


Все мы герои и все мы изменники

by scemosanto



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dragon Age Big Bang, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Revolution
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 71,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scemosanto/pseuds/scemosanto
Summary: Киркволльский Круг был не единственным, где восстали маги. Но кому есть дело до мелкого Круга в орлейской глуши?





	1. Часть первая. Монфорский Круг

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All of us are heroes, all of us are traitors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141697) by [scemosanto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scemosanto/pseuds/scemosanto), [Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8)



> Этот текст — кроссовер Dragon Age и Les Misérables, можно читать как текст по DA с оригинальными персонажами.  
> Название из стихотворения [Георгия Иванова](http://slova.org.ru/ivanovg/zvezdysinejut/).  
> Написано на [Dragon Age BigBang](http://dabigbang.diary.ru/).  
> Иллюстрации: [Shoemaker](http://notimeforulala.diary.ru/). Send them hearts. ❤  
> Отдельное спасибо [Dr. Horrible](http://horrible.diary.ru/) за помощь в вычитке!

**Глава 1**

  
Всем прочим камерам в темнице Грантер предпочитал крайнюю левую, потому что только в ней было некоторое подобие окна: узкое горизонтальное отверстие в стене под потолком, которое днем пропускало в помещение немного света. Полная темнота пугала Грантера. Храмовники знали об этом и шли ему навстречу.  
  
Заточения его не обижали, напротив, после них он с даже большим усердием подходил к продумыванию планов. Когда Грантера ловили, вина целиком ложилась на него, и в подвалы Монфорского Круга он шел без всякого сопротивления. Особенно если его ловили на горячем, и не храмовники, которых легко было провести, а сам Первый чародей, понимавший, что в скромной глиняной миске были размешаны отнюдь не краски и не безобидное бодрящее зелье.  
  
В наказание за провинность ему полагалось отсидеть в темнице вечер и ночь. Не худший расклад, по мнению самого Грантера.  
  
Он почти задремал, привалившись плечом к стене, когда в замке повернулся ключ. Высокие потолки подхватили ехидный голос Эпонины, которому вторило молчание столь полное, что Грантер мог ощутить его почти физически.  
  
— … превзошел. — Начала фразы Грантер не расслышал. — Я сильно впечатлилась. Думала даже выхватить меч и взяться за освобождение магов. Ты готовился или это так, спонтанно вышло? С другой стороны, — голос Эпонины сочился ядом, — с этим постоянным кукованием в темнице у тебя должна быть куча времени на пламенные речи.  
  
Ей ответила тишина, но Грантер мог представить брошенный на нее свирепый взгляд. Пусть Эпонина была из «своих», Анжольрас не выносил, когда по его демагогии проезжались храмовники.  
  
Дверь соседней камеры скрипнула и захлопнулась.  
  
— Отдохни пока, — сказала напоследок Эпонина. — Эй, Грантер! Как дела?  
— Лучше всех, — ответил Грантер. Эпонина засмеялась.  
— Ну вот и чудно. Ведите себя прилично.  
  
Грантер дождался, пока Эпонина уйдет, и перебрался к общей с соседней камерой стене.  
  
— Что, — спросил он, — Ламарк снова застукал тебя на середине речи против Ламарка?  
  
Стены тут были тонкими. Не настолько, чтобы их можно было проковырять ложкой, однако достаточно, чтобы вести беседы не повышая голос. Говорить заключенным запрещалось, но храмовники обычно закрывали на это глаза.  
  
Анжольрас долго молчал — Грантер решил было, что он не настроен на разговоры, — но в конце концов снизошел:  
— Это был Мириэль.  
  
Грантер застал последнее собрание лишь отчасти, но мог представить себе, какая драма развернулась в библиотеке. Анжольраса периодически заносило: ему казалось, что его резолюционистский бред воспримут лучше, если декларировать его с возвышений. Для храмовников взобравшийся на стол Анжольрас был знаком, что собрание пора разгонять. Обычно этим занимался рыцарь-командор Ламарк, один вид которого по непонятным причинам действовал на Анжольраса усмиряюще, но если за дело брался либеральный до мозга костей Первый чародей, значит, их светлый лидер действительно себя превзошел.  
  
Анжольрас умел произвести впечатление. Иногда Грантеру казалось, что он сам колебался на грани того, чтобы ему поверить, и если бы не здравый смысл — всегда так некстати, — он попал бы сегодня в подвал не за приготовление сомнительных настоек, а за «подрывающую сообщество Круга деятельность».  
  
Жаль, подумал Грантер, что здравый смысл неизменно одерживал верх над желанием что-то изменить, и усыпляющие душевную боль микстуры были ему куда ближе, чем пустой треп о свободе.  
  
— Мириэль лютует в последнее время, — сказал он. — За двоих впрягается старик. Когда ты последний раз видел Ламарка?  
Грантеру мерещилось порой, что между ним и Анжольрасом существует связь. Односторонняя, конечно же; Анжольрасу не было до Грантера никакого дела, кроме тех моментов, когда тот напивался и отводил душу, выискивая в эмоциональных манифестах досадные смысловые бреши. Храмовником Грантер не был, поэтому, Анжольрас давал ему шанс и принимался переубеждать, что всякий раз выливалось в совершенно одинаковые вербальные пике.  
  
И была темница, в которую Грантер шел со смирением пойманного с поличным воришки, а Анжольрас — с видом борца за свободу, которого вели на гильотину.  
  
Сейчас их разделяла стена, но Грантер все равно почувствовал, как напрягся Анжольрас.  
  
— Ламарк болен, — сказал он с неохотой.  
— Говоришь так, словно тебе в самом деле его жаль, — заметил Грантер.  
Ему было наплевать — и на Ламарка, и на Мириэля, и на весь Орлей с его Кругами и бесконечными дворцовыми переворотами. Умрет один — придет другой. Анжольрас говорил на собраниях (других собраниях, которые велись за закрытыми дверями после отбоя), что за пределами Круга грядут перемены, и что маги устали терпеть. Грантер внимал новостям с недоверием. Мир никогда не стоял на месте, но никогда и не менялся в лучшую сторону.  
  
— На его место может прийти кто-то похуже, — сказал Анжольрас таким тоном, словно уже знал, кто займет место Ламарка. Он мог знать, решил Грантер, просто не хотел делиться соображениями с местечковым треплом и пьяницей.  
— Неужели наш неутомимый борец за права магов опустился до политики меньшего зла? — с притворным ужасом спросил Грантер.  
Стены не были настолько тонкими, чтобы пропустить страдальческий вздох Анжольраса, но Грантер никогда не жаловался на фантазию. Он хорошо представлял себе соседнюю каморку, без окон, с влажными каменными стенами и холодным полом, и сидящего около стены на соломенной подстилке Анжольраса, сердитого и воодушевленного одновременно. Грантер никогда не видел его за пределами собраний или вне толп Монфорских магов, — да и теперь их разделяла стена, — но отчего-то думал, что даже в отсутствии публики лицо Анжольраса не покидала извечная нервная гримаса.  
  
— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил Анжольрас. В его голосе явственно зазвучали обвинительные нотки.  
— Сыграем в «две лжи, одна правда», — предложил Грантер. — Я нарисовал в женской уборной Андрасте в непристойной позе и попытался свалить все на Жеанн. Я приготовил кое-что по-настоящему убойное в алхимической лаборатории, но мой порыв не был оценен по достоинству. Я сбежал за пределы Круга и провел ночь в объятиях ослепительной одноглазой ривенийки.  
Анжольрас ненадолго замолчал, и Грантер позволил себе нахальную мысль о том, что тот задумался всерьез. Тем сильнее он удивился, когда Анжольрас ответил:  
— Что ты сделал в лаборатории?  
— Постой. — Грантер был обескуражен. — Я бы хотел проследить за ходом твоих мыслей.  
— Ты бы не стал сваливать вину на Жеанн, — ответил Анжольрас. — Хотя нарисовать Андрасте в непристойной позе мог бы. И ты слишком боишься выходить за пределы Круга, чтобы на самом деле сбежать с ривенийкой.  
— Вот это было довольно обидно, — сказал Грантер, пытаясь ничем не выдать свой ужас.  
  
Они с Анжольрасом могли сколько угодно времени проводить здесь, внизу, за бессмысленной болтовней, но вне темниц их отношения возвращались к обычным перебранкам и злобным взглядам, которыми вознаграждались любые ядовитые ухмылки Грантера. Темницы были чем-то вроде нейтральной территории, и Грантер рассчитывал, что все его россказни вылетали из белокурой головы Анжольраса сразу же, стоило ему покинуть затхлую подвальную темноту.  
  
— Я сделал поразительную вещь, — сказал Грантер громко, голосом пытаясь отогнать от себя лишние мысли. — Она расплавила миску и как раз принялась за стол, когда Мириэль ворвался в лабораторию и испортил мой эксперимент.  
— А что ты собирался сделать? — поинтересовался Анжольрас. Грантер напрягся, пытаясь уловить в его словах насмешку.  
— Легкий галлюциноген, — ответил он осторожно. — Но я перепутал порошок из корня смерти с порошком из феландариса. И Мириэль, скорее всего, был расстроен не из-за глиняной миски и пятен на столе, а из-за бессмысленного расходования редкого материала.  
— «Перепутал», — повторил Анжольрас, и теперь он абсолютно точно издевался.  
— «Положил намеренно, чтобы посмотреть, что будет», — сознался Грантер.  
— Это довольно опасно, разве нет?  
Стихийные маги, подумал Грантер с нежностью. Они не смыслили ни в травах, ни в алхимии.  
  
— Не опаснее, чем подбивать Круг на восстание, — сказал он. Анжольрас рассмеялся, и Грантер замер, как взятый на арбалетный прицел зверек.  
Он не впервые слышал смех Анжольраса: тот смеялся чаще, чем можно было подумать, — над нелепыми шутками Курфейрака или ехидными комментариями Комбефера; над хлесткими памфлетами Жеанн или жизнерадостными пересказами бесконечных злоключений, которые приключались с Боссюэ. Иногда Грантеру удавалось рассмешить его здесь, в темницах, но всякий раз эта простая человеческая реакция повергала его в ступор.  
  
С обреченным отчаянием он понял, что пойдет на все, лишь бы Анжольрас рассмеялся еще раз. Не над шутками Курфейрака или ехидством Комбефера, не над стишками Жеанн или историями Боссюэ, а над его, Грантеровскими, рассказами.  
  
— Это ты не слышал историю про тот раз, когда я подменил обсидиан ониксом, — весело начал Грантер, внутренне радуясь, что их разделяет стена, и Анжольрас физически не может увидеть выражение его лица. — Мне было четырнадцать, и я изнывал со скуки...  
— Я был в Монсиммаре, — вдруг сказал Анжольрас, и Грантер осекся.  
Они почти не говорили о прошлом, особенно маги вроде Грантера, выходцы из состоятельных семей, которых собственный дар вырвал из светского общества и швырнул в Круг, где эльф из нищей семьи был равен отпрыску императрицы. Но в такой замкнутой системе о прошлом каждого в итоге знали все.  
  
Все они знали, что когда-то Анжольраса пытались приструнить воспитатели Монсиммарского Круга, но ничего не вышло, и его просто сослали подальше в надежде, что глушь на границе с Неваррой сгладит его дурной характер. Сгладил ли? Грантер не мог сказать. Шестнадцатилетний Анжольрас свалился на его голову как долийское божество, древний забытый бог, объятый пламенем и ненавистью. Грантеру тогда было восемнадцать, и самому себе он казался потрепанным жизнью циником.  
  
— И тоже изнывал со скуки? — поинтересовался из вежливости Грантер, прекрасно зная, что в это время Анжольрас с неистовством месячного котенка пытался воевать с системой.  
— Портил жизнь Первому чародею, — ответил Анжольрас.  
— А ведь ничего не изменилось, да? — заметил Грантер, получив в ответ сдержанный смешок.  
— Так что случилось с обсидианом и ониксом?  
Грантер начал рассказывать. Он говорил долго, пожалуй, несколько часов, пока Анжольрас не перестал отвечать. Было сильно за полночь; часа, может быть, два или три.  
  
Грантер отошел от стены и вытянулся прямо на каменном полу. Если запрокинуть голову, виден был поблескивающий в лунном свете кусок стены, которой был обнесен замок Монфор, Монфорский Круг. Звезд видно не было.  
  
Он приготовился бдеть.  
  
* * *  
  
На входе в главный зал Грантер снова зевнул, едва не вывихнув себе челюсть. От недосыпа голова казалась ватной, а мир вокруг — нереальным. Он с радостью забился бы в какой-нибудь угол и проспал там до обеда, но не хотел нарушать распорядок сразу после выхода из темницы: ему нравилось думать, что заключение отпускало все его грехи, поэтому перед совершением новых он предпочитал побыть праведником хотя бы несколько часов.  
  
Обеденный зал был самым холодным и мрачным помещением замка, который и так не отличался уютом. В середине растянулись грубо сбитые столы, отполированные локтями обитателей Круга, по периметру дежурили храмовники, постоянный гул голосов нарушал стук ложек о глиняные миски. Над всем этим нависал расписной свод потолка — даже выцветшая и потрескавшаяся, картина выглядела чужеродной в невзрачном убранстве Круга.  
  
Весь их маленький либертарианский кружок уже был на месте. Вторым после Анжольраса, их негласного лидера, считался Комбефер — старший из них, пусть никто и не знал, сколько точно ему было лет. Пожалуй, возраста ему добавляли излишняя серьезность и постоянная сосредоточенность, которые делали его открытое лицо почти враждебным. Однако Комбефер, лекарь по призванию и натуре, был намного мягче Анжольраса и значительно лучше разбирался в людях. Как и Грантер, он был выходцем из состоятельной семьи, сыном орлейского шевалье, но его, в отличие от Грантера, нисколько не угнетала необходимость уйти из семьи в Круг. Насилие претило Комбеферу, пусть он и соглашался, что порой без него было не обойтись.  
  
Третьим среди лидеров считался Курфейрак — полная противоположность Комбефера, единственный в их компании эльф. По праву его можно было назвать эмоциональным центром группы: он легко улавливал настроение других, высоко ценил дружбу и мог сойтись буквально с кем угодно. Курфейрака любили даже те, кто не разделял взгляды либертарианцев. Вместе с Анжольрасом они составляли убийственный дуэт: два стихийника-разрушителя, напористые и притягательные, они могли бы свернуть горы, если бы им повезло родиться в другом месте и в другое время.  
  
Жеанн производила обманчивое впечатление наивного и слегка отрешенного ребенка, безобидного и хорошенького, — для тех, конечно же, кто не знал ее так близко, как знал Грантер. С ней они сошлись на почве тяготения к упадничеству, но если для Грантера мрак был неотъемлемой частью жизни, то Жеанн воспринимала его как искусство. Ее семью знали родители Грантера, но с младшей Прувер он никогда не сталкивался, потому что семья держала ее вдалеке от хищных глаз орлейской знати, в северном замке, где она росла в одиночестве. Это наложило свои штрихи на характер Жеанн, сделав ее независимой и самодостаточной, и наверняка поспособствовало формированию ее способностей: Жеанн обладала склонностью к некромантии и энтропической магии, а еще мастерски умела плести заклинания-иллюзии.  
  
Жеанн единственная из них была известна за пределами Монфора благодаря мрачноватым, но не лишенным изящества стихотворениям, которые находили отклик как у знати, так и у критиков. По крайней мере, так им говорил Мириэль.  
  
Долговязого и неловкого Мариуса воспитывал дед. Его история, по словам Жеанн, могла бы лечь в основу пьесы, со временем имевшей все шансы стать классической. Трагическая любовь знатной незамужней девицы и отступника в одну секунду сломала несколько семей, а впоследствии породила Мариуса. От мальчика, вопреки бытовавшим среди знати традициям, не отказались. Грантеру иногда казалось, что старик Понмерси, дед Мариуса, был святым, потому что в том возрасте, когда большинство магов успевали перепробовать все плотские удовольствия, Мариус наивно краснел при упоминании женских прелестей, а в бани старался ходить только тогда, когда там было поменьше народу. Как и Жеанн, он любил поэзию, но от творчества подруги приходил в искренний ужас. Мариус был бесталанен в любом виде магии, и Грантер полагал, что если этот несчастный парень и мог нанести кому-нибудь вред, то только самому себе.  
  
Еще одним лекарем среди либертарианцев был Жоли, больше одержимости злыми духами боявшийся только простуды. Болел он редко, но был натурой впечатлительной, поэтому его тонкое и нервное лицо почти всегда было бледным — не из-за телесных недугов, а из-за душевных переживаний. Всякий раз, когда во время собраний Анжольрас призывал друзей к решительным мерам, Жоли пугался так, будто уже видел себя на виселице. Его призывы к осторожности, насколько бы паническими они ни были, Грантер все же находил вполне оправданными: постоянно готовый умереть, Жоли мучительно хотел жить, и в этом Грантер с ним сходился.  
  
Его лучшим другом — или даже немного большим — был Боссюэ. Как часто случалось, в дуэте сошлись две абсолютные противоположности: Боссюэ был стихийником, который получал искреннее удовольствие от разрушения всего вокруг. Будучи при этом беззлобным, он раскаивался за каждую уничтоженную в запале тарелку, но недолго, потому что внимание его никогда не было полностью сконцентрировано на одном предмете. Вместе с Жоли они были одними из самых старых знакомцев Грантера.  
  
Серьезный и упрямый Фейи вырос при Церкви, в одном из приютов, куда его забрали с улицы. Все пороки окружающего мира он воспринимал яснее и четче, чем большинство либертарианцев, вышедших из богатых и знатных семей. Фейи мечтал о мире, в котором не только не было бы рабства и угнетения магов, но и бедности. Как и Мариус, он был магом-универсалом, пусть и не хватавшим звезд в какой-то дисциплине, но способным сделать практически что угодно благодаря нечеловеческому упорству.  
  
Самым младшим среди них был Баорель, и он же — вместе с Фейи — был одним из наименее знатных. Точнее, знатности в нем не было совсем: Баорель родился в крестьянской семье и к аристократии испытывал подернутое издевкой снисхождение. Это не мешало ему искренне дружить с либертарианцами и верить в их идеалы. Он уважал Анжольраса, но едва ли считал его лидером, скорее ровней. По натуре он был весел, но отнюдь не прост, по-щенячьи задирист, но незлобен, и всегда был готов прийти на помощь. Если бы Грантеру потребовалось прятать тело убитого в запале храмовника, он без колебаний пошел бы к Баорелю.  
  
Трапеза была в самом разгаре. Анжольрас уже забыл про еду и увлеченно доказывал что-то Боссюэ и Жоли, для убедительности рисуя в воздухе фигуры при помощи вилки, за траекторией которой Жоли следил с заметной тревогой. Боссюэ бросал полные тоски взгляды на порцию Анжольраса. Остальные сидели неподалеку, но пока не спешили присоединяться к дискуссии: Курфейрак шептался с рыжеволосой девушкой за другим столом, Мариус с отсутствующим видом смотрел в тарелку. По согнутой спине Комбефера Грантер предположил, что тот делал пометки в небольшой книге.  
   
Оглянувшись, Грантер заметил Жеанн. Она улыбнулась и сощурила глаза.  
— Вы? — поравнявшись с ней, воскликнул Грантер наигранно-театральным голосом.  
Жеанн тут же подхватила следующую строчку:  
— О чем вы? Это вечер масок.  
Грантер потупил взгляд:  
— Прошу простить, возможно, обозналась.  
   
Жеанн взяла его под локоть, но сразу исправилась — подала ему руку, как подобает кавалеру, приглашающему даму на танец, — и продолжила самым низким голосом, на какой была способна:  
— На танец вас хотел я пригласить.  
   
Это были слова из скандальной пьесы, которую написал полвека назад эксцентричный драматург Рапьер. Не лучшая из его вещей, но единственная запрещенная Церковью. Рапьер не мог не знать, какую реакцию вызовет история о трагической любви храмовника и магессы-малефикара, но ему, любимчику двора и Верховной Жрицы, нечего было бояться. Пьесе повезло меньше: ее содержание знал каждый образованный житель Орлея, но она ни разу не ставилась на большой сцене. Жеанн при любом удобном случае старалась это исправить, пусть не на сцене, но перед той скромной аудиторией, какую составляли обитатели Круга. Грантер был только рад ее поддержать.  
   
— Извольте, потанцуем. — Грантер принял ее руку и изобразил скромный реверанс.  
   
Считалось, что герои пьесы танцуют северный менуэт — танец, не рассчитанный на такое соотношение роста партнера и партнерши. Это всегда казалось Грантеру несправедливым, ведь ничто не мешало бравому Этьену быть на полторы головы ниже своей возлюбленной.  
   
— В этом весь Орлей, — продолжил он. — Потратить жизнь на танцы с незнакомцем.  
   
Они пошли по проходу между столов, обмениваясь репликами и слегка утрируя танцевальные шаги. Даже спустя годы движения оставались для Грантера знакомыми. Жеанн тоже прекрасно знала обе партии, хотя ей так и не довелось увидеть, как танцуют в Вал Руайо настоящий менуэт. Грантеру же о том, что он не в полном света и музыки дворцовом зале, напоминала только путавшаяся в ногах роба.  
   
Сидевшие за столами маги оборачивались. Грантер бросил взгляд в сторону двери. Похоже, никто из храмовников пока не обратил на них внимания, или же они просто не узнали текст, несмотря на то, что отступница и ее кавалер в исполнении Грантера и Жеанн уже перешли к знаменитым строкам.  
   
— Корделия, любовь моя, не бойся. Скажи мне все, — потребовала Жеанн, соединяя храмовничий басок с театральным придыханием. Курфейрак за ее спиной мелко трясся от смеха.  
   
Грантер дотронулся до робы Жеанн немного повыше груди и ответил:  
— Любовь твоя вот здесь, Этьен, она всегда была. — Краем глаза он видел, что Эпонина в другом конце обеденного зала пыталась что-то показать ему знаками, но решил довести дело до конца. Он прикоснулся ко лбу Жеанн и продолжил: — А долг — вот здесь, и между ними — пропасть.  
   
По тексту пьесы дальше следовало сообщение об убийстве герцога, которое произошло во время танца. Поскольку пьесу они обсуждали накануне, он был уверен, что Курфейрак вот-вот вступит с трагическим выкриком. Но Курфейрак молчал и выразительно смотрел куда-то позади Грантера.  
   
Со вздохом тот обернулся.  
— Доброе утро, Первый чародей, — поздоровался он. Сразу же вернулись сонливость и боль в спине от каменного пола темницы.  
   
В танце они с Жеанн приблизились к либертарианцам, и теперь он различил неловкое выражение на лицах друзей. За исключением двоих: Комбефер не казался даже удивленным, а по Анжольрасу можно было предположить, что он сам только что заметил Мириэля.  
Мириэль не счел нужным ответить на приветствие, только покачал головой. Никаких замечаний тоже не последовало. Старик сразу же обратился к Комбеферу:  
   
— В лазарете нужна твоя помощь. Я буду признателен, если… — Комбефер поднялся прежде, чем тот успел договорить. Мириэль с благодарностью кивнул и повернулся к Жоли: — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошел с нами.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Грантер. Тон Мириэля вызывал беспокойство, похоже, дело было серьезное. — Вам нужны лекари? Я тоже могу...  
Мириэль холодно его оборвал:  
— Этого не понадобится.  
   
Грантеру оставалось только смотреть, как они покидают зал. У самых дверей Жоли обернулся, удивленной гримасой показывая, что ничего не знает, и чуть не налетел на Баореля, который в этот момент заходил в зал. Они обменялись парой слов, после чего Баорель поспешил к либертарианцам. Он был растрепан и перемазан сажей. Вот уже месяц в качестве наказания за антицерковные высказывания он чистил камины. По возрасту Баорель все еще считался старшим учеником, поэтому Мириэль старался лишний раз не отправлять его в темницу.  
   
— Кто-нибудь понял, что это было? — спросила Жеанн, когда Баорель рухнул на скамью, а Курфейрак распрощался со своей пассией и перебрался за их стол.  
— Кто-то ранен? — предположил Мариус.  
— Ах вот оно что, — фыркнул Грантер. — А я решил было, что лекари Мириэлю нужны для чистки сапог.  
— Думаете, это Ламарк? — сказал Анжольрас, напряженно хмурясь. Его глаза тут же загорелись нехорошим огнем.  
— Ламарк или нет — это уже, может, без разницы. — Баорель ненадолго оторвался от похлебки. — Храмовники говорят, старику скоро пришлют замену, мужик, по слухам, зверь что твоя Мередит.  
   
Еще до восстания рыцарь-командор Киркволла прославилась тем, что установила в своем Круге строгие порядки, превратив его в настоящую тюрьму, где каждый, отмеченный ее недовольством, мог проснуться усмиренным. Или не проснуться вовсе. Ходили и другие разговоры — о том, как остервенели от власти храмовники под началом Мередит, которая лишь следовала букве закона; о том, как проклятие свело ее с ума; о том, как ее иссушила неизвестная болезнь. Грантера причины киркволльского кошмара интересовали мало, но слухи он слушал жадно, надеясь уловить в них намеки на то, что помогло выжившим избежать террора и рассказать свою историю. Он знал, что рано или поздно Ламарк и Мириэль уступят место другим — они и так невероятно долго баловали своих питомцев. Даже если следующий рыцарь-командор окажется и вполовину не так жесток, как Мередит, Кругу все равно придется привыкать к новому порядку. При нем Грантер намеревался выжить.  
  
— Мы должны быть готовы, — сказал Анжольрас и обвел тяжелым взглядом собравшихся за столом. — Это наш шанс. Рано или поздно это случится, и…  
— И что? — перебил Грантер. Напряжение Анжольраса его заражало. Он хотел вскочить, закричать, ударить в потолок молнией, сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы дурное предчувствие перестало скручивать в тугой узел его внутренности. Он передразнил серьезный шепот Анжольраса: — «Шанс.» Шанс потанцевать на костях старика?  
Анжольрас уставился на него с непониманием.  
— Грантер, ты же знаешь, что я не… — Он запнулся и секунду подбирал слова. — Ламарк — исключение среди храмовников, но мы не можем позволить себе сентиментальность. Не сейчас.  
— Чего мы не можем себе позволить, так это твоих иллюзий.  
— Иллюзий? — Анжольрас усмехнулся. — Хорошо, пусть так. Но почему? Разве нам есть, что терять? Хоть что-нибудь, что церковь не может отобрать в любой момент? Нам нечего терять, кроме страха. Тебе. — Грантер точно завороженный наблюдал, как Анжольрас тянется через стол, чтобы доверительно сжать его руку. — Чего ты боишься?  
Анжольрас светился решимостью, верой — этот свет выжигал на своем пути все уловки и компромиссы, все маленькие уголки безопасности, которые создавал для себя Грантер.  
Он выдернул руку из-под пальцев Анжольраса.  
— Тебя. — Грантер удивился, услышав собственный голос. Анжольрас застыл, все так же глядя ему в глаза.  
Затянувшуюся паузу нарушил Жоли, который вернулся за стол и, не заметив замешательства остальных, принялся рассказывать, что ему удалось узнать.  
— В лазарете Серый Страж, маг. Я его никогда раньше не видел, но Мириэль сказал, что это его старый друг.  
— Это с ним девчонка? — вдруг спросил Баорель.  
— Да, — кивнул Жоли, — Мне показалось, она его дочь. Но, может, и рекрут.  
Баорель усмехнулся:  
— Как все просто. А Мариус решил, что она призрак.  
Все повернулись к Мариусу, который вдруг стал еще бледнее обычного. Взволнованно запинаясь, он спросил:  
— Она со Стражем? Жоли, ты… знаешь ее имя?  
Жоли наморщил лоб.  
— Нет, никто не обращался к ней по имени. Она сейчас помогает в лазарете. Храмовники наверняка знают больше.  
— Что Страж забыл в Монфоре? Думаешь, он ищет рекрутов? — спросил Боссюэ.  
— Не знаю. — Жоли покачал головой. — Мириэль сказал, на них напали разбойники неподалеку от города. Похоже на правду, хотя рана сильно заражена. Зачем Стражам рекруты сейчас?  
— А что еще Стражу делать в такой глуши?  
Жоли пожал плечами. Никто не знал, чем занимались Стражи, когда Мор оставался позади.  
— После того, как мы осмотрели Стража, Мириэль попросил Комбефера не уходить, — продолжил Жоли, теребя рукав робы. — Сейчас он у Ламарка.  
Грантер тихо выругался. Он был благодарен передышке: пока остальные обсуждали Стража и его спутницу, он перебрался подальше от подозрительно притихшего Анжольраса и надеялся, что тема болезни рыцаря-командора больше не всплывет. Теперь же Анжольрас снова вскинул голову. Прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, прозвучал сигнал, означавший, что время завтрака прошло, и магам пришла пора освобождать зал.  
  
Комбефер вернулся через несколько часов. Его слова шепотом передавали друг другу все обитатели Круга, даже те, кто был далек от либертарианцев.  
  
Ламарк доживал свои последние дни.

  
  
**Глава 2**

  
  
Голова болела так сильно, что Грантер, висевший на лесах под потолком, с трудом держал глаза открытыми.  
  
Поставщик вина у него был один — Эпонина. Не то чтобы в Круге категорически запрещалось пить, но Мириэль был сторонником умеренности, и Ламарк полностью разделял его позицию. Жителям Круга вино ставилось по праздникам и в памятные даты; в остальное время они пили настойки из трав, молоко и воду.  
  
Конечно, это не касалось тех, кто водил дружбу с Эпониной.  
  
Грантер полагал, что храмовницей она стала из-за Гавроша, ее младшего брата-мага, который сейчас протирал штаны в одной из средних групп. Точнее, она была ученицей, еще не прошедшей «выпускных» испытаний, но Монфор находится в такой глуши, что любой уважающий себя храмовник стремился сбежать отсюда поскорее, к столице Вал Руайо и бесконечному кутежу. Огромный замок Монфор, переоборудованный в Круг, окружало небольшое поселение, в котором из развлечений были разве что таверна и унылое подобие борделя. Поэтому Эпонина, имевшая официальный статус ученицы, уже выполняла полноценные храмовничьи задачи, которые включали в себя контрабанду лириума и вина.  
  
Грантер не винил ее в том, что она не разбиралась в пойле: ее сознательности хватало на то, чтобы приносить Грантеру лучшее из местной таверны. Кем же она была, подумал он и закрыл глаза. Вроде бы, дочерью трактирщика, знававшего лучшие времена. Разбавлять вино и считать деньги Эпонина умела куда лучше, чем разбираться в сортах винограда.  
  
Зевнув, он сел, и леса под ним угрожающе качнулись. Главный зал, к потолку которого были прикреплены канаты, был очень высоким и невероятно красивым: основное помещение прекрасного Монфорского замка, принадлежавшего в незапамятные времена знатной семье. Должно быть, они канули в бездну вместе с сотнями тысяч таких же, пали жертвой знаменитых дворцовых переворотов. Замок быстро прибрала к рукам Церковь. Пожалуй, находись Монфор поближе к Вал Руйао, его переделали бы для каких-нибудь более значимых целей. Однако Монфор был на отшибе — и потому церковь отвела его для магов.  
  
Потолок зала имел форму купола, разрисованного под грозовое небо. Вдоль стен под потолком шло полотно, изображавшее мифологический сюжет в традиционном для Орлея стиле: макабрические львы, единороги и драконы сражались и возлежали с людьми. Пастораль перетекала в баталию; баталия — в откровенные эротические сцены. Грантер находил это полотно завораживающим, поэтому бился до последнего, когда склонный к консервативности Мириэль предложил перекрыть картины чем-нибудь андрастианским.

 

  
  


«Ладно, — сдался в конце концов Мириэль, — можешь делать с этим что хочешь», и Грантер немедленно принялся за реставрацию. Пока он закончил где-то треть, периодически оставляя на краях полотна свою подпись. Он сам не знал, делал ли это из хулиганских побуждений, или потому что это был единственный возможный для него способ хоть как-то остаться в истории.  
  
«Я был здесь», — заявляла скабрезная картинка с полуголой Андрасте, и ей вторил ухмыляющийся кунари, изображавший неприличный жест. «Я жил здесь».  
  
Под полотном некогда висели картины с аристократией Орлея, монархами прошлого, которых теперь заменили андрастианские сюжеты и скульптуры. Пол был устлан истертым красным ковром.  
  
Огромные окна, от пола до потолка, были забраны решетками с вырезанными на них рунами; те же руны покрывали доски, которыми заколотили многочисленные балконы. Замок превратился в тюрьму, и пусть выбраться из него при желании можно было — некоторые маги так и поступали, с молчаливого попустительства Ламарка и Мириэля, — он оставался золоченой клеткой.  
  
Грантер как раз заканчивал красить тупоносую единорожью морду, когда услышал оклик. Перегнувшись через леса, он заметил Жоли. Жестами тот попросил Грантера спуститься.  
  
— Грантер, — слабо проговорил Жоли, когда тот спрыгнул с лесов.  
  
Пожалуй, следовало начинать нервничать. Жоли, любитель накрутить себя на предмет болезней, выглядел действительно скверно. Первой мыслью была паническая: «Что-то случилось с Анжольрасом», но Жоли не дал его страху полностью расправить крылья:  
  
— Ламарк умер, — сказал он, и содержимое желудка Грантера чуть не оказалось на ковре. — Анжольрас собрал всех в библиотеке, — торопливо продолжил Жоли, взяв Грантера за рукав. — Идем. Официально пока не объявляли, новость принес Комбефер.  
  
Грантер кивнул и вслед за Жоли направился в библиотеку.  
  
Смерть Ламарка не удивила его, но потрясла, потому что несла с собой перемены. Он боялся не за судьбу Круга — Круги стояли и будут стоять, — а за судьбу друзей. Еще не переступив порог библиотеки, он уже знал, что за картину застанет на обычном для их компании месте.  
  
Анжольрас стоял во главе стола и выглядел как размазанная золотая клякса на сером фоне. Лицо его было бледным, бледнее обычного; под глазами пролегли круги. Пальцами он упирался в стол, чуть склонившись вперед, и говорил — пока появление Жоли с Грантером не заставило его замолкнуть.  
  
На Грантера он бросил взгляд одновременно удивленный и раздосадованный, но это выражение быстро исчезло с его лица, сменившись решимостью. Плохое выражение лица, подумал Грантер, занимая место рядом с притихшей Жеанн. Не сулит ничего хорошего.  
  
— Они знали, что Ламарк умрет, — сказал Анжольрас, явно возобновив свою тираду с середины. — Прекрасно понимали это и уже прислали храмовника на его место. Кто-то еще верит в то, что Ламарк умер своей смертью?  
  
Это был явно риторический вопрос, но Грантер хотел на него ответить просто по привычке, чтобы сбить с Анжольраса его обычную спесь, но тот словно понял: взгляд, брошенный им на Грантера, был почти злобным.  
  
— Он умер не своей смертью, — продолжил Анжольрас, глядя Грантеру в глаза. — Его убрали, потому что либеральные взгляды — насколько храмовники вообще могут быть «либеральными», — не сочетаются с политикой Церкви. Вы не успеете вздохнуть, как ваши кандалы станут тяжелее в десятки раз, а перед лицами окажутся миски с обрезками. О вас вытрут ноги, неугодных усмирят, а остальных заставят опустить головы так низко, что вы перестанете видеть солнечный свет.  
  
Он выпрямился. Грантеру было страшно и муторно, но он не мог отвести взгляд. Анжольрас походил на мраморное изваяние, полную праведной ярости статую, в которую какой-то чудак-големист забавы ради вдохнул жизнь.  
  
— Все вы, — сказал Анжольрас, и голос его, казалось, заполнил собой все пространство библиотеки, — вы, дети герцогов и торговцев, эльфы и люди, вырванные из дома и брошенные сюда, лишенные права иметь семью, обрубленные у самых корней, как нечто неодушевленное, как вещи, как инструменты. Неужели вы заслуживаете того, чтобы быть псами на службе Церкви? Жрать объедки, которые она кидает вам из жалости, называя это добротой? Неужели вы не достойны чего-то лучшего?  
  
«Нет!», — почти выкрикнул Грантер. Он хотел вскочить, опрокинуть стол; хотел стереть с лица Анжольраса эту великолепную ярость. Но что-то держало его на месте, не позволяло пошевелить и пальцем.  
  
Собравшиеся у стола маги — не только их обычная компания, но и другие — выглядели воодушевленными и злыми. Даже Комбефер, их здравомыслящий и сдержанный старина Комбефер, казалось, вот-вот сорвется с места и бросится в драку.  
  
— На место Ламарка пришел Жавер, — сказал Анжольрас, будто поставил точку. — Вы знаете, кто такой Жавер. Это тварь на службе Церкви, ее отросток, ее правая рука, худшее, что в ней есть. Если мы ничего не сделаем сейчас, будет слишком поздно.  
  
Вот, с ужасом подумал Грантер, вот он — момент, когда резолюционистский бред Анжольраса обрел форму и поднял голову. Когда риторика начала превращаться в реальность. Он действительно хотел совершить переворот, учинить революцию, вдохновившись идеями из своего идиотского манифеста. Плевать на кандалы и на объедки, жизнь не изменится для Круга, но изменится для Анжольраса.  
  
Он умрет, вдруг понял Грантер с поразительной четкостью. Умрет или хуже — останется жить в Монфоре усмиренным, с клеймом посреди лба, мертвый дух в равнодушной плоти. Мысль об этом была невыносима, и Грантер сказал — тяжело, будто пытаясь сдвинуть с места что-то неподъемное:  
  
— Прекрати, — и голос его прозвучал неожиданно легко, почти лениво, вопреки тяжести на сердце. — Церковь косит таких как ты десятками, бедных идеалистических детишек, зараженных революционной скверной. Ты замахиваешься на то, что тебе не под силу. Жавер? Серьезно? Ты просто добьешься того, что вокруг твоей шеи затянут удавку.  
  
Анжольрас обнажил зубы то ли в оскале, то ли в подобии издевательской улыбки.  
  
— Я не один, Грантер, — выдохнул он, — если ты не заметил. Нас много. Нас много — и им нечего нам предоставить, они не ждут удара от нас, таких безропотных и терпеливых.  
— Ты умрешь, — сказал Грантер спокойно, — или будешь усмирен. И утащишь с собой всех, кто тебе дорог... — Он осекся. — Ах, да, я забыл. Тебе дороги только твои освободительские бредни.  
  
Говорить это было почти больно, но Грантер воспринимал свои слова как необходимость. Кто-то должен был это сделать. Он обвел взглядом стол, но все смотрели на него так, будто он совершил нечто непростительное.  
  
Прямо его взгляд встретила только Жеанн. Выглядела она испуганной.  
  
— Я не мог даже подумать, что тебе так нравится сидеть у хозяйских ног, — обронил Анжольрас, и Грантера задело сквозившее в его голосе презрение. — Твое равнодушие... твоя трусость, — припечатал он, — это то, что не позволяет нам стать свободными. Нет, Грантер, в смертях буду виноват не я. В смертях будешь виноват ты и такие как ты.  
  
Слова его упали как камень. Грантер тяжело сглотнул и попытался ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Продолжай лаять на статую Андрасте, Анжольрас, — сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола. — А я займу себя тем, что принесет настоящую пользу. Вздремну, например.  
  
Он не стал ждать ответа, попытавшись как можно быстрее ретироваться из библиотеки. Только на выходе он позволил себе расслабиться, чувствуя, как лицо его искажает болезненная гримаса. Ему нужно было выпить. Нужно было найти Эпонину. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы забыть произошедшее как страшный сон.  
  
Он не успел отойти далеко от библиотеки, когда Жеанн догнала его и взяла за руку. Грантер бросил на нее взгляд.  
  
— Он умрет, — почти беззвучно сказал он. — Доведет свою идею до конца и умрет.  
— И ты будешь рядом с ним, — ответила Жеанн.  
  
Грантер промолчал, и Жеанн, крепко сжав его руку напоследок, ушла.  
  
* * *  
  
Следующие несколько часов Грантер провел на лесах. Эпонины видно не было, его собственные запасы вина прохудились, а ход в алхимические лаборатории без храмовничьего надзора ему был заказан. Он вскарабкался под грозовой купол главного зала и затих там, незамеченный никем, даже не пытаясь доставать и размешивать краски: растянувшись на досках, он лежал и смотрел в облупившееся полотно.  
  
Он почти убедил себя, что Анжольрас не растерял остатки здравого смысла. О каком восстании могла идти речь? Монфор стоял на границе с Неваррой, и сюда отсылали отребье, которое хотели держать подальше от столицы. Например, таких как он: детей знати, вытянувшей в дворцовых играх не ту карту. Если бы речь шла о Вал Руйао, Анжольрас действительно мог бы сделать что-нибудь...  
  
Но не в Монфоре. Храмовникам сотня взбеленившихся магов не причинит никакого вреда; революцию погасят еще до того, как она разгорится. Быть может, старик Мириэль встанет за своих питомцев грудью, бунтовщики отсидят положенное в темницах, и жизнь их вернется в привычное русло.  
  
Анжольрас не станет делать это всерьез, решил Грантер. Не станет убивать людей, даже если речь идет о храмовниках, и не станет рисковать чужой жизнью. Он умел красиво говорить и искренне верил в свои слова — это было тем, чего отчаянно недоставало Грантеру, и то, из-за чего он вообще оказался рядом с ним несколько лет назад, — но ни разу пока его яростные выпады не обращались в действия. Не о чем было беспокоиться.  
  
Грантер сел и выглянул из-за «бортика» лесов как раз в тот момент, когда по замку гулко пронесся звук гонга, которым объявляли общее собрание. В главном зале начали собираться маги и храмовники. Грантер остался сидеть наверху.  
  
Первый чародей появился спустя несколько минут. И так человек преклонных лет, теперь он выглядел совсем старым и осунувшимся. По его правую руку стоял незнакомый Грантеру храмовник: высокий, широкоплечий, с жесткими чертами, которые делали его лицо отталкивающим, почти некрасивым. На вид ему было около сорока.  
  
Мириэль подождал, пока толпа угомонится, и начал говорить:  
  
— Добрый вечер, друзья, — начал он. — Полагаю, вы понимаете, зачем мы собрались здесь сегодня.  
  
Грантер окинул собравшихся взглядом, пока не наткнулся на знакомую светлую голову. Анжольрас стоял вместе с остальными у стены. Даже отсюда Грантер видел, как гневно он пожирает глазами незнакомого храмовника — Жавера, тут и гадать не нужно было.  
  
— Для вас у меня две новости, — сказал Мириэль, — и одна из них по-настоящему печальная. Утром не стало рыцаря-командора Ламарка, который без малого тридцать пять лет прослужил Монфорскому Кругу, обеспечивая его безопасность и благополучие. Все мы если не любили его, то относились с огромным уважением к его заслугам, и всем нам будет его не хватать.  
  
Толпа взвыла и начала топать ногами. Мириэль был прав: Ламарк отличался либеральностью в отношении магов, и только удаленность Монфора от больших городов позволила рыцарю-командору так долго держаться за свою должность.  
  
Мириэль терпеливо ждал. Когда грохот стих, он продолжил:  
  
— Впрочем, мы не остаемся одни. Я представляю вам рыцаря-командора Жавера, который с сегодняшнего дня разделит со мной обязанности по управлению Кругом. — Мириэль позволил себе слабую улыбку. — Пожалуйста, не разочаруйте его.  
  
Жавера встретила гробовая тишина. Грантер был убежден, что прохладной встрече их новый рыцарь-командор обязан был не только обычной для магов подозрительности, но и Анжольрасу. Впрочем, на лице Жавера не дрогнула ни одна мышца. Он учтиво кивнул Мириэлю и обратился к магам:  
— Сэр Ламарк был достойным храмовником и выдающимся ученым. Сожалею о вашей утрате.  
Мириэль кротко кивнул.  
— Спасибо за внимание, — обратился он к магам. — Можете возвращаться к своим делам. О времени церемонии прощания с сэром Ламарком я сообщу позже.  
  
Некоторое время Грантер наблюдал за Жавером, который и не думал уходить. Он прогуливался по залу, разглядывая своих будущих питомцев, статуи и картины, и ничем бы себя не выдал, если бы в какой-то момент Грантер не обратил внимание на еще одно незнакомое лицо.  
  
Монфор был закрытым местом, и это значило, что в Круг редко попадали чужаки. Второй «гость» стоял в стороне от толпы, полускрытый тенью колонны, и разговаривал с Мириэлем. Он не был одет как храмовник и не был одет как маг; на нем была обычная дорожная одежда неброских цветов, слегка потрепанная и залатанная. На вид Грантер дал бы ему примерно столько же, сколько Жаверу — лет сорок, — но густая темная борода скрадывала его возраст. Левая рука незнакомца была стянута светлой тряпкой, на которой слегка проступила кровь.  
  
Рядом с мужчиной стояла светловолосая девушка лет восемнадцати, облаченная, как и он, в видавшие виды дорожную одежду. Периодически она говорила что-то и вежливо улыбалась, но взгляд ее жадно блуждал по главному залу.  
  
Она могла быть магичкой, которую привел в Круг сознательный отец, но родителей никогда не пускали внутрь. Они оба могли быть путниками, но Круг не давал кров каждому встречному. Они могли прибыть с донесением, но донесения слушались в кабинетах, в присутствии как рыцаря-командора, так и Первого чародея. Жавер не приближался к ним, предпочитая поглядывать со стороны и бездарно делать вид, что троица его совершенно не интересует.  
  
И не пытался, вместе с тем, ничего пресечь. Догадка пришла к Грантеру неожиданно: он вспомнил о Страже и девушке, в которую влюбился Мариус, и новость о прибытии которых принес вчера Жоли. Неудивительно, с усмешкой подумал он, что Мариус пал. Незнакомка походила бы на Селину, если бы какой-нибудь умелец прошелся по ее грубым монаршьим чертам напильником, а Мариус всегда был склонен к дамам, которые хорошо смотрелись на картинах в королевских замках.  
  
Ему срочно нужно было поговорить с Жеанн.  
  
Грантер спустился с лесов и, ловко лавируя между магами, добрался до стены. Баорель поприветствовал его жизнерадостным: «О-о-о!» во всю мощь легких.  
  
— Где Жеанн? — спросил Грантер.  
— Она же с тобой уходила, — ответил Курфейрак, и Грантер покачал головой.  
— Я думал, она вернулась к вам.  
— А ты сам-то где был? — поинтересовался Жоли. За Грантера неожиданно ответил Анжольрас:  
— Прятался на лесах. — Он сощурил глаза. — Как обычно.  
— Оттуда вид лучше, — оскалился Грантер. — И как наш светлый лидер находит своего нового тюремщика?  
  
Анжольрас сжал зубы с такой силой, что на челюсти его вздулись желваки. Грантер вдруг понял, что ждет его ответа как нищий ждет подачку, даже если ответ этот будет сродни пощечине. Но Анжольрас, к его величайшему удивлению, промолчал.  
  
— Что вообще не так с этим парнем? — развел руками Грантер. — Да, выглядит он не как добренький дедушка Ламарк, но мне вообще кажется, что храмовников отбирают не по желанию или талантам, а по стервозности морды.  
— А как же Эпонина? — спросил Курфейрак.  
— Эпонина, — заметил Грантер веско, — пока еще не храмовница.  
— К тому же, она носит тебе вино, — сказал Боссюэ и рассмеялся, явно пытаясь ухватиться за призрачную возможность сменить тему разговора.  
Которую Анжольрас немедленно пресек.  
— Если бы ты чаще ходил на собрания, то знал бы, — сказал он.  
— Если бы ты говорил на них хоть что-нибудь полезное, я бы ходил.  
— Твое равнодушие достойно презрения.  
— Зато твой идеализм определенно вызывает восхищение. Вызывал бы, — быстро поправился Грантер, — если бы я занимался исследованиями в области юродивости. Но я всего лишь скромный алхимик.  
  
Он улыбнулся со всем доступным ему очарованием, похлопал по плечу растерянного Боссюэ и ретировался.  
  
Грантер обошел весь Круг, заглянул даже в запретную секцию библиотеки, вызвав недовольство дежурного храмовника, но Жеанн так и не нашел. Это его не особенно удивило, хоть и расстроило: когда Жеанн хотела побыть в одиночестве, ее не отыскали бы даже с помощью филактерии.

  
  
**Глава 3**

  
  
Рыцарь-Командор Жавер оправдал все их опасения в первый же день, когда храмовники прошлись по комнатам с обыском, не обделив вниманием даже младших учеников. Маленький Гаврош смотрел на работу храмовников снисходительно и самодовольно: если у кого в Круге и была контрабанда, то это у него, но простые храмовники никогда бы до нее не добрались. Грантеру повезло, потому что комнату, которую он делил с Жоли, осматривали Эпонина и ее напарница — Грантер не мог вспомнить ее имя, потому что из-за сильного акцента Жеанн шутливо называла девушку «Антива». Эпонине пришлось конфисковать небольшую заначку кое-каких полузапрещенных трав. Больше ничего сомнительного Грантер в комнате не хранил: для этого были более надежные тайники в закоулках замка.  
  
Особое внимание храмовники уделили негласным лидерам либертарианцев — Курфейраку, Комбеферу и Анжольрасу. Жавер был подозрительно хорошо осведомлен об их роли в сообществе Круга, несмотря на то, что с момента его появления братство почти никак не проявляло себя — никто не вел пламенных дискуссий в залах, не засиживался в библиотеке, не игнорировал требования храмовников. Анжольрас демонстрировал удивительное смирение и законопослушность, спокойно терпел даже неизменно безрезультатные личные досмотры. «Нам нужны люди здесь, а не в темнице», — серьезно объяснял он, когда либертарианцам удавалось собраться вместе, несмотря на запрет собраний и комендантский час, после наступления которого маги должны были оставаться в своих комнатах.  
  
Если раньше у Грантера была надежда, что восстание закончится на этапе разговоров, то теперь она стремительно таяла. Речи, которые Анжольрас повторял годами, сменились планом подготовки ко взятию замка, и Грантер с ужасом понимал, что план был вполне выполним. Более того — он выполнялся уже сейчас. Детали и указания передавались шепотом, от одного к другому, но их знали все, и все вносили свой вклад. Даже то, кому и в какой момент нужно попасться, чтобы отвлечь храмовников, судя по всему, решалось заранее — в этом чувствовался скрупулезный расчет Комбефера.  
  
Грантер старался держаться от этих приготовлений подальше. Большую часть времени он проводил на лесах — Жавер на реставрационные работы реагировал недоуменно, но не пресекал их. В тот день, грунтуя очередной участок, Грантер пытался представить, что останется от росписи, если битвы действительно не миновать. Почернеет ли краска от случайного огня? Осыпется ли от ледяных брызг? Или картине суждено было пережить восстание, и скоро она нависнет над его собственным безжизненным телом, безразличная как к гибели магов, так и к триумфу храмовников?  
  
Он зажмурился и потряс головой, создав вокруг себя небольшое облако штукатурки. Без вина он становился невыносим даже для самого себя.  
  
Внизу послышались шаги и голоса, гулкие из-за акустики почти пустого зала. Свесившись с лесов, Грантер увидел Анжольраса, который разговаривал с дежурившим у дверей храмовником. Кроме них и Грантера в зале находилось не больше десятка человек. Издалека Грантер не мог разобрать слов, но догадаться было несложно: судя по всему, храмовник не хотел пропускать Анжольраса в зал. Встретившись взглядом с Грантером, Анжольрас отступил — Грантеру на секунду показалось, что это сигнал для него, чтобы спуститься вниз и найти Анжольраса, раз уж ему не пробраться в зал, но тут же отбросил эту мысль и вернулся к грунтовке. Анжольрас не мог прийти по его душу. За прошедшие с момента смерти Ламарка дни никто из либертерианцев даже не заговаривал с Грантером о восстании, Анжольрас же, казалось, и вовсе забыл о его существовании.  
  
— Маг! — возглас заставил Грантера снова отвлечься от работы. Сначала ему показалось, что кто-то из храмовников обращается к нему, но, глянув вниз, он обнаружил только Анжольраса на прежнем месте: храмовник схватил его за локоть, не давая уйти. Не задумываясь, Грантер спустился с лесов. Анжольрас сбросил руку храмовника и что-то гневно ему сказал. Грантер не слышал слов, только звук удара металлической перчаткой. Анжольрас ухватился за стену и машинально поднес руку ко рту — пальцы его окрасились красным.  
  
Грантер не заметил, как преодолел оставшееся расстояние, но Анжольрас взмахнул рукой, заставив его остановиться за спиной у храмовника. Тот, проследив за взглядом Анжольраса, обернулся. Выглядел он раздосадованным. Жавер, несмотря на всю жесткость, не поощрял неоправданного насилия. В зале было слишком много свидетелей, включая стоявшего в двух шагах Грантера, и за несдержанность храмовник мог дорого поплатиться.  
  
— Убирайтесь оба, если не хотите оказаться в темнице, — рявкнул храмовник и отступил в сторону.  
— Да, сэр, — сказал Анжольрас. Грантер промолчал, не доверяя своему голосу. Ему хотелось заставить лицо храмовника плавиться под струей огня.  
  
Он проследовал за Анжольрасом в коридор. Когда они остановились в безлюдном месте, Грантер заметил, что Анжольрас все еще прижимает пальцы к рассеченной губе. Ссадина на скуле наливалась красным.  
  
— Я могу… — Грантер протянул было руку, но остановился. — Или найди Комбефера. Если не вылечить сейчас, останется шрам.  
  
Как и большинство сильных стихийных магов, Анжольрас не исцелил бы даже синяк. Он кивнул и убрал руку. Грантер осторожно взял его за подбородок и принялся накладывать заклинания — так, чтобы через пару часов от раны не осталось и следа. Задача была простой и не требовала такой скрупулезности, но для Грантера это был единственный способ не думать сейчас о том, что он впервые видит Анжольраса настолько близко. О том, что он может различить каждую ресницу, или о том, что дыхание касается его пальцев.  
  
О том, что на пальцах Грантера осталась его кровь.  
  
— Ты мог остановить его в любой момент, — сказал он сквозь зубы, снова почувствовав утихшую было ярость. — Ты мог, в конце концов, уйти.  
  
Анжольрас попытался что-то сказать, но стянутая заклинанием рана разошлась, и по подбородку побежала струйка крови.  
  
— Подожди, — сердито сказал Грантер, накладывая заклинание заново. Он сам не смог бы объяснить, почему был так зол. Глупо было переживать из-за пары царапин, когда Анжольрас готовил обреченное на провал восстание, и все же раньше это были только слова, пусть и слишком страшные, чтобы думать, что за ними стоит. Теперь же сознание Грантера затопили изображения мечей и стрел, которые вопьются в Анжольраса, удавки, которая затянется на шее, лучей церковной печати, которые рассекут лоб — как будто храмовник в зале одним движением уничтожил плотину, сдерживавшую их до сих пор.  
  
Анжольрас вопросительно смотрел на него. Грантер отпустил его и отступил на шаг.  
  
— Теперь можно, — сказал Грантер, сообразив, что запретил Анжольрасу говорить.  
Анжольрас облизнул губы.  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что, — криво усмехнулся Грантер. Адреналиновое онемение понемногу рассеивалось, и от осознания, что минуту назад он прикасался к лицу Анжольраса, начинали подрагивать руки. Знакомое чувство охватывало его волнами, как спазмы от удара в солнечное сплетение. Он все еще был слишком близко. Страшные картины гибели Анжольраса сменились другими: Анжольрас поворачивает голову, чтобы обхватить пальцы Грантера губами; Грантер толкает Анжольраса к стене и целует, задевая только что наложенные магией швы; Анжольрас закрывает глаза от удовольствия и выдыхает его имя. Грантер представлял все это так часто, что сцены разыгрывались как по нотам. Выбираться из фантазии было трудно, почти как из Тени. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, пока она не затуманила его сознание окончательно.  
  
— Грантер, подожди, — окликнул его Анжольрас. Грантер обреченно вздохнул и развернулся. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
— Все, что угодно, — ответил Грантер.  
Анжольрас запнулся. Фраза должна была быть шутливой, но прозвучала совсем не так.  
— В темнице ты говорил о зелье, которым прожег стол, — продолжил он после паузы. — Я спрашивал Комбефера, но он не смог вывести формулу. Нам нужен твой рецепт.  
Грантер кивнул.  
— Хорошо. — Не глядя Анжольрасу в лицо, он добавил: — Я могу помочь. Скажи, что еще я могу сделать.  
Анжольрас недоуменно хмыкнул, и Грантеру снова захотелось уйти, оказаться где угодно еще. Он удержал себя на месте.  
— Зачем? Ты не веришь в то, что мы делаем.  
— Нет, — согласился Грантер. — Но я разбираюсь в алхимии, я могу драться и могу лечить. И я никуда не денусь из этой башни, когда вы поднимете восстание.  
Слова Грантера прозвучали обвиняюще. Анжольрас надолго замолчал. Он не мог не понимать, что непричастные к бунту маги окажутся заложниками в осажденном Круге.  
— В день похорон Ламарка, — вдруг сказал он.  
— Что? — Грантер вскинул голову.  
— Мы начинаем в день похорон. Когда закончатся дожди, его тело сожгут на площади перед казармами. Мы возьмем башню во время почетного караула.  
— Дожди, — повторил Грантер. Значит, либертарианцы готовы были выступить три дня назад, их задержала только перемена погоды.  
— Грантер, ты действительно хочешь помочь?  
— Расскажи мне как.  
Анжольрас долго смотрел на него, нахмурившись. Затем, наконец, кивнул.  
  
* * *  
  
План был прост, но казался Грантеру невыполнимым. Слишком многое зависело от случая, слишком многое опиралось на самоорганизацию. Он начал было спорить, доказывать Анжольрасу, что маги не способны следовать точным приказам, что большинству из них, включая Грантера, не хватает дисциплины даже для того, чтобы вовремя спуститься к завтраку, но тут же замолк. То, что он наблюдал в Круге последние несколько дней, было лучшим опровержением его слов. Каким-то невероятным образом Анжольрасу, Комбеферу и Курфейраку удалось заставить магов собраться и превратиться в отлаженный механизм.  
  
Даже он сам собирался стать его частью.  
  
Терпеливо подождав, пока Грантер справится с замешательством, Анжольрас продолжил полушепотом посвящать его в детали, но Грантер снова его остановил. Он не мог сосредоточиться на всем плане целиком. Анжольрасу это давалось легко — казалось, он мог в любой момент вспомнить, чем занят любой из участников будущего восстания и какая роль отведена ему во взятии башни, — Грантера же сковывала тревога каждый раз, когда нужно было мыслить на несколько шагов вперед.  
  
Решив, что услышал достаточно, Грантер занялся изготовлением зелья. За эту часть плана отвечал Комбефер. Вечером, благодаря Эпонине и скрывающим чарам Жеанн, части либертерианцев удалось собраться неподалеку от жилых этажей. Комбефер начертил на листе бумаги расположение всех тайников, а также будущих ловушек и рун, и тут же уничтожил его, как будто Грантер действительно мог запомнить все за один раз. За годы в Круге он узнал его достаточно, что понимать: Комбефер обладал безупречной памятью и был практически не способен ошибиться в расчетах, но не любил экспериментировать.  
  
Как Грантер и ожидал, в распоряжении магов были только классические смеси — огонь, кислота, смола, — которые не повредили бы храмовничьи доспехи даже в сочетании со стихийной магией. Смесь, которую придумал Грантер, тоже была далека от гаат’лока, легендарного взрывчатого порошка кунари, однако урон от нее все равно был бы больше.  
  
До сих пор Грантеру удавалось не думать, что действительно означает созданная им формула, о вихре разъедающих металл и плоть капель, теперь же об эффекте пришлось говорить вслух. В облаке поглощающей магии слова звучали глухо. Обесцвеченные сумерками фигуры друзей были неподвижны, только Комбефер машинально продолжал тереть подбородок.  
  
— Сколько ты сможешь сделать, не вызвав подозрений? — наконец спросил Курфейрак. Ресурсы были главной проблемой подготовки: увеличившийся расход ингредиентов выдавал восстание с головой.  
— Меньше трех литров, — ответил за Грантера Комбефер, который наверняка вел скрупулезный подсчет оставшихся в Круге запасов, — но в данном случае это много.  
— Смесь можно держать только в стекле, — добавил Грантер. — И в сильверите, но хуже.  
— Со стеклом проблем не будет, — сказал Курфейрак и усмехнулся. Грантер почти надеялся услышать в этой усмешке страх или сомнения, но их там не было. — Главное не перепутай это варево с вином.  
Когда вопрос со смесями был закрыт, Анжольрас обратился к Комбеферу:  
— Я говорил с Эпониной. Все так, как ты и предполагал, но я не вижу…  
Комбефер раздраженно махнул рукой.  
— Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю.  
— О чем? — спросил Курфейрак.  
— Жавер перестраховывается, — пояснил Анжольрас. — На время почетного караула в башне останется больше храмовников, чем мы рассчитывали. Возможно, и сам Жавер.  
Грантер ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Он знал, что за этим последует. Курфейрак только пожал плечами.  
— И что?  
Комбефер провел рукой по лицу. Когда он выходил из себя — что случалось нечасто, — он начинал жестикулировать, как будто пытался объяснить маленькому и очень глупому ребенку, почему не стоит засовывать голову в костер.  
— Анжольрас считает, что мы должны избавиться от тех из них, кому не можем доверять.  
— Мы не можем рисковать, Комбефер, — упрямо сказал Анжольрас.  
  
Курфейрак смотрел на них с удивлением: судя по всему, он вообще не понимал, о чем здесь спорить. Грантер с горечью подумал, что, возможно, все это время боялся совсем не того. Он ждал поражения, мученической смерти Анжольраса и всех, кто был ему дорог, но ему и в голову не приходило, что направляемое Анжольрасом восстание в любой момент рискует превратиться в большую банду головорезов. В озлобленный культ, который мгновенно потушит его свет рекой крови.  
  
— Нам все равно придется убивать храмовников, какая разница? — недоумевал Курфейрак.  
— Мы можем взять заложников, — сказал Грантер нетвердым голосом.  
Анжольрас мотнул головой.  
— Я думал об этом. Они не пойдут на уступки. Орден ждет, что храмовники отдадут за него жизнь, они не будут торговаться за жизнь храмовников.  
— Они будут торговаться за Жавера, — сказал Грантер. Анжольрас поднял на него глаза, щурясь в сгущающейся темноте. В его лице промелькнуло понимание. Грантер продолжил: — Жавер — действующий рыцарь-командор Круга. Если он погибнет, новый рыцарь-командор сможет объявить Право уничтожения. Если он будет жив, это сможет сделать только Верховная Жрица или Искатели. У нас будет больше времени.  
  
Анжольрас рассчитывал, что Право уничтожения будет объявлено не сразу — по уставу Ордена оно допускалось только в случаях, когда подтверждалось использование магии крови. Никто в Круге не использовал запрещенной магии, Анжольрас следил за этим лично. И все-таки это был один из самых слабых пунктов плана, строившийся лишь на надежде, что в Орлее, в такой близости от Солнечного трона, храмовники будут следовать своим же правилам. Этого было мало. Захват Жавера парализовал бы их иерархическую систему — пусть ненадолго, но гарантированно.  
  
— Грантер, ты прав, — после небольшой паузы, с облегчением в голосе, сказал Комбефер. — Это надо обдумать, но…  
— Хороший вариант, — кивнул Курфейрак, — это может их задержать.  
  
Анжольрас издал неопределенный звук. Грантер не мог понять, убедил ли его, но это было неважно. Он получил два голоса из трех.  
  
Комбефер вдруг вытянул руку перед собой, щелкнул пальцами. Звук был явным в наступившей тишине.  
— Поглощение рассеивается, — сказал он.  
Все трое заозирались.  
— Жеанн? — шепотом позвал Грантер, но не дождался ответа. Жеанн испарилась, и ее заклинания растворялись вместе с ней. Грантер был так поглощен разговором, что даже не заметил, в какой момент она ушла.  
  
Эпонина, дежурившая пролетом ниже, только пожала плечами.  
  
* * *  
Утром Жеанн появилась в столовой, но либертарианцы не решались с ней заговорить. Сама же она, ссутулившись, смотрела мимо них покрасневшими расфокусированными глазами. Грантер не мог сказать, плакала она или просто не спала всю ночь.  
  
— Жеанн? — позвал он осторожно и присел рядом. Она вздрогнула и медленно повернула голову в его сторону.  
— Я буду в порядке к вечеру, — хрипло сказала она.  
  
Грантер заставал ее в таком виде раньше, но теперь это не было похоже на сезонную хандру или наплыв мрачного вдохновения. Он проверил, нет ли поблизости храмовников, и шепотом спросил:  
— Если хочешь, я могу достать тебе что-нибудь. Или Эпонина. В башне тихо — в казармах сегодня какой-то переполох, многие храмовники и Жавер там.  
— Да. Я знаю.  
  
Грантер понял, что ляпнул что-то не то: губы Жеанн искривились в горькой усмешке, она посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, но тут же вернулась в прежнее отрешенное состояние. Не решившись расспрашивать дальше, Грантер оглядел остальных либертерианцев. Анжольрас выглядел так, будто сдерживаемая энергия вот-вот его разорвет. Остальные напряженно переглядывались. С опозданием Грантер понял, в чем было дело: зал расчертили полосы солнечного света.  
  
Меньше чем через час дождь пошел снова, но даже такое просветление означало, что затяжной ливень скоро закончится. Никаких объявлений, впрочем, не последовало; большинство храмовников были по-прежнему заняты обыском в казармах. Маги разбрелись по своим позициям, пользуясь возможностью в очередной раз проверить заготовки. Грантер отправился в лабораторию. Нужно было чем-то занять руки. Большую часть приготовленной смеси он вынес из лаборатории перед рассветом, но ингредиентов оставалось еще на несколько склянок.  
  
Судя по взволнованному шепоту магов, забредавших в лабораторию, Анжольрас изо всех сил старался поднять боевой дух будущих повстанцев. Грантер не застал большей части его речей — он покинул лабораторию только к вечеру, когда либертерианцы собрались в одной из спален учеников. Боссюэ тут же протянул ему кружку с подозрительного вида вином. Неподалеку молча стояли бледный Жоли и Жеанн, которая выглядела немного получше, чем за завтраком; оба они держали по такой же кружке и послушно выпили по глотку, когда Боссюэ бросил в их сторону строгий взгляд.  
  
— Что здесь? — поинтересовался Грантер. Ему подошло бы обычное вино или что-нибудь покрепче. Экспериментальные напитки Боссюэ, как и его собственные, могли давать непредсказуемый эффект: как-то раз после похожего пойла Грантеру два дня казалось, что все двери в замке — иллюзия, а на стенах мерещились мерцающие трещины.  
  
Боссюэ пожал плечами.  
— Бледнолист. Волчий корень. Секретный ингредиент под названием «заткнись и пей». Если нам суждено завтра умереть, я не хочу в свой последний вечер смотреть на ваши кислые рожи.  
Грантер насмешливо вскинул брови:  
— А ты, я смотрю, подаешь пример оптимизма.  
Боссюэ поморщился и поднял свою кружку.  
— Я работаю над этим.  
  
Они чокнулись и повернулись к остальным. Анжольрас, Комбефер, Курфейрак и некоторые другие оживленно обсуждали что-то в центре комнаты. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Анжольрас кивнул и улыбнулся, и у Грантера в животе как будто полыхнул грозовой разряд. Он деревянно кивнул в ответ и отвел глаза.  
  
— Грантер, — рассеянно поздоровался Мариус, чуть не врезавшись в него. Грантер придержал его за плечи и вопросительно посмотрел на Боссюэ. Мариус не был похож на пьяного, но что-то с ним было не так. Боссюэ только состроил раздраженную мину.  
— Грантер, — повторил Мариус, — ты всегда был мне другом…  
— Правда? — деланно удивился Грантер. Мариус пропустил подначку мимо ушей.  
— Моя жизнь озарилась светом, — доверительно сообщил он. — Я не могу думать ни о чем другом.  
На секунду Грантер испугался, что Мариус пытается признаться ему в любви, но тут же вспомнил белокурую спутницу Стража, и все встало на свои места.  
— Неужто ты узнал ее имя?  
— Кому нужны имена! — расхохотался Мариус, увлекая Грантера за собой.  
  
Грантеру не хотелось выходить из уже полюбившегося ему угла, но Мариус поднимал настроение даже лучше, чем сомнительное вино с бледнолистом. Его сентиментальные разговоры делали ситуацию почти нормальной, помогали хоть ненадолго забыть о завтрашнем дне. Оказывается, девушка сумела улизнуть из своих комнат, и они с Мариусом обменялись парой робких фраз: он, не вдаваясь в детали, клялся, что покинет Круг, она, не задавая вопросов, обещала его найти.  
  
Судя по всему, Грантер был не единственным, кому необходимо было отвлечься: многие либертарианцы наблюдали за Мариусом, кто-то с улыбкой, кто-то — закатывая глаза. Даже Курфейрак ухмылялся, обернувшись к ним. Что бы ни обсуждали лидеры до этого, сейчас разговор застопорился. Напряжение последних дней отражалось на всех, но теперь страх уступил место усталости и безрассудной надежде — никто не был способен находиться в напряжении вечно. За исключением, конечно, Анжольраса, который гневно сверлил взглядом то Мариуса, то Курфейрака. Под его глазами тоже пролегли тени, но вряд ли он он был способен признать, что измотан. Вряд ли он был способен это просто заметить. В подрагивающем свете он был больше, чем обычно, похож на живого человека, особенно когда Мариус сказал ему что-то, от чего Анжольрас растерянно нахмурился.  
  
Он заметил, что Грантер смотрит на него. Нужно было снова отвернуться, заставить себя слышать звуки, заставить время идти вперед, но Грантер никогда не был мастером самоконтроля. Он не мог пошевелиться и не хотел этого делать.  
  
Оцепенение прошло, когда маска холодной сосредоточенности вернулась на лицо Анжольраса.  
— Мариус, если тебе нечего сказать по существу, не мешай, — сказал он.  
  
Мариус улыбнулся; тем вечером все вызывало у него улыбку. Грантер постарался сделать то же самое, залпом опустошил кружку и направился к Боссюэ. Он решил, что бледнолистовое вино нравится ему достаточно, чтобы провести в его компании остаток вечера.

  
  
**Глава 4**

  
  
Дождь прекратился ночью. Грантер не спал, и наступившая тишина показалась ему громче, чем приевшийся в последнее время стук капель по камню.  
  
На рассвете во двор вышел Мириэль в сопровождении десятка храмовников и нескольких магов, среди которых был Комбефер. В сером сумеречном свете они вручную, как предписывала традиция, начали возводить прощальный костер для Ламарка, и согбенная спина Мириэля, затянутая в темно-синее сукно робы, ярким пятном выделялась на фоне осенней грязи. Грантер неотрывно смотрел на него, пока в восемь утра вместе со звуком гонга не начал просыпаться остальной Круг. Тогда он отошел от окна и несколько минут сидел на краю постели, чтобы потянуть время перед выходом.  
  
Сегодня он спал один, Жоли так и не вернулся в их комнату. Может быть, он остался на ночь с Боссюэ; может быть, Анжольрас заставил их всех в сотый раз прогонять детали плана. Провального плана. Грантер бросил последний взгляд в сторону окна и подумал с поразительным спокойствием: к вечеру все мы уже будем мертвы.  
  
Уходя, он оставил под покрывалом девять плоских склянок из посеребренного стекла, затянутых в холщовые мешочки, каждая размером с половину ладони. Внутри переливалась перламутровая жидкость, которая могла за считанные секунды обратить кожу, плоть и кости в зловонную жижу. Грантер не проверял, но знал это, и еще он знал, что сегодня созданная им смесь кого-нибудь убьет.  
  
Расправив складки на мантии, он поднялся с кровати и вышел из комнаты.  
  
* * *  
  
Общий сбор был объявлен в главном зале. Когда Грантер пересек порог, там уже собрались почти все обитатели Круга, около сотни магов и пара десятков храмовников. На постаменте, убрав за спину руки, стоял Жавер — прямой как палка и необыкновенно высокий, намного выше среднего орлейского мужчины. И намного выше среднего полуэльфа, которым он, по слухам, был.  
  
И тем более — выше Ламарка, чей труп сегодня должен был быть сожжен во дворе Круга.  
  
Краем глаза Грантер пытался отследить передвижения друзей. Он заметил остроухую голову Курфейрака, который беспечно улыбался кому-то в толпе; Жеанн, нервно сминавшую комочек бумаги; торжественного и спокойного Комбефера; Эпонину, сосредоточенно кусавшую нижнюю губу. Он увидел, наконец, Анжольраса, который стоял вдалеке, высоко задрав подбородок. Их взгляды встретились, и Анжольрас кивнул.  
  
Грантер торопливо отвернулся — как раз в тот момент, когда на постамент рядом с Жавером тяжело взошел Мириэль. Мантия его поблескивала то ли от мороси, то ли от утренней росы, а влажные седые волосы завились в кудри.  
  
— Друзья, — начал Мириэль со своего привычного обращения. — В первую очередь я хотел бы извиниться за то, что вы вынуждены стоять здесь на голодный желудок. Однако так требуют наши традиции, славные андрастианские обычаи... — Он закашлялся. — Дождь закончился, друзья, и сегодня утром мы проводим в последний путь рыцаря-командора Ламарка. Наш добрый друг и так задержался в этом мире, давайте же не будем тянуть.  
  
Лицо Мириэля было осунувшимся, старым и тревожным. Жавер рядом с ним смотрелся как молодой лев, который пришел на смену одряхлевшему вожаку прайда и теперь выжидал удобный момент для атаки.  
  
Интересно, подумал Грантер, о чем догадывается Мириэль, и что он знает?  
  
— Я прошу вас, — сказал Мириэль и сделал жест в сторону выхода. — По традиции, вы не обязаны посещать обряд. Отдельно я попрошу проследить за детьми, пока мы не закончим. Им нет нужды присутствовать.  
  
К выходу направились почти все. Грантер заколебался, раздумывая о том, чтобы остаться в замке, но к нему подошел Анжольрас и взял его за локоть.  
  
— Мы забрали бомбы, — почти беззвучно сказал он и направился к выходу, увлекая Грантера за собой. — Спасибо.  
— О, — ответил Грантер, — нет нужды меня благодарить. Всегда рад добавить немного провальности в изначально провальное мероприятие.  
  
Анжольрас бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Ты не обязан участвовать.  
— Да, — согласился Грантер. — Я слышал, что сказал Мириэль.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Я знаю. — Грантер отдернул руку, и пальцы Анжольраса соскользнули с его локтя. — Но я живу здесь, о бесстрашный лидер. Возможно, ты не задумывался об этом, но у меня нет выбора. Я живу здесь, и я буду участвовать хотя бы по этой причине.  
  
Ему было мучительно и тошно, давали знать о себе бессонная ночь, самопальное вино и пронзительный ужас. Место на руке, к которому прикасался Анжольрас, жгло даже сквозь плотную шерсть мантии. Грантеру хотелось бы, чтобы это ощущение не прекращалось никогда.  
  
Они молча вышли во двор и пошли к погребальному камню, куда храмовники уже водрузили тело Ламарка.  
  
Двор вокруг замка Монфор был маленьким, обнесенным высокими каменными стенами с подъемным мостом. Некоторые Круги обеспечивали себя сами; Монфорский же жил за счет выстроенного вокруг его стен городка: там закупали овощи, мясо и хлеб, шерсть и кожу, дрова и краски, поэтому нужды в большом собственном дворе у Круга не было. Погребальный камень разместили в задней части территории, подальше от любопытствующих глаз. Последнюю постель здесь находили все обитатели Круга, от не прошедших испытания до умерших от старости. Им не пользовались уже больше года — Монфор был маленьким и спокойным местом.  
  
— Сегодня я сжег все, — тихо сказал Анжольрас, неотрывно следя за церемонией. — Всю переписку, все бумаги, уничтожил личные вещи.  
— Немного фаталистично, не правда ли, — заметил Грантер. В горле его стоял комок.  
  
Анжольрас снова посмотрел на него, и Грантер подумал, что в своей жизни не видел ничего красивее. Его глаза горели, щеки раскраснелись. Он выглядел настолько же решительным и счастливым, насколько ужасно чувствовал себя Грантер: будто они были сообщающимися сосудами, и каждая улыбка Анжольраса вытягивала из Грантера часть жизненных сил.  
  
— Они ничего не найдут, — уверенно сказал Анжольрас и отвернулся к костру.  
  
Над погребальным камнем взвилось слепяще яркое пламя, полуреальное-полумагическое, объяв собой недвижимое тело. В небо столбом поднялся черный дым, омерзительный запах которого немного оттеняли травы.  
  
Чтобы занять себя, Грантер принялся взглядом выискивать в толпе друзей. Комбефер стоял вдалеке, лицо его было совершенно каменным. Курфейрак и Жеанн заняли противоположное ему место. С запозданием Грантер понял, что они не просто стояли — они были расставлены, и вместе с осознанием до него донесся негромкий голос Анжольраса:  
  
— Сейчас, — сказал он почти мягко, и в следующий момент погребальный камень с телом Ламарка разнесло на куски.  
  
Огонь сорвался с дров и переметнулся на храмовников. Кто-то дернул Грантера за рукав; раздался вопль: «В замок!», и в следующую секунду Грантер уже бежал, подхваченный толпой. За его спиной взревело пламя, послышались крики — испуганные и радостные, вопли ужаса, которым вторило восторженное улюлюканье. В какой-то момент Грантеру удалось обернуться, и он увидел, как Анжольрас активирует одну из рун, разверзшуюся под ногами храмовника.  
  
Что стало с храмовником, Грантер уже не видел. На время он выпал из реальности, превратившись в часть разномастной толпы, а когда пришел в себя, тяжелую дверь уже с грохотом затворяли.  
  
Он оказался внутри. Он — и еще с полсотни магов во главе с Анжольрасом, который, взлетев на стол, отдавал приказы.  
  
Взрезать защитные руны. Переместить мебель к главной лестнице, которая вела на верхние уровни.  
  
Занять позиции.  
  
— Уничтожить филактерию! — рявкнул Анжольрас, и Боссюэ, схватив Мариуса за рукав, бросился к ведущей в подвалы лестнице. — Грантер! — Он вздрогнул, захваченный окликом врасплох. — Помогай двигать мебель!  
  
Большая часть храмовников осталась снаружи; там же был оскверненный труп Ламарка. Тех храмовников, что остались внутри, заперли в темнице, окружив десятком рун. Захват замка занял у магов от силы час, даже меньше, — сказалась неожиданность и полная неподготовленность противников к восстанию.  
  
Грантер, ожидавший, что их прижмут еще в самом начале, совершенно растерялся. Он знал, что стал бы делать, если бы восстание не удалось (вероятно, умер бы или отправился в темницу), но даже близко не мог понять, что делать теперь, когда Монфорский Круг оказался под властью магов во главе с разъяренным Анжольрасом.  
  
Сваленные в кучу столы, стулья, шкафы и комоды практически полностью погребли под собой нижние ступени лестницы. Все маги переместились во внутреннюю часть замка. Грантер ступал осторожно, чтобы случайно не нарваться на разбросанные повсюду руны.  
  
Он поднялся наверх, в главный зал, по которому рассредоточились маги. Часть досок, которыми были забиты балконы, уже сорвали; поверх вырезанных на решетках рун наложили контрруны. Грантер бросил взгляд на панно и испытал неожиданное облегчение, когда увидел, что оно осталось нетронутым.  
  
К нему бесшумно подошла Жеанн.  
  
— Это был Комбефер, — сказала она так, словно Грантер задал ей вопрос. — Он нарисовал руну под погребальным камнем.  
— Талантливо, — сдержанно заметил Грантер. — Как для лекаря, конечно.  
  
Жеанн сморщила нос. Ее переносицу пересекала сажевая клякса.  
  
— Он тебе ничего особо не рассказал, да? — спросила она, и Грантер равнодушно пожал плечами.  
— Я и не спрашивал.  
— Они покажут храмовникам Эпонину, — продолжила Жеанн и указала куда-то за спину Грантера. Тот повернулся.  
  
Эпонина стояла в окружении магов и пыталась состроить свирепое выражение лица. После пары попыток она не сдержалась и засмеялась, и маги засмеялись в ответ.  
  
— И Жавера, — сказала Жеанн.  
  
Грантер вздрогнул. Толпа вокруг взвыла, и он резко развернулся, как раз в тот момент, когда в главный зал ступили трое: Баорель и Комбефер, которые вели раздетого до нижней рубахи и штанов Жавера. Руки рыцаря-командора были связаны за спиной, но он не предпринимал никаких попыток к бегству. Осанке его мог позавидовать Анжольрас — он высоко поднял подбородок и смотрел на магов так, словно видел какое-то досадное, но легко решаемое недоразумение.  
  
От смерти Жавера отделяла только идея, оброненная Грантером посреди собрания. «Зачем убивать его, — вспомнил Грантер свои же слова, — если его можно использовать как заложника?».  
  
Вперед выступил Анжольрас. Несколько секунд они с Жавером смотрели друг на друга, после чего Анжольрас указал рукой в сторону балкона, где Курфейрак как раз заканчивал выводить руну.  
  
Жавер сардонически вскинул брови.  
  
— У вас ничего не выйдет, — сказал он спокойно, не спуская с Анжольраса глаз. — Вы можете убить меня, но ваши игры обречены на провал.  
— Ты, мальчик, — добавил он, поравнявшись с Анжольрасом, — будешь усмирен, если тебе не хватит благоразумия умереть во время штурма.  
  
Грантеру стало холодно. Было бы проще, если бы Жавер бился в руках Баореля и Комбефера, изрыгал проклятия, насылал на головы мятежников всевозможные кары. Но он говорил спокойно и сдержанно, словно это не он оказался в руках магов, а маги были целиком под его контролем, и только он мог решить, кому из них жить, а кому умереть. Он был спокоен, а Анжольрас, стоявший напротив него, клокотал от ярости, хоть и пытался держать лицо. Грантер знал его слишком долго, чтобы не заметить бурю эмоций под демонстративно-холодной маской.  
  
И Жавер тоже это видел. Он продолжил ухмыляться, даже когда получил толчок в спину от Баореля.  
  
— Полегче с нашим пленником, — сухо сказал Анжольрас, ступая за ними. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось?  
— Какая дешевая игра, — хмыкнул Жавер.  
  
Все четверо они ступили на руну, и она активировалась, схлестнувшись вокруг них чуть синеватым энергетическим барьером. Анжольрас вышел вперед, заняв место Баореля, и взял Жавера под локоть.  
  
Грантер не видел, что творилось внизу, под балконами, но слышал шум и невнятные выкрики. Он знал наверняка, что храмовники уже послали за подмогой, что скоро под стенами замка будет Монфорская стража, а еще через какое-то время — примчавшиеся сюда храмовники из ближайших Кругов. Им нужно время. Анжольрас знал это и сделал все, чтобы захваченный Круг смог выстоять положенный срок.  
  
Главный зал был оцеплен, дверь заколочена и защищена магией, лириум — не без помощи Эпонины — захвачен, а филактерия уничтожена. Пока восстание проходило по плану, но мучительное тянущее чувство в желудке Грантера только нарастало, напоминая собой особенно тяжкое похмелье. С некоторым отстранением он понял, что слишком трезв для происходящего.  
  
Анжольрас втолкнул Жавера на балкон, смотревший во двор, и сам вышел следом.  
  
— Первый чародей, — звучно начал он. Маги моментально стихли. — Я хотел бы извиниться перед вами за все это. Вы ни в чем не виноваты и ничего не могли знать. Пожалуйста, не вините себя.  
  
Мириэль промолчал — Грантер различил бы его голос среди храмовничьего гомона. Выждав паузу, Анжольрас продолжил:  
  
— Наши требования предельно просты. Мы требуем суверенитета для Монфорского Круга и для всех Кругов впоследствии. Мы требуем создания независимых магических коллегий, не контролируемых церковью. Мы требуем восстановления в правах всех магов, изъятых из семей и насильственно перемещенных в Круги. Мы требуем места в Совете императрицы. Мы требуем полной свободы перемещения для всех магов. Мы требуем, чтобы институт храмовников был переформирован, равно как и институт Кругов, и чтобы Круги перестали исполнять функции тюрем. Мы требуем прекратить преследования так называемых «отступников».  
  
Жавер вдруг дернулся и подался вперед:  
  
— Не идите на поводу у отступников! — закричал он. — Вы знаете, что делать в таких случаях!  
— Да, вы знаете, что делать, — согласился Анжольрас. — Бегите, жалуйтесь старшим, созывайте стражу. Мы подождем. Но помните, — он повысил голос, — что с каждым часом ваш шанс получить рыцаря-командора живым и невредимым уменьшается.  
  
Он обернулся, посмотрел на собравшихся в главном зале магов и провозгласил достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали и внутри, и снаружи замка:  
  
— Монфор станет первым Кругом, свободным от гнета храмовников!  
  
Жавер снова рванулся вперед, но Комбефер натренированным жестом наложил на него «ошеломление». Маги закричали и засвистели, Комбефер и Анжольрас потащили оглушенного Жавера обратно, двери балкона захлопнулись, отделив их от гомона снаружи.  
  
Анжольрас на мгновение встретился взглядом с Грантером, и Грантер поспешно опустил глаза. Спорить было поздно и бесполезно, но жутковатое ощущение неминуемой гибели немного отпустило. Без Жавера храмовники оказались обезглавлены; они не рискнут нападать, пока не получат приказ свыше. Насколько бы зубастой ни была эта церковная тварь, она оставалась военным институтом, а солдаты не привыкли действовать независимо. Они будут стоять под окнами, будут выкрикивать угрозы и требовать сдаться, но дальше дело точно не зайдет.  
  
Вероятно, гонцы уже отправились в столицу, и лошадей они щадить не будут. Распоряжения придут максимум через сутки — тогда и решится судьба их восстания. А до тех пор, решил Грантер, следовало надраться и не накручивать себя. Быть может, к вечеру завтрашнего дня Анжольрас одумается и сдастся или выведет магов наружу, по контрабандистским катакомбам, к свободе, которой каждый распорядится на свое усмотрение.  
  
Грантер бы, к примеру, вернулся в Круг. Идея стать отступником и ходить лесами, вдали от людей, пряча лицо под низким капюшоном, его откровенно пугала. Ни одна отступническая история не оканчивалась ничем хорошим: взять того же Андерса, которым был одержим Анжольрас, и которого храмовники травили как бешеную лису. Едва ли его жизнь была намного лучше спокойного сидения в Круге.  
  
Без храмовников замок выглядел странно, немного чужеродно. Грантер понял, что просто привык к ним: они стояли на каждом этаже, неподвижные, будто и не люди вовсе, а пустые доспехи, расставленные повсюду декоратором. Теперь доспехи убрали, и Грантеру казалось, что чего-то в длинных коридорах и маленьких залах не хватало.  
  
Он спустился вниз, к темницам. У открытой двери играли в карты двое магов, эльфы Луи и Франческа. Они были двойняшками, но намекал на это только общий медно-рыжий цвет волос. Франческа была мрачноватой, с вытянутым тяжелым лицом, а Луи наоборот — живым и веселым, с аккуратными правильными чертами. Грантеру казалось, что где-то в материнской утробе близнецы забавы ради поменялись полами.  
  
— Эй, привет, — поздоровался Луи. Франческа даже не подняла головы. — Как дела?  
— Отлично, — жизнерадостно ответил Грантер. — Вот, помахали Жавером перед храмовниками.  
Луи расхохотался и едва не сшиб ящик, который они с сестрой использовали вместо столика. Франческа отточенным движением отклонилась и мимоходом подсмотрела в его карты.  
— А круто мы их? — спросил Луи с такой надеждой в голосе, что Грантеру стало тошно. — Ты уже придумал, что будешь делать, когда получишь свободу? Мы с Фран хотели остаться в Монфоре. Наш отец выращивал тут коз и продавал их в Неварру. Думаем разыскать старика — он будет ужасно рад.  
— Если он еще жив, — хрипло заметила Франческа. Голос у нее был низкий. — Двенадцать лет прошло, как-никак.  
— Если он умер, купим свой дом и своих коз, — пожал плечами Луи. — Эй! Хватит мухлевать! Тебе что-то нужно было, Грантер?  
— Ничего, — ответил Грантер. — Я на инспекции.  
Луи указал ногой в сторону открытой двери.  
— Иди, инспектируй, — сказал он. — Там все храмовники. Шестнадцать голов. Но они под руной, так что малость тормознутые. Не самая интересная компашка на поболтать.  
— А я не болтать пришел, — хмыкнул Грантер и прошел мимо эльфов в темницу.  
  
Он не знал, чем изначально было это помещение; наверное, когда-то давно тут держали вино или продукты. Но для шестнадцати храмовников, даже раздетых до нижней одежды, здесь места здесь было катастрофически мало.  
  
На решетки нанесли новые руны поверх старых. Грантер знал, что все ходы были замурованы и обложены ловушками — об этом позаботилась Эпонина. Любой неосведомленный, попытавшийся бежать, был бы убит на месте. Любой неосведомленный, изъявивший желание проникнуть в замок снаружи, остался бы в лабиринтах монфорских катакомб навечно.  
  
По крайней мере, так сказала Эпонина. Грантер надеялся, что ставить ловушки и путать следы она умела лучше, чем выбирать вино для контрабанды.  
  
Грантер прошелся вдоль решеток. Луи был прав: большинство храмовников или лежали без сознания, или апатично смотрели в пространство перед собой, но один из них — из крайней левой камеры — вдруг вскинул голову. У него было плоское бледное лицо с прямым носом и светлые волосы, явный и недвусмысленный «привет» из Андерфелса. Его имени Грантер не знал, да и не должен был. Храмовникам по статусу полагалось не светить лиц, и хотя многие пренебрегали этим правилом, некоторые старались поддерживать с магами хотя бы подобие субординации.  
  
— Грантер, — сказал храмовник, глядя на него прозрачными синими глазами. — Что вы сделали?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Грантер. — Ты хочешь есть?  
  
Тот потряс головой, и взгляд его сделался мутным. Поперек бледного лица храмовника шла внушительная красная ссадина — этому не повезло избежать оглушающей руны, и его, наверное, скручивали вручную.  
  
Нет, никакого сочувствия Грантер к нему не испытывал, но и злости тоже. Они все оказались тут, потому что так сложились обстоятельства. Кто-то родился с даром, а кто-то неудачно гавкнул на вышестоящего и получил ссылку в самый дальний Круг Орлея...  
  
Анжольрас сказал бы, что это совсем разное, и маги не были виноваты в том, что родились с даром, зато храмовники могли бы и не поддерживать изначально рабовладельческую идеологию. И Грантер ответил бы, что это в природе человеческой, и если бы не было магов, были бы эльфы, нищие и простолюдины. И был бы Тевинтер, где все перевернуто с ног на голову — разве Тевинтер намного лучше Орлея?  
  
Он постоял немного в темнице, взглянул на свое окошко, заложенное камнями, развернулся и пошел прочь. У входа Луи и Франческа яростно спорили о козах, забыв про карты, и мимо них Грантер проскользнул незамеченным.  
  
Он миновал и главный зал, откуда доносились возбужденные крики. По лестнице Грантер поднялся в алхимическую лабораторию, кивнул дежурившему там магу и скрылся в пропахшем травами полумраке. Он мог бы намешать еще бомб с кислотой, но их запасы истощились. Втайне Грантер был этому рад: ему претила мысль делать что-то, что могло не просто убить живое существо, но и заставить его мучиться перед смертью.  
  
За собственным исключением, конечно же. Поколебавшись, он достал чугунный котелок, набрав в него воды и щелчком пальцев разжег пламя, после чего отточенным движением выдвинул один из ящичков. Вино кончилось, но кто, если не он, знал, как из горсти высушенных листьев приготовить отвар, способный лишить разума на сутки?  
  
Под потолок взвился въедливый сладковатый пар, рисуя на фоне закопченного потолка силуэты необыкновенных тварей.  
  
* * *  
  
Анжольрас выкрикнул:  
— Не думайте, что у нас есть только магия! — И швырнул что-то, блеснувшее серебром — круглый предмет, который, упав на каменную поверхность, лопнул и превратил в оплавленную лужу многовековой пол монфорского замка, едва не смешав с ним ноги храмовника.  
  
Ряды атакующих дрогнули и отступили, и тотчас же от чьего-то неловкого шага активизировалась руна-ловушка. Еще один храмовник, всхлипнув, осел на пол грудой бесполезных железок.  
  
— Сдай замок! — рявкнул кто-то из оставшихся. — Сдай замок, и мы обещаем судить тебя справедливо.  
— Обещайте свободу для всех заточенных в Кругах, и тогда я буду с вами говорить! — ответил Анжольрас так громко, что сами стены замка изошли дрожью. Он стоял на баррикадах, почти касаясь головой свода, бесстрашный и прекрасный.  
  
Грантер попытался подняться, но не смог. Сквозь просветы баррикад он видел вход в замок: мощная дверь была пробита, и с десяток храмовников пролезли в отверстие. Должно быть, Грантер спал так крепко, что не услышал схватки и шума сминающего дерево тарана.  
  
Он почти ничего не помнил.  
  
— Я считаю до трех, — объявил Анжольрас, и на Грантера напало то знакомое тягостное чувство, которое возникает, когда рядом плетут стихийное заклинание. — Я считаю до трех, а потом буду атаковать.  
  
Грантер закрыл глаза, позволив чужой магии пройти сквозь него, а когда вновь поднял веки, коридор за баррикадами был пуст. Рядом сидела Жеанн, а чуть в отдалении, прислонившись спиной к баррикаде, — Анжольрас, устало растиравший ладонями лицо.  
  
— Что случилось? — попытался спросить Грантер, но язык и глотка его были сухими. Он все еще плохо соображал, но хорошо знал, что шевелиться ему не стоило.  
— Храмовники прорвались внутрь, — рассеянно ответила Жеанн, убирая с его лица волосы. — Что с тобой?  
  
Грантер чуть дернул пальцами, словно пытаясь жестом показать фразу: «Да так». Жеанн вздохнула, поднялась и спрыгнула вниз.  
  
— Да, — вдруг резко и зло заговорил Анжольрас, — что случилось с тобой? Почему ты ушел, ничего никому не сказав?  
— Потому что я свободный человек, — криво ухмыльнулся Грантер. Что-то длинное и твердое упиралось ему в спину: он почти чувствовал, как вдоль его ребер формируются узкие синяки. — Разве смысл не в этом?  
  
Лицо Анжольраса из сердитого стало презрительным.  
  
— Проспись, Грантер, — бросил он.  
— Разреши мне поспать здесь, — ответил Грантер. Свет, исходивший от Анжольраса стал нестерпимым, и он закрыл глаза.  
— Жеанн, — донесся до него голос. — Иди спать. Я пришлю Курфейрака.  
  
Больше Грантер ничего не слышал. Он снова заснул.

  
  
**Глава 5**

  
  
Обманчиво безобидная морось проникала в самые кости, слишком мелкая, чтобы барьер мог от нее защитить. Огненное заклинание, которое Грантер крутил в руках, тоже не спасало от холода и сырости. Каким бы соблазнительным ни казался внешний мир изнутри, пока он проявлял себя не лучшим образом.  
  
Рядом прокашлялся Баорель. Вдвоем они несли вахту на стене замка, наблюдая за разбитым вокруг церкви лагерем храмовников. Боссюэ задело обломком во время последнего штурма, и Грантер вызвался подменить его. На тот момент перспектива глотнуть свежего воздуха показалась ему привлекательной.  
  
Баорель облокотился на выступ, глядя в направлении церкви.  
  
— Интересно, если я брошу огня отсюда, какие шансы их поджечь? — задумчиво сказал он и цокнул языком: — Нет, далековато. И мокро.  
— Ты не держишь барьер, — заметил Грантер. — Держи барьер.  
— Ты что, Комбефер? — хохотнул Баорель, повернувшись к нему. — Тоже все носится с этим барьером. Думаешь, там в нас кто-то целится? — Он кивком указал на лагерь. — Все спят, да и сюда стрела не долетит. Они ждут подкрепление после последнего штурма. Даже не знают, что мы здесь.  
  
Грантер поежился. Даже если Баорель был прав, ему самому было спокойнее со щитом. Он бы окружил барьером весь замок, если бы это было возможно, и если бы от этого был какой-то прок.  
  
— Мы могли бы напасть ночью, — вдруг сказал Баорель, — за пару атак отбить лагерь. Вместо этого мы возвращаем им мертвых.  
  
Грантер удивленно уставился на него.  
  
— Ты что, спятил? Со дня на день сюда стечется весь орден, а ты хочешь дать им возможность вырезать половину наших людей заранее?  
  
Баорель разочарованно вздохнул и отвернулся.  
  
— Анжольрас говорит то же самое.  
  
Грантер не знал этого. Он больше не присутствовал при обсуждении стратегии. Теперь он слышал, в основном, общие слова, призванные воодушевить магов, поднять стремительно тающий боевой дух.  
  
Грантер пожал плечами:  
  
— Он прав.  
— Да? — усмехнулся Баорель. — Ты правда думаешь, что у нас больше шансов при осаде?  
— У нас нет никаких других вариантов.  
— Мы могли бы взять город. Мы могли бы… — Баорель не стал продолжать. — У тебя правда нет вина?  
— Есть кое-что покрепче. Берег напоследок.  
— Доставай свое “покрепче”, скоро рассвет.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Передачу решено было провести рано утром, с этим не следовало тянуть. Из замка должны были выйти кухарки и несколько рабочих, которым не повезло оказаться внутри во время похорон. Они же должны были вынести тела храмовников, погибших во время штурма. Раненого, но живого оставили в темнице: Комбефер утверждал, что без помощи магии ему не выжить.  
  
На лестнице царила неразбериха. Одна из кухарок не хотела отправляться к храмовникам, а Анжольрас терпеливо объяснял ей, почему это необходимо. Всех, кто должен был выйти из замка, ожидал допрос, но никто из них не участвовал в подготовке и не разбирался в магии, поэтому информации о планах и обороне восстания у них не было. Несмотря на то, что некоторые сочувствовали магам и даже хотели остаться, все они считались пленниками, а не сообщниками, — это был их шанс остаться невиновными в глазах Церкви. Храмовники должны были рано или поздно оставить их в покое.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы пойти отсыпаться после дежурства, Грантер остался и присоединился Фейи, который закреплял тела на носилках.  
  
Широкими шагами с верхнего этажа спустился Курфейрак. По мокрым волосам было понятно, что он был на стене или одном из смотровых пунктов.  
  
— Их там слишком много, мне это не нравится, — сказал он, обращаясь к Анжольрасу и Комбеферу, который вполголоса разговаривал с Эпониной неподалеку. — Даже Мириэль вышел. Зачем столько народу для передачи? Они будут нападать, надо все отменить.  
  
Комбефер нахмурился.  
  
— Они не будут нападать на невиновных. Еще и с Мириэлем.  
— Может быть, они хотят устроить переговоры? — предположил Анжольрас.  
— Мечтай, — тихо фыркнул Грантер, возившийся с носилками возле его ног. Анжольрас бросил на него холодный взгляд, но отвечать не стал.  
— К штурму мы готовы, — сказал он, подумав. — Нужно удвоить людей на постах. Разбудим тех, кто ушел с дежурства. Это не должно занять много времени.  
  
Атакующие маги собрались у бойниц невысоких башен по обе стороны от главных ворот замка, через которые процессия должна была пройти к разбитому во дворе лагерю храмовников. Там были почти все лидеры либертарианцев, владевшие стихийной магией, только Комбефер остался поддерживать порядок внутри. Было видно, что он нервничает: происходящее слишком сильно отклонялось от плана. В попытке проконтролировать каждую мелочь он раздавал команды всем, кто отправлялся на стены, напоминая им о барьере, о траектории атаки, об осторожности. Маги терпеливо его выслушивали: беспокойство Комбефера вселяло тревогу в тех, кто привык к его бесстрастной уверенности. Только Баорель, которого отправили на одну из башен, выглядел возбужденным, даже радостным. Комбефер с тревогой смотрел ему вслед. Грантер зажмурился, надеясь, что Баорель воспринимает вылазку как повод размяться и не будет пытаться воплотить в жизнь безумный план нападения, о котором говорил во время дежурства. Он не мог избавится от ощущения, что лестница, а за ней и весь замок, с минуты на минуту осыпется, как гигантский оползень.  
  
Мимо пронесся Анжольрас. Грантер был уверен, что он давно на воротах, но увидев его сейчас, понял, что не может оставаться на месте. Как во сне, Грантер проследовал за ним на одну из башен, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.  
  
Дождь лил в полную силу. Храмовники были у самых ворот. Собравшиеся маги, согнувшись, рассматривали их в прорези бойниц. Окруженный барьером Анжольрас прошагал к краю площадки и поприветствовал Мириэля, который кутался в плащ в окружении нескольких храмовников.  
  
— Первый чародей.  
  
Мириэль ответил так же сдержанно:  
— Анжольрас.  
  
Несмотря на шум дождя, голос Анжольраса разносился по воздуху, как звон церковного колокола. Грантер испытал прилив жалости к Мириэлю, который усиливал свои слова заклинанием, а вместе с ними и хрип старческого дыхания.  
  
— Анжольрас. Маги Монфора. Друзья. — Голос Мириэля дрогнул на привычном обращении. — Послушайте меня. Мне горько говорить то, что вы и сами знаете: сделанное вами необратимо, а поражение неизбежно. Мое сердце болит за каждого из моих учеников. Я не знаю, каким будет решение Рыцаря-командора, когда все закончится, и все же у многих из вас еще есть шанс на спасение. Право Уничтожения не было объявлено. Церковь постарается защитить тех, кто сдастся и окажет помощь в восстановлении порядка.  
  
Под конец слова Мириэля превратились в шелест, как будто эта короткая речь вытянула из него последние силы. На него напал приступ кашля, заставивший собравшихся на башне вздрогнуть, прежде чем Мириэль снял заклинание и звуки стихли.  
  
Анжольрас медлил с ответом. Возможно, он просто не посчитал необходимым отвечать: храмовники предлагали восставшим сдаться с первого дня осады. Со своего места Грантер видел его мрачный профиль. Капли дождя срывались с потемневших волос.  
  
В воцарившейся тишине заскрипели с трудом восстановленные ворота замка. Грантер, в прорезь бойницы видевший, как ряды храмовников ощетинились стрелами после речи Мириэля, с ужасом понял, что неподготовленная к такому приему процессия заложников выдвинулась из замка. Анжольрас начал было говорить (“Не стреляйте, это...”), когда его заглушил яростный крик со второй башни:  
  
— Мы скорее сдохнем! Слышишь, ты…  
  
Крик оборвался. Кинувшись, как и остальные, к краю площадки, Грантер успел увидеть поверх бойниц соседней башни Баореля, удивленно хватающегося за торчащую из горла стрелу. Он не был окружен барьером.  
  
— Баорель! — заорал Курфейрак, стоявший теперь плечом к плечу с Грантером.  
— Не стрелять! — приказал Анжольрас, но не смог остановить Курфейрака, который с воплем швырнул в храмовников волну стихийной энергии, уже в полете переродившейся в шар огня. Грантер не видел, куда попал заряд.  
— Не стрелять! — снова повторил Анжольрас, и на миг показалось, что теперь приказ подействовал и на храмовников, и на магов, и на застывшего с искаженным лицом Курфейрака. В следующую секунду снизу, со стороны ворот раздался женский возглас. Кто-то прокричал вслед за этим:  
— Она не маг! — Грантер не сразу узнал голос Комбефера. — Вы стреляете в заложников!  
  
После этого события последовали так быстро, что Грантер уже не мог отличить одно от другого: как будто кто-то выбил пробку, до этого пропускавшую время в мир по капле, и теперь оно хлынуло рекой. Воздух заполнили свист стрел, мерцание электрических разрядов и струи огня. Чередуя плотные барьеры-щиты и атакующие заклинания, маги на башнях сначала пытались задержать двинувшиеся вперед ряды храмовников, но Анжольрас быстро скомандовал отступать внутрь замка: башни были предназначены для лучников, маги с посохами не могли атаковать с них в полную силу. Битва продолжилась на забаррикадированной главной лестнице. Когда Грантер добрался туда, храмовники уже прорвались внутрь. Он не видел, что стало с заложниками, но Комбефер был на баррикаде и невредим.  
  
Им не удалось удержать первое заграждение, хотя сражение на баррикаде длилось почти до вечера. В конце концов Анжольрас приказал отступать в глубь замка, на следующую линию обороны. Пока остальные отступали, стихийные маги перегораживали пространство за баррикадами ледяными и каменными глыбами, под которыми остались погребены храмовники, ринувшиеся им вслед.  
  
На разбор завалов храмовникам потребовалась вся ночь. В это время Грантер рассеянно слонялся по залам, принимаясь то залечивать полученные магами раны, то укреплять заграждения. В его голове как будто не было ни одной мысли, даже страха не было. Он слышал мешанину из слов и звуков, но их смысл проходил мимо. Он видел, как Комбефер закрывает удивленные мертвые глаза Баореля. Среди восьмерых погибших Баорель был самым молодым.  
  
Анжольрас — Грантер машинально отмечал, где он, даже когда находился далеко, — обращался к магам. Обрывки его речи доносились до Грантера как из-под толщи воды:  
  
«Это только второе заграждение...»  
«Мы отобьем замок...»  
«Не сдавать позиций...»  
  
Судя по лицам собравшихся магов, среди них были те, на кого слова Анжольраса по-прежнему действовали. Однако на многих, слишком многих лицах выражение было незнакомым. Не в силах смотреть на них, Грантер вернулся к лекарям.  
  
— Утром все станет понятно, — сказал кто-то.  
— Утром отобьемся, — ответили ему.  
  
Утром храмовники захватили первый этаж замка.  
  
* * *  
  
Кто-то стер руну, державшую барьер перед комнатами старших чародеев. После этого большинство магов на своих постах сдались почти без боя, только либертерианцы все еще держали лекторий, центральное помещение второго этажа.  
  
На заре третьего дня сражения, в коротком затишье между храмовничьими атаками, Анжольрас спустился с заграждения. Его наспех залеченная в бою рука — Грантер не мог вспомнить, это была работа Комбефера, Жоли или его собственная, — слегка дрожала. Либертерианцы молча ждали его слов.  
  
— Остались только мы. Вы знаете, что это значит. За нами остаются верхние этажи, — он кивнул в сторону лестницы, ведущей в башню Первого Чародея, — но после этого дороги назад не будет. Если кто-то…  
  
Его прервал смешок Жеанн.  
  
— Остановись, пока Мариус не вызвал тебя на поединок.  
  
Анжольрас вопросительно взглянул сначала на нее, потом на сжавшего кулаки Мариуса.  
  
— Мы остаемся, — сказал Мариус дрожащим от волнения голосом. — Все остаются.  
Сложно было понять, переполняла его решимость или же он действительно был до глубины души оскорблен предложением сдаться. В любом случае, Грантер завидовал ему: в нем самом не осталось ничего, кроме усталости.  
  
Анжольрас обвел взглядом оставшихся либертерианцев, словно ища подтверждения словам Мариуса, миновав, или просто не заметив Грантера в одном из углублений заграждения. Каждый ответил Анжольрасу кивком. Стараясь не шевелить ноющей от недавнего ранения головой, Грантер смотрел, как впиваются его подрагивающие пальцы в торчащий из заграждения обломок дерева.  
  
— За тех, кто погиб, — сказал Курфейрак. — Баорель пошел бы до конца. Не хочу получить от него по зубам, если встречу его после смерти.  
  
Фейи, знавший Баореля лучше других, согласно хмыкнул. Никто из либертерианцев не сомневался, что у Баореля нашлось бы крепкое словцо для каждого из них.  
  
— Я лучше присоединюсь к Баорелю, чем еще раз посмотрю на тех, кто сдался, — сказала Жеанн, и смешки затихли.  
— Они прожили всю жизнь в страхе и вернулись к нему, — негромко произнес Анжольрас, и в тишине эти слова звучали, как приговор. Он продолжил: — Они не знают ничего другого. Мы докажем, что есть вещи важнее страха, и тогда другие придут на наше место. Если нам суждено погибнуть, — он снова обвел собравшихся взглядом, — мы погибнем свободными. Как Баорель.  
  
«Я люблю тебя», — с неожиданной для последних дней ясностью подумал Грантер, и эта мысль в его сознании звучала громче, чем страх, свобода или смерть.  
  
Анжольрас, словно наконец увидев в глазах либертерианцев то, что искал все это время, мгновенно перешел к командному тону:  
  
— Отступаем в башню. Курфейрак, Фейи, заминируйте баррикаду. Комбефер, ты знаешь, что делать. Нам нужно их замедлить. Жеанн, ты можешь идти? Займемся лестницей, времени у нас немного.  
  
Закончив раздавать приказы, Анжольрас вместе с Жеанн скрылся в башне. Пошатываясь,  Грантер поднялся на ноги. Курфейрак кивнул, заметив его:  
  
— Помоги нам с рунами.  
  
Грантер молча принялся за дело. Заряд, который Курфейрак закладывал в заграждение, мог бы пробить городскую стену.  
  
— Курфейрак! — внезапно раздавшийся звонкий оклик заставил всех, кто остался в зале, замереть. Рядом с лестницей стоял перепачканный сажей Гаврош.  
— Создатель! — испуганно воскликнул Курфейрак. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Всех держат на первом этаже, — сказал Гаврош. – Я сначала не понял, что вы задумали, только потом дошло. Решили перегруппироваться, да? Остальные ударят с тыла, пока храмовники будут выковыривать вас из башни?  
  
Грантер замер в полной растерянности. Курфейрак несколько раз начинал говорить, но обрывал себя на полуслове, глядя на Гавроша так, как будто тот мог взорваться в любой момент. Это было близко к правде: мальчишка был непредсказуем. Даже Курфейрак, которого он боготворил, не смог бы его успокоить, а любой необдуманный шаг или лишний шум сейчас могли бы стоить Гаврошу жизни.  
  
— Молодец, Гаврош.  
  
Грантер и Курфейрак синхронно обернулись. Комбефер, бросивший не доведенную до конца парализующую руну, подошел поближе и продолжил:  
  
— Ты правильно все понял.  
  
Гаврош, которого сначала насторожило молчание Курфейрака, просиял. Комбефер опустился на одно колено, чтобы быть с ним вровень.  
  
— Ты очень вовремя, нам как раз нужна твоя помощь. Скажи, ты сможешь выбраться за пределы замка?  
  
Гаврош самодовольно фыркнул:  
  
— Конечно.  
— Отлично. Слушай внимательно. Мы планируем снова занять замок, но на это уйдет несколько дней. Подкрепление из Вал Руайо к тому времени может уже приблизиться к Монфору. Нам нужно будет знать, сколько их, как они далеко, кто ими командует. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбрался из замка и узнал все, что сможешь. Потом сиди тихо — вернешься, когда мы дадим сигнал.  
  
Комбефер говорил спокойно, будто действительно верил в свои слова, будто они не были все лишь попыткой как можно скорее выманить Гавроша из замка.  
  
— Я все сделаю, — серьезно кивнул Гаврош.  
Комбефер похлопал его по плечу:  
— Мы рассчитываем на тебя. Будь осторожен.  
  
Гаврош подался вперед, как будто хотел обнять его или Курфейрака, но не решился. Вместо этого он улыбнулся всем троим и сказал:  
  
— Задайте им жару!  
  
Через мгновение он уже скрылся в трубе полуразрушенного камина. Комбефер выдохнул и ссутулился, как будто из него разом вынули все кости. Грантер отстраненно подумал, что еще никому в жизни не был так благодарен.  
  
Далекий шум, эхом разнесшийся по переходам этажа, заставил его вздрогнуть.  
  
— Готовятся атаковать, — сказал Фейи за его спиной. — Нам пора.  
  
Как только последние либертерианцы поднялись в башню, Жеанн заполнила широкую винтовую лестницу мраком. Комбефер установил барьер на входе в зал, предварявший кабинет и покои Первого Чародея. Здесь принимали делегации Коллегии Чародеев и высокопоставленных гостей, изредка посещавших Круг. Посреди зала с закрытыми глазами стоял Анжольрас и сосредоточенно бормотал заклинание в сложенные ладони; в воздухе уже сверкали электрические искры. Остальные рассредоточились по залу, стараясь занять удобные для обороны позиции, хотя возможностей для этого было немного, а на постройку заграждений не оставалось времени.  
  
Шум взрыва у подножия лестницы заставил всех напряженно переглянуться, только Анжольрас не шелохнулся, продолжая начитывать заклинание. Храмовники прошли лестницу, задев большинство ловушек, но это не остановило их надолго: меньше, чем через час, они уже ломали барьер. Анжольрас открыл глаза. Электрическая сфера вырвалась из его пальцев и взвилась под потолок. Грантер успел вовремя поднять щит и получил только несильный разряд, прежде чем сфера раскрылась в полную силу. Храмовникам, прорвавшим барьер у входа в зал, повезло меньше: металлические доспехи не защищали от молний.  
  
Сражение, как и все предыдущие, быстро превратилось для Грантера в мешанину из перекошенных лиц, вспышек и грохота; он сам не мог бы сказать, создает ли посохом какую-либо магию или просто использует его, как палку в уличной драке. Анжольрас, всегда остававшийся для него пятном света в хаосе и уродстве битвы, отбивался от храмовников, как загнанный в ловушку виверн. В этот раз не было позиций, которые нужно было бы защищать до последнего, отступать было некуда, если не считать крошечного кабинета Первого Чародея, где лежал в искусственном сне Рыцарь-Командор, поэтому Гантер не нашел для себя иной цели, кроме как перехватывать часть предназначенных Анжольрасу атак. Иссякающая сфера била его слабым током, но у Грантера больше не было сил на щит.  
  
Он повалил на пол лучника, целившегося в Жеанн, и долго боролся с ним, пока не догадался пустить струю огня в прорези шлема: на таком расстоянии это сработало. Лучник взвыл и отпустил его; Грантер с трудом поднялся на ноги и обнаружил, что почти все либертарианцы повержены: большинство из них были в сознании, но на ногах остались только Курфейрак с залитым кровью лицом и Анжольрас. Он смотрел на Грантера, как будто не узнавая. Грантер перехватил посох и сделал шаг вперед, но мир вдруг погрузился во тьму.

  
  
**Глава 6**

  
  
Просыпаться с головной болью стало уже привычкой. Грантер с трудом разлепил веки, не вполне осознавая себя, уткнулся взглядом в знакомый низкий потолок темницы — и тут же память нахлынула на него, будто бурный селевой поток. Он попытался вскочить, но его немедленно вернули на место. На его голову у виска, там, где болело сильнее всего, легла рука.  
  
— Не шевелись, — негромко велел Комбефер. Грантер послушно замер.  
Лицо Комбефера нависло над ним бледным смазанным пятном.  
— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил Грантер. В виске покалывало. Похоже, темницу уже заковали в рассеивающий кокон, но Комбефер был хорошим целителем и знал, как обойти рассеивание. Боль постепенно отступала.  
— Ты получил гардой по голове, — ответил Комбефер. Грантер подавил абсолютно животное желание ткнуться ему лбом в ладонь, но тот, поняв без слов, сместил руку немного левее.  
  
Справа от них что-то шевельнулось, и тень сложилась в очертания Жеанн. Ее большие темные глаза поблескивали в слабоватом свете факелов. Она выглядела бледной и встревоженной, и, глядя на нее, Грантер забеспокоился сам. С некоторым трудом он приподнялся и сел, привалившись спиной к стене.  
  
— Здесь все? — спросил он. Жеанн отвела взгляд; ответил Комбефер:  
— Здесь мы трое, в средней камере Курфейрак, Мариус и Боссюэ, в крайней — Жоли и Фейи.  
— Баорель... — зачем-то сказал Грантер.  
— Мертв, — ответила Жеанн резко.  
Грантер зажмурился и сглотнул комок.  
— Анжольрас? — спросил он наконец и открыл глаза.  
— Мы не знаем. — Комбефер с тревогой всматривался в его лицо. — Тебе досталось сильнее всех. Тошнит? Голова кружится? — Без лишних вопросов он взял Грантера за подбородок и оттянул его правое веко. Грантер дернул головой.  
— Тут темно, — заметил он, неловко уворачиваясь от хватки Комбефера. — Что ты хочешь увидеть? Жить буду. Что случилось после того, как я получил гардой по голове?  
  
Комбефер пожал плечами и отсел к противоположной стене. Все соломенные подстилки из камеры вынесли, оставив заключенным холодный каменный пол. Не было ни кружек с водой, ни мисок. Обеспечивать их удобствами храмовники явно не собирались.  
  
— Нечего рассказывать, — тихо сказала Жеанн. Она села, притянула к груди колени и положила на них подбородок. Тревожность сошла с ее лица, сменившись усталостью, какая возникает от долгого нервного напряжения. — Все быстро было кончено. Ты вырубился, и уже было понятно, что все пропало. Анжольрас отбивался дольше всех, его увели храмовники вместе с Мириэлем и Жавером. Остальные отправились в темницу. Все, больше никаких новостей не было.  
— Сколько времени прошло?  
— Не знаю, тут сложно понять, — ответила Жеанн.  
— Часов пять-шесть, — вместо нее сказал Комбефер. — Поэтому я беспокоился, что ты не очнешься.  
  
Грантер тяжело сглотнул, уперся затылком в стену и закрыл глаза. Его мутило — может быть, Комбефер был не так уж неправ, когда переживал о его самочувствии. Грантер подозревал, что его тошнота росла не из наспех залеченной ссадины на виске, а из самого его нутра, из того места, которое можно было бы назвать сознанием. Он знал, что все так и кончится, но какой-то своей частью до последнего надеялся, что самоубийственная затея Анжольраса увенчается успехом. Нет; двухдневная осада Монфорского Круга завершилась победой храмовников. Маги в панике разбежались, увидев кровь, зачинщики оказались за решеткой. Закон восторжествовал. Жавер наверняка был в восторге.  
  
Из-под ресниц он взглянул на Комбефера, который безучастно рассматривал носки своих сапог.  
— Почему в темнице только мы? — спросил он.  
— В темнице «руководители восстания», насколько я понял из разговоров, — ответил Комбефер. — Остальных разогнали по комнатам. Восстанавливают филактерию, похоже, а Жавер допрашивает участников.  
— Эй! — выкрикнул храмовник от входной двери. — Вы достали трепаться. Сидите молча!  
— Нас усмирят? — поинтересовался Грантер спокойно, полностью проигнорировав выкрик. Комбефер задумчиво потер переносицу и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Я бы ставил на то, что нас разведут по разным Кругам.  
— Ты нравишься Мириэлю, — невесело хмыкнула Жеанн. — Уж тебя-то усмирить он точно не позволит. А вот у тебя, Грантер, шансов нет совсем.  
— Если Мириэль после всего этого останется на посту Первого чародея, — заметил Грантер.  
  
Они замолчали, не дожидаясь, пока возмущенный храмовник подойдет к камере. Грантер позволил себе задуматься об усмирении. Что предпочел бы он: смерть тела или смерть разума? Ни Ламарк, ни Мириэль не были поклонниками столь радикальных мер, но оба предпочитали усмирение смерти. В Круге жили несколько таких «бывших» магов: они вели хозяйственную работу, руководили закупками продовольствия, отправлялись в леса за травами. Они были почти свободны — могли покидать Круг в любой момент, потому что всегда возвращались.  
  
Что бы предпочел лично он? Скорее всего, даже усмиренному ему позволили бы и дальше реставрировать фрески замка, но он больше не испытывал бы ничего, когда смотрел на Анжольраса, и их разговорам в темнице пришел бы конец.  
  
Запоздало и испуганно он подумал об Анжольрасе. Жавер знал, за кем стояло восстание, он знал все, иначе они не сидели бы сейчас в темнице. В этот самый момент Жавер мог ломать Анжольрасу руки. В этот самый момент Анжольрас мог быть уже мертв. Эта мысль прошла сквозь него как разряд: не в силах сидеть спокойно, он поднялся и принялся ходить по камере, сопровождаемый удивленными взглядами Комбефера и Жеанн.  
  
— Я бы на твоем месте сел, — сказал Комбефер. — Твоя голова...  
— Моя голова в порядке, — соврал Грантер. Он подошел к решетке и почувствовал, как рассеивание мягко толкнуло его в ладони.  
  
Он бросил взгляд в противоположный угол темницы, где должен был находиться канализационный проток, один из «лазов» Эпонины, через которые она проносила лириум на сбыт. О проходе через канализацию знали немногие, а те из храмовников, которые знали, не стали бы его сдавать. Но чтобы добраться до него, сначала следовало миновать окруженную антимагическим заклинанием решетку, схватиться с храмовниками, которые прибегут на шум, раскидать их и кропотливо обшарить угол. Сил на такие подвиги ни у кого из них не было.  
  
Через плечо Грантер посмотрел на друзей. Жеанн сидела в прежней позе. Комбефер вопросительно смотрел на него, чуть приподняв бровь, и Грантер, покачав головой, вернулся на свое место. Никаких шансов.  
  
— Поспи, — предложил ему Комбефер.  
— Я уже выспался, — ответил Грантер и нервно рассмеялся. — Лет на десять вперед.  
— Беспокойством ты делу не поможешь.  
— Ну прости, — огрызнулся он. — Я пропустил момент, когда вы тут все сидели и беспокоились. Восстание провалилось, и мы в полной жопе. Позволь и мне немного поволноваться.  
  
Комбефер фыркнул, явно не желая вступать в открытый спор, но Грантер только входил в раж. Он открыл было рот, готовясь продолжить, когда заскрежетал ключ ведущей в темницу двери.  
— Сэр рыцарь-командор, — торопливо сказал храмовник, карауливший вход. — Первый чародей. Добрый вечер. Здесь все спокойно.  
Грантер подошел так близко к решетке, как только мог. Из дальнего конца коридора доносился гул: это пришельцы негромко переговаривались со стражниками. Соседние камеры молчали, будто там не было ни одного человека.  
  
Первым в свет факела, подвешенного напротив решетки, вышел Мириэль. Сойдясь с ним взглядами, Грантер испытал щемящее чувство стыда: старик выглядел настолько больным и усталым, что чудом стоял на ногах. На узников он смотрел без злобы, но с укоризной и жалостью.  
  
— Анжольрас! — раздался вдруг вопль Боссюэ. В единый момент дальняя камера как будто пришла в движение, и следом послышался звук удара дубинки о решетку.  
— Молчать! — рявкнул Жавер.  
  
Жеанн и Комбефер поднялись и встали рядом с Грантером, по левую и правую руку. Наконец в кольце света появился Жавер, который вел за локоть Анжольраса.  
  
Он не выглядел избитым, его лицо было совершенно нетронутым, светлым и красивым. Старую робу сменила новая, чистая и опрятная. Он спокойно стоял рядом с Жавером, без видимого интереса разглядывая заключенных.  
  
Он посмотрел на Грантера, и Грантер почувствовал, как внутри у него все сжалось в тугой комок. Не отдавая себе отчета, он бросился на решетку и вцепился в нее руками, не обращая внимания на обжигающую боль от наложенных на металл рун. Ему хотелось крикнуть, но язык будто прилип к небу.  
  
Посреди лба Анжольраса была печать: круг с расходящимися от него лучами. Символ солнца. Метка усмиренного.  
  


>  
  


Закричав, Грантер ударил перед собой заклинанием, не совсем понимая, каким, но Жавер был к этому готов — он послал ответное рассеивание, и вся стихийная мощь разбилась о невидимый щит. Грантера оглушило; он шарахнулся от решетки и замер как вкопанный.  
  
— Попробуй еще раз, — сказал Жавер бесстрастно. — Давай, чего же ты?  
  
В едином животном порыве Грантер, все еще оглушенный и растерянный, бросился на решетку, но Комбефер схватил его за локоть и дернул на себя.  
  
— Анжольрас! — закричал Грантер, но Комбефер держал его крепко.  
— Это какая-то шутка? — спросила Жеанн тихо. Мириэль покачал головой.  
— Мне жаль, — сказал он.  
  
Грантер хотел бы, чтобы это была шутка, но Анжольрас смотрел на него равнодушно и спокойно, будто был не живым человеком, а высеченной из мрамора статуей. Жавер придерживал его, но с тем же успехом мог бы просто выйти из темницы: Анжольрас даже не попытался бы сбежать.  
  
Такова была суть усмиренных: отсутствие желаний, побуждений, порывов. Что-то, что в корне противоречило самой сути Анжольраса, что шло наперекор его характеру. Это была шутка, конечно же, и весьма неудачная. То существо, которое приняло облик Анжольраса, не могло на самом деле быть им.  
  
— Мне жаль, — повторил Мириэль, и лицо его исказила болезненная гримаса.  
— Только благодаря заступничеству Первого чародея вы все, — Жавер обвел темницу дубинкой, — еще не усмирены. Либертарианский кружок, — сказал он как сплюнул. — Я знал об этом, и знал, что с попустительства рыцаря-командора здесь зреет очаг революции. Не смею винить ни в чем сэра Ламарка: он был стар, был болен, а с подобным должны бороться молодые и сильные. Впрочем, я позволил одурачить себя заверениями, что вы совершенно безвредны, и занятие ваше носит характер исключительно теоретический.  
  
Он обвел взглядом сидевших в камере магов.  
  
— Такого больше не будет. Судьба каждого из вас будет решаться в отдельном порядке, но я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы ничего подобного более не повторилось. А сейчас подумайте над своим поведением.  
  
Он толкнул Анжольраса, и тот бросил на него взгляд. «Чего смотришь? — проворчал Жавер. — Иди наверх».  
  
Последним из темницы уходил Мириэль. Он сказал негромко, так, чтобы его не услышали храмовники:  
— Это было необдуманно с вашей стороны, молодые люди, — после чего покинул подземелье вслед за Жавером и Анжольрасом.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась. Комбефер разжал пальцы, и Грантер покачнулся. Ему было дурно физически, как бывает после самого жестокого похмелья. Виски жгло, колени ослабли. Не в силах больше стоять, он опустился на каменный пол, и тут же к нему подползла Жеанн.  
  
Комбефер смотрел в сторону, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. В полумраке лицо его сложно было рассмотреть, но Грантер и не пытался особо — зрение смазывалось. С удивлением он понял, что по его щекам текут слезы, хотя грустно ему не было: вспышка злобы как будто выжгла ту его часть, которая отвечала за грусть.  
  
Жеанн рассеянно терла ладонью его предплечье.  
  
— Как Мириэль мог это допустить? — придушенно спросила она. Комбефер вскинул голову.  
— Чего ты ожидала? — Голос его был злым. Грантер никогда раньше не слышал от него такого. — Я больше удивлен, что он добился помилования всем нам.  
— Это не помилование, — сказала Жеанн. — Нас будут судить.  
— Если мы не усмирены сейчас, значит, не будем усмирены вовсе. — Комбефер со вздохом сел, прислонившись к стене, и растер ладонями лицо. — Скорее всего, нас разделят и отправят в разные Круги. Я не знаю. — Он отнял ладони от лица и посмотрел на них. — Не знаю, что нам делать дальше.  
  
Никто из них не знал, что делать дальше. Грантер чувствовал, как выжженная пустошь в нем дает единственный росток — что-то вроде отчаяния, томительного и болезненного, похожего по ощущениям на свежий ожог. Он умел приспосабливаться, это действительно было так. С того момента, когда Грантер впервые оказался в Круге, отрезанный от родителей и от нормального общества, он прилагал все усилия для того, чтобы выжить. Он знал, что выживет и теперь. Это нисколько его не успокаивало.  
  
Все трое молчали, сидя в полной темноте, и Грантер начал проваливаться в лихорадочную полудрему, пока его не привел в себя грохот замка. Он даже не повернул головы, продолжив смотреть сквозь решетку на зыбкое кольцо света от факела: едва ли новости грозили быть хуже тех, что они уже получили.  
  
Анжольрас ступил в пятно света. В руках он держал поднос. Каждая камера получила по фляге с водой, по миске с хлебом и немного вяленого мяса, и Грантер подозревал, что мясо было подарком от сердобольного Мириэля. Грантер не прикоснулся к еде и старательно отводил взгляд от Анжольраса. Никто из заключенных не тронул хлеб и воду, пока Анжольрас не покинул темницу, но стоило шагам удалиться, как Комбефер сразу же сорвал с фляги крышку.  
  
Сначала он протянул воду Жеанн, потом Грантеру, но тот не сдвинулся с места.  
  
— Я все понимаю, — сказал Комбефер, и Грантер ему поверил: никто не мог понять его лучше. — Но тебе надо попить. Никому не станет лучше, если ты заморишь себя голодом или жаждой.  
  
Грантер слабо покачал головой; тогда Комбефер отпил немного, заткнул флягу крышкой и отложил ее в сторону.  
  
— Там осталось немного для тебя, — сказал он.  
  
Что бы Комбефер ни думал, Грантер не собирался объявлять голодовку или что-то вроде того, что, по слухам, любили устраивать бастующие маги из других Кругов. Он не был бунтарем, не был даже либертарианцем. Без всяких размышлений он променял бы свободу на возможность исцелить Анжольраса, убрать с его лба печать-солнце. Он согласился бы вечно сидеть в темнице на воде и черством хлебе, но, согласно принятой в Церкви точки зрения, усмирение было необратимо. Ходили слухи об обратном, но этим слухам Грантер верил не больше, чем слухам о «свободных» магах.  
  
Он знал, что отчаянное оцепенение скоро его отпустит, и он начнет думать о том, как жить дальше. И он сможет жить дальше: не революционер по натуре, Грантер по сути своей был человеком, способным выжить в любой ситуации.  
  
Они долго сидели так, пока чем входная дверь не загрохотала снова. Грантер боялся, что вновь увидит Анжольраса, но вместо этого в темницу пришли трое: Мириэль, бесконечно усталый и старый, раскрасневшийся от возмущения Жавер и третий человек — тот самый Серый Страж, который провел в Круге несколько ночей и так удачно уехал накануне восстания. Страж выглядел решительно.  
  
— Вальжан, — злобно сказал ему Жавер. — Тебе это с рук не сойдет. Ты не сможешь вечно бегать от правосудия.  
— Я не бегаю от правосудия, — ответил ему Страж, разглядывая сидевших за решеткой магов. — Я спасаю жизни. Тебе следовало бы взять с меня пример.  
  
Он остановился напротив средней камеры.  
  
— Мариус, — обратился он к магам. — Верно? — Ответом ему было молчание, и тогда он продолжил: — Ты наверняка знаешь, кто я. И наверняка догадываешься, зачем я здесь.  
— Вальжан, ты... — начал было Жавер, но Страж махнул рукой, обрывая его на полуслове.  
— Орден наделен Правом призыва, Жавер, — сказал он. — И ты ничего не можешь с этим сделать. Я мог бы призвать тебя, и ты не смог бы отказаться. Поэтому отойди и не мешай мне. — Он вновь обратился к камере: — Мариус, я призываю тебя вступить в орден Серых Стражей. К сожалению, это не вопрос для обсуждения, поэтому я не спрашиваю твоего желания. Поднимайся, мальчик, и прими свою участь.  
  
Жавера трясло от ярости, но он махнул рукой храмовнику, который тут же подбежал к двери со связкой ключей. В неверном желтом свете показалась худощавая фигура Мариуса, который растерянно озирался, пытаясь понять, что происходит.  
  
Это было очевидно всем. Это было очевидно Грантеру, Комбеферу и Жеанн, и каждому, сидевшему в темнице; это было очевидно Мириэлю, Вальжану и Жаверу. Только Мариус, похоже, не понимал, что происходит.  
  
Серый Страж спасал его. Наверное, он делал это по просьбе дочери — или кем ему приходилась молодая светловолосая девушка, так безрассудно влюбившаяся в заточенного в Круге мага.  
  
Или не спасал. Едва ли можно было представить себе участь тяжелее, чем у Серого Стража, но светловолосая девушка, похоже, считала иначе.  
  
— Идем, — сказал Страж и тронул Мариуса за локоть. Прикосновение будто вывело того из оцепенения.  
— Я не пойду. — Он отдернул руку и попытался вернуться в камеру, но дорогу ему неожиданно преградил Жавер.  
— У тебя нет выбора, маг, — сказал он зло. — Убирайся отсюда. Вальжан, забирай его и проваливай.  
— Я никуда не пойду, — повторил Мариус.  
— Он прав, Мариус, — сказал Мириэль. — Иди и достойно служи Серым Стражам.  
«Иди», — хотел крикнуть ему и Грантер, но не смог.  
— Иди, — вновь сказал ему Мириэль. — Твои друзья будут в порядке.  
  
Мариус словно ждал этих слов. Он огляделся и послушно проследовал за Вальжаном к выходу из темницы. Следом пошел Жавер; Мириэль замыкал процессию. Послышался грохот запираемого замка и негромкие переговоры храмовников, после чего все стихло.  
  
Они снова остались в темнице одни.  
  
* * *  
  
Жавер перешел от угроз к пыткам. Никаких новостей в следующие несколько дней после ухода Мариуса не было. Храмовники, стоявшие на страже, молчали или без особого энтузиазма пытались оскорбить магов, но все это было вполне терпимо.  
  
Нестерпимым для Грантера стал Анжольрас, потому что именно он носил узникам еду и воду. Трижды в день каменную лестницу, ведущую в подвал, оглашал звук шагов, и трижды в день в неверный свет факелов выступал Анжольрас с подносом в руках, совершенно спокойный и равнодушный. Грантер не мог смотреть на него, но и отвести взгляд тоже не мог. Каждый раз он как зачарованный смотрел на знакомое лицо, тщетно пытаясь отыскать в нем хотя бы отблеск прежней ярости.  
  
Но нет; Анжольрас был прекрасен — усмирение ничуть не испортило черты его лица, — и совершенно лишен даже намека на эмоции. Он спокойно распределял хлеб и воду, забирал поднос и уходил. Он спокойно ответил на вопрос Комбефера, и один раз он обратился к Грантеру, заметив, что тот не притронулся к пище.  
  
— Тебе следует поесть, — сказал Анжольрас голосом, которым нянька обращается к одному из подопечных.  
— Тебе какое дело? — злобно ответил ему Грантер, испытав иррациональную жгучую обиду на это существо, которое теперь так нагло пользовалось телом Анжольраса. Существо пожало плечами.  
— Все живое должно питаться, — сказало оно. — Ты ослабнешь и умрешь.  
  
Он ушел, и тогда Грантер протянул руку, взял хлеб и поел впервые за несколько дней. Он не собирался умирать.  
  
И несколько раз Анжольрас оставался в темнице надолго.  
  
Храмовники поставили для него стул, прямо посреди комнаты, чтобы все заключенные могли его видеть. Анжольрас сидел, сложив ладони на коленях, и смотрел перед собой. Он повернул голову один раз, когда его окликнул Жоли, но даже в умирающем от старости цепном мабари было больше жажды жизни, чем в нем.  
  
Грантеру он напоминал нечто среднее между големом и растением. Нечто безусловно живое и совершенно бессознательное, способное передвигаться и выполнять приказы, но лишенное своей воли. Если бы усмиренного оставили в одиночестве посреди заснеженного поля, он бы стоял там, пока его сердце не превратилось бы в кусок льда.  
  
Грантер садился у самой решетки и часами смотрел на неподвижного Анжольраса. Сопротивлялся ли он? Просил ли о смерти? Вряд ли его пытали: он двигался свободно, лицо его было чистым, без ссадин и следов от ударов. Скорее всего, он смотрел на Жавера неотрывно до самого конца.  
  
Каким бы ни был план Жавера, его давление работало. Разговоры в темнице смолкали, как только порог переступал Анжольрас. Никто не смел заговорить при нем, будто опасаясь нарушить его покой. Потом Анжольрас получал приказ храмовника, вставал и уходил, и тогда разговоры начинались снова. Они были безрадостными: никто не думал, как сбежать и спастись, и никто не гадал, что с ними будет дальше. Все терпеливо ждали решения Жавера.  
  
Все повторялось снова и снова, пока однажды следом за Анжольрасом не вошел храмовник. Грантеру он был незнаком — то ли новенький, присланный во время восстания, то ли один из тех, кто предпочитал не снимать шлем во времена Ламарка. У него были темные коротко остриженные волосы и непримечательное лицо типичного уроженца Орлея. Вместе с ним был уже знакомый Грантеру храмовник из Андерфелса, блондин, который сидел за решеткой во время восстания. Лицо у него было тревожным и раздраженным.  
  
— Юдо, не начинай... — сказал он, но темноволосый резко развернулся, будто собираясь толкнуть спутника в грудь.  
— А то что? — спросил он, и Грантер понял, что храмовник был безобразно пьян. При Ламарке такого не случалось никогда.  
  
Он быстрым шагом подошел к Анжольрасу, который составлял с подноса тарелки, и, ухватив его за шиворот, резко дернул вверх. От неожиданности Анжольрас разжал пальцы. Миски с грохотом упали на каменный пол.  
  
Грантер против воли метнулся вперед, проигнорировав сильный толчок от зачарованной решетки.  
  
— Эй! — раздался голос Фейи. — Ты чего делаешь?  
  
Храмовник не обратил на него внимания. Не дожидаясь, пока Анжольрас выпрямится, он выволок его на середину комнаты и снова дернул за шиворот. Впервые на лице Анжольраса появилось что-то отдаленно похожее на эмоцию. Недоумение.  
  
— Юдо, — снова попытался воззвать к нему второй храмовник. — Не начинай снова...  
— Да заткнись ты, терпила, — яростно рявкнул на него Юдо. Он раскраснелся. Не выпуская ворота робы Анжольраса, он повернулся к своему товарищу. — Я ума не приложу, почему все втянули языки в жопу и слова не скажут? Эти выблядки чуть нас не переубивали всех, а этот впереди них бежал. А Жавер заливает за справедливость. Ты будешь терпеть? Да терпи. Я не буду.  
  
Он снова повернулся к Анжольрасу, который был на полголовы его выше. Храмовника это привело в бешенство, потому что он ухватил его за подбородок и потянул вниз, пока глаза их не оказались на одном уровне.  
  
— Посмотри на этого сукиного сына, — свистящим шепотом сказал храмовник. — Невинная овечка. Ты веришь усмирению, Реми? Я не верю. Он все понимает и все помнит. В любой момент может кинуться на тебя и воткнуть нож в спину.  
  
Он оглядел узников.  
  
— А эти только и ждут его команды.  
— Ты пьян, Юдо, — сказал ему блондин, устало потирая висок. — Усмиренные ничего не сделают без приказа. Даже этот. Он теперь... — храмовник помолчал, подбирая слова, — как игрушка в кукольном театре. Ничего не сделает. Отпусти его, если не хочешь снова получить от Жавера.  
— Да срать мне на Жавера! — вдруг яростно заорал Юдо. — Он ничего не сделал, пока эти твари наших убивали! Ничего не сделал!  
  
Он сдавил пальцы на лице Анжольраса. Тот инстинктивно попытался отстраниться, и тогда храмовник размахнулся и наотмашь ударил его по лицу. Грантер вздрогнул так, будто ударили его.  
— Не дергайся! — рявкнул храмовник. — Знаешь, что я сделаю, Реми? — обратился он к своему побледневшему спутнику. — Ты правильно сказал про куклу. Я сейчас покажу этим ублюдкам, что значит бунтовать.  
  
Храмовник рванул робу Анжольраса, с треском разорвав ворот. Анжольрас по-прежнему смотрел на него с легким удивлением, но это удивление сглаживалось, скрываясь под привычным уже равнодушием. Он даже не попытался отстраниться, когда храмовник начал стаскивать с его плеч робу, жадно шаря руками по обнаженной шее.  
  
Шум крови в ушах Грантера стал нестерпимым. Да, он уже не воспринимал стоящее в темнице существо как Анжольраса (Анжольрас был мертв), но некогда это тело принадлежало ему, и происходящее казалось ему надругательством над прахом. Смотреть на это было невыносимо, и Грантер вновь бросился на решетку, в отчаянном порыве попытавшись выбить ее заклинанием.  
  
Он не был стихийным магом и никогда не обладал талантом к стихии, но удар получился такой силы, что с потолка посыпалась каменная крошка. Блондин запоздало ответил рассеиванием, которое свело на нет прошедшие сквозь решетку крупицы заклинания.  
  
— Ты отродье, — услышал Грантер свой дрожащий, полный злобы голос. — Твоя мать была отродьем, а отец — порождением тьмы. Жалкая трусливая тварь, которая только и может бить тех, кто не способен ответить.  
  
Комбефер и Жеанн попытались оттащить его в сторону, но он с неожиданной силой вырвался из их хватки. Храмовник неотрывно смотрел на него. Даже Анжольрас смотрел на него, хотя его взгляд был пустым.  
  
— Реми, — сказал Юдо спокойно. — Дай мне ключи.  
— Ты не получишь ключи, — еле сдерживая раздражение, ответил блондин. — Проваливай отсюда. Иди проспись. Тебе еще придется объяснять рыцарю-командору, откуда у усмиренного появился синяк, и что случилось с его робой.  
  
Юдо развернулся на пятках и с силой толкнул блондина в плечи. От неожиданности тот оступился и с грохотом приземлился на каменный пол темницы.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы было как в Киркволле? — заорал Юдо и сделал пару шагов вперед. — Их всех нужно вырезать! Вырезать к чертям, как бешеных мабари! И тебя тоже, если ты принимаешь их сторону!  
— Ну, все. — Реми встал и быстро пошел к выходу. Юдо кинулся за ним, продолжая кричать что-то про ключи. Теперь Грантер их не видел, но слышал шум, грохот и гневные выкрики. Затем дверь хлопнула, и все смолкло.  
  
Анжольрас, неподвижно стоявший посреди коридора, поправил оторванный кусок робы и огляделся. Заметив раскиданные миски, он подошел к ним, опустился на колени и принялся собирать на поднос черепки. Грантер следил за ним, все еще чувствуя на своем предплечье руку Комбефера, который, похоже, готовился к тому, чтобы в любой момент оттащить его прочь от решетки.  
  
Грантера пугала мысль о том, что такое могло происходить не в первый раз. Взбешенные храмовники и безропотная жертва, на которой так легко и заманчиво выместить всю скопившуюся злобу. Которая не нажалуется, не настучит Первому чародею, не ответит заклинанием. Идеальный вариант.  
  
Затаив дыхание, Грантер рассматривал лицо Анжольраса, на котором наливался красным синяк, но в остальном кожа его была чистой. Или его били незаметно, не оставляя следов, или не били вовсе. Или это был спектакль, разыгранный специально для заключенных, демонстрация силы и власти.  
  
Он мог бы спросить, но не решался. Зато решился Жоли.  
  
— Эй, Анжольрас, — послышался его голос из соседней камеры. Анжольрас вскинул голову. — Тебя бьют?  
— Нет, — ответил тот.  
— Ты так говоришь, потому что тебе велели так говорить?  
— Нет.  
Повисла пауза. Потом Жоли продолжил чуть дрогнувшим голосом:  
— А с тобой...  
Договорить он не успел — вновь грохнула дверь, и в темнице появился храмовник-блондин, Реми.  
— Анжольрас, — сказал он, — забирай поднос, мы уходим.  
На мгновение его взгляд пересекся со взглядом Грантера, и он торопливо отвел глаза, а потом добавил, словно обращаясь к стене:  
— Вам сейчас принесут еду.  
  
Они с Анжольрасом ушли, на этот раз окончательно. Чуть позже какой-то храмовник (лица его не было видно за шлемом) принес еду, и больше их в тот день никто не беспокоил.

  
  
**Глава 7**

  
  
Отслеживать время в темнице было сложно, разве что по еде, которую им продолжали носить трижды в день. Иногда с подносом приходил Анжольрас — в новенькой робе и с полной невозмутимостью на лице, — иногда его сменял храмовник в шлеме, по походке и росту которого угадывался блондин из Андерфелса. Сквозь заложенное камнями окошко едва просачивался солнечный свет, но по воздуху становилось понятно, что осень окончательно вступила в свои права. Сквозняк становился холодным, даже морозным: утреннюю изморозь с трудом разгоняло тепло от факелов. Жеанн, самая худенькая и маленькая среди них, начала мерзнуть.  
  
Храмовники с ними не разговаривали, и отсутствие всяких новостей, пожалуй, было худшей из пыток. Скверную еду можно было стерпеть, грязь и холод — тоже, но неопределенность была особенно мучительной.  
  
Так было до тех пор, пока одной ночью в темнице не объявился Гаврош. Бесшумный, он вынырнул из темноты и ухмыльнулся, натолкнувшись на удивленные взгляды, а потом прижал к губам палец. Под каждую решетку он протолкнул по ключу и снова растворился в темноте, шепнув на прощанье: «Ждите новостей».  
  
Ключ был размером с половину ладони, совершенно новый. Его судьбу легко было отследить: скорее всего, Эпонина «одолжила» ключ у спящего храмовника, быстро сделала слепок и вручила его младшему брату, который обладал по-настоящему крысиной пронырливостью: маленького Тенардье не могли удержать никакие стены, даже зачарованные рассеиванием и охраняемые храмовниками Жавера.  
  
Неясно было, каких новостей им полагалась ждать, но бежать, даже имея при себе ключ, не имело никакого смысла — их услышали бы раньше, чем они сделали бы шаг на свободу. Ключ Жеанн спрятала в свой сапог. Они не обсуждали произошедшее, и, похоже, так решили все: из соседних камер не доносилось ни слова.  
  
Столь долгожданные новости пришли спустя несколько дней (и семь приемов пищи): из темноты вновь вынырнул Гаврош. Натолкнувшись на замершего посреди коридора Анжольраса, он остановился, оглядел его сверху вниз и болезненно поморщился, будто собираясь заплакать.  
  
— А он за кого? — даже не пытаясь говорить потише, спросил Гаврош, и взглянул на Грантера, но вместо него ответил Комбефер:  
— Ни за кого.  
— Жаль, что так вышло, — сказал Гаврош, обходя Анжольраса по широкой дуге и старательно отводя взгляд. — Мы возьмем его с собой?  
— Возьмем куда? — подала голос Жеанн, но ответить Гаврош не успел — на освященный пятачок выступил высокий широкоплечий человек в капюшоне. Остановившись так, чтобы его видели все узники, пришелец скинул капюшон, явив припорошенные сединой короткие волосы, изможденное немолодое лицо и темную бороду.  
  
  
Серый Страж. Тот самый, который увел Мариуса. Грантер силился вспомнить его имя, но оно вылетело из головы.  
  
— На свободу, — сказал Страж. Он вытащил нож, и Гаврош, спохватившись, протянул ему сложенный в несколько раз грязный листок. Грантер не видел, что на нем было изображено, но почему-то ощутил щемящую нервозность.  
— Что вам нужно? — спросил он хрипло, и Страж на мгновение оторвался от изучения листка, чтобы бросить на него скептический взгляд.  
— А ты как думаешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил он. — Решил перепродать вас работорговцам из Тевинтера.  
  
Взяв нож, он несколькими резкими движениями сорвал начерченные над прутьями клетки руны. Грантер почувствовал, как моментально — точно обрубили — прекратилось проникающее и тягостное воздействие рассеивающей магии. Он так свыкся с ней, что поначалу ощущение было сродни удару поддых.  
  
— Ключ есть? Открывай быстрее, — велел Страж и перешел к следующей клетке.  
  
Первой спохватилась Жеанн: она вытащила из сапога ключ и, просунув узкую руку между прутьев, вставила его в замочную скважину. После нескольких попыток дверь открылась, и Жеанн оказалась в коридоре. Следом за ней вышел Комбефер. Грантер медлил — ему не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле, — но после колебаний переступил порог.  
  
— Почему храмовники не спохватились? — спросил Фейи. Гаврош ухмыльнулся, но на вопрос ответил Страж:  
— Они спят.  
— И проспят до смены караула, — самодовольно заметил Гаврош. — Никакой магии! Безвредные травки. Хоть отоспятся, бедолаги.  
— Нам лучше поспешить. — Страж указал на дальнюю стену.  
  
Где-то здесь был ход, который примыкал к старой канализационной системе Монфорского замка. Грантер знал про нее, но не мог сказать наверняка, где находились лазы: в курсе этого были только храмовники, участвовавшие в контрабанде лириума. Неудивительно, что ходы не запечатали после восстания: мало кому хотелось подставлять под удар шею.  
  
Лаз был замаскирован без использования магии, под одной из покрывавших пол каменных плит. Он был узким в начале, но дальше расширялся. Первым в него нырнул Гаврош, крикнув из темноты: «За мной! Не отклоняться! Тут ловушки».  
  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил у Стража Комбефер.  
— Я не мог призвать всех вас, — пожал плечами старик. — Сейчас нет Мора, это было бы вопиющим нарушением. Козетта и Мариус сразу попросили моей помощи, и наше счастье, что на выручку пришел этот мальчик. И его сестра.  
— Эпонина, — вырвалось у Грантера. Ну конечно. Это все расставило по местам.  
  
Жоли и Боссюэ уже скрылись в лазе. Медлил Грантер; глядя на него, не торопились и Жеанн, Комбефер и Курфейрак. Стражу даже не пришлось ничего говорить.  
— Что будем делать с усмиренным? — спросил он, и Грантера болезненно резанула прагматичность его тона. Он говорил об Анжольрасе так, словно речь шла о лошади с перебитой ногой.  
Ему не пришлось ничего говорить.  
— Мы его похищаем, — сказал Курфейрак и, схватив Анжольраса за рукав, подтолкнул его к лазу. — Вперед, светлый лидер. Вставай на четвереньки.  
Грантер ждал, что Анжольрас будет сопротивляться, даже какой-то паршивой частью себя надеялся на это, но тот покорно опустился на колени и нырнул в лаз. Идея бежать ему не нравилась — он предпочел бы остаться в Круге навсегда, и если бы остался Анжольрас, у него была бы мизерная зацепка.  
  
Сначала неудавшаяся революция, в которую его втянули, а теперь еще и побег. Грантер не верил, что все это кончится хорошо.  
  
— Иди, Грантер, — словно почувствовав что-то, сказала Жеанн. Она легонько подтолкнула его в спину. — Я за тобой.  
  
И Грантер послушался.  
  
Проход был узким и холодным. Через какое-то время нора вывела его в отделанный камнем горизонтальный тоннель, где человек среднего роста мог стоять выпрямившись. Некогда здесь текли сточные воды; теперь об этом напоминал только затхлый запах. Естественный ручей, текущий по небольшой канаве, за годы полностью вымыл все скопившиеся нечистоты.  
  
Впереди маячил желтоватый огонек, и вскоре Грантер подошел к собравшимся беглецам, во главе которых стоял Гаврош с факелом.  
  
— Грантер! — В полумраке глаза Гавроша лукаво блеснули. — Эпонина просила передать, что тут есть небольшой запас лириума, а еще кое-какие травки и пара бутылок вина. Вы можете их взять.  
— Как вообще вышло, что ты оказался снаружи? — спросил Жоли.  
— Так я деру дал, еще когда ваш план мабари под хвост пошел. — Гаврош сардонически приподнял брови. — Или вы думали, я мелкий и потому дурак? Такая суматоха была, меня б не хватились вовремя и не удивились бы, если б я убежал. Маленький, испугался. Сейчас выведу вас и вернусь, ничего мне не будет — даже такой ублюдок как Жавер не тронет ребенка.  
— Эпонину не заподозрили? — не удержался Грантер.  
— С Эпониной все будет в норме, даже если тут все в порождений тьмы превратятся. — Гаврош поднял факел. — Все пришли? Тогда двигаем дальше.  
  
  
Они довольно долго шли в тишине, которую нарушал только плеск воды и натужный скрип старого каменного фундамента, на который давил всей своей мощью замок. Потом Гаврош указал им на тайник: они вытащили оттуда несколько склянок с лириумом, пару мешочков трав и немного провианта, а Грантер забрал себе две бутылки вина.  
  
Впереди маячила светлая голова Анжольраса, и Грантер, как ни пытался отводить взгляд, возвращался к ней раз за разом. Спину Анжольрас держал необыкновенно прямо, как и раньше, но из его движений ушла резкость и порывистость, пружинистость, свойственная импульсивным натурам. Он передвигался спокойно и размеренно, и этим напоминал сопровождавшего их Серого Стража. Даже со спины Грантер понял бы, что Анжольрас был усмирен.  
  
За все время их пути он не сказал ни слова, будто в «похищении» не было ничего странного. Усмиренных легко выпускали из Круга, зная, что они вернутся домой, но и увести их было так же просто, как послушного пса.  
  
Наконец, Гаврош остановился и посветил факелом под потолком. «Тут», — сказал он, и Страж подхватил его подмышки и приподнял, чтобы тот смог дотянуться до какого-то рычага. Со скрипом отъехал в сторону люк, в котором показалось усыпанное звездами небо и кроны деревьев.  
  
— Прибыли, — объявил Гаврош и, схватившись за края лаза, выбрался из канализации. Наклонившись, он вернул факел Стражу.  
  
Грантер не знал, где они очутились, но холодный свежий воздух его опьянил. Здесь пахло хвоей и сырой землей, палыми листьями и дождем. Он так давно не бывал за пределами Круга, что успел забыть, каково это.  
  
— Лес на границе с Неваррой, — сказал Серый Страж и вытащил из дорожной сумки сложенную в несколько раз карту. — Я отметил. Дальше вы сами, а мне нужно вернуться. Сдается, я, — он засмеялся, — первый, кого старина Жавер посетит с утра пораньше.  
— У вас с ним богатая история, да? — спросила Жеанн, и Страж хмыкнул.  
— Расскажу, если еще доведется встретиться. И напоследок... — Он поманил магов за собой.  
Невдалеке от лаза, у дерева, стояла привязанная черная лошадь с белой звездой посреди лба. Через ее круп были перекинуты несколько сумок, которые Страж принялся развязывать.  
— Здесь немного еды, — сказал он, — а еще пара шкур, шерстяные одеяла и несколько плащей. Ночи нынче холодные, а вам долго предстоит ночевать в лесу. Там же ножи и еще... — Он отцепил с седла небольшой арбалет и вручил его Курфейраку.  
— Эй! — воскликнул тот. — Это потому что я эльф?  
— Отдашь тому, кто умеет с ним обращаться, — усмехнулся Страж. — Надеюсь, это вам поможет на первое время. Тут немного денег, если вы выберетесь к деревне. Всей толпой только не ходите, привлечете лишнее внимание. К сожалению, это все, что я могу для вас сделать.  
— Это уже очень много. Спасибо, — сказала Жеанн, схватив одну из сумок и закинув ее на плечо.  
— Удачи вам, — сказал Страж. Он обернулся. — Гаврош? Полезай в седло.  
— Угу. — Гаврош осмотрел магов, отведя взгляд только от Анжольраса. — Бывайте! — И он одним махом вскарабкался на лошадь. Страж отвязал ее от дерева и запрыгнул в седло следом за Гаврошем.  
  
Очертания лошади с двумя наездниками растворились в темноте, и маги остались одни посреди места, где, пожалуй, не бывал ни один из них. Грантер испытывал что-то среднее между страхом и восторгом. Страх он ждал, а вот восторг оказался сюрпризом, но сдержаться при виде царапающих темное небо еловых крон он просто не мог. Нечто схожее испытывали, наверное, все они, потому что молчание затянулось, и даже Комбефер — обычно сдержанный и всегда имеющий план — потрясенно вертел головой.  
  
— Нам нужно решить, что делать дальше, — сказала Жеанн, цинично разрушив волшебство момента. Пробужденный ее голосом, Курфейрак торопливо развернул карту и подошел поближе к державшему факел Комбеферу.  
— Замок — там, — сказал он, указав налево. — Значит, идти надо в противоположную сторону. Подальше в лес. Следы путать и все такое.  
— Еще неясно, успели ли они восстановить филактерию, — задумчиво пробормотала Жеанн.  
  
Вздрогнули все, когда голос неожиданно подал Анжольрас:  
— Не успели.  
Повисла тишина. Все смотрели на Анжольраса, которого, казалось, нисколько не смущало это пристальное внимание. Первым отмер Фейи.  
— Что еще ты знаешь? — спросил он.  
— Ничего. — Анжольрас пожал плечами. — Я слышал, как храмовники говорили про филактерию. Ее не успели восстановить. Было слишком много других дел.  
— Ты знаешь, как связаться с Андерсом? — выпалил Грантер. Анжольрас в ответ покачал головой.  
— Я уничтожил все перед восстанием, — объяснил он спокойно. — Все бумаги.  
— Нам лучше не стоять на месте, — нервно заметила Жеанн. — Они могли нас хватиться и отправиться на поиски. Пойдем.  
  
Вокруг них высился лес. Листва почти полностью опала с деревьев, и голые темные ветви слабо раскачивались под порывами ветра. В абсолютном молчании маги двинулись в чащу — подальше от охваченного паникой Монфорского Круга. Впереди с факелом вышагивал Комбефер, следом шли Курфейрак и Фейи, замыкали процессию Грантер, Анжольрас и Жеанн.  
  
Они не знали, куда идти, но понимали одно: идти было нужно, пока поисковый отряд их не настиг, хотя Грантер подозревал, что это — всего лишь вопрос времени.


	2. Часть вторая. Леса близ Неварры

**Глава 1**

  
В лесу было темно в любое время дня, тяжелые еловые кроны почти не пропускали света. Это помогало спрятаться: оба раза, когда к ним приближались храмовники, Жеанн превращала сумрак в лабиринт едва различимых отражений, и преследователи проходили мимо. Иногда Грантеру казалось, что Жеанн была не единственной, кто плел иллюзии, что сам лес был мороком, отвратительной лихорадочной галлюцинацией. У него бывали такие раньше, когда отмерить точное количество порошка из кровавого лотоса получалось не сразу.  
   
Глядя под ноги, на подмерзшую покрытую хвоей землю, Грантер думал, что не отличил бы лотос от любой другой жухлой травы. Прямо сейчас он мог топтать идеальные ингредиенты, которые до этого видел только высушенными или на рисунках в старых книгах.  
   
Что-то заставило идущего рядом с ним Боссюэ остановиться. Грантер оторвался от созерцания земли и собственных ног.  
— В чем дело?  
   
Курфейрак знаком приказал всем пригнуться. Стараясь не шуметь, они подобрались к обрыву над небольшой расщелиной, из которой доносились голоса. Жеанн осталась в стороне, плетя новое заклинание. Даже в полутьме было видно ее побелевшие губы и синяки под глазами. С момента побега у нее почти не было возможности отдохнуть и набраться сил.  
   
— Не храмовники, — шепнул Боссюэ. — Похоже, идут в сторону дороги.  
— Переждем, — решил Курфейрак, глянув вниз. — Потом обойдем со стороны оврага, они нас не заметят.  
— Вы можете напасть, — сказал Анжольрас.  
   
Все удивленно обернулись к нему.  
   
— Это разбойники. У них есть оружие и еда. Они знают лес. Если они наткнутся на вас позже, они нападут.  
— Поэтому мы их и обходим, — прошипел Курфейрак. — Как, по-твоему, мы будем драться? Жеанн еле идет, Жоли со своей ногой…  
   
Жоли вскинул голову. Он повредил лодыжку в первый день пути и с тех пор никак не мог залечить ее, даже с помощью Комбефера: без возможности остановиться надолго заклинание слетало каждые пару часов. Их привалом он сразу же воспользовался для того, чтобы опуститься на землю и обновить его. Анжольрас скользнул по нему взглядом.  
   
— Вы должны оставить Жоли.  
— Что ты сказал? — тихо переспросил Курфейрак.  
   
Грантер прикрыл глаза.  
   
— Это рационально, — объяснил Анжольрас. — Потери неизбежны. Жоли слаб и задерживает остальных. Без него шансы немного выше.  
— Шансы, — повторил Курфейрак и подошел к нему поближе.  
 Анжольрас продолжил:  
— Я всегда знал, что от него не стоит ждать слишком многого.  
Жоли издал звук, похожий, то ли на кашель, то ли на всхлип.  
— Он прав. Он прав, вы все погибнете из-за меня, Анжольрас прав.  
— Прекрати, — в ужасе прошептал Боссюэ, бросившись к нему.  
   
Курфейрик кивнул, глядя себе под ноги, а потом быстро и точно ударил Анжольраса в челюсть. От удара Анжольрас повалился на землю. Комбефер тут же очутился рядом и оттащил Курфейрака в сторону, зажимая ему рот: в приступах ярости Курфейрак начинал кричать, а сейчас, неподалеку от разбойников, это было слишком рискованно. Курфейрак быстро оттолкнул его, но заговорил, глядя на Анжольраса, уже шепотом:  
— Рационально? Что ты тогда вообще здесь делаешь? Какие у тебя шансы? Иди к храмовникам, проваливай обратно в Круг, мразь, если ты думаешь, что мы кого-то оставим.  
— Я не могу, — спокойно сказал Анжольрас, медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — Они заставят меня найти вас.  
— И что тебя останавливает?  
— Я не должен вредить магам, — сказал Анжольрас таким тоном, как будто это было быть очевидно.  
— С каких пор? — Теперь в голосе Курфейрака было больше удивления, чем злости.  
— Так было сказано в записке.  
Курфейрак растерянно посмотрел на Комбефера, который помогал ему подняться. В отличие от остальных, Комбефер не выглядел пораженным.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем он?  
Комбефер устало кивнул.  
— У него была идея написать инструкцию для самого себя на случай… — Он притронулся к собственному лбу. — Усмиренные следуют за большим авторитетом. Он надеялся, что собственные слова окажутся сильнее того, что закладывают во время ритуала. Даже если у него получилось, сейчас это не имеет большого значения.  
   
Грантер горько усмехнулся, глядя на бесстрастное лицо усмиренного. Значит, где-то внутри этой головы еще жива последняя воля Анжольраса. Будет жить, пока не погибнет тело и его чудовищный захватчик.  
— Анжольрас, — позвал он. — Записка еще у тебя?  
Анжольрас покачал головой.  
— Я сжег ее. Это тоже было в записке.  
   
Грантер кивнул. Это было к лучшему: возможность увидеть пару строчек, написанных прежним Анжольрасом, сделала бы только хуже. Сама мысль разбудила тоску, которую Грантер время от времени переставал замечать.  
   
— Остановимся здесь, — сказал Комбефер, — пусть отойдут подальше.  
— Отлично, — выдохнула Жеанн и легла прямо на землю. Она мгновенно засыпала, как только появлялась возможность, не переставая, впрочем, поддерживать иллюзию. Курфейрак осторожно переложил ее на одно из одеял. Грантер подобрался поближе и накрыл ее несложным поддерживающим заклинанием, на большее не хватало сил.  
   
Маги перешептывались, разбившись на небольшие группы; никто не решался разжечь костер. Боссюэ что-то говорил притихшему Жоли, пока Фейи накладывал фиксирующую повязку, которой суждено было развалиться, как только Жоли встанет на ноги. В стороне вполголоса спорили Комбефер и Курфейрак. Анжольрас занимался инвентаризацией их небогатой поклажи: каждый раз, стоило им сделать привал, он принимался пересчитывать оставшиеся припасы, и каждый раз, когда они решали двигаться дальше, озвучивал подробный отчет. Никто не знал, почему он это делает, но причин его останавливать не было. Разве что слушать сообщения о стремительно тающих запасах еды с каждым разом становилось все труднее.  
   
Балансируя на грани между реальностью и сном, Грантер смотрел на друзей и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что кого-то среди них не хватает, что вот-вот из-за деревьев появится кто-то еще, но он никак не мог вспомнить, кто, ведь Баорель погиб у него на глазах.  
  
*  *  *  
   
— Мы не можем бежать в Неварру. Неварра казнит нас еще быстрее, чем Орлей. — Повторил Комбефер.  
Спор затухал и разгорался, снова и снова возвращаясь к одним и тем же вариантам.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Курфейрак. — Продолжать прятаться в лесу? Я знаю здесь уже каждый камень.  
— Не знаешь, — возразила Жеанн. — Так только кажется, потому что они похожи.  
— Нет, Жеанн, я знаю, я выучил каждый поганый камень, потому что я дал им имена, потому что я схожу с ума в этом зассанном Андрасте лесу!  
— Еще раз повысишь на меня голос, — спокойно сказала Жеанн, — и я сделаю так, что ты больше не увидишь ничего, кроме камней, ни во сне, ни наяву.  
Курфейрак вздохнул и пробормотал извинения.  
— Ты эльф, — хмыкнул Боссюэ, — разве тебе не должна нравиться природа и свежий воздух?  
— Я вырос в Вал Руайо. От свежего воздуха у меня болит голова. Но я рад, что у тебя хорошее настроение, умник, может, скажешь что-нибудь полезное?  
Боссюэ пожал плечами.  
— Вал Руайо, — эхом отозвался Жоли, хромавший позади него. — Мы можем сдаться. Если мы придем в Белый Шпиль или к Верховной Жрице, она…  
— Белый Шпиль пуст, — вдруг сказал Анжольрас. Грантер вздрогнул от неожиданности: с момента ссоры с Курфейраком он не подавал голоса.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Комбефер, остановившись. Анжольрас тоже остановился и повернулся к нему.  
— Храмовники напали на Белый Шпиль. Думаю, в столице сейчас небезопасно.  
— Откуда ты… — начал Курфейрак и тут же воскликнул: — О, конечно! Подслушал у храмовников еще в замке, да? И только сейчас решил сказать нам?  
— Это не было актуально, — подтвердил Анжольрас. Грантер на всякий случай подошел к Курфейраку поближе, чтобы успеть удержать его, если он снова бросится на Анжольраса с кулаками.  
— Создатель, — Комбефер прикрыл глаза рукой. — Анжольрас, маги Шпиля… Кто-нибудь выжил? Ты что-нибудь знаешь?  
Анжольрас покачал головой.  
— Я слышал совсем немного. Кому-то удалось бежать. Храмовники говорили, что Верховный Чародей Фиона движется к Пределу Андорала. Но это были слухи.  
— Предел Андорала? — нахмурился Курфейрак, — Где это?  
— Брошенная крепость на севере, — ответила Жеанн. Грантер помнил, что она сама выросла где-то в тех краях. — Это не очень далеко, хотя пройти в обход больших дорог будет трудно. От столицы гораздо дальше, но они уже могли туда добраться.  
— На севере? — переспросил Курфейрак. — Думаешь, они собираются бежать в Тевинтер?  
— Это вариант. Даже если они не там, мы сможем…  
— Бежать в Тевинтер не так просто, — возразил Комбефер. — Там беженцев никто не ждет с распростертыми объятиями. А если ждет, не думаю, что это к лучшему.  
— Да, спасибо, мне там точно нечего делать, — хмыкнул Курфейрак. Тевинтером правили маги, но эльфам там все равно приходилось несладко: рабство было одним из многих грехов Тевинтерской Империи, и если обвинения в потакании магии крови можно было списать на слухи, в рабовладельческих традициях сомневаться не приходилось.  
Все напряженно замолчали.  
— Я думаю, нужно попробовать, — наконец сказала Жеанн. — Мы действительно не можем топтаться здесь вечно, рано или поздно храмовники нас найдут.  
Комбефер кивнул:  
— Это риск, но так у нас есть шанс присоединиться к магам Фионы. Если это восстание, мы должны быть там.  
   
Грантер бросил взгляд на Анжольраса: это должны были быть его слова. Но Анжольрас молчал, рассматривая свой рукав; разговор совершенно его не интересовал.  
— Грантер? — позвал Комбефер. — Что ты думаешь?  
   
Грантеру было все равно. Все варианты казались ему одинаково безнадежными, и этот не выглядел лучше других. Его мнение также не имело большого значения: с момента побега он следовал за друзьями по инерции и был уверен, что они это понимают. Возможно, вопрос Комбефера был всего лишь данью вежливости.  
   
— Конечно, — сказал Грантер. — Предел Андорала. Фиона. Как скажете.  
Жеанн закатила глаза.  
— Спасибо, Грантер, твое участие бесценно, как всегда.  
   
Эти слова тоже принадлежали бы Анжольрасу, будь он жив. У Грантера появилось ощущение, что остальные в отсутствие лидера берут на себя его функции, каждый понемногу.  
   
Техническая сторона вопроса оказалась гораздо сложнее принятия решения. Предел Андорала не был отмечен на единственной карте, которой располагали маги, Жеанн же знала его расположение только примерно. Еще им нужно было решить, как добраться до него, избегая больших дорог и городов, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Даже те из них, кто попал в круг уже подростками, ориентировались на местности весьма условно: это был навык, абсолютно бесполезный в стенах Круга.  
   
Когда маршрут был обсужден, осталось решить, каким составом двигаться дальше. Комбефер настаивал на необходимости разделиться, поскольку паре человек было проще пройти незамеченными, чем группе, однако в случае нападения они не могли бы дать отпор.  
   
— Хорошо, поделимся так, чтобы в каждой группе был лекарь и стихийный маг, — предложил Курфейрак. Он задумчиво посмотрел на своих спутников. — Жоли, Боссюэ, вы справитесь вдвоем?  
   
Травма Жоли замедляла их, однако Жоли был хорошим лекарем, а Боссюэ — почти таким же сильным стихийным магом, как Курфейрак. Он хуже контролировал свои способности, но в случае необходимости точно смог бы защитить обоих, хоть и рисковал в процессе устроить лесной пожар.  
   
Курфейрак переключился на Жеанн, а затем взглянул на Фейи. Жеанн покачала головой.  
— Я почти не знаю стихийной магии. Я могу спрятать нас, но если иллюзия не сработает, нам крышка.  
— От меня тоже мало толку в битве, — добавил Фейи.  
   
Фейи сносно лечил, знал невероятное количество рун, мог плавить металл и дробить каменные стены, но в драке даже Грантер был полезнее. Все, что требовало быстрой реакции, давалось Фейи с большим трудом.  
   
Курфейрак раздраженно фыркнул и посмотрел на Комбефера.  
— Ты пойдешь с ними, — подтвердил тот.  
— И что, оставить тебя с Грантером и… — Курфейрак махнул рукой в сторону Анжольраса, даже не называя его имени.  
— Сейчас нет выбора, — недовольно проговорил Комбефер, скрестив руки на груди.  
   
Комбефер не был стихийным магом, но назвать его беспомощным было нельзя. Во время осады они с Анжольрасом вдвоем не один раз заставлял храмовников отступить еще до того, как остальные успевали добраться до баррикады. Курфейрак отвернулся.  
— Если тебя не будет в Андорале, я достану тебя из Тени и…  
Комбефер вздохнул:  
— Будь осторожен, Курфейрак.  
Он потер пальцами веки и обратился к остальным:  
— Нужно поделить припасы и выдвигаться. Мы и так задержались.  
— Я еще не начинал проверку, — пожаловался Анжольрас. Никто не предупредил его, сколько продлится привал.  
— Слава Создателю, — пробормотал Курфейрак, открывая один из мешков.

  
  
**Глава 2**

  
  
Днем еще бывало тепло, и солнце с натугой, но прогревало воздух, ночью же землю схватывал легкий мороз. Им приходилось разводить костер, предпочитая малый риск быть замеченными перспективе замерзнуть насмерть в Неваррском лесу.  
  
Прошедшим днем они разделились, и каждая из групп отправилась в Предел Андорала своей дорогой. Грантеру, Комбеферу и Анжольрасу достался один из самых длинных, но безопасных путей: все отдавали себе отчет в том, что без боевой мощи против храмовников им не выстоять. Путь их пролегал лесом вдоль самой границы, вдали от мелких пограничных поселений. Единственная деревенька, в которую они планировали зайти за припасами, находилась примерно в середине дороги между Монфором и Андоралом.  
  
Ближе к вечеру Комбеферу удалось убить зайца, растерявшего всякую бдительность и разжиревшего на осеннем пайке. Солнце почти зашло, когда они развели костер, а Грантер раскупорил одну из своих бутылок. Анжольраса отправили собирать хворост — они могли бы отпустить его и спокойно дождаться возвращения, но Грантер почему-то продолжал следить за ним из полутьмы, бдительный, точно засевший в засаде коршун.  
  
Анжольрас это заметил.  
  
— Ты мог бы перестать за мной следить, — сказал он, когда выкладывал собранный хворост около костра.  
  
Грантер дернулся, как от оплеухи. Он начинал нервничать всякий раз, когда Анжольрас обращался к нему напрямую, словно никак не мог смириться с мыслью, что эта пустая оболочка была способна мыслить и говорить. Имелась в этом некая горькая ирония: сам Анжольрас, не будь на его лбу печати усмиренного, устыдил бы его за такое отношение. Усмиренные ничем не отличались от остальных, они не были глупыми или юродивыми, просто не способны были чувствовать. Существовали люди, которые просто рождались такими, но Грантер не мог избавиться от мысли, что неспособные чувствовать были калеками в любом случае.  
  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Комбефера, который потрошил зайца и, казалось, вообще ничего не слышал. В этом был весь Комбефер с его избирательной глухотой.  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пожал плечами Грантер и отхлебнул из бутылки. — Хочешь вина?  
— Не хочу, — ответил Анжольрас. Он сел напротив Грантера, поближе к костру. В рыжих отблесках его глаза казались похожими на раскрашенное синим стекло: внимательные, немигающие и совершенно пустые. — Я давно обратил внимание, что ты за мной следишь. Я понял, что это не просто так.  
 Грантер испытал приступ панического страха, который попытался спрятать за издевательской ухмылкой.  
— Правда? — спросил он, осознавая, что ступает на неверную дорогу, что ответ ему не понравится. Анжольрас кивнул.  
— Я собирался поговорить с тобой после темницы, перед смертью Ламарка. Но ты был не в настроении, и я решил, что скорее всего заблуждаюсь на твой счет.  
Грантер ошеломленно молчал. Выждав паузу, Анжольрас продолжил:  
— Мариус меня утомлял, но я решил, что в его словах, возможно, есть доля истины. Я собирался со всем разобраться.  
   
Ему хотелось бы задать вопрос, самый мучительный из всех: неужели у него был шанс, хотя бы призрачная надежда на этот шанс? И что бы это изменило? Если бы Грантер знал, что все могло бы пойти иначе, он оглушил бы Анжольраса и вытащил его из замка, только бы предотвратить то, что последовало за смертью Ламарка. Он знал, что они или погибнут, или будут усмирены. Что бы он сделал?  
   
Паника нарастала, теперь смешанная с щемящим разочарованием, и Грантер всеми силами попытался это скрыть.  
  
— Я подумал, — продолжил Анжольрас, явно ничего не замечая, — что мы...  
— Заткнись! — свирепо взвыл Грантер. Он понял вдруг, что стоит на ногах, и что Комбефер шарахнулся от него в сторону, выронив несчастную заячью тушку. — Молчи!  
   
Анжольрас моментально замолк. Комбефер выпрямился и потянулся к Грантеру окровавленной рукой.  
   
— Грантер... — начал он, но тот махнул в его сторону початой бутылкой.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал он уже спокойнее. — Все в норме.  
   
Убежденным Комбефер не выглядел, но все же вернулся к зайцу. Анжольрас рассеянно смотрел в костер. Он выглядел так, словно ни слова не сказал до этого, будто его выключили, как говорящую магическую игрушку.  
  
Остаток вечера все старательно делали вид, что ничего не произошло. Все, кроме Анжольраса: с его точки зрения действительно не случилось ничего из ряда вон.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Когда-то в детстве, впервые попав в Монфорский Круг, он сам придумал для себя этот сад. Сны маленького Грантера кишели завесными тварями с тех самых пор, как он впервые ощутил осознанность: многоликие бесформенные чудища ходили за ним по пятам, не пытаясь напасть, но и не отступая. Как тени. Сад был способом спрятаться от них — он точно повторял образ маминого зимнего сада, и хотя ее лицо давно стерлось из памяти, сад остался неизменным. Посреди окруженной стриженым кустарником поляны располагался фонтан с мраморным орлейским львом, из пасти которого била струя воды. Лев чуть склонился вперед, так что грива его завивалась золотыми локонами и ниспадала почти до кончиков лап.  
  
За круглыми верхушками кустарников виден был верх резной кованой ограды. Грантер никогда не выходил за ее пределы, но знал, что за ней начинается территория, отданная завесе и бродившим по ней тварям. Построив этот сад однажды, Грантер не пытался ходить за его пределы. Все его сны с тех пор проходили одинаково: он сидел на траве, скрестив ноги (вовсе не так, как полагалось сидеть юному наследнику титула), и смотрел в остекленевшие львиные глаза.  
  
В этом саду он не был уже много лет. Однажды путь к нему оказался для Грантера закрыт — дорога, некогда понятная почти интуитивно, потерялась среди болот и зарослей. Он искал долго и упрямо, но в конце концов сдался. Пока он сидел в своей башне из слоновой кости, завесные твари успели вырасти, и ему раз за разом приходилось находить новые способы обвести их вокруг пальца.  
  
Теперь он вновь оказался на круглой полянке перед орлейским львом. Трава пожухла со временем, нестриженый кустарник разросся, пряча за собой ржавую кованую решетку. Стеклянные львиные глаза покрылись мутью, и из пасти его больше не била вода, только ряска свисала со сколотых клыков.  
  
Грантер выпрямился, привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь выглянуть за пределы ограды, но ничего не увидел. Отсюда не вели никакие тропы: он оградился от чудовищ, отрезав и себе все пути к бегству. Кустарник окружил его кольцом, оставил наедине с каменным львом.  
  
Зачем-то он сомкнул ладони вокруг своего рта и крикнул, ожидая, что не услышит никаких звуков, но вопль неожиданно сотряс болотную недвижимость сада. Грантер сам испугался этого звука, чистого и яростного, как пущенный из арбалета болт. Ему никто не ответил, некому было отвечать, но ощущение покоя исчезло, сменившись колкой тревогой. Ветер не шевелил листву, трава желтым ковром стлалась под его ногами, но сам воздух сгустился, стал затхлым и неприятным.  
  
— Эй! — снова крикнул Грантер, пытаясь голосом своим разогнать страх. — Эй, кто-нибудь!  
  
И, к его огромному шоку, ему ответили. Каменный лев медленно повернул голову и посмотрел на него все тем же невидящим тяжелым взглядом. Грантер замер, но лев уже заметил его. Шкура его покрылась тонкой вязью трещин, будто сквозь камень наружу рвалось нечто живое.  
  


  
Нечто злое. Грантер отступил назад, спиной натолкнувшись на кустарник, и остановился. Лев спустился с постамента и направился в его сторону. Из открытой пасти капала вода. Он не издавал ни звука, но Грантеру мерещился гулкий рык, зарождавшийся где-то в глубине его груди.  
  
Грантер, не вполне осознавая себя, присел и закрыл ладонями лицо, по-детски надеясь, что сейчас тварь исчезнет, но когда спустя некоторое время он убрал руки, тварь нависала прямо над ним. Левая лапа взметнулась в воздух, разметав каменную крошку, и Грантер вскрикнул...  
  
… чтобы открыть глаза и увидеть перед собой болезненно знакомую каменную стену. Он отшатнулся от удивления и упал бы, если бы его не подхватили под руки. Грантер вывернулся из хватки, развернулся спиной к стене, встав в защитную позу, и едва сумел сдержать удивленный возглас: перед ним стоял Анжольрас.  
  
Анжольрас выглядел таким же, каким помнил его Грантер, когда они были в Монфоре, без метки на лбу, со сверкающими живыми глазами. Он облизал губы и протянул руку, но быстро ее отдернул и сказал:  
  
— Это я. Все в порядке. Ты в безопасности.  
  
Грантер рассмеялся, и выражение лица Анжольраса стало недоумевающим, почти обиженным.  
  
Он узнал это место. Покрытые испариной каменные стены, вытянутое оконце вдоль потолка, толстая металлическая решетка. Под ногами пружинила испревшая солома. Они были в Монфорской темнице — сюда злая воля сновидения перебросила Грантера из матушкиного сада. В единственное место, как раньше полагал Грантер, где они с Анжольрасом могли говорить, не рискуя вцепиться друг другу в глотки.  
  
Грантер знал, что это сон. Он так и сказал:  
— Я знаю, что ты мне снишься.  
  
Анжольрас склонил голову к левому плечу, все так же недоумевающе. Он не только выглядел, как настоящий, он и двигался, как настоящий, словно могло быть иначе, после всех лет, которые Грантер провел, безмолвно за ним наблюдая. Его фантазия расстаралась на славу.  
  
— И что с того? — заявил Анжольрас, и был прав.  
  
С выученной легкостью он принялся за застежки на куртке Грантера, затем наклонился для поцелуя, с губ перешел на линию челюсти и ниже, по шее к ключицам, и тогда Грантер несильно потянул его за волосы, вынуждая отстраниться. Он снова подался было вперед, но Грантер остановил его коротким «ш-ш-ш».  
  
Ему никогда не надоедало смотреть на Анжольраса. Он прикоснулся к его губам большим пальцем, невольно подумав о том, что сейчас их мог бы пересекать шрам, оставленный храмовничьей перчаткой. Пальцы его скользнули ниже, на шею сбоку, и неожиданно натолкнулись на что-то твердое и гладкое. Он отдернул руку и с ужасом увидел на ней кровь.  
  
Из шеи Анжольраса торчала стрела. Она прошила мягкую белую кожу, вошла в плоть, и сейчас на ворот из оставленной ею раны стекала густая алая кровь. Воздух со свистом вырвался между губ Анжольраса, он растерянно схватился за стрелу... и неожиданно выругался. Сквозь плавные черты его лица проступило что-то чужеродное и болезненно знакомое одновременно — с все нарастающим ужасом Грантер начал узнавать Баореля.  
  
Он попятился, и химера поспешно протянула руку, пытаясь его остановить. Самая очевидная и самая страшная мысль, то, чего он панически боялся, и что могло произойти с ним сегодня, потому что ему в голову бы не пришло говорить Анжольрасу — пусть даже сотканному из его собственного сознания, — «нет».  
  
— Пошла прочь, — злобно прошипел он, а потом резко пришел в себя.  
  
Посреди леса, накрытый толстой оленьей шкурой, которую вручил им с собой Вальжан. Комбефер не спал. Он сидел рядом с тлеющим костром и отстраненно ворошил угли палкой.  
  
— Уже утро? — хрипло спросил Грантер, и Комбефер покачал головой.  
— Близится к рассвету, — сказал он. — Кошмары?  
— Хуже, — мрачно бросил Грантер и покосился на место, где спал Анжольрас. Он не проснулся. И не должен был: демонам неинтересны усмиренные.  
  
И, словно вступая с ним в полемику, Анжольрас вдруг свернулся клубком и закричал, обхватив руками голову. Вопль его был почти нечеловеческим — в нем было нечто от крика попавшего в западню зверя. Комбефер и Грантер подскочили одновременно, но крик оборвался так же резко, как начался.  
  
Тело Анжольраса расслабилось, лицо его стало спокойным. Он открыл глаза и сел, скинув с себя шкуры, с любопытством огляделся, поднял руки и принялся их рассматривать. Потом перехватил опешивший взгляд Грантера и неожиданно ухмыльнулся, кривовато и слишком широко: Анжольрас никогда так не улыбался.  
  
— О, Создатель, — выдохнул Комбефер. Грантер выразился резче.  
— Он одержим, — зачем-то сказал он после паузы, хотя Комбефер понял это и так. Любой бы понял. Перед ними больше не сидел усмиренный — влекомая извне безвольная кукла, — теперь перед ними был одержимый: маг, тело которого захватил демон.  
  
Грантер никогда не слышал, чтобы демоны интересовалась усмиренными. Связь с Тенью у них почти отсутствовала, а если и была, то выстроенная меж разумом и другим миром тропка оставалась столь зыбкой и неявственной, что по ней не смогла бы пройти ни одна сущность. Как два утеса, через которые некогда был переброшен канатный пост: зачем было идти по нему, рискуя сорваться, если существовали куда более крепкие и доступные переправы?  
  
Демон поднялся, сначала неуклюже, но с каждым шагом все увереннее. Он оглядел себя, с интересом пощупал полы шерстяной робы, затем тронул себя за лицо и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он весело рассмеялся и подмигнул Грантеру.  
  
Который, как и Комбефер, понятия не имел, что делать дальше.  
  
Это был прецедент — то, что не описывала ни одна из магических книг, пылившихся в монфорской библиотеке. Одержимого убивали или усмиряли, самые дерзкие пытались его освободить; но что делать с тем, кто стал одержимым, уже будучи усмиренным?  
  
— Нам придется его убить, — хрипло сказал Комбефер, и у Грантера ком встал в горле.  
  
Если не усмирить, то убить, ничего нельзя было с этим сделать. Комбефер был прав, как был прав всегда, но Грантер понимал, что у него не поднимется рука убить Анжольраса, даже если в его теле сидел демон, потому что это тело все еще принадлежало Анжольрасу.  
  
Демон внимательно их слушал. Выждав паузу, он усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Попробуй.  
  
Грантер ощутил всепоглощающую ярость.  
— Заткнись! — злобно выкрикнул он, и демон иронически приподнял брови. Он повиновался. Судя по всему, он даже не собирался нападать: куда больше магов его интересовали деревья, перегной под ногами и звездное небо, мелькавшее между древесных крон.  
Комбефер опустился возле костра на шкуру, Грантер сел рядом.  
— Нужно следить, чтобы он никуда не ушел, — заметил Комбефер, снова возвращаясь к своим углям. Он был спокоен, но другого Грантер и не ожидал. Самое большое шоковое состояние для него — потерять дар речи, и такое Грантер в последнее время наблюдал даже слишком часто.  
— Слушай, — вдруг сказал Грантер. Мысль пришла к нему, но не успела толком оформиться. Комбефер издал неопределенный звук, показав, что слушает. — Помнишь, несколько лет назад...  
— Не получится, — не дал ему закончить Комбефер. — Чтобы изгнать демона, нужны как минимум три мага. Как минимум! Нормальных, здоровых, отдохнувших мага, а не двое калек. И огромное количество лириума. Храмовники даже говорили, что усмирить было бы не только гуманнее, но и дешевле.  
— Чтобы изгнать демона из обычного мага, — веско уточнил Грантер. — Но не из усмиренного. — Они, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Анжольраса, который ходил туда-сюда в занимавшихся рассветных сумерках, и тот, почуяв, взглянул на них. — Что там того демона? Держится на честном слове.  
— Попробуй, — легкомысленно ответил демон. Лицо Анжольраса снова исказила кривобокая издевательская ухмылка.  
— Попробую, — глядя ему в глаза, ответил Комбефер. Он обратился к Грантеру: — Дождемся рассвета.

  
  
**Глава 3**

  
  
Комбефер рассказал, что на него демон пытался надавить через Баореля. Все тут же встало на свои места: и внезапная стрела, и кровь, и пробившиеся сквозь черты лица Анжольраса другие черты — чужие, но знакомые. Глупая теневая тварь не сумела вовремя перенастроиться. Им достался на редкость слабоумный экземпляр: какой нормальный демон сунулся бы к усмиренному?  
  
Демон даже не пытался уйти. Грантер и Комбефер то и дело поглядывали на него, но он всегда был в пределах видимости: или ходил туда-сюда, с любопытством рассматривая землю под ногами, или просто сидел у костра. На подначки он отзывался живо и даже дружелюбно, словно переругивание доставляло ему искреннее удовольствие.  
  
Он не нападал, хотя мог бы. Создавалось ощущение, будто тело Анжольраса полностью его устраивало, как и компания, поэтому днем он даже вызвался сходить за хворостом, а когда не получил ответа, отправился за ним сам.  
  
Демон отошел довольно далеко — были видны лишь мелькавшие меж ветвей золотистые кудри — и неожиданно исчез, а когда Грантер с Комбефером бросились на поиски, то обнаружили его лежащим на земле. Скорее всего, это был уже не одержимый Анжольрас, который выглядел умиротворенно спящим, но выяснять было некогда: они перетащили бессознательное тело к костру.  
  
Стоило им отойти, как Анжольрас неожиданно сел и растерянно оглядел их стойку. А потом ухмыльнулся.  
  
На то, чтобы выяснить, что произошло, им потребовалось еще несколько часов. Солнце стояло в зените, Грантер уже совершил прогулку по окрестному лесу и собрал немного трав, а Комбефер разделил поровну остатки вяленого мяса и теперь вываривал в травах заячьи кости. Отвлекшись на мгновение от котелка, он сказал:  
— Где-то здесь разрыв.  
— Что? — не понял Грантер, и Комбеферу пришлось пояснить:  
— Тут рядом разрыв в Завесе. Она истончилась. Ты разве не чувствуешь?  
   
Грантер понятия не имел, что он должен был чувствовать, но на всякий случай прислушался к себе. Где-то на периферии органов чувств он ощутил гомон, похожий на пчелиное жужжание, и тут же испытал легкую панику.  
   
«Разрывами» в Завесе назывались те места, где ткани реальностей — их и Тени — соприкасались настолько плотно, что демоны могли с легкостью переходить из одного мира в другой. Они были редки: Грантер не видел еще ни одного. Говорили, что встретить их можно там, где случилось много смертей, на полях боя, а еще в местах, где использовалась сильная магия.  
   
— Что-то чувствую, — аккуратно ответил он, хотя не знал, было это на самом деле, или он только что убедил себя в том, что что-то чувствует.  
Комбефер резко выпрямился и отряхнул ладони о робу.  
— Мы меняем план, — почти торжествующе заявил он. — Если рядом разрыв, то все будет намного проще. Никаких смертей.  
— Эй, — с легким возмущением сказал Грантер, — ты не упоминал про смерти.  
— Теперь их не будет. — Комбефер горел неестественным оптимизмом. — Пойдем, поищем.  
  
Долго искать не пришлось. Их стоянка ютилась в небольшом углублении между несколькими невысокими холмами, и как только они перебрались через один из них, Грантер сразу понял, что имел в виду Комбефер, когда спрашивал, чувствовал ли он что-нибудь. Пологая местность за холмом сочилась магией — Грантер ощутил легкую слабость, кончики пальцев начало колоть. Он был не слишком сильным магом, но здесь пробрало даже его. Любого пробрало бы.  
  
Стоило ему увидеть полянку, как он сразу понял, что некогда здесь произошло что-то ужасное. Из земли выпирали останки каких-то строений, сильно разрушенных и поросших мхом: на старом камне сохранились следы магических ударов, поверх которых за много лет даже не выросла трава. Они выглядели как старые шрамы на ветхом теле.  
   
— Здесь, — сказал Комбефер, и Грантер кивнул.  
   
Само пространство тут искажалось, шло рябью. Если смотреть прямо, видно ничего не было, но если взглянуть на него из уголка глаза, то становились заметные легкие зеленые всполохи, похожие на небесное сияние в северных районах Орлея.  
   
— Что нужно делать? — спросил Грантер.  
— Нужна кровь, — ответил Комбефер. Он пнул что-то, и из-за слоя почвы и перегноя показалась старая желтая кость. — Много крови. Звериной и не только.  
До Грантера начало доходить, и он почувствовал щемящий ужас.  
— Магия крови?  
— Да.  
   
Комбефер смотрел на него вопросительно, будто хотел поинтересоваться, согласится ли он на такие меры. Соглашаться Грантеру не хотелось мучительно, изо всех сил. Он боялся магии крови, потому что с самого первого года обучения в Круге ему втолковывали, насколько это ужасно — ниже падать просто некуда. И Анжольрас... Анжольрас никогда бы этого не одобрил.  
  
Магия кровью была страшной вещью. Она даровала величайшее могущество, но брала за это величайшую плату. Она давала возможность творить заклинания без использования лириума, но превращала мага во врата, через которые в мир могли хлынуть самые страшные твари из Тени. Сильнейшие маги превращались в марионеток из-за этой запрещенной практики. Чего уж говорить про них двоих.  
  
Но Грантер знал: если он запнется сейчас, начнет колебаться или задумается хоть на секунду, Комбефер немедленно откажется от плана. Он был слишком хорошим человеком. Он не стал бы подставлять других.  
  
Поэтому Грантер сказал, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос его не дрогнул:  
— Не проблема. — Он ухмыльнулся, словно магия крови была для него самым обычным делом. — С чего начнем?  
— С зайцев, — ответил Комбефер.  
  
*  *  *  
   
Для ритуала требовалась свежая звериная кровь, а это значило, что животных им не просто нужно было отловить, но и доставить к месту живыми. Задачу упрощало то, что места тут были дикие, и лесная фауна не привыкла бояться человека. А усложняло то, что ни Грантер, ни Комбефер не умели ставить силки.  
  
— Хватило бы оленя, — заметил Комбефер, пока они выслеживали зайца.  
— Или раба, — согласился Грантер. — По-моему, наши друзья из Тевинтера именно так решали вопрос нехватки крови.  
— Некоторые приносили в жертву лошадей. — Комбефер вздохнул. — Но хорошая лошадь стоит десятка рабов.  
— Не знал, что ты такой знаток тевинтерских расценок.  
  
Грантер отгонял от себя мысли о финальном этапе, когда вспороть вены на руках придется ему. Его кровь была ключом к ритуалу, только с ее помощью Комбефер сможет ступить в тень и освободить Анжольраса от демона. Но боли Грантер боялся с самого детства: ни уговоры, ни ругань, ни домашний арест и лишение всех детских радостей не действовали на него лучше, чем простой намек на физическую расправу. Чтобы не накручивать себя и не ударяться в панику заранее, Грантер принимался болтать и пытался шутить со свойственным ему легким цинизмом.  
  
— Не я, — сказал Комбефер просто. — Курфейрак.  
— Курфейрак никогда не был в Тевинтере, — заметил Грантер. Комбефер дернул плечом, но ответил с искренней симпатией:  
— Зато фантазия у него весьма живая.  
  
К вечеру у них было четыре живых зайца и один мертвый, с которым Комбефер перестарался при накладывании парализующего заклинания. Его они ободрали и приготовили на костре, разбавив пресную трапезу остатками Грантеровского вина. Сидевший рядом демон с любопытством принял кусок мяса, чтобы выплюнуть его, не успев толком разжевать.  
   
— Извини, — ехидно сказал Грантер. — Я понимаю — это тебе не блюда дворцов Вал Руайо.  
   
Демон поморщился, но не счел нужным отвечать. Глядя на него, Грантер вновь испытал страх. Если они сделают что-нибудь неправильно, последствия могут быть ужасными. Не зря ведь говорили, что именно магия крови стала причиной Мора. Если он начнется снова... Грантер успокоил себя мыслью, что сами они едва ли это застанут.  
  
По крайней мере, Мариусу будет чем заняться, помимо соблазнения невинных девиц.  
  
К ритуалу они приступили на закате. Грантер поджег несколько пучков собранных и высушенных заклинанием трав (это вызвало у него негодование: травы, засушенные магическим путем, считались хуже тех, которые высыхали сами по себе), Комбефер расчистил место. Они не приближались к Разлому, чтобы случайно не вызвать то, с чем не смогли бы справиться.  
  
О том, кто пойдет в Тень, они даже не спорили, просто решили безмолвно, что эта участь выпадет Комбеферу. Роль Грантера сводилась к предоставлению крови — топлива для ритуала — и наблюдению за процессом. В случае чего он должен был убить сначала Комбефера, а потом и Анжольраса.  
  
А потом и себя, шутливо добавил Грантер, но Комбефер только хмыкнул. Оба они знали, что до этого не дойдет никогда.  
  
Когда солнце зашло окончательно, у них была готова поляна, в углах которой Грантер заготовил небольшие охапки спутанных сухих трав. Их он уложил на начертанные руны. Сделать это ему велел Комбефер — сам он сомневался, что травы послужат тому, чему должны были послужить: среди них было кое-что успокаивающее, кое-что для вхождения в транс, пара отдельных ингредиентов для галлюциногенов, которые Грантер сам использовал еще в Круге для дурманящих зелий. Вместе все это давало смесь с неясным эффектом.  
  
Демона вместе с парализованными зайцами они усадили в центре полянки. Попыток к бегству он не делал, и когда Грантер, не сдержавшись, спросил у него прямо, тот только пожал плечами.  
— Рядом Разлом, — сказал ему Комбефер. — Ты мог бы уйти сам, без попыток влезть в чужие сны.  
— Вы еще не знаете, что будет дальше, — ответил демон лениво. — Все духи и демоны уже знают, а вы нет. Но я вам ничего не скажу. Сами увидите. Грядет кое-что ужасное.  
— Вы всегда говорите, что грядет кое-что ужасное, — заметил Грантер.  
— Какой прок врать? — Демон расположился поудобнее. — Мы говорили, и был Мор. Но Мор — это ерунда. Разминка. — Он неожиданно взглянул на Комбефера. — Я мог бы вам помочь, — сказал он. — Послужил бы куда лучше, чем этот пустой сосуд.  
   
Грантер попытался разозлиться, но понял, что не может. Демон был прав, однако соглашаться с демоном было последним делом. Комбефер сказал бы, что, несмотря ни на что, Анжольрас все еще оставался Анжольрасом, но в словах демона было куда больше правды.  
   
— Ты едва держишься, — с презрением сказал Комбефер. — Как ты можешь нам помочь?  
— Я знаю способ, — туманно ответил демон и демонстративно замолчал. В лунном свете, кое-как просачивавшемся сквозь ветви деревьев, глаза его поблескивали мутно-голубым, почти призрачным оттенком.  
  
Комбефер обстоятельно излагал план. В обычном ритуале использовали лириум, гигантское количество лириума, но кровь полностью покрывала нехватку материала.  
  
Не было силы более могущественной, чем сила живой крови, пожертвованной добровольно или отнятой силой. Никакой лириум не мог с ней сравниться, но даже лириум, веками сводивший с ума храмовников, не был настолько опасной вещью.  
  
— У нас осталось немного лириума, — сказал Комбефер. — Его я использую для подготовки — введу эту дрянь в транс. По сигналу пустишь кровь зайцам, хватит на то, чтобы загнать ее в тень. А потом отправишь следом меня.  
  
Грантер слабо представлял себе суть ритуала, но кивнул, потому что привык доверять Комбеферу. Та тонкая лазейка, которую сквозь запечатанные врата протянул демон к разуму Анжольраса, должна была затянуться быстрее, чем царапина под действием целительных чар.  
  
Он не вдавался в подробности, потому что ему не было интересно. Он смог бы вспороть горло зайцам и смог бы вспороть вены себе, а большего от него и не требовалось.  
  
Грантер зажег охапки трав и активировал начерченные под ними руны, а Комбефер принялся читать заклинание. Почти сразу же Анжольрас обмяк и завалился набок, и тогда Грантер убил первого зайца.  
  
Ничего не произошло. Он поймал на себе немного озадаченный взгляд Комбефера и отложил тушку в сторону, с отвращением ощущая, как по пальцам струится теплая кровь. Взялся за второго, и ситуация повторилась в точности: никакой реакции. И лишь на третьем животном Грантер ощутил, как вокруг него начало сгущаться нечто чужеродное и страшное, колючий комок чуждой и сильной магии, от которой в первое мгновение у него перехватило дыхание. Он собрал все силы и продолжил ритуал.  
  
Был убит четвертый заяц, и тогда Комбефер подал ему знак. Грантер перехватил поудобнее нож, зажмурился и резким ударом полоснул себя по венам.  
  
Больно не было — вместо боли он ощутил могущество, которое вскружило голову, необыкновенный прилив сил, удовольствие, с которым едва ли могло что-то сравниться. Кровь превратилась в вихрь сплошной магической силы, и Грантер почувствовал, как Комбефер схватил его за запястье. «Якорь», — сказал он и мазнул пальцем по окровавленной руке: один знак он начертил на своем лбу, второй — на лбу спящего Анжольраса. Словно откликнувшись на его прикосновение, тот распахнул глаза, но тут же смежил веки.  
  
— Читай последнюю часть, — велел Комбефер. Грантер закончил заклинание. Магия прошибла его насквозь. Комбефер упал, и Грантер оказался в одиночестве наедине с двумя телами и четырьмя горящими рунами, которые ему нужно было поддерживать, пока все не закончится.  
  
Он медленно опустился на колени и тяжело, с присвистом, выдохнул. Место, по которому он ударил ножом, уже затянулось полоской нежно-розовой кожи. Похоже, магия сама заживила нанесенные для нее раны.  
  
Он принялся ждать.  
  
Холодно ему не было. Липкая заячья кровь, смешанная с человеческой, стыла на руках, пока не превратилась в корку и не начала слезать лохмотьями при каждом движении. Неподвижно сидя на коленях, Грантер смотрел то на Анжольраса, то на Комбефера: оба выглядели спокойно спящими, и если бы не руны и не удушающий запах тлеющих трав, можно было бы подумать, что они действительно спали.  
  
Грантер не смог бы сказать наверняка, сколько просидел вот так, ни о чем не думая, только раз за разом переживая яркую магическую вспышку, которая прокатилась по нему сразу после сотворения ритуала. В чем-то малефикаров можно было понять: если все было так каждый раз, то подсесть на магию крови в действительности было проще, чем на лириум или на вино.  
  
Будто каждый нерв в его теле был приведен в готовность, будто он сам стал сгустком сплошной магии; как в детстве, когда его способности проявили себя в первый раз, когда он неожиданно сотворил заклинание в присутствии родителей и увидел их глаза — испуганные, неверящие, глаза людей, которые не понимали, что он чувствовал. Такие глаза могли бы быть у Анжольраса, если бы он узнал, что для вызволения его из демонической ловушки Грантер использовал собственную кровь.  
  
Что бы сделал Анжольрас? Убил бы и был бы прав. Маги куда более могущественные, Первые чародеи крупнейших Кругов, — и те не всегда решались отправляться в Тень, чтобы спасти несчастную заблудшую душу. У них с Комбефером не было шансов. У него не будет шансов, если Комбефер не справится.  
  
Но он так устал. Какой-то частью себя он надеялся, что ему позволено будет лечь и остаться лежать здесь, в истлевшей падали Неваррского леса, вдали от всех революций и разборок. Грантер не хотел идти в Предел Андорала и не хотел возвращаться в Монфор, потому что без Анжольраса Монфор был так же пуст, как и любое другое место в Тедасе. Он мог бы уснуть здесь, в окружении четырех потухших рун, пока случайный путник не набрел бы ни его останки. Должно быть, он будет порядком удивлен...  
  
Грантер выдохнул, выпрямился и открыл глаза: сам того не заметив, он задремал все в той же позе, в которой провел уже несколько часов. Небо между ветвями перецвело из темно-синего в сизый.  
  
Он поднялся, пошатнувшись от накатившей слабости, проверил руны и хотел было пойти к мешкам, чтобы взять шкуры и накинуть их на Анжольраса и Комбефера — и почему не додумался раньше? — когда его остановил резкий вскрик. Грантер замер, точно вкопанный, и понял с душным ужасом, что выронил где-то нож, который моментально затерялся среди темной палой листвы. Припав на колени, он принялся быстро шарить по траве руками.  
  
— Грантер, — окликнул его Комбефер, и тот замер. Комбефер сидел, оперевшись на левую руку, и разминал пальцы правой. Выглядел он очень уставшим.  
  
Но совершенно точно не одержимым.  
  
— Получилось? — только и спросил Грантер.  
— Должно было. — Комбефер с сомнением посмотрел на спящего Анжольраса. — Сколько времени прошло? — Он взглянул вверх, на посветлевшее небо, и ответил сам себе: — Пара часов. Ты бы хоть укрыл. Кажется, я отморозил себе пальцы.  
— Я собирался, — заметил Грантер.  
  
Комбефер приподнял бровь, но, похоже, ему было слишком плохо, чтобы спорить. Он даже не пытался встать, просто сел немного ровнее, и сказал:  
  
— Нам остается только...  
  
Закончить мысль он не успел, потому что Анжольрас неожиданно выпрямился, вцепился руками в виски и закричал. Это было так неожиданно и страшно, что оба они — и Грантер, и Комбефер — оцепенели. Анжольрас замолк так же резко, как начал кричать: отняв руки от головы, он уставился на собственные пальцы, потом тряхнул кистями — и с них сорвались крохотные молнии остаточной магической энергии.  
  
От удара огнем Грантера спасло чудо: в последний момент он успел отклониться, и огненный шар ударил в дерево неподалеку, переломив его у основания. С оглушительным треском ствол рухнул, вспыхнул и погас.  
  
— Анжольрас! — крикнул Комбефер, и Анжольрас резко развернулся. Он непонимающе заозирался. Стоявший рядом Грантер заметил, какими расширенными были его зрачки: черные пятна в окружении бледно-голубого нимба.  
  
— Анжольрас, — повторил Комбефер уже тише. Он приближался, выставив вперед руки, будто шел навстречу дикому животному. — Ты меня слышишь?  
  
Вместо ответа Комбефер получил очередной удар огненным шаром, от которого его уберегла только реакция — он успел поставить простенький щит. Огонь разбился о невидимую преграду и разлетелся яркими искрами.  
  
— Не трогай его, — полушепотом попросил Грантер. Он стоял совсем рядом, мог бы почувствовать тепло, если бы хотел, и слышал, как хрипло и с присвистом Анжольрас дышал. Он был напуган, похоже, ничего не видел или видел что-то, доступное только ему. — Ты можешь его парализовать?  
  
Комбефер кивнул и принялся беззвучно что-то говорить. Пару мгновений спустя Анжольрас вздрогнул всем телом, покачнулся и упал бы плашмя, если бы Грантер не успел подхватить его за пояс и аккуратно опустить на землю.  
  
Грантер поднял руку над лицом Анжольраса и парой слов отправил его в сон.  
  
— И что это было? — спросил он у подошедшего Комбефера, который озабоченно рассматривал подпаленный искрами край робы.  
— Хотел бы я знать, — ответил Комбефер. — Одно я могу сказать точно: усмиренные так заклинаниями не разбрасываются.  
— Ничего не вышло? — осторожно поинтересовался Грантер.  
— Все получилось, — повторил Комбефер. — Демон ушел. Совершенно точно.  
  
У Грантера не было никаких оснований не верить Комбеферу, но на свои глаза он все же полагался больше. Они создали прецедент — попытались избавить от одержимости того, кто не мог быть одержимым по определению. И теперь, похоже, им предстояло расхлебывать то, что они — по незнанию или глупости — натворили.  
  
Вместе они перенесли Анжольраса подальше от кольца рун, уложили его на шкуры и развели рядом костер. Комбефер сходил за водой, и они кое-как приготовили успевшего окоченеть за ночь мертвого зайца. Позавтракав, они приготовились бдеть. Никто из них не решался заговорить, хотя обоим было ясно: если что-то пошло не так, кому-то из них придется занести нож над горлом Анжольраса.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Анжольрас проснулся к полудню. Его била крупная дрожь; как будто следуя за нею, он согнулся на земле пополам. На мгновение он открыл глаза, но тут же зажмурился и закрыл руками лицо. Грантер с сомнением оглянулся на задремавшего Комбефера, но решил пока его не будить. Анжольрас был окружен парализующими рунами, готовыми остановить его, если затишье продлится недолго.  
   
— Эй, — позвал Грантер. — Анжольрас, ты меня слышишь?  
   
Анжольрас не отвечал несколько минут, продолжая трястись и тихо всхлипывать. Когда он наконец подал голос, Грантер едва его узнал: слова звучали так, будто их произнес подросток, потерявший контроль над связками.  
   
— Что происходит? — спросил Анжольрас и, судорожно выдохнув, затрясся еще сильнее.  
   
Грантер растерялся. Объективно не происходило ничего, но что должно было твориться в голове у Анжольраса он не мог даже представить.  
   
— Ты в безопасности, — неуверенно сказал Грантер. — Мы в лесу. Здесь я и Комбефер.  
— Комбефер! — радостно воскликнул Анжольрас и распахнул глаза. На секунду его лицо озарилось улыбкой, но ее быстро сменила гримаса боли, и Анжольрас снова обхватил голову руками.  
   
Грантер покосился Комбефера. Тот что-то пробормотал, но не проснулся.  
   
— Все слишком. Громко и ярко, — вдруг пожаловался Анжольрас. — Я не могу смотреть.  
   
Его голос постепенно выравнивался. Помолчав, он добавил:  
— Воды.  
— Точно, — спохватился Грантер, — ты же, наверное, умираешь с голоду. Сейчас, подожди минуту.  
   
Он метнулся к сумкам с припасами и вернулся к Анжольрасу с хлебом и флягой. Анжольрас по-прежнему лежал под шкурами, свернувшись клубком. Грантер опустился на колени за границей окружавших его рун.  
   
— Послушай, сейчас я сотру руны, чтобы передать тебе еду, но ты должен пообещать мне, что не убежишь, хорошо?  
— А что, похоже, что я могу куда-то бежать? — с неожиданной злобой поинтересовался Анжольрас. Грантер усмехнулся: что бы ни происходило с Анжольрасом, способность огрызаться была хорошим знаком.  
   
Грантер стер линии ближайших рун и подобрался поближе. Анжольрас осторожно приподнялся, морщась при каждом движении, но так и не открыл глаза.  
   
Помедлив, Грантер предупредил:  
— Я сейчас возьму твою руку и передам тебе флягу с водой. Можно?  
   
Анжольрас кивнул, но как только Грантер коснулся его, распахнул глаза и отшатнулся назад, замерев в миллиметре от одной из сохранившихся рун.  
   
— Спокойно! — взмолился Грантер. — Спокойно. Я знаю, от меня глаз не оторвать, но пока попридержи коней, ладно?  
   
Анжольрас фыркнул и улыбнулся, как будто минуту назад не трясся от ужаса. Грантер, усевшись на землю рядом с ним, недоуменно наблюдал, как улыбка переходит в смех, а смех — в болезненный, истерический хохот.  
   
— Что ты натворил? — спросил разбуженный шумом Комбефер, присоединившись к нему.  
Грантер пожал плечами.  
— Честно, не знаю. Пошутил?  
Комбефер критически взглянул на Анжольраса, который к тому моменту начал икать от смеха, и покачал головой:  
— Больше так не делай.  
— Постараюсь, — честно пообещал Грантер. — Анжольрас, ты все еще хочешь пить? Протяни руку.  
  
*  *  *  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что с ним происходит? — вполголоса спросил Грантер, когда Анжольрас наконец заснул после получаса панической дрожи, переходящей в истерический смех.  
— Не совсем, — неуверенно отозвался Комбефер, — но у меня есть теория. Ты точно не хочешь сначала поспать?  
Грантер помотал головой:  
— Выкладывай. Ты что-то узнал, пока был в Тени?  
Комбефер поежился — этот вопрос явно будил не самые приятные воспоминания.  
— Демон с самого начала рассчитывал на нас, а не на Анжольраса, — начал он, — но то ли растерялся, встретив сопротивление, то ли погнался одновременно за двумя зайцами и не справился с иллюзией.  
   
Грантер кивнул. Он помнил, как смешались их сны. До Грантера предназначенная Комбеферу иллюзия донеслась уже на излете; Комбефер явно сопротивлялся демону с самого начала, если превратил морок демона желания в воспоминание об умирающем Баореле. Скорее всего, изначально демон пытался соблазнить его миром, где Баорель был жив. Просочилось ли что-то из его собственного сна в сознание Комбефера, Грантер старался не думать.  
   
Комбефер продолжал:  
— Когда демон понял, что мы оба ускользнули, он пришел в ярость, но не отступил. Демоны желания редко признают поражение, если положили на кого-то глаз, даже когда дело безнадежное. Наверное, в этом вся их суть. Он решил взять нас хитростью. Такое случается редко, но я встречал описания: демон вселяется в кого-то, не связанного с Тенью — в человека, не наделенного магией, в животное или даже в важный для жертвы предмет, чтобы со временем взять свою цель измором. Это возможно только в местах, где ослаблена завеса, так что ему не составило никакого труда вселиться в Анжольраса. Возможно, что-то в наших снах навело его на это идею.  
 Грантер закашлялся. Комбефер вопросительно взглянул на него.  
— Я в порядке, — заверил его Грантер. — Давай дальше. Обо всем этом я более-менее догадался.  
— Дальше немного сложнее, — протянул Комбефер. — Я не знаю наверняка. Усмиренные не представляют для демонов интереса, практически невидимы для них, а Анжольрас совершенно точно был усмиренным — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока его не коснулся демон. Что произошло потом… Когда демон вселяется, скажем, в животное, он редко остается в нем надолго, за исключением особых случаев. Обычно он продолжает искать кого-то, кто связан с Тенью и наделен чувствами — демоны ищут лазейку в наш мир, чтобы испытать жизнь во всей полноте и воспользоваться своим могуществом. Мне сразу показалось странным, что демон не проявлял к нам особого интереса, вселившись в Анжольраса. Он как будто уже получил то, чего хотел, или был на пути к этому. В Тени мои опасения подтвердились. Демон не хотел уходить, его интересовал только Анжольрас. Он не был связан с ним прочно, совсем не так, как с одержимым магом.  
— Магом? — переспросил Грантер. — Ты думаешь, он снова маг?  
— Я не знаю, Грантер. Но похоже, что присутствие демона сделало с ним что-то… Вернуло то, что до этого забрало усмирение.  
— Но это невозможно! — Грантер вскочил на ноги и принялся шагать по поляне. — Усмирение необратимо!  
Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он злился, боялся принять желаемое за действительное — решись он поверить, разочарование могло бы уничтожить его.  
— Видишь ли, никто не знает этого наверняка, — вздохнул Комбефер. — Обряд держат в тайне, и даже храмовники не знают, как он действует. Мы предполагали, что усмирение разрывает связь мага с Тенью навсегда, но что если оно только блокирует ее? Что если прикосновение с той стороны завесы может восстановить связь?  
Грантер остановился, молча глядя на Комбефера, который продолжал говорить.  
— Послушай, я ничего не утверждаю, но выглядит очень похоже. Усмирение отбирает магию и способность чувствовать. Что будет, если все это разом вернется? Выйдя из Тени, он начал швыряться огнем, а сейчас как будто вообще забыл, что такое магия. Он плачет и смеется, как ребенок, как будто узнает все заново. Он боится открывать глаза, как будто впервые увидел свет.  
Грантер почувствовал, как к горлу подступил комок, и подавил внезапное желание броситься на шею хмурящемуся во сне Анжольрасу.  
— Я думаю, он вернулся, — сказал Комбефер.  
Грантер прерывисто выдохнул и уставился на кроны деревьев, чтобы слезы перестали жечь глаза. Комбефер терпеливо подождал, пока он собой овладеет.  
— Но он, — начал Грантер, — но ты же видишь, что с ним творится. Создатель, нам нужно добраться до Андорала, а он не может даже открыть глаза.  
   
В голове роилась тысяча вопросов: а если Анжольрас останется таким навсегда? Можно ли помочь ему? Как защитить его, если на них нападут? В конце концов, можно ли верить теории Комбефера? Происходящее было мало похоже на сладкую иллюзию демона, но измученному страхом и горем Грантеру проще было поверить в самое страшное объяснение, чем в чудо, о котором говорил Комбефер.  
   
— Грантер, тебе нужно поспать, — мягко сказал Комбефер. — Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Пока ему не становится хуже. Можно надеяться, что со временем эффект ослабнет.  
   
В одном Грантер мог подтвердить правоту Комбефера: от усталости у него действительно подкашивались ноги и кружилась голова. Он завернулся в одно из одеял и провалился в сон без сновидений.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Когда Грантер проснулся, уже стемнело, только в костре мерцали угли и луна мягко освещала поляну. Он не сразу различил две фигуры неподалеку от костра: Комбефер и Анжольрас сидели к нему спиной. Анжольрас приглушенно говорил, но Грантер не мог разобрать слов. Услышав его шаги, Анжольрас обернулся. Его глаза были открыты.  
   
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Грантер.  
— Да, — почему-то полушепотом ответил Анжольрас.  
   
Грантер неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу и тоже подсел к костру. Ему хотелось задать миллион вопросов, но он боялся вывести Анжольраса из равновесия. Привыкнув к темноте, он увидел, что по щекам Анжольраса текут слезы. Зрелище было странным и завораживающим; в памяти всплывали истории об изваяниях Андрасте, плачущих живой кровью. Грантер не мог пошевелиться, опасаясь, что не сможет сдержать острое, мучительное желание прикоснуться к нему, дотронуться губами до припухших век.  
   
— Я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул Грантер. Слова вырвались как будто против его воли.  
Анжольрас зажмурился и облизнул губы, когда слеза добралась до уголка рта.  
— Нам нужно выдвигаться, — вкрадчиво сказал Комбефер. — Возможно, скоро ты сможешь видеть днем, но сейчас лучше идти ночью.  
  
После побега они старались оставлять поменьше следов, и это простое правило засело у Грантера в голове, как будто действительно могло гарантировать безопасность. Теперь же поляна, которую они покидали, буквально кричала о магии. Грантеру даже казалось, что шансы попасться у них будут меньше, если просто остаться здесь навсегда: любому, кто нашел бы поляну, стало бы очевидно, кто побывал на ней, а храмовникам не составило бы труда выяснить, как давно. Случись это, выйти на их след было бы плевым делом даже после того, как огненными заклинаниями были уничтожены следы ритуала. И все же Грантер был только рад убраться подальше от места затянувшейся стоянки.  
   
Просветление в состоянии Анжольраса продлилось недолго. Через несколько часов он остановился.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Грантер. Анжольрас спотыкался и приостанавливался уже некоторое время. Он ничего не говорил с тех пор, как они покинули стоянку, не ответил и в этот раз. Грантер начинал опасаться, что это плохой знак: вдруг по мере того, как они уходили от трещины в Тени, Анжольрас снова становился усмиренным? Грантер предполагал, что такие же подозрения могут посещать и Комбефера, но спрашивать его не решался — слишком боялся их подтвердить.  
 — Анжольрас? — снова позвал он.  
   
Анжольрас медленно перевел на него взгляд, мутный и невидящий. «Да ты же спишь», — подумал Грантер и подскочил к нему как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать упасть. Прикосновение немного растормошило Анжольраса; он начал что-то говорить, но тут же зевнул и обмяк в руках Грантера, окончательно погрузившись в сон.  
— Отлично, — пробормотал Грантер, осторожно опуская его на землю.  
Когда Комбефер заметил их отсутствие и вернулся, Грантер уже развернул одну из шкур и устроил Анжольраса на ней. Тот ровно дышал и хмурился во сне.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Комбефер.  
— Похоже, у нас незапланированный привал, — рассеянно ответил Грантер.  
Комбефер вздохнул и снял с плеч поклажу.  
— Так мы далеко не уйдем. Но это лучше, чем ничего.  
Они уселись рядом на стволе повалившегося дерева.  
— Ты говорил с ним, пока я спал, — начал Грантер и остановился, не зная, как выразить свой вопрос в словах.  
— Он быстро устает, — сказал Комбефер, — и легко отвлекается. Эмоции захватывают его сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
— Он помнит что-нибудь?  
— Мы говорили о восстании, — кивнул Комбефер. — Он помнит битву.  
Это объясняло слезы, хотя Грантер не был уверен, горевал Анжольрас о погибших или о самом поражении.  
— А после?  
Комбефер помедлил.  
— Похоже, он понимает, что был усмиренным.  
— Попробуй не пойми — с печатью на весь лоб. Я спрашиваю, помнит ли он что-нибудь о замке, о побеге?  
— Не знаю. Я рассказал ему, где мы и куда идем.  
   
Грантер поймал себя на мысли, что предпочел бы, чтобы хоть часть событий и связанного с ними горя стерлась из памяти Анжольраса. Это было нелепое желание: Анжольрасу не нужны были поблажки. Но сейчас он был слаб, и Грантер хотел оградить его от любой боли, даже если это было не в его силах. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что жизнь пощадит их сама.  
   
Предугадать, как долго продлится сон Анжольраса, было нельзя. Вдвоем с Комбефером Грантер принялся перераспределять поклажу: тяжелые шкуры вечно выбивались из наспех обмотанных вокруг них веревок. Вскоре их отвлек негромкий треск: обернувшись, они обнаружили, что это щелкают электрические искры, слетавшие с пальцев Анжольраса.    
  
Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Комбефер поднял барьер. Электричество сменилось короткими огненными вспышками. За считанные секунды Анжольрас скрылся за стеной огня.  
   
Обычно стихийные заклинания не вредили творившим их магам, но Анжольрас был без сознания и явно себя не контролировал. Грантер не знал, мог ли он сгореть заживо в собственном пламени, и не собирался выяснять. Наспех набросив на себя барьер, он рванулся к нему, уповая на то, что щит не пропустит жара. Он ожидал при этом хоть какого-то сопротивления, неизбежной боли, но наткнулся только на холодную землю. Огонь погас так же быстро, как и возник; проснувшийся Анжольрас растерянно озирался. Деревья вокруг них были покрыты копотью, земля — сероватым пеплом, сам же Анжольрас был невредим.

  
  
**Глава 4**

  
  
Гислейновы поля они обходили дугой, стараясь держаться леса. На ту часть пути, которую другие прошли бы за половину дня, они потратили двое суток: сказывались боязнь натолкнуться на рыскавших по границе с Неваррой храмовников, общая усталость и Анжольрас, который несколько часов мог идти как ни в чем не бывало, а последующие несколько — едва волочить ноги.  
  
Глядя на него, Грантер испытывал постоянный нескончаемый страх, граничивший с паранойей. Ему мерещилось, что Анжольрас вот-вот вновь станет усмиренным или того хуже — неожиданно окажется мороком, насланным на него не до конца изгнанным демоном. Чтобы не попасться в ловушку, Грантер почти не спускал с него глаз, терпеливо выжидая, пока тварь совершит досадную ошибку, как в тот раз со стрелой в горле.  
  
И тут же испытывал горькие угрызения совести. Свершилось нечто невероятно, то, за что Грантер обязан был припасть к ногам ближайшего изваяния Андрасте и благодарить ее до сорванной глотки, а он имел нахальство подозревать, что его водят вокруг пальца. Анжольрас был жив, он вновь стал единым целым, и им следовало думать о том, как избавить его от постоянных болей, а не о лжи и обмане.  
  
Анжольрас выглядел изможденным — тем ярче была разница с ним-усмиренным, излучавшим спокойствие и даже некоторую несвойственную ему надменность. Вернувшийся к ним из Тени Анжольрас был бледен, еще более худощав, чем обычно, и сверкал глубокими синими тенями под глазами.  
  
Однако он не жаловался и не просил привала: решение разбить лагерь принимал Комбефер, видя общие упаднические состояния группы. Грантер был измотан душевно, Анжольрас — физически, а Комбефер, сочувствуя им, предлагал остановиться вдвое чаще, чем раньше. Грантер это понимал, и через какое-то время понял это и Анжольрас:  
  
— Не надо меня жалеть, — резко сказал он. Комбефер ответил ему своим самым озадаченным взглядом:  
— Кто тебя жалеет? Это плановый привал, посмотри карту. Мы прошли поля Гислейна. Здесь рядом деревня, и я планирую сходить туда за припасами.  
  
Анжольрас бросил на него злой взгляд, но вступать в перепалку не стал, вместо этого занявшись костром. Поколебавшись, Грантер принялся ему помогать, пока Комбефер доставал из сумки мешочек с монетами и приводил себя в более-менее пристойный вид. У них не было другой одежды, кроме роб Круга, и Комбефер набросил себе на плечи длинный шерстяной плащ, почти полностью прикрывший приметные одежды.  
  
В дорожном одеянии он походил на простого путника. Он не был так ослепительно красив, как Анжольрас, не был так породен, как Грантер, и посреди лба у него точно не было столь приметной печати, поэтому прикинуться простым странником ему удалось лучше других. Окинув их лагерь взглядом, он развернулся и пошел в сторону поселения.  
  
Сейчас они двигались на север, и с каждым днем их пути погода делалась все более суровой. Листья почти полностью облетели с деревьев, но стволы жались друг к другу тесто, не пропуская к земле вялых солнечных лучей. Слой падали под ногами был влажным, прихваченным кое-где морозом, поэтому на расчистку места под костер у Грантера с Анжольрасом ушло довольно много времени.  
  
— Я бы предложил тебе разжечь костер, — заметил Грантер, измучившись от затянувшегося тяжелого молчания, — да боюсь, как бы ты не устроил лесной пожар.  
  
Вместо ответа Анжольрас щелкнул пальцами, и влажный комок хвороста начал тлеть. Грантер фыркнул и заметил с замиранием сердца, как дернулся в попытке спрятать улыбку уголок губ Анжольраса.  
  
— Жаль, что с нами нет Жеанн, — сказал Грантер, подкладывая в костер высушенные магией ветки. — Ей нет равных в создании скрывающих миражей. Можно было бы спокойно идти мимо деревень или по открытым полям — и ни один храмовник не увидел бы. Наверняка их группа дойдет до Андорала первой.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — вдруг сказал Анжольрас. В ситуации, когда другой прятал бы взгляд, он прямо посмотрел в глаза Грантеру — да так, что отвести взгляд захотелось уже ему.  
— В конечном итоге, все вышло так, как ты хотел, — ответил Грантер. Он все же опустил глаза, сосредоточившись на костре. — Мы все на свободе.  
— Это не то, чего я хотел, — сказал Анжольрас, но без злости и обычного запала. Грантер и так это понимал.  
— Мне жаль, что тебя усмирили, — сказал он. — Но ты и сам понимал, что это произойдет, иначе не распихивал бы по карманам записки с указаниями.  
— Я предполагал, — поправил его Анжольрас, — а вот ты был абсолютно уверен в безнадежности нашего восстания.  
  
Грантер силился услышать в его голосе осуждение или обиду, но их не было. Он отнял взгляд от занимавшихся поленьев, чтобы посмотреть на Анжольраса, и сердце его защемило от тоски. Анжольрас сидел рядом, он был жив, и он охотно говорил с ним — в другое время Грантер отдал бы что угодно за такую возможность. Но теперь под руку с радостью шла взлелеенная паранойей паника: рядом мог находиться демон, готовый тешить его самолюбие самыми сладкими речами, ровно тем, что Грантер мечтал услышать.  
  
Выглядел ли Анжольрас как демон? Нисколько, но в том и была самая сложность: демоны мастерски умели прикинуться — их не распознал бы даже искусный маг.  
  
— Тебе больно? — спросил Грантер, видя, как Анжольрас в очередной раз едва заметно поморщился. — Я мог бы...  
— Мне не больно, — прервал его Анжольрас. — Вам с Комбефером стоило бы прекратить корчить из себя маму-кошку. Мне не больно. Больше похоже на то, когда магия проявляет себя в первый раз. Ничего особенно страшного, но и приятного мало. — Он сглотнул и продолжил с уверенностью: — Пройдет.  
— В Андорале ты станешь диковинкой, — заметил Грантер. — Мы могли бы сказать, что поставили тебе печать специально. Тогда они не станут тебя дергать.  
— Так делать нельзя. — Анжольрас вновь скривился, но Грантер решил, что в этот раз — не от неприятных ощущений, а от безрадостных перспектив. — Если мы поймем, как это работает, то спасем десятки усмиренных.  
— Если поймем, — подчеркнул Грантер. В выражении лица Анжольраса мелькнуло нечто мученически-досадливое, как бывало всегда, стоило Грантеру внести толику скептицизма в его идеалистическую риторику.  
— Конечно, поймем, — сказал он. — Последовательно восстановим события, проведем эксперименты. Если я не ошибаюсь, в Андорал стекаются лучшие маги современности, теоретики и практики. Они не смогут ничего сделать — значит, никто не сможет.  
— Довольно упаднически, — отметил Грантер, рассеянно тыча в костер палкой. — Особенно для тебя.  
  
Ему хотелось бы, чтобы между ними снова возникла стена, как в темнице, чтобы больше не нужно было удерживать равнодушное выражение лица. Анжольрас поглядывал на него с любопытством, и это было мучительнее всего. Другому хватило бы стыда хотя бы смотреть в другую сторону, но где был стыд, а где — Анжольрас.  
  
После он думал, что они повели себя как форменные идиоты: положившись на «авось», не стали делать магические «растяжки», отвлеклись и почувствовали себя в безопасности тогда, когда следовало быть начеку. Грантер понял, что они попались, когда ощутил, как сдавливаются вокруг него невидимые путы. Спустя пару мгновений понял это и Анжольрас: глаза его расширились, он попытался что-то сказать, но замолк на полуслове.  
  
С разных сторон к ним приближались храмовники. Первый был здоровяком с широким, испещренными шрамами лицом и плохо сбритой темной бородой, второй — помельче и поуже плечами, со светлыми глазами и прямым длинным носом. Мелкий натягивал лук, целясь точно в Грантера. Оба храмовника показались ему незнакомыми, явно не монфорскими: то ли из посланного в Круг подкрепления, то ли из Шпиля. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Вряд ли Жавер планировал ловить беглецов только своими силами.  
  
— Они? — спросил Здоровяк. — Один усмиренный, второй патлатый и чернявый. Вроде все сходится.  
— Даже если не они, — ответил Мелкий, — какая разница? Что магам еще делать посреди леса? Беглецы как есть. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Куда собрались?  
  
Грантер заметил краем глаза, что Анжольрас сориентировался куда быстрее него: сделал отсутствующее выражение лица и теперь смотрел на храмовников без всякого удивления. Разыгрывал из себя усмиренного. Очевидный ход — с такой-то печатью на лбу.  
  
Бросив обугленную палку, Грантер смиренно поднял руки ладонями вперед.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — сказал он. — А мы тут просто гуляем. Отличная погода, больше такой в этом году может и не быть. Но если мы вам мешаем, то...  
— Ты погляди, — с усмешкой обратился Здоровяк к своему спутнику, — он еще и смеется. Завидный боевой дух.  
— Никакого боевого духа, — поспешил заверить его Грантер. — Исключительное дружелюбие и сплошные добрые намерения.  
  
Ему оставалось только отчушиваться. Они оказались в западне, взятые на прицел лука, окруженные антимагической завесой. Любая попытка броситься сейчас пропала бы без толку, угаснув в самом начале, зато храмовники получили бы вескую причину избить их до полусмерти.  
  
А боли Грантер боялся панически.  
  
  
— Конечно, — проворчал Мелкий. — «Добрые намерения». Все мы знаем, куда привели ваши «добрые намерения» Киркволл. Где остальные?  
— Какие остальные? — прикинулся дурачком Грантер. — Тут только я и мой усмиренный друг.  
— Слушай, — встрял Здоровяк. Приблизившись, он сгреб Грантера за шиворот и дернул на себя, вынуждая встать. — Мы в курсе, куда вы все намылились. Вас тут с десяток был, сбежавших из Монфорского круга Создатель пойми как. Весь лес прочесывают патрули храмовников, так что это вопрос времени. — Он встряхнул Грантера, словно котенка. — В твоих интересах рассказать все и добраться домой в целости и сохранности.  
— Ты полегче там, — сказал Мелкий. — Велено было доставить живыми и сохранными.  
— Если не окажут сопротивления. — Здоровяк все же разжал пальцы, отшвырнув Грантера в сторону. — Кто знает, что у них на уме. Один раз уже бунт подняли. Или ты всерьез думаешь, что они прямо вот так возьмут и все нам выложат?  
— За двоих уже отпуск светит. — Мелкий пожал плечами, насколько ему позволял растянутый лук. — Но за всех, конечно, могут и повышение дать. Эй, усмиренный. Подымайся и дружка своего захвати. Пойдем.  
  
Анжольрас послушно выпрямился и подал руку Грантеру, но тот встал без его помощи. Нужно было срочно что-то придумать, но все идеи, как назло, вылетели из головы. Анжольрас молчал, глядя перед собой: не знай Грантер наверняка, принял бы его за настоящего усмиренного.  
  
Они шли долго, около получаса, прежде чем Здоровяк не объявил:  
— Остановимся тут.  
  
Грантер почувствовал ощутимый тычок в спину и едва не упал, в самый последний момент сумев найти равновесие.  
  
— Итак, — спросил Мелкий, вновь натянув лук. — Спрашиваю еще раз: где остальные?  
— Спроси усмиренного, — посоветовал Здоровяк. — Они вроде как не могут врать.  
— Где остальные? — повторил вопрос Мелкий, обратившись к Анжольрасу, и тот ответил незамедлительно:  
— Не знаю. Мы разделились сразу же после побега.  
  
Мелкий покосился на Здоровяка, а потом спросил снова:  
  
— Куда вы шли?  
— Никуда, — ответил Анжольрас.  
— Врет, — припечатал Здоровяк. — Наверняка промыли ему мозги. Я вообще не понимаю, как эти усмиренные работают, но вроде делают все, что велено старшим по званию. Может, он этого чернявого слушается.  
— Так он тебе ничего не скажет, — сказал Мелкий. — Будет отшучиваться и отмалчиваться. А пальцем тронешь — Жавер потом шкуру спустит.  
— Ты как ребенок, — с укоризной ответил Здоровяк. — Не знаешь, что ли, как информацию получить? Ткнем его под ребра, а Жаверу скажем, что пытался удрать, останавливали, как могли. Усмиренный ничего не сделает, но и бить его смысла нет. Ему вообще наплевать.  
  
Мелкий колебался, и каждая секунда его колебаний прибавляла Грантеру ощутимое количество седых волос.  
  
— Может и не врет, — сказал он наконец. — Может, и впрямь не знает ничего.  
— Да какая разница! — не сдержался Здоровяк. — Эй, усмиренный! Перетяни-ка своего дружка по роже.  
  
Грантер напрягся — и почувствовал, как напрягся рядом Анжольрас. В Грантере боролись два чувства: первым был страх перед болью, откровенный и в чем-то постыдный, а вторым — страх, что обман раскроется, храмовники поймут, что не было здесь никакого усмиренного, и начнут пытать их сами.  
  
Поэтому когда Анжольрас развернулся, замахнулся и ударил его по лицу, Грантер испытал почти облегчение, тем более что удар был несильным, расслабленной рукой с поджатыми к ладони пальцами, и скорее обидным, чем действительно болезненным. Грантер отшатнулся в сторону и прижал к щеке ладонь.  
  
Здоровяк расхохотался.  
  
— Ты погляди! — закричал он с почти детским восторгом. — Реально ударил! Двинь-ка ему еще разок!  
  
Анжольрас повиновался. Бил он несильно, явно щадил, и уж всяко с меньшим усердием, чем ударил бы сам Здоровяк. Его же сцена, казалось, неплохо развлекала: он вновь и вновь подзуживал Анжольраса бить, пока Грантер не свалился на колени, упершись руками в землю перед собой.  
  
— Ну-ка, подними его за волосы, чтобы он на меня смотрел, — велел храмовник.  
  
Анжольрас опустился на колени рядом с Грантером, аккуратно сгреб за волосы и поднял ему голову, едва слышно прошептав: «Прости». Грантер хмыкнул уголком губ.  
  
— Вспомнил что-нибудь? — спросил Здоровяк, и Грантер помотал головой. — Точно? Жаль. Пни его под ребра.  
  
Последнее он адресовал Анжольрасу. Тот заколебался, но стоило отдать ему должное — и бровью не повел, только спросил подчеркнуто равнодушно:  
— Ему может быть причинен физический ущерб.  
— Спасибо большое, — с неподдельной издевкой сказал Здоровяк. — На то и расчет. Бей уже.  
  
Грантер напрягся, поэтому удар пришелся как-то вскользь, но все равно был гораздо неприятнее предыдущих оплеух. Испуганный вздох даже не пришлось имитировать: он сжался комком, пряча живот, и с неприкрытым раздражением уставился на Здоровяка.  
  
— Слушай, — встрял Мелкий, все так же не опускавший лука. — Может, хватит? Доставим их Жаверу да и дело с концом, пусть дальше мучает их как хочет. У него и опыта больше — ты ж в курсе, откуда он? А с нас взятки гладки.  
— Да чего ты разнылся? — Здоровяка охватил нездоровый азарт, и это был плохой знак. — На своего он огрызаться не будет, а Жаверу скажем, что пытался удрать. Начнет отбрехиваться — кто ему поверит? Когда еще выпадет шанс, а?  
— Делай, что хочешь, — угрюмо буркнул Мелкий. — Только я, если что, в этом не участвую.  
— Ну и ублюдок, — выплюнул Здоровяк. — Ссыкло из ссыкливой породы. Ты сам знаешь, что они учинили в Круге и сколько храмовников перебили.  
  
Его грубоватое лицо вдруг стало совсем злым, и Грантер с запоздалым ужасом понял, что дело тут было вовсе не в попытках выпытать информацию, потому что информация Здоровяку была не нужна. Он хотел отыграться и, быть может, заглушить насилием искренний страх, который шел рука об руку со всей храмовничьей жизнью — страх, рожденный непониманием. Грантер мог бы ему даже посочувствовать, если бы эта трусливая злоба не была направлена на него.  
  
— Эй, ты, — махнул Здоровяк Анжольрасу, — я смотрю, ты совсем не стараешься. Двинь ему как следует, чтобы дух вышибло.  
  
На этот раз Анжольрас не стал колебаться, и попытка напрячь мышцы тоже не спасла — удар пришелся точно под ребра и был настолько сильным, что у Грантера подломились руки. Он неловко упал и сразу попробовал подняться, опираясь на расставленные ладони.  
  
— Я ничего не знаю, — упрямо повторил он. — И не скажу вам ничего нового.  
— А это и неважно, — ответил Здоровяк. — Говори или не говори — все, что нужно, узнает Жавер. Считай это маленьким уроком. На будущее. Если оно у тебя будет, конечно же.  
  
Как жаль, думал Грантер, что на месте усмиренного был именно Анжольрас, а не Комбефер: обладая навыками лекаря, он наверняка знал, куда бить стоило, а куда — нет. Анжольрас старался распределить удары, не бить в одну точку, но он был «боевым» стихийником, а не целителем. Через некоторое время после начала экзекуции Грантер уже всерьез беспокоился за свою сохранность и даже подумывал о том, чтобы вывернуться и сбежать, однако понимал, что побег его продлился недолго — гораздо раньше его настигла бы стрела или антимагические «путы». Расставленные ловушки он чувствовал: насколько бы ни захватил азарт храмовника, о защите он не забывал.  
  
— Ты вообще не стараешься, — сказал Здоровяк, и Грантер задрал голову. Он обращался к Анжольрасу, который ответил абсолютно бесцветно:  
— Я маг, сэр. Нас не учат драться.  
— Ты и не маг больше, — проворчал храмовник. — Так, бесплатная рабочая сила. Подай-принеси. Но, может, чему и научишься.  
  
С этими словами, совершенно неожиданно для Грантера, он с силой перетянул его по лицу сапогом. Сапоги были добротные, кожаные, с металлическими носами, как и полагалось в Ордене, поэтому удар в первое мгновение выбил из Грантера дух. Он мешком рухнул на правый бок, прочесав телом рыхлую лесную землю, и в панике попытался отползти в сторону — чтобы немедленно быть остановленным ударом ноги в спину.  
  
Во рту встал железный кровяной привкус. Грантер тягуче сглотнул, не решаясь плевать, чтобы не злить храмовника еще сильнее.  
  
— Скольких ты убил, паскуда? — притворно вкрадчивым голосом спросил храмовник и ударил его еще раз, снова по голове, снова по той же самой щеке. Мир вокруг затянула мутная пелена, Грантера начало тошнить. Хотелось запросить пощады, но не улетучившийся пока здравый смысл подсказывал, что это только раззадорило бы ублюдка.  
  
Вдалеке дернулся второй храмовник. Он опустил лук.  
  
— Тибо! — закричал он. — Хватит! Ты его убьешь!  
— И что? — рявкнул в ответ Здоровяк. — Настучишь на меня? Вперед!  
  
Последнее слово он взревел, а потом, словно ставя точку, впечатал каблук в тыльную сторону ладони Грантера. Раздался неприятный хруст, но боли поначалу не было: на свою собственную правую руку, сплющенную кованым храмовничьим сапогом, Грантер уставился с искренним недоумением — и только после этого начал кричать, причем крик его раздался раньше, чем до разума дошел весь ужас произошедшего.  
  
Храмовник отшвырнул его еще одним прицельным ударом, и Грантер, должно быть, потерял сознание, потому что следующим его воспоминанием стал жар — раскаленный воздух ударил его в лицо и вынудил дернуться прочь в инстинктивном, животном каком-то порыве. Он открыл глаза — и когда успел закрыть? — и увидел, что жар исходит от Здоровяка, который вертелся на месте и пылал, точно смоченный горючей жидкостью факел. Пахнуло подгорелым мясом и вонью тлеющей шерсти.  
  
Позади него стоял объятый пламенем Анжольрас, разъяренный, выкрикивающий непонятные слова, которые доносились до слуха Грантера словно бы издалека. Отчего-то Грантер решил, что тот обращался к нему; он поднялся сначала на колени, упираясь в землю уцелевшей рукой, а потом попытался выпрямиться. Анжольрас снова крикнул и махнул рукой. По щеке Грантера мазнуло что-то горячее и острое, похожее на укус шершня. Покачнувшись, он снова упал на колени и испуганно прижал к щеке левую ладонь.  
  
  
Боль захлестывала его со всех сторон так же, как душил тяжелый смрадный жар. Медленно, почти лениво Анжольрас швырнул огненным шаром во второго храмовника, и клубок пламенных языков пронесся по воздуху точно комета, на огромной скорости врезался в худощавое тело Мелкого и сшиб его с ног. Больше он не поднялся, хотя Грантер смотрел на него во все глаза, пока они не начали слезиться от едкого вонючего дыма.  
  
Открыв глаза снова, он понял, что поляна с горящими храмовниками осталась позади. Анжольрас тащил его куда-то через потемневший лес, перекинув через плечо. Внизу мелькали едва различимые в полумраке корни деревьев, старые листья и грязь, в которую превратили землю кривые дождевые струи.  
  
— Ты их убил, — сказал Грантер. Хотел сказать: голос сорвало, и вместо слов у него получился какой-то жалкий щенячий писк.  
— Все в порядке, — невпопад ответил Анжольрас. Он тяжело дышал, но Грантер был удивлен, что тому вообще удалось его поднять: пусть Анжольрас и был выше чуть ли не в половину головы, весили они примерно одинаково. Грантер был ниже, но крепче и шире в костях.  
— Я могу идти сам, — соврал Грантер. Анжольрас издал в ответ какой-то неопределенный звук, в котором, впрочем, явственно звучало сомнение.  
  
Спорить с ним Грантер не стал. Он неудачно моргнул и снова потерял сознание.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Он пришел в себя в кромешной темноте и поначалу испугался, что полностью ослеп. Попытавшись шевельнуться, Грантер почувствовал острую боль, резко вздохнул, а потом окружающее его пространство вспыхнула мягким желтым светом — это Анжольрас зажег крохотный комок пламени на ладони.  
  
Они были в пещере или норе, наверняка Грантер сказать не мог. Снаружи шелестел дождь, но внутрь вода не попадала. Дернувшись, Грантер попытался присесть и едва не потерял сознание снова, такой острой оказалась боль в изувеченной руке.  
  
— Не двигайся, — велел Анжольрас. Он аккуратно стряхнул огненный клубок с пальцев, и тот завис в воздухе, чуть-чуть не касаясь земли. — У тебя сломаны несколько пальцев и рана на лице.  
— Где Комбефер? — хрипло спросил Грантер. В полумраке глаза Анжольраса блеснули тускло-синим.  
— Я побоялся идти на поиски, — признался он. — В лучшем случае, он в деревне или уже ищет нас... — Он замолк. Что было «в худшем случае», они оба знали и так. — Нужно вправить тебе пальцы.  
  
Грантер все-таки сел, привалившись правым плечом к покатой стене. Его сильно тянуло вниз, на землю. Больше всего он хотел вытянуться и прижаться горящей щекой к холодной влажной поверхности.  
  
Если не шевелить пальцами, боль в руке отступала на задний план и напоминала о себе только гулким стуком в висках.  
  
— Не стоит, — вежливо отказался он. — Эта рука мне еще дорога.  
  
Анжольрас выглядел нерешительно. В конце концов, он протянул ладонь и попросил:  
— Дай руку.  
  
Разве мог Грантер ему отказать? Аккуратно, стараясь не двигать лишний раз пальцами, он протянул руку, и Анжольрас принял ее с таким видом, словно прикасался к реликвии. Грантеру хотелось бы думать, что его прикосновение уняло боль, но она стала только резче, особенно когда Анжольрас без особых церемоний сдавил фалангу одного из его пальцев.  
  
Грантер вскрикнул и отдернул руку.  
  
— Прости! — испуганно вскрикнул Анжольрас; повинуясь его голосу, огненный клубок ярко вспыхнул, разбросав повсюду мелкие искры. — Извини. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.  
— При всем моем уважении, — тяжело дыша, заметил Грантер, — ты вряд ли сможешь сделать больнее. — Он сильнее вжался в стену. Короткие вспышки ясности сменялись мутной сонливой усталостью. Он мог бы заснуть. Во сне он избавился бы от боли.  
— Мы не можем ждать Комбефера. — Анжольрас выглядел настолько потерянным и ошарашенным, что Грантеру стало его жаль. — Чем раньше залечим кости, тем лучше.  
— Ты сможешь это сделать? — спросил Грантер. Он сделал паузу, глотнул воздуха и продолжил: — Я не смогу.  
— Но ты знаешь, как?  
— Да. У меня нет...  
— Значит, ты расскажешь мне, как.  
  
Грантер разлепил веки и с удивлением уставился на Анжольраса. Тот слегка раскраснелся и стал выглядеть еще моложе, и ни кровавые разводы на щеках, ни грязь, ни чудовищная усталость не могли спрятать эту молодость. Если бы не тошнота, Грантер оценил бы зрелище по достоинству.  
  
— Ну? — сказал Анжольрас, и Грантер с запозданием понял, что он ждет его ответа. Помедлив, он кивнул. Пусть даже Анжольрас оторвет ему руку, хуже он вряд ли сделает. Скорее всего, они остались посреди густого леса одни: Комбефера уже наверняка схватили, сам Грантер был не в состоянии идти, а Анжольрас с трудом управлял собственными силами.  
— Давай начнем с обезболивания, — сказал он, прилагая все усилия, чтобы держать открытыми глаза. — Потом будем разбираться с остальным.  
Анжольрас с готовностью кивнул.  
— Давай руки, — сказал ему Грантер. Уцелевшими пальцами он взял Анжольраса за руку и притянул ее к своему виску; на второй висок Анжольрас положил пальцы уже сам. Грантер ощущал, как осознанность, и так зыбкая, начала проваливаться, точно тонкий лед под ногами. В ладонях Анжольраса он чувствовал себя как в колыбели и держался изо всех сил, чтобы не потерять сознание. — Теперь вспоминай общий целительский курс, — сказал он и, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул, когда лицо Анжольраса приняло почти паническое выражение.  
  
Он справится. В вязкой полуосознанности Грантер видел, как шевелились губы Анжольраса, и чувствовал уловимый ток магии, который прошел сквозь его тело. Боль отступила почти сразу же, сменившись убаюкивающим восторгом, каким-то почти детским ощущением радости, будто кто-то из придворных раскачивал его на привязанных к ветке качелях. Пальцы на его висках были прохладными и ласковыми, поэтому когда Анжольрас попытался их отнять, Грантер инстинктивно потянулся следом и упал бы, если бы его не успели остановить за плечи.  
  
Анжольрас обхватил ладонями его лицо и с тревогой вгляделся ему в глаза.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь? — спросил он. — Подействовало?  
— Да, — ответил Грантер. Анжольрас удивленно поднял брови.  
— Что?  
— Да, — повторил Грантер.  
— Мне нужно вправить твои пальцы.  
  
Грантер аккуратно высвободился и посмотрел на пальцы. Они выглядели уродливо, и Грантеру не хотелось иметь с ними ничего общего. Потеряв к ним интерес, он снова перевел взгляд на Анжольраса, который почти светился в отблесках поддерживаемого им огня: чистое золото, с которым не сравнилась бы никакая орлейская поделка. Грантеру нужно было немедленно рассказать об этом, но слова, как назло, не приходили в голову. Он молчал, жадно всматриваясь в лицо Анжольраса, пока тот не повторил:  
— Пальцы?  
— Сделай что-нибудь, — с легким раздражением ответил он. — Что хочешь. Можешь вырвать их совсем. Они мне больше не нужны.  
— Нет, — нервно ответил Анжольрас, — нет-нет, мы так не договаривались. Мы договаривались, что избавим тебя от боли, а потом вместе разберемся с твоими ранами. Пальцы, голова... что еще? Тебя били по ребрам, они могут быть сломаны, и нам нужно это поправить.  
  
Он говорил нервно и быстро, и чем быстрее текла его речь, тем ярче вспыхивал подвешенный в воздухе магический клубок. В конце концов, он выбросил вокруг себя сноп искр, на которые Анжольрас уставился с ужасом.  
  
— Мне кажется, — сказал он сосредоточенно после маленькой паузы, — я в чем-то ошибся. Что бывает, если обезболивающие заклинания оказываются слишком сильными?  
  
Грантер равнодушно пожал плечами. Если ему и было больно когда-то, сейчас это не имело совершенно никакого значения. Голова кружилась, в висках глухо и немного торжествующе бил пульс. С каждым ударом сердца Грантера все больше охватывал пьянящий восторг: ему не просто не было больно, ему было очень хорошо.  
  
И стало еще лучше, когда Анжольрас осторожно взял его за руку, хотя Грантер предпочел бы, чтобы он взял левую, а не правую, которая с этими жалкими, изломанными, торчащими во все стороны пальцами выглядела пародией на себя прежнюю. Очень аккуратно Анжольрас разогнул один из сведенных пальцев и вернул его на место, а потом вопросительно посмотрел на Грантера.  
  
— Так? — спросил он. — Я попробую наложить сращивающее заклинание, но...  
— Ты очень красивый, — сказал в ответ Грантер. В первое мгновение Анжольрас его даже не понял, но почти сразу глаза его сузились, а брови сошлись над переносицей. Он явно был недоволен, и Грантер не мог понять, почему. — Тебе стоит поменьше хмуриться, — сказал он светски. — Тебе идет, когда ты не хмуришься. Когда хмуришься — тоже идет. Тебе идет вообще все. — Он вытянул левую руку и пальцем стер мелкие кровавые брызги, осевшие на щеке Анжольраса. — Даже кровь.  
  
От его прикосновения Анжольрас оцепенел, но быстро стряхнул с себя растерянность и принялся за второй палец. Когда он его разогнул, раздался неприятный протяжный хруст, а следом — щелчок, будто механизм встал в пазы. Больно не было: Грантер чувствовал только прохладные чужие руки на собственной коже.  
  
— Ты же пользуешься правой рукой, — сказал вдруг Анжольрас, приступая к последнему изувеченному пальцу. — Рисуешь правой.  
— Мои рисунки остались в Монфоре, — признался Грантер, потому что этот момент показался ему самым подходящим для признания. — Там было много тебя. Тебя я бы смог нарисовать, даже если бы у меня не было обеих рук.  
  
Анжольрас посмотрел на него внимательно и озадаченно. Он был сказочно, невменяемо красив — настолько красив, что Грантеру хотелось бы навсегда остановить этот момент.  
  
— Ты не мог бы говорить на общем? — попросил он, и тогда Грантер понял, что все это время говорил на антиванском, языке своей матери. Общий показался ему излишне грубым, зато мелодичный антиванский, переливчатый и быстрый, пришелся в самый раз.  
— Антиванский изящнее, — честно сказал Грантер на общем. — Он подходит тебе больше.  
— Ты не мог бы сосредоточиться? — почти взмолился Анжольрас. — Я не хочу изувечить тебя еще сильнее.  
  
Он прижал подушечками пальцев место перелома на фаланге и слегка его сдавил. Грантер почувствовал разливающееся по телу магическое тепло — целительскую энергию, которую было не спутать ни с какой другой. Анжольрас пытался срастить ему сломанные кости.  
— Когда ты был усмирен, — сказал Грантер, испытав непреодолимое желание прояснить все раз и навсегда, — то говорил, что искал меня перед смертью Ламарка.  
   
Анжольрас вздрогнул. Руку его повело, и из-под пальцев выскочил сноп искр. Если они и могли обжечь, Грантер этого не почувствовал.  
   
Он устремился вперед с упорством обезумевшего вола.  
— Ты бы все еще хотел? — поинтересовался он.  
— Я не собираюсь обсуждать это сейчас, — немедленно ответил Анжольрас, сосредоточенно глядя на его руку.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты ничего не соображаешь. — Он замолк. — И я тоже.  
   
В отчаянии он тряхнул кистями рук, слегка размял суставы, точно писчий, уставший от долгой работы, и снова взялся за переломы, чтобы оставить бессмысленную возню уже через несколько минут. Рука Грантера уже не выглядела такой уродливой, и он даже перестал чувствовать откровенную брезгливую неприязнь, но при попытке пошевелить пальцами кисть только конвульсивно дернулась.  
   
«Довольно неплохо», — хотел сказать Грантер, чтобы порадовать Анжольраса, но не успел, потому что Анжольрас жестко и бесцеремонно схватил его за подбородок и потянул на себя. Сердце Грантера екнуло где-то в висках, но надеялся он зря: Анжольраса интересовали исключительно царапины на его щеке.  
   
Он придвинулся поближе и положил поверх них ладонь. Грантеру едва не выбило глаз снопом искр; Анжольрас выругался и отдернул руку. Запахло паленым мясом.  
   
— Я не знаю заклинаний, которые не пустят в рану заражение, — немного виновато сказал он. — Я ее прижег.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Грантер, потому что это было единственным, что он мог сказать.  
   
Он понял вдруг с пугающей отчетливостью, сколько ерунды успел наговорить, и испытал щемящий страх. Повисшая между ними пауза, прерываемая только шелестом дождя за границей пещерки, показалась ему самой страшной пыткой, и он торопливо продолжил, силясь заполнить тишину:  
— Извини.  
— За что? — не понял Анжольрас.  
— За то, что я тебе наговорил, — устало пояснил Грантер и закрыл глаза. — Не бери в голову.  
— Напротив, — ответил ему Анжольрас, — стоило бы давно об этом поговорить. После. Когда выберемся из леса к Андоралу.  
— Ты всегда был слишком занят. — Грантера снова мутило. Боли он пока не чувствовал, но тошнота волнами поднималась из желудка к глотке. Он оперся на больную руку, чтобы не свалиться на бок. — Я думал, тебе нет до этого дела, и не хотел мешать.  
— Я думал, это тебе нет дела, — немного обвиняюще заметил Анжольрас. — Мы чудесно говорили в темнице, выходили наверх, и ты снова начинал свои нападки.  
— Они не прекратятся. — Грантер все же нашел в себе силы, чтобы открыть глаза и изобразить слабое подобие улыбки. — Пока ты не прекратишь нести свой резолюционистский бред.  
   
Что ответил Анжольрас, он уже не услышал. Поддавшись искушению опереться на стену пещерки, Грантер тяжело привалился к ней и сполз на землю, прижавшись, наконец, горячей щекой к холодной поверхности. Удовольствие от этого было почти физическим: он сдавленно застонал и зажмурился, а когда Анжольрас вцепился в его плечи, просто отмахнулся.  
— Я сейчас встану, — пообещал он. — Только посплю немного.  
И он немедленно воплотил свой план в жизнь.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Золотистый свет чередовался с темными промежутками, приносившими только боль и холод; их Грантер мог только пережидать, дрожа и обливаясь потом. Потом свет снова разливался по телу и застилал глаза, но с каждым разом ощущение было все слабее. Грантер изо всех сил старался удержаться в нем или хотя бы запомнить. В этот раз он вернулся в сияющий зал в Вал Руайо, где мать протягивала ему руку и улыбалась, еще не чувствуя надвигающейся беды.  
   
— Нельзя снимать эффект сразу. Создатель, я даже не знаю, как ты это сделал.  
   
Блик, пойманный прозрачным камнем в ее сережке, вдруг превратился в россыпь капель на обнаженных плечах Анжольраса в монфорской бане. Дрожащие солнечные зайчики расчертили его спину причудливым узором. Грантер попытался найти источник света, но не смог; что-то ослепляло его.  
   
— Возьми себя в руки. Я делаю, что могу. Мне нужна вода, займись этим.  
   
Жеанн сложила крохотное зеркальце — на перламутровой поверхности потускневшие завитки, полустертый герб. Грантер не разобрал слов, но, когда она засмеялась, улыбнулся в ответ. Она показала на что-то за его плечом. Грантер обернулся и снова провалился в темноту.  
   
Резкая боль заставила его закричать и открыть глаза. Он не сразу понял, где находится. Только привыкнув к полумраку пещеры, он рассмотрел склонившегося Комбефера. Боль начиналась в руке и распространялась волнами по всему телу, как будто нервы превратились в расплавленное стекло.  
   
— Нет, — взвыл Грантер, — нет, отвали, отпусти меня обратно.  
Комбефер спросил, стараясь удержать его на месте:  
— Грантер, сосредоточься.  
— Отъебись.  
— Что ты видишь?  
— Золотой свет. Мне было хорошо, а теперь я умираю, — пожаловался Грантер, и напомнил: — Ты не пускаешь меня обратно.  
— Не пускаю, — согласился Комбефер. — Иначе ты останешься там навсегда.  
— Я совсем не против.  
Комбефер вздохнул:  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
   
Бороться с болью было бесполезно — она парализовала все попытки Грантера пошевелиться. Он догадывался, что боль усиливает то же, что до этого позволяло ему гнаться за солнечным лучом по обрывкам счастливых воспоминаний, но не знал, как это остановить.  
   
— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он, стараясь поймать взгляд Комбефера, но тот ничего не ответил.  
   
На время Комбефер исчез из поля его зрения. Грантер не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем он вернулся и поднес флягу к его рту.  
— Пей. Может, получится заснуть.  
  
Грантер послушно пил, пока Комбефер не убрал флягу. У варева был знакомый вкус. На то, что простая травяная настойка действительно усыпит его, Грантер даже не надеялся, и оказался прав: на него только навалились усталость и безразличие. Не в силах сопротивляться, он пропускал через себя бесконечный поток боли. Постепенно его сознание начало раздваиваться: он слышал приглушенный разговор Комбефера и Анжольраса, видел едва различимые стены пещеры, когда открывал глаза, но часть его находилась совсем в другом месте. Он шел по большому залу замка Монфор. В зале, кроме Грантера, не было ни души, но он был полон горящих свечей, огоньки которых мерцали, как осыпавшиеся с неба звезды. Одну за одной он тушил их пальцами невредимой руки, постепенно погружая зал во тьму.

  
  
**Глава 5**

  
  
Обе безымянные лошади ненавидели Грантера: пугались, стоило приблизиться, и постоянно норовили его сбросить, когда ему удавалось взобраться в седло. Больная рука не улучшала ситуацию. Подростком, до Круга, Грантер обожал верховую езду, но теперь этот навык был бесполезен. Комбефер держался в седле деревянно и неловко, хотя родился в семье шевалье и до своего позднего попадания в Круг успел по настоянию отца выучиться всему, что должен уметь будущий солдат.  
  
Хуже всего, впрочем, приходилось Анжольрасу. Он попал в Круг совсем ребенком и с лошадьми не имел дела никогда; более того, Грантеру начинало казаться, что лошади Анжольраса пугали. К его огромному сожалению, ситуация была критической и не позволяла как следует насладиться неожиданной фобией бесстрашного лидера. Последние несколько дней им приходилось скрываться от погони, да и теперяшняя передышка была продиктована скорее необходимостью, чем безопасностью.  
  
Грантер мог только представить, каково приходилось Комбеферу и Анжольрасу раньше, пока он сам едва держался на ногах. Сознание в полной мере вернулось к нему около трех дней назад. Из сдержанного рассказа он узнал, что провел в горячке не менее двух суток, и за это время Комбефер умудрился украсть двух лошадей и немного припасов у храмовников, не без помощи Эпонины, которую он по счастливому стечению обстоятельств встретил во время вылазки в деревню. В деревне оказался расквартирован храмовничий отряд, но большая его часть прочесывала лес в поисках виновников пожара, поэтому Комбеферу и Эпонине без труда удалось инсценировать нападение разбойников на беззащитного рекрута. Храмовников направили по ложному следу, поэтому теперь опасность для магов представляли только случайные патрули.  
  
Грантер всерьез задумался о том, чтобы посвятить долгую и пламенную молитву благополучию Эпонины, если ему доведется еще когда-нибудь оказаться в церкви, и даже собственное скептическое отношение к религии его не останавливало. Комбефер рассказал, что предложил Эпонине отправиться с ними или присоединиться к восстанию позже. Жавер не был идиотом и наверняка уже подозревал ее в пособничестве магам, так что оставаться в Ордене было рискованно. В ответ Эпонина заявила, что у нее другие планы, но задерживаться на службе она и впрямь не собиралась.  
  
Оторвавшись от очередного пристального осмотра руки Грантера, Комбефер покачал головой.  
— Попробуй пошевелить пальцами.  
   
На попытку выполнить эту просьбу рука отозвалась только тупой болью, к которой Грантер уже начинал привыкать. Гораздо сложнее было смотреть на негнущиеся пальцы. Грантер старался избегать этого, поэтому обычно держал кисть замотанной в кусок ткани, а во время Комбеферовых инспекций смотрел куда угодно еще. Анжольрас, попавшись ему на глаза, нахмурился и отправился в другой конец импровизированного лагеря.  
   
Когда Анжольрас оказался вне зоны слышимости, Комбефер пробормотал:  
— Я не понимаю. На тебя почти не действует ни один из способов лечения.  
— Я заметил, — поморщился Грантер.  
   
Не только рука, но и другие последствия встречи с храмовниками до сих пор давали о себе знать, несмотря на все старания Комбефера. До конца не заживал даже шрам на лице, а странное Анжольрасово заклинание приходилось снимать постепенно, иначе боль возвращалась в тройном объеме.  
   
— Есть только одно объяснение, и оно мне совсем не нравится, — продолжил Комбефер.  
— Может быть, оставишь его при себе? — предложил Грантер без особой надежды.  
— Сосредоточься, это серьезно. Ты не чувствуешь в последнее время ничего странного?  
— Странного? Хочешь сказать, в нашем положении есть хоть что-нибудь нормальное?  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю. Невосприимчивость к целительной магии можно объяснить по-разному, но что насчет лошадей?  
   
Грантер сглотнул. Он понимал, к чему клонил Комбефер. То, что с ним происходило, больше всего было похоже на последствия использования магии крови. В книгах часто встречались упоминания о том, что раны малефикаров не поддаются обычному лечению, животные же при приближении магов крови впадали в панику — храмовников даже учили ориентироваться на это при поимке отступников.  
   
— Я перестал видеть сны. Вернее, я их вижу, но это больше похоже на галлюцинации и воспоминания, а не на Тень. Но кроме этого, клянусь, ничего.  
   
Только произнеся их, Грантер усомнился в своих словах. Церковь твердила, что запретная магия меняла человека раз и навсегда, но большинство магов относились к этому скептически, как к необходимой, но утрированной страшилке. И все-таки, что если в предостережениях была доля истины? Если ритуал и впрямь изменил в нем что-то, должен ли он был что-то почувствовать? Грантер был уверен, что, погрузившись в такие размышления, мог бы убедить себя в чем угодно, как Жоли, мгновенно обнаруживавший у себя болезни, о которых читал.  
   
Треск электрических разрядов и приглушенная ругань нарушили неловкое молчание и заставили обоих повернуться.  
   
— Я, пожалуй, посмотрю, в чем там дело, — сказал Грантер, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги, — пока мы не остались без… — Он сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее. — Подпруги? Лошадей? Анжольраса?  
   
Комбефер кашлянул и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
   
Анжольрас пытался снять седло с одной из лошадей и справлялся с этим даже лучше, чем Грантер предполагал, учитывая, что крепления на храмовничьей амуниции были сделаны добротно. Хотя и недостаточно добротно, чтобы во время очередного приступа лошадиного бешенства один из ремней не лопнул прямо под Грантером. Видимо, именно этот ремень Анжольрас собирался починить. Намерение вызывало у Грантера одновременно уважение и легкую панику.  
   
Не подходя слишком близко, чтобы не перепугать лошадей, Грантер заметил:  
— Знаешь, швыряться молниями — не лучший способ вызвать доверие у животных.  
Анжольрас бросил на него недобрый взгляд.  
— Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты им особенно нравился, — фыркнул он. И добавил, уже дружелюбнее, как будто извиняясь: — Я не специально. Все еще не до конца это контролирую. — Он пошевелил в воздухе пальцами и вздохнул, глядя на лошадиный бок.  
— Ты ищешь не ту пряжку, — подсказал Грантер, — она должна быть выше, ближе к седлу. С другой стороны.  
   
Следуя рекомендациям Грантера, Анжольрас справился с задачей быстрее. Урона от спонтанных заклинаний тоже удалось избежать, что Грантер посчитал однозначным успехом. Починка самого ремня оказалась гораздо сложнее.  
   
— Чертовски сейчас не хватает Фейи, — посетовал Грантер. Он придерживал ремень, пока Анжольрас скреплял трещину найденными в одной из сумок металлическими скобами. — Он бы знал, как сделать все это как следует.  
— По крайней мере ты знаешь, как снять седло с лошади, — напомнил Анжольрас.  
— Спасибо. Я никогда не забуду твоей похвалы. Пусть это напишут на моем надгробии.  
Анжольрас хмыкнул и взялся за следующую скобу.  
— Если, конечно, у меня будет надгробие, — добавил Грантер.  
На это Анжольрас ничего не ответил, только нахмурился и продолжил работу.  
— Как думаешь, что с ними? С Фейи, с остальными? — спросил он через некоторое время.  
— Я думаю, они уже добрались до Андорала, или где-то на подходе. Наверное, думают, что мы погибли или в плену.  
— Нужно двигаться быстрее, — пробормотал Анжольрас.  
   
Когда с ремнем было покончено, уже наступил вечер. Вечера Грантер ненавидел. С наступлением темноты обострялась боль и возвращался лихорадочный озноб, от которого не помогали ни шкуры, ни заклинания. И все же лихорадка была лучше, чем сны, которые за ней следовали. Кошмары не были для Грантера чем-то новым; в Круге они часто мучили его неделями, а то и месяцами. Сейчас на смену причудливым, но уже ставшим привычными снам пришли другие, конкретные, сотканные из воспоминаний, от которых Грантер мечтал избавиться. Казалось, что его сознание, по неизвестным причинам неспособное дотянуться до Тени, переваривало само себя. Больше, чем самих снов, он боялся только перебудить остальных криком. Когда-то, в темнице Монфора, Грантер заставлял себя бодрствовать всю ночь, если в соседней камере оказывался Анжольрас. Теперь он был рядом постоянно.  
  
На Анжольраса приближение ночи тоже действовало не лучшим образом. Если днем он вел себя почти как прежде, к вечеру контроль давался ему все хуже. Иногда он не мог усидеть на месте и мерил стоянку шагами, иногда цеплялся за любую тему, которая привлекала его внимание, и изводил уставшего Комбефера безрезультатными спорами. Если сразу после ритуала природа перепадов его настроения была очевидна, сейчас отличить помутнения от обычного, характерного для Анжольраса упрямства было почти невозможно.  
  
В этот раз его глаза маниакально заблестели, когда все трое склонились над найденной в вещах храмовников картой. На карте было отмечено расположение отрядов и направление их маршрута, а в сделанных от руки пометках говорилось о периодичности патрулей. Комбефер отнесся к этой информации с сомнением и заметил, что нападение на Эпонину наверняка внесло изменения в прежний распорядок. Анжольрас пропустил эту информацию мимо ушей. Он вскочил на ноги и принялся вдохновенно чертить в воздухе одному ему понятную схему.  
   
— Четвертый патруль обойдем с востока, — пробормотал он, — потом можно срезать через топи. Придется дождаться ночи, чтобы обойти стоянку. Через три дня они должны быть…  
Анжольрас вернулся к карте, не обращая внимания на застывшие лица друзей.  
— Здесь, — продолжил он, — или здесь. В любом случае, мы проскочим. Так мы окажемся почти рядом с Андоралом.  
— Анжольрас, — позвал Комбефер. Он потер пальцами веки и снова взглянул на карту. — Ты хочешь добраться до Андорала за неделю, по незнакомой местности, опираясь на что? На обрис храмовничьих маршрутов неизвестно какой давности? Ничего не выйдет, даже если они следуют этой карте.  
Анжольрас запнулся и посмотрел на Комбефера раздраженно, как на мешающегося под ногами ребенка.  
— Ты хотя бы представляешь, что сейчас творится в Андорале? — прошипел он. — Кто ими управляет? Фиона? Может быть, она уже ведет всех оставшихся магов к храмовникам под крыло. Если мы не выдвинемся сейчас, можно оставаться здесь и продолжать ссаться хоть до следующего Мора. Тогда все было зря! — Разряд сорвался с его пальцев и с неприятным треском разбился о ствол дерева.  
— Продолжай, — хмыкнул Грантер, отодвигаясь подальше, — это пока твое самое лучшее предложение за сегодня.  
   
Взбешенный, Анжольрас повернулся к нему. Грантер ощущал жар, но не мог понять, исходит он от Анжольраса, от костра, или это всего лишь этап лихорадки, предшествующий новой волне озноба.  
   
— Ты… — начал Анжольрас, но почему-то замолк. Пока он подбирал слова, Грантер боролся с острым желанием зажмуриться. Он до смерти боялся, что в запале Анжольрас наконец озвучит мучившую самого Грантера мысль.  
— Говори, — потребовал он, не выдержав молчания. — Давай. Я слаб, я задерживаю вас, я должен остаться здесь. Ты никогда не ждал от меня многого, как от Жоли.  
   
Грантер сам не заметил, как поднялся на ноги. Теперь его била дрожь, а сила в ногах пропала. Комбефер вздохнул и пробормотал что-то о непрочных рунах. Пошарив в темноте, Грантер наткнулся на дерево и прислонился к нему боком.  
   
Анжольрас продолжал смотреть на него, но теперь гнев в его глазах сменился чем-то другим. Он сглотнул и проговорил нетвердым голосом, как будто вспоминал, как звучат слова.  
— Прекрати.  
— Это рационально, — выдавил Грантер сквозь стиснутые от дрожи зубы.  
— Замолчи. Нет. — Анжольрас сделал пару шагов и остановился напротив него. Он протянул было руку, как будто собирался взять Грантера за плечо, но потом неуверенно опустил ее. — Создатель. Я же был тогда усмиренным. Неужели ты думаешь, что я мог бы бросить Жоли? И сейчас, ты думаешь, что я оставлю тебя здесь? Я…  
— Хватит, — остановил его Комбефер. — Что еще ему думать? Он нашпигован целительными заклинаниями, как гусь яблоками, и все равно никакого толку. Если мы сейчас двинемся напролом, даже если мы обойдем все патрули, а ты каким-то чудом начнешь держаться в седле, до Андорала он вряд ли дотянет.  
Анжольрас молчал, потрясенно глядя то на Комбефера, то на землю под своими ногами.  
Комбефер продолжил:  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы до крепости мы добрались втроем, нужен другой план. Я говорил об этом с самого начала. В северной части карты, почти рядом с нами, есть участок, который не затрагивают патрули. Если поисковые отряды пошли по ложному следу, там ничего не поменялось. Отправимся туда завтра и найдем место, где переждать. Возражения?  
— Нет, — пробормотал Анжольрас, по-прежнему погруженный в себя.  
  
Позднее, обнаружив, что у потухшего костра они остались вдвоем, Грантер спросил:  
— Значит, ты помнишь, как был усмиренным.  
Анжольрас молчал так долго, что Грантер успел подумать, что он заснул или не хочет говорить с ним. Ответ застал Грантера врасплох.  
— Я предпочел бы забыть.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Вечером второго дня они подошли к зоне, которая на храмовничьей карте была вскрыта мелкой штриховкой. Грантер и Комбефер ехали верхом. Лошади упрямились, и всадники шли настолько медленно, что их обгонял даже пеший Анжольрас.  
  
На карте у места, к которому они подошли, не было никаких отметок: ни деревень, ни ориентиров, ни свежих точек, которыми помечались временные привалы храмовников. Ничего. И Грантер понял, почему, стоило им приблизиться к границе.  
  
Впереди были болота. Насколько хватало глаз раскинулась бесконечная грязно-серая топь, покрытая редкими островками земли, где росла трава и крючковатые, низко стелющиеся по земле деревья. Пахло гнилью и сыростью, как пахнет в давно брошенном подвале. Лошадь Грантера остановилась, как вкопанная, и рядом с ней замерла вторая.  
  
Повисло молчание. От одного взгляда на болота в желудке Грантера стягивался тугой клубок, он всем своим существом чувствовал исходившую от этого места скверну. Дело было не в запахе и не в угрюмом виде — стояла осень, угрюмым было все вокруг, — от болот тонко и приторно тянуло магией.  
  
Похоже, это ощутил и Комбефер. Грантер посмотрел на него, и тот едва заметно приподнял брови. Решительным выглядел только Анжольрас, который разглядывал раскинувшуюся перед ним топь так, как военачальник смотрит на поле боя.  
  
Первым заговорил Комбефер, высказав вслух то, о чем думал Грантер:  
  
— Судя по карте, болота не особо растянуты вширь. Мы можем их обойти.  
— Слева мелкое село, — немедленно ответил Анжольрас, будто уже несколько минут ждал момента, чтобы возразить. — Справа стоят храмовники. Если мы пройдем напрямую, то выйдем сразу к перевалу.  
— Это опасно, — устало сказал Комбефер. По голосу было понятно, как измотали его бесконечные стычки, ссоры и ослиное упрямство Анжольраса. — Ни на одной из карт нет никаких отметок. Будь это место проходным...  
— По-твоему, храмовники безопаснее? — Анжольрас взглянул на него из-за плеча.  
— Болота по крайней мере не будут нас пытать, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Грантер.  
  
Все снова замолчали. Грантер знал, что последнее слово осталось за Комбефером. Анжольрас его послушается, а сам Грантер был не в состоянии спорить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы идти куда-то самостоятельно.  
  
— Пойдем вперед, — сказал наконец Комбефер. — Нам нужно сделать привал и отдохнуть хотя бы день. Полагаю, более безопасного места мы все равно не найдем.  
  
Грантер кивнул, схватился уцелевшей рукой за луку седла и попытался спрыгнуть с лошади. У него не вышло — он запутался в ногах, соскользнул по покатому боку и вытянулся на земле, прижав к груди изувеченную руку. Лошадь немедленно отскочила в сторону, и если бы не Анжольрас, ухвативший ее под уздцы, наверняка убежала бы.  
  
Следом с лошади спрыгнул Комбефер. Он встревоженно склонился над Грантером.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Грантер, даже не пытаясь подняться. — Лошади в болота не пойдут. Мы можем отпустить их, пусть скачут обратно в лес.  
— Это запутает храмовников, — согласился Анжольрас.  
— И замедлит нас, — сказал Комбефер. Грантер покачал головой.  
— Мы и так едва плелись.  
  
Все было решено. Лошадей разгрузили и отпустили в лес, припугнув парой заклинаний. Животные остались в уздечках и с седлами. Грантера, любившего животных с детства, неприятно кольнула мысль о том, что скорее всего они оставили несчастных лошадей на съедение волкам.  
  
Никаких волков, впрочем, они ни разу не встретили за весь свой путь. Дикие звери, не отравленные скверной и не сошедшие с ума от голода, редко выходили к людям; еще сильнее животные сторонились магов. Но запах человеческой крови мог привлечь их, а то, что от него разило кровью на всю округу, Грантер мог сказать даже без острого звериного чутья.  
  
Распределив поклажу, они пошли вперед по малозаметной тропке, прощупывая дорогу перед собой заклинаниями. Впереди аккуратно ступал Комбефер, следом плелся Грантер, последним шел Анжольрас. Грантер старался идти настолько прямо, насколько мог, но лихорадка, хоть и отступившая, лишила его последних сил. Кололи ребра; болела рука; Грантер неотрывно смотрел на щиколотки Комбефера, стараясь как можно выше поднимать ноги.  
  
Его снова начало знобить, но он чувствовал, что виной тому были скорее болота, чем травмы. Они прошли совсем немного, казалось бы, но оставленный ими позади лес уже скрылся за холмом. Впереди был серый пустырь, слева и справа — он же, и Грантеру начало мерещиться, что он впадает в некое подобие транса. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, он смотрел в одну точку, на уверенно и неторопливо ступавшие ноги Комбефера.  
  
Среди придворной детворы ходила одна эльфийская легенда — полусказка-полустрашилка, которую дети рассказывали друг другу, чтобы пощекотать нервы. Якобы заплутавшие в долийских лесах путники рисковали нарваться на Черного проводника, который уводил замешкавшихся глубоко в лес на съедение хищным тварям и демонам. Действовал Черный проводник просто: в какой-то момент усталый путешественник, следовавший за первым в группе, понимал, что смотрит не на ноги впереди идущего, а на страшные копыта неведомой твари. Он приходил в себя, но было уже слишком поздно.  
  
Высокие сапоги Комбефера сменились мощными звериными лапами. Грантер моргнул, попытался остановиться, но не сумел совладать с ногами и упал вниз, неудачно подставив при падении раненую руку. На мгновение перед его глазами все заволокло багровой пеленой, а когда он решился наконец разомкнуть веки, никаких лап не было и в помине.  
  
Перед ним сидели встревоженный Комбефер и Анжольрас, который беспокойно покусывал нижнюю губу.  
  
— Неудобно вышло, — пробормотал Грантер, пытаясь свести все к шутке, но получилось откровенно слабо. — У нас осталось вино?  
  
Комбефер бесцеремонно обхватил ладонями его лицо, упершись указательными пальцами в виски. Кожу немедленно начало колоть. Дернув головой, Грантер высвободился и сел.  
  
— Ты и так едва на ногах стоишь, — сказал Комбефер, пока Анжольрас помогал Грантеру встать. — Какое вино?  
— Тогда эти падения хотя бы будут иметь причину, — ответил Грантер. Стоило выпрямиться, как закружилась голова, и Анжольрас, словно почувствовав это, подставил ему плечо. Голова закружилась сильнее. Грантер отстранился, одарив Анжольраса тусклой улыбкой.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал он и повторил, поймав на себе полный скепсиса взгляд Комбефера: — В порядке. Давайте просто свалим отсюда поскорее.  
Комбефер продолжал пристально на него смотреть, и Грантер не выдержал:  
— Что?  
— Тебе было лучше, а сейчас...  
— Мне и есть лучше. — Грантер злобно рассмеялся и сам же себя одернул. — Просто пойдем, — сказал он уже спокойнее и, не дожидаясь остальных, пошел вперед. Это было опрометчиво: не пройдя и пяти шагов, он провалился в грязь почти по колено. Твердая на первый взгляд корка подсохшей грязи проломилась, не выдержав его веса.  
  
Грантер нарочито шумно вздохнул. К его облегчению, Комбефер ничего не сказал.  
  
*  *  *  
  
За час пути звериные лапы мерещились Грантеру еще четырежды. Всякий раз он жмурился, не сбавляя хода, а когда открывал глаза, лапы пропадали.  
  
Смеркалось, и на разогретые вялым осенним солнцем болота начал сползать туман. Анжольрас был непривычно молчалив. Грантера это нервировало: он думал, что причина молчания заключается в нем, и хотел бы как-то разрядить обстановку, но не знал, как.  
  
— Что-то не так, — в конце концов сказал Комбефер. Грантер, сосредоточенный на дороге, чуть не врезался ему в спину.  
— Да, — согласился Анжольрас.  
— Что? — не понял Грантер.  
— Это объясняет, почему тут нет никаких меток.  
— И почему храмовники предпочли обойти болота стороной.  
— Что не так? — повторил Грантер чуть настойчивее. Комбефер взглянул на него и ответил:  
— Болота ядовиты. Не сами болота, конечно, а испарения. Не смертельно ядовиты, но...  
Грантер испытал неожиданное облегчение.  
— Так вы тоже это видите?  
— Что? — настороженно спросил Комбефер.  
  
Выражение его лица стало холодным и цепким. Грантер узнал его моментально: так Комбефер смотрел, когда подозревал кого-то из друзей в утаиваемой болезни. Тотчас же Грантер раскаялся в своем вопросе, но отступать было поздно.  
  
— Испарения, — сказал Грантер с отчаянием утопающего, понимая, что его вранью никто не поверит. Но Комбефер неожиданно кивнул.  
— Даже странно, что мы не заметили их раньше.  
  
Вопрос «пойдем обратно?» так и остался невысказанным. Грантер понимал, что пути к отступлению нет: смеркалось, и идти по болоту вслепую было опасно даже для магов. Да и сам он не думал, что выдержит обратный путь. Нужно было делать привал.  
  
— Нужно делать привал, — сказал Комбефер, будто прочитав его мысли. — Мы не дойдем обратно засветло, а идти ночью опасно.  
— А испарения? — спросил Анжольрас, и Грантер вновь испытывал щемящее чувство на грани с нежностью. Стихийные маги и их полное непонимание алхимии.  
— Противоядие, — пояснил Комбефер. — В некотором роде. Травы, нейтрализующие действие ядов, обычно растут в непосредственной близости от ядовитых мест. Приготовить отвар легко. У нас остался кое-какой провиант. Грантер, ты сможешь пройти еще немного?  
— Я смогу пройти сколько угодно, — соврал Грантер. Он чувствовал себя так, будто мог свалиться в любой момент.  
  
Невольно он бросил взгляд на Анжольраса и тут же отвел глаза. Лицо Анжольраса было злым, и Грантер испытал приступ стыда за свою немощность. Но никто ничего не сказал, и все трое отправились дальше — сквозь сгущающийся туман за последними лучами уходящего солнца.  
  
Идти им пришлось недолго, пусть этот отрезок пути они провели в гнетущем молчании. Иногда Комбефер наклонялся, расправляя пальцами листья пожухлых болотных растений. Он всякий раз смотрел через плечо на Грантера, и тот качал головой, пока наконец они не нашли то, что искали. Высокие колосья, уже по-осеннему желтые, меж семян которых притаился гриб, чей яд в нужных пропорциях прояснял рассудок и снимал все признаки отравления.  
  
Комбефер осторожно стряхнул плоды в ладонь. Прежде чем заговорить, Грантер болезненно сглотнул:  
— Не переборщи, — сказал он почти нормальным голосом. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы мы тут всей компанией сошли с ума.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — полушутливо ответил Комбефер. И неожиданно на сторону Грантера встал Анжольрас:  
— Ты, может, и отличный целитель, — сказал он, — но в травах ты смыслишь мало.  
— Если под «смыслишь в травах» ты понимаешь изготовление сомнительных напитков, то да. В травах я смыслю мало.  
  
Грантеру хотелось рассмеяться, но он боялся, что его стошнит. Вместо этого он прошел чуть вперед и едва не ткнулся лицом в деревянную стену, которая показалась из тумана так неожиданно, что Грантер почти принял ее за очередной своего мираж воспаленного рассудка.  
  
Позади Комбефер пробормотал заклинание, и туман медленно расступился, явив им покосившуюся деревянную сторожку — одну из тех, что строили для привала охотники. Маленький домик, полусгнивший и покрытый, как шерстью, зеленоватым мхом; он утоп бы в трясине, если бы ему не повезло стоять на небольшом островке сухой земли.  
  
Грантер молча смотрел на него, чувствуя, что с каждой секундой страх — противный, липкий — охватывает его все сильнее. Это не могло быть совпадением. Слишком...  
  
— Странно, — сказал Анжольрас. — Стоило нам заговорить о привале, и тут посреди болота появляется дом. Откуда здесь дом?  
— Может, болота были тут не всегда, — предположил Комбефер, их луч света в царстве кромешной безнадежности. — Давайте посмотрим.  
  
Домик оказался чуть больше, чем думал Грантер. Грубо вырубленный из темного дерева, он казался влажным и рыхлым, как губка. С одной стороны он слегка заваливался набок; и окна, и единственная дверь были заколочены досками. Вокруг был разбросан старый мусор — котелок из темного металла, пожелтевшие кости мелких животных, какие-то деревяшки. Похоже, никого живого и разумного тут не бывало уже очень давно.  
  
Анжольрас молча подошел к двери и положил ладонь на доски, которыми был забит вход. Грантер не успел среагировать, зато успел Комбефер:  
— Стой! — рявкнул он, и Анжольрас замер, так и не отняв руки от двери. — Ты же сейчас все здесь с землей сравняешь. Давай вручную.  
  
Пока они возились, Грантер отошел в сторону и тяжело сел, прислонившись спиной к стелющемуся по земле деревцу. Его мутило все сильнее с каждым вдохом, и он не понимал, было ли виновато в этом болото, лихорадка или простая усталость. Он бросил взгляд на свою изувеченную руку и поежился, а когда поднял глаза, перед ним стоял орлейский лев, старая статуя из маминого сада. Грантер попытался отползти, но не успел, потому что потерял сознание.  
  
Ему казалось, что он отключился всего на пару минут, понадеялся даже, что позорный обморок никто не заметит, но когда он открыл глаза, над ним зияла дыра, сквозь которую были видны звезды такой яркости, будто стояло лето, а не поздняя осень. Он был в сторожке, и рядом с ним сидел донельзя встревоженный Анжольрас. Сумрак разгоняли крохотные блуждающие огни.  
  
— Сядь, — сказал Анжольрас вместо приветствия. Он дернулся вперед, будто хотел помочь, но передумал. — Можешь сесть?  
  
Грантер попытался. С третьей попытки у него получилось, и он сел, прислонившись плечом к липкой и холодной стене. Его бы стошнило, если бы было чем; он не помнил, когда ел в последний раз.  
  
Пол в сторожке был земляным, но под Грантера кто-то заботливо подложил одну из их шкур. Похоже, сторожка состояла из двух комнат: в полумраке Грантер различал дверной проем, подсвеченный с улицы тусклым болотным сиянием.  
  
— Комбефер обработал твои раны, — сказал Анжольрас. — У тебя лихорадка, но он говорит, что все будет в порядке. Нужно просто отдохнуть.  
— Зачем ты велел мне сесть? — хрипло спросил Грантер. Лицо Анжольраса стало озадаченным. — Можно, я лягу?  
— Ты должен помочь Комбеферу сделать зелье, — слегка виновато сказал Анжольрас и вдруг схватил его локоть. Грантер и не заметил даже, что начал заваливаться набок. — И тебе нужно поесть.  
— Ценю твою заботу, — неожиданно ядовито сказал Грантер и испугался сам себя. За долю секунды Анжольрас из озадаченного стал встревоженным, а потом — почти злым. Его пальцы сжали локоть Грантера с болезненной силой.  
— Мы дойдем до Андорала втроем, — сказал он, почему-то шепотом. — Ты, я и Комбефер. Мы дойдем до Андорала и встретимся со всеми. Они уже там, я уверен.  
— Можно, я лягу? — устало повторил Грантер. Меньше всего ему хотелось слушать манифесты.  
— Сначала зелье, — донесся со стороны дверного проема голос Комбефера. — Потом ужин. А потом ты ляжешь.  
  
Грантер вздохнул. Анжольрас переместился вбок, прислонившись плечом к его плечу, словно опасаясь, что он все-таки упадет. Это помогло бы, если бы Грантер смог расслабиться.  
  
Комбефер принес с собой немного сухой травы, щепки и котелок, в котором плескалась вода.  
  
— Ты и сам можешь сделать это зелье, — сказал Грантер. — Уж тебе-то моя помощь точно не нужна.  
— Среди нас всех ты — лучший алхимик, — возразил Комбефер. — Мы же не хотим впасть в бред, если я переборщу со спорыньей.  
— Мы, может, уже в бреду, — проворчал Грантер, неосознанно озвучив самый большой свой страх. Внутренности стянуло в клубок. Он сглотнул.  
  
Приготовить зелье было просто. Все они имели приблизительно одинаковую рецептуру — задачка для мага-десятилетки, даже странно, что Комбефер не решился делать его сам. Вкус был омерзительный, но на другое не стоило даже рассчитывать. Они сделали достаточно для пары дней, но Грантер надеялся, что они уберутся из этого Создателем забытого места раньше.  
  
Комбефер занялся приготовлением еды, и пока на него никто не смотрел, Грантер тихо свернулся на шкуре и уснул. Он не знал, пытались его разбудить или нет, но даже если пытались, он не проснулся до самого утра.

  
  
**Глава 6**

  
  
Его разбудил запах костра.  
  
Еще до того, как открыть глаза, Грантер почувствовал холод. Он лежал на шкуре, под головой у него была одна из седельных сумок, а сверху кто-то заботливо набросил плащ. И все равно он продрог, будто его окружал не воздух, а ледяная вода.  
  
Он открыл глаза и, вздохнув, перевернулся на спину. Отверстие в крыше перецвело из черного в бледно-серый, в остальном же сторожка казалась такой же мрачной и неуютной, как и ночью. Зато здесь сохранилась кое-какая мебель: припавший на одну ножку стол, несколько полок, на которых стояли пыльные бутылки, и приставленная к стене волчья голова — забытый охотничий трофей. Стеклянные глаза волка были настолько печальными, а шерсть — замызганной и грязной, что Грантер невольно испытал жалость.  
  
Чувствовал он себя так же, как выглядело это несчастное чучело.  
  
— Как ты? — спросил из-за стены Комбефер. Грантер даже не удивился. У Комбефера было сверхъестественное чутье, когда дело касалось друзей и подопечных.  
— Отвратительно, — ответил Грантер.  
— По крайней мере, ты живой, — оптимистично заметил Комбефер и вошел в комнату, держа в одной руке — миску, а во второй — кружку. — Ешь.  
  
Есть Грантеру не хотелось, как и вступать в стычку с Комбефером. Он чувствовал себя лучше, чем вчера, но хуже, чем когда был без сознания. Тело не слушалось, а руки тряслись так, будто он переживал худшее в своей жизни похмелье. Еще его знобило, болела изувеченная рука и противно ныли сломанные ребра. Он вдруг остро позавидовал грустному волчьему чучелу.  
  
— Где Анжольрас? — спросил он.  
— Пошел осмотреться, — просто ответил Комбефер, и Грантер едва не выронил миску.  
— Что? Сам?  
Комбефер поднял брови.  
— Если кто-то из нас и способен за себя постоять, то это он.  
— И заодно разнести тут все, — сказал Грантер, — чтобы храмовники уж точно нас заметили.  
— Вряд ли они сюда пойдут. Скорее всего, они уже прекратили погоню и вернулись, чтобы набрать сил перед штурмом Андорала.  
  
Пресная похлебка, кое-как состряпанная из остатков их провианта, встала Грантеру поперек глотки. Он изо всех сил старался не думать об Андорале и о том, что будет, когда — если — она до него доберутся. Грантер не рассчитывал, что состоится нелепое Анжольрасово восстание; потом он не думал, что они выберутся из заварухи живьем; потом — что когда-либо покинут темницу Монфорского круга. Он не ожидал, что им удастся уйти от погони, что Анжольрас избавится от проклятья усмирения, что они переживут нападение храмовников. Но прошла куча времени, и он по-прежнему был жив, а Андорал из идиотской мечты превратился в реальность.  
  
Из «комнатного» бунтаря, который изредка нарушал правила Круга, он вдруг превратился в настоящего отступника. «И в мага крови», — ехидно добавил тоненький внутренний голосок.  
  
Жалел ли он?  
  
Нет.  
  
Грантер поставил миску на пол и спросил:  
— А что потом?  
— Не знаю, — просто ответил Комбефер. Он сел напротив Грантера и взял его за искалеченную руку. — Вероятно, будет штурм. Андоралу придется обороняться. Никакой информации у нас нет — помимо той, которую мы получили еще в Круге.  
— Если оборона удастся, — сглотнув, продолжил Грантер, — что будет дальше?  
  
Комбефер надолго замолчал. Он осматривал руку с преувеличенным вниманием, хотя Грантер мог поклясться, что со вчерашнего дня в ней не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Пальцами шевелить было по-прежнему больно, смотреть на перебитые кости — еще больнее. И он не смотрел, сосредоточившись вместо этого на каштановой макушке Комбефера.  
  
— Когда-то давно, — задумчиво начал Комбефер, — у нас с Анжольрасом была мечта. Он тогда только попал в Монфор, был жутко рассерженным и совершенно неуправляемым, и Мириэль с Ламарком решили, что я смогу положительно на него повлиять. — Он совсем не по-Комбеферовски ухмыльнулся. — На меня возлагали большие надежды. И мы с Анжольрасом очень быстро сошлись. К удивлению всех вокруг.  
  
Кто-то, быть может, и удивился, но только не Грантер: Комбефер был абсолютной противоположностью Анжольраса, а таким людям сама судьба велела держаться вместе. Там, где Анжольрас был импульсивен, Комбефер был рационален; там, где Анжольрас пытался идти по головам, Комбефер проявлял гуманность. Будучи логиком, он прекрасно разбирался и в эмоциях тоже, что делало его умелым целителем и просто хорошим человеком. Если Анжольрас видел цель и шел к ней, Комбефер делал все возможное для того, чтобы снизить потери.  
  
Грантер и Анжольрас тоже были противоположностями. Но если с Комбефером они расходились, но умудрялись оба оставаться в положительном спектре, то Грантер был будто бы их злым двойником — порочным, ядовитым и бесполезным.  
  
— Мы мечтали о том, что однажды все маги станут свободными и поселятся в вольном городе. Никаких Кругов, никаких храмовников, только маги и академии, где их будут учить без насилия и принуждения.  
  
Грантер не верил своим ушам. Такие слова он готов был услышать от Анжольраса, из манифестов Андерса или из уст какого-нибудь малолетнего либертарианца-мечтателя, но Комбефер?  
  
— Может быть, — продолжил Комбефер твердо, — на месте Андорала вырастет такой вольный город-сад, где маги наконец смогут почувствовать себя свободными.  
  
Навскидку Грантер смог бы назвать десяток причин, почему этого никогда бы не случилось. Храмовники не допустят. Церковь будет против. На них нападет армия. Крепость будут осаждать, пока она не падет. Маги вымрут от холода и голода в первую же зиму. Начнется гражданская война, маги просто перегрызут друг другу глотки, не сумев договориться о цвете роб, меню на праздничном банкете или о том, кто будет всем этим править. Очередная глупая мечта, заранее обреченная на провал.  
  
И в целом...  
  
— Разве это все — не изоляционистская теория? — спросил Грантер. — Отделиться, основать свой собственный город и сидеть там, никому не мешая и ни от кого ничего не требуя. Маги отдельно, простой люд — отдельно.  
  
Комбефер поднял голову и с легким удивлением посмотрел на Грантера.  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты в этом разбираешься.  
— Сложно не разбираться в том, о чем тебе говорят каждый день вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, — заметил Грантер, и Комбефер понимающе хмыкнул. — То, что я считаю все это бреднями, не значит, что я не слушаю. И как тот, кто слушает очень внимательно, я хочу сказать: Анжольрас может быть за что угодно, но изоляционизм его не устроит.  
  
Конечно, Комбефер это понимал, поэтому он просто кивнул. Анжольрас хотел бы, чтобы маги стали частью общества, чтобы они участвовали в голосованиях, чтобы одаренных магией наследников влиятельных семейств не лишали титулов, чтобы маги могли принимать решения на уровне государства. Анжольрас хотел бы избавить магов от репутации, которую создала вокруг них церковь.  
  
— Вот только нельзя взять и сразу убедить людей в том, что все это время церковь им бессовестно врала. — Грантер натянул рукав робы до пальцев, чтобы спрятать за ним больную руку. — Маг для них — как злобная собака. В руках хозяина он безобиден, но стоит ему сорваться с цепи... Для них то, что сейчас происходит, — это разворошенная псарня, все обитатели которой вырвались на волю. Или хозяин загонит псов сам, или они возьмут дело в свои руки. И под «делом» я понимаю «вилы и факелы».  
— Ты очень невысокого мнения о людях, — с легким неодобрением сказал Комбефер.  
— Я обо всех очень невысокого мнения.  
  
Грантер хотел бы сказать, что это не он невысокого мнения о людях, а Комбефер их слишком уж идеализирует. Как удивительно могла сложиться жизнь: судьбы Грантера и Комбефера были схожи, но если Грантер затаил обиду, превратившись в плюющегося желчью циника, то Комбефер продолжил любить всех вокруг так, словно ничего страшного не случилось.  
  
— Не обо всех, — вдруг сказал Комбефер. — Кое за кем ты готов идти до последнего.  
— То, что я готов идти кое за кем, — ответил Грантер, — вовсе не значит, что я высокого о нем мнения или, упаси Создатель, с ним согласен.  
  
Он понял вдруг, что очень устал. Глаза слипались сами.  
  
— Тогда почему? — с недоумением спросил Комбефер, и Грантер едва не рассмеялся ему в лицо.  
— Когда мы идем? — поинтересовался он вместо ответа. Комбефер был достаточно тактичен, чтобы не переспрашивать, и достаточно зорок, чтобы уловить намек.  
— Время еще есть. — Он поднялся и стряхнул с колен грязь. — Можешь поспать.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Кто-то трогал его за лицо холодными руками — сначала смазанным движением по лбу, потом ладонями по щекам. Он попытался открыть глаза, но ничего не вышло. Запаниковав, он хотел было подняться, но что-то тяжелое навалилось ему на грудь, прижало к земле. Он посопротивлялся немного и замер без сил, и тогда к нему обратился голос.  
  
— Жаль, что не получилось.  
  
«Что не получилось?» — хотел спросить Грантер, но голос его тоже не слушался. Однако собеседнику словно было все равно.  
  
— Ничего не получилось, — сказал он. Грантер не мог определить, говорила с ним женщина или мужчина, взрослый человек или ребенок. — Вся эта ваша авантюрка. Побег, восстание. Заигрывание с Тенью. Разве мама не говорила тебя... — Голос осекся и задребезжал, и Грантер понял с легким ужасом, что это был смех. — Извини.  
  
«Все получилось, — подумал Грантер так ясно, как только мог. — Мы почти дошли».  
  
— Если бы какой-нибудь воображаемый демон... представим себе такой расклад. Если бы воображаемый демон хотел бы как можно дольше водить за нос такого человека, как ты, что бы он сделал? — Голос замолк ненадолго. — Сделал бы он вашу дорогу простой и быстрой, или добавил бы он вам испытаний, чтобы вы не думали о всякой ерунде?  
  
Грантер напряг все мышцы, пытаясь встать, и вдруг понял, что сидит. Сторожки не было; он сидел посреди выжженной поляны, той самой, где их пытали. Трупов не было — должно быть, храмовники уже их унесли.  
  
— Люди — они очень простые, — сказал голос. Грантер оглянулся, но поляна была абсолютно пуста. — Сломай им палец — и они вообще ни о чем больше не будут думать. Даже если палец на самом деле не сломан.  
— Со мной ты решил перестраховаться? На случай, если одного пальца окажется мало.  
— Один, два, — философски ответил голос. — Какая разница?  
— Ты кто? — не выдержал Грантер. — И что тебе нужно?  
— Ты сам знаешь, кто я, — сказал голос, — и что мне от тебя нужно, маг крови.  
   
Грантер, уже приготовивший колкую отповедь, запнулся и закашлялся. Вернулась тяжесть на груди, только теперь она была не давящей, а ледяной. Ему стало так страшно, как не было ни во время их глупого восстания, ни когда храмовники выламывали ему пальцы; почти так же страшно, когда перед его клеткой в темнице впервые появился усмиренный Анжольрас.  
  
Голос молчал.  
  
— Эй! — крикнул Грантер. — Эй, ты где?  
— Я здесь, — отозвался Анжольрас, и Грантер резко сел, за немногим не ударившись лбом о его переносицу.  
  
Он снова был в сторожке. Пока он спал, начался снег, и холодная ледяная крупа покрыла его с головы до ног, запуталась в волосах. Анжольрас стоял перед ним на коленях, и плащ наполовину с него сполз, волочась следом по утоптанному земляному полу. Он держал Грантера за плечи обеими руками, и Грантер в полусне еще повторил его движение, вцепившись единственной целой рукой в плечо Анжольраса.  
  
Повисла гнетущая, неприятная тишина, которую нарушало только хриплое дыхание Грантера. С его губ срывались крохотные облачка пара, почти незаметные в вечернем полумраке. Анжольрас встревоженно вглядывался в его лицо, будто и не собираясь убирать руки, и печать-солнце ярко на его бледном лбу была видна так ярко, словно появилась там только вчера.  
  
Грантер испуганно втянул сквозь зубы воздух и попытался отстраниться, но Анжольрас сжал пальцы, удержав его на месте.  
  
— Тебе приснился кошмар, — утвердительно сказал он. Его голос разрушил сковавший Грантера ужас.  
— Спасибо, — осмелев, сказал он, — а то я бы и не понял.  
— Почему ты так говоришь? — спросил Анжольрас. Грантер настолько удивился, что даже забыл отвести взгляд:  
— Как говорю?  
— Как будто тебе все равно.  
  
Грантер хотел ответить, но его язык словно присох к небу. Для него все было очевидно: все, что он делал, он делал ради Анжольраса, справедливо полагая, что всем это было понятно и так. Комбефер знал, знали Жеанн и Курфейрак, знали Боссюэ и Жоли. Грантер был уверен, что это знал даже Мириэль, а значит — и почивший старик Ламарк, который смертью своей и начал всю эту ерунду.  
  
Вот только Анжольрас не знал — или не хотел знать, и Грантер понял вдруг, что ничто не свете не заставило бы его произнести это вслух. Он криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Мне все равно, — сказал он, и это не было ложью. — Мне нет никакого дела до либертарианцев, до мажьих свобод и до храмовничьего беспредела. И мне все равно, что будет, когда мы дойдем до Андорала...  
— Даже если мы будем вместе?  
Грантер осекся.  
— В Андорале, — продолжил Анжольрас как ни в чем не бывало, будто речь шла о чем-то совсем обыкновенном. — Мы дойдем до Андорала и там все решим. Ты говорил мне, когда я... когда я пытался вылечить твою руку. Ты говорил, что бы бы не против.  
  
Внутри Грантера все похолодело. Наверное, он выглядел сбитым с толку, потому что Анжольрас едва заметно тряхнул его за плечи, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Но хуже всего было то, что Анжольрас казался абсолютно серьезным и решительным, каким выглядел всегда, когда долго обдумывал что-то, прежде чем вынести свою мысль — свое решение — на ненужное уже общее обсуждение.  
  
— Я был не в себе, — только и смог сказать Грантер. — И ты был не в себе. И сейчас ты не в себе. И...  
  
Анжольрас вдруг притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Его мертвая хватка на плечах разжалась, но только затем, чтобы сместиться выше. Он обхватил ладонями голову Грантера, пальцами запутался в его волосах.  
  
Если Грантер и представлял себе их первый поцелуй, то он определенно был не таким. Или в точности таким, потому что целовался Анжольрас именно так, как представлял себе Грантер: напористо, злобно и совершенно неумело.  
  
Он отстранился и посмотрел на Грантера. Впервые за весь их разговор в его глазах промелькнуло что-то, болезненно похожее на неуверенность.  
  
— И я сейчас тоже не в себе, — закончил Грантер. Губы жгло. Он был так напуган, что не мог толком отдавать себе в этом отчета, словно страх перешел границу осознанности и превратился в нечто слишком громадное, чтобы его возможно было охватить рассудком.  
  
Он рассмеялся, и взгляд Анжольраса из неуверенного стал раздраженным.  
  
— Я понимаю, что делаю, — сказал он. Грантер мотнул головой, пытаясь сбросить с себя его руки, но вместо этого Анжольрас сместил ладони с его затылка на щеки, не давая ни малейшего шанса отвернуться. — И я знаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь.  
— Ты не можешь знать, чего хочу я, — резко ответил Грантер. Анжольрас поднял брови.  
— Насколько слепым ты меня считаешь?  
— Дост... — Он не успел договорить, потому что Анжольрас зажал ладонью его рот.  
— Мы доберемся до Андорала, — сказал он, и лицо его было так близко, что Грантер различал лихорадочный блеск в глубине его зрачков, будто на самом их дне плясали язычки пламени, — мы доберемся туда, целые и невредимые, и будем вместе, и ни храмовники, ни церковники, ни противники революции ничего не смогут сделать.  
  
Что-то щелкнуло в голове Грантера, что-то встало на месте, пробившись через лихорадку, усталость и страх. Он сжал пальцы вокруг запястья Анжольраса и с неожиданной силой отнял его руку от своего лица.  
  
— Отличный план, — сказал он. — Отличный план, чтобы я не вздумал откинуться по дороге. Идея Комбефера? Хотя, нет, глупости, он бы до такого не додумался. Где он, кстати?  
— Пошел за хворостом. — Анжольрас наконец отстранился. — Ты о чем?  
— Не нужно делать из меня дурака. — Он сцепил зубы, потому что из-за озноба они начали стучать. — И жалеть меня тоже не нужно. Умирать я не собираюсь и уж точно сделаю все для того, чтобы увидеть грядущее представление с храмовниками в главной роли.  
  
Анжольрас замолк. Отчего-то Грантер не мог отвести от него глаз: в почти потухших сумерках он неестественно сиял, словно пронизанный магией с ног до головы, словно его усмиренное некогда тело не могло совладать с хлынувшей в него магией. Из разомкнутых губ Анжольраса вырывались крохотные клубы пара, и Грантер подумал вдруг, что для демонической иллюзии он был слишком хорош — слишком похож на настоящего.  
  
Или наоборот.  
  
Вздохнув, Анжольрас пересел поудобнее. Грантер мог бы коснуться его, если бы протянул руку, но оба они не делали попыток ни приблизиться, ни отдалиться.  
  
— Перед смертью Ламарка, — сказал он. Грантер дернулся, как от удара. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Когда мы заканчивали все приготовления. Нам оставалось только ждать, а я давно обратил внимание, что ты... как-то странно ко мне относишься.  
   
Грантер мог бы возразить, но это было бессмысленно. Как пытаться врать и выкручиваться, будучи пойманным в алхимической лаборатории с перетертым в порошок дурманом. В конце концов, Грантер как никто другой умел признавать свою вину и нести наказание.  
  
— Сначала я подумал, что ты просто меня не выносишь. Это было очевидно — все эти попытки уязвить, раскритиковать идеи, вывести меня из себя и выставить на посмешище. А потом мы оказывались в темнице один на один, и ты становился интересным рассказчиком и остроумным оппонентом. Совсем другим человеком. Будто в соседней с моей камере сидел не Грантер, а кто-то иной. Отдаленно напоминающий циничного и язвительного Грантера, но все еще незнакомый.  
  
Анжольрас выждал паузу, собираясь с мыслями, и облизал губы. Грантер смотрел на него, как зачарованный, не решаясь поверить собственным ушам.  
  
— И я начал за тобой наблюдать. Нужно быть совсем слепым, чтобы не заметить то, как ты на меня смотрел — со своих лесов под потолком, из другого конца зала, когда Мириэль созывал общие сборы, во время обеда, занятий, в библиотеке, да постоянно. Твоя заносчивость по-прежнему меня злит. Мне не понять твоего неверия и желания идти наперекор, но я не могу забыть того Грантера, который разговаривал со мной в темнице. Я хотел бы узнать его получше.  
  
Осенними вечерами темнело быстро, но Грантеру казалось, что он видит отчетливее, чем при самом ярком солнечном свете. Анжольрас осторожно протянул руку, будто ожидая, что Грантер от нее отпрянет. Когда тот не шелохнулся, Анжольрас коснулся кончиками пальцев его щеки в том месте, где по-прежнему зудел шрам от прижженной раны.  
  
От прежней напористости не осталось и следа. Теперь Анжольрас будто спрашивал разрешения, и это настолько не вязалось с обычной его бравадой, что Грантеру оставалось только молчаливо цепенеть.  
  
— Я хотел спросить тебя после темницы, в день, когда слег Ламарк, но ты был не в настроении, а потом всем нам стало не до этого. — Он придвинулся чуть ближе. — А касаемо Андорала... Не стану врать, я хотел бы, чтобы ты добрался туда живым. Но я бы повторил все это в любой другой ситуации.  
  
Грантера болезненно кольнула мысль, что Анжольрас мог помешаться. Он не понимал толком, как именно им удалось избавить его от проклятия усмирения: ни в одной книге не описывалось ничего подобного, ни один живой маг не мог похвастаться знакомством с бывшим усмиренным — потому что бывших усмиренных не существовало. Быть может, перед ним и впрямь сидел Анжольрас, но сошедший с ума, потерявший грань между реальностью и иллюзиями..  
  
— Ты мне не веришь, — сказал Анжольрас. И неожиданно для самого себя Грантер ответил:  
— За последнее время я пережил столько безумия, что готов поверить каждому твоему слову.  
   
Анжольрас вдруг расслабился, точно маска спала с лица. Перед Грантером он предстал таким, каким он видел его в день смерти Ламарка, без вечной недовольной морщинки промеж бровей, почти неузнаваемым. Грантер сам потянулся к нему, неловко обхватил за шею левой рукой и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул от прикосновения. Почему-то именно это вскружило Грантеру голову — то, как реагировал на него Анжольрас, настоящий Анжольрас, живой и теплый. Теперь он ответил на поцелуй по-настоящему, пытаясь мягкой настойчивостью погасить агрессию Анжольраса.  
  
У него получилось. Он сам не понял, как руки Анжольраса оказались под грубой тканью его робы; возможно, все зашло бы куда дальше, чем планировал Грантер, если бы Анжольрас неловким движением не надавил на его поврежденные ребра.  
  
Грантер дернулся, и Анжольрас уставился на него с искренним ужасом во взгляде.  
  
— Ребра, — почему-то извиняющимся тоном сообщил Грантер.  
— О, Создатель, — хрипло ответил Анжольрас и отстранился так стремительно, будто опасался обжечься. — Прости. Прости, это не лучшее место. И время. Не знаю, о чем я думал.  
— Зато я знаю. — Грантер ухмыльнулся и посмотрел наверх, на дыру в кровле, сквозь которую из непроглядной беззвездной тьмы продолжала сыпаться снежная крупа. Он лежал на спине, а Анжольрас нависал над ним, сидя на его бедрах, и Грантер не мог представить себе расклада хуже для лучшей в его жизни ситуации.  
— В Андорале наверняка будет вода. И кровати, — добавил Анжольрас с легким сомнением.  
— Что маг может знать о применении кроватей в каких-либо целях, кроме здорового и одобряемого Кругом сна?  
  
Лицо Анжольраса было совершенно бесстрастным. Выдавали его только лихорадочный блеск в глазах и легкий румянец на скулах.  
  
— Серьезно? — с искренним удивлением спросил Грантер.  
— В пьесах Рапьера фигурировала кровать.  
— В одной пьесе. Как раз той, которая запрещена. — Он сглотнул и понял вдруг, что в горле его пересохло. — Если бы ты сказал, что читал другие его пьесы, я бы удивился, но запрещенной — нет. Наверное, ты прочитал ее только из-за того, что она запрещена.  
— Я ее не читал, — ответил Анжольрас, — а смотрел. Ты можешь сделать так еще раз?  
— Как? — не понял Грантер, и тогда Анжольрас взял его за руку и положил ладонь на свою шею, туда, где роба оголила часть плеча.  
  
На ощупь его кожа была очень горячей, почти раскаленной и шелковистой по сравнению с грубой выделки шкурой, которая висела на его плечах. Грантер провел ладонью по его загривку снизу вверх, зарылся пальцами в волосы; они были такими мягкими, будто Анжольрас не бродил несколько недель по лесам по колено в грязи, спасаясь от храмовников. А может, это Грантер отвык притрагиваться к чему-то, кроме жесткой конской гривы.  
  
У Анжольраса дрогнули руки, и он почти по-кошачьи вытянулся поверх Грантера, уткнувшись носом ему под подбородок. Ребрам было больно, но Грантер вовремя закусил губу. Вряд ли ему стало бы хуже только от того, что на нем кто-то полежал.  
  
Скорее даже наоборот.  
  
— Ты меня убедил, — сказал он шепотом, продолжая перебирать волосы Анжольраса, то выпрямляя их, то отпуская. — До Андорала я, так и быть, доберусь живым. Было бы обидно умереть на последнем рывке.  
— Больше никто не умрет, — немедленно ответил Анжольрас.  
  
Кроме Баореля и тех, кто не справился с дорогой к Андоралу, — хотел было сказать Грантер, но не стал. Хватало и того, что собственная горечь отправляла его самого; ни к чему было травить ей всех вокруг. Вместо ответа он провел ладонью по спине Анжольраса и закрыл глаза, пытаясь в эту самую секунду получить все то, чего хотел на протяжении многих лет. Он одновременно верил и не верил в то, что дойдет до Андорала живым, но если раньше ему было все равно, то теперь страх смерти стал отчетливее и яснее. Он не хотел умирать.  
  
Грантер не боялся смерти, но боялся боли, которую несла с собой смерть. Много раз в Круге он размышлял над способом избавить себя от жизни легко и безболезненно, но всякий раз находил причины этого не делать. Быть может, его воля к жизни была куда сильнее, чем он думал.  
  
Что-то хрустнуло. Грантер инстинктивно попытался сесть и почувствовал, как от Анжольраса кольнуло магией: он был готов кинуться в бой почти в тот же момент, когда раздался звук.  
  
На пороге комнаты стоял Комбефер, едва различимый — силуэт, очерченный блеклым снежным сиянием. Он разжал руки: на пол упала ворох веток и листьев. Повисло молчание, но стать неловким оно не успело.  
  
— Вы б хоть из-под дыры убрались, — бесстрастно сказал Комбефер. — Тут полно места, а снег начинает идти сильнее. — Он устало вздохнул. — Выдвигаемся с рассветом, иначе рискуем оказаться в снежной буре, а с тем количеством еды и лириума, что у нас есть... не хотелось бы застрять в снегу посреди болот.  
  
Он ушел в соседнюю комнату, где начал возиться с костром. Грантер не сдвинулся с места; если бы не Анжольрас, который перетянул его к другой стене, он так и остался бы лежать, пока снежная крупа не накрыла бы его с головой.  
  
Они заснули даже раньше, чем Комбефер закончил возиться с едой.  
  
*  *  *  
  
Уходили они засветло, торопливо распихав по седельным сумкам оставшийся скарб. Снег на рассвете не шел, но за ночь он успел покрыть болота тонким слоем, который кое-где потемнел от теплых испарений.  
  
Грантер по-прежнему ощущал слабость во всем теле, зато его перестала бить лихорадка. Будущее — до тех пор откровенно мрачное — вдруг показалось ему вполне обнадеживающим: они доберутся до Андорала, а там — будь что будет.  
  
Уже на выходе из сторожки Анжольрас мимолетом сжал его руку, и пальцы его по контрасту с утренним морозным воздухом были почти раскаленными. Грантер поднял взгляд, но Анжольрас даже не смотрел в его сторону. Взвалив на плечо одну из сумок, он пошел следом за Комбефером, который вглядывался в окутанную туманной дымкой даль.  
  
Судя по храмовничьей карте, идти им осталось всего ничего: сутки в худшем случае, в лучшем они смогли бы добраться до места еще засветло. Там, где кончались болота, начинался небольшой пролесок, а уже за ним должны были показаться горы. Оставалось надеяться, что на выходе из болот их не ждал отряд храмовников.  
  
Вряд ли, подумал Грантер. Скорее всего, храмовники давно считали их мертвыми. Как далеко смогли бы уйти усмиренный, изувеченный и измученный дорогой? С мрачным удовольствием Грантер подумал: далеко. Дальше, чем можно было подумать.  
  
— Я не специалист в погоде, но что-то мне подсказывает, что затишье — это ненадолго, — сказал Комбефер, щурясь в тяжелое низкое небо. — Не лучше будет, если все это начнет таять. Мы увязнем по шею в грязи.  
— Тогда вперед, — без всякого вопроса в голосе сказал Анжольрас. На холоде он слегка раскраснелся, глаза его поблескивали; он ждал с нетерпением, когда из-за горизонта покажется Предел Андорала.  
  
Напоследок Грантера кольнуло тревогой. Через плечо он покосился на оставленную ими сторожку, приземистую и покрытую мхом. Из-за костра снег с нее слез, как шерсть с линяющей собаки, и ее грязно-зеленые стены ярко выделялись на фоне снежной пустоты.  
  
Краем глаза он заметил движение как раз в том месте, где в крыше зияла дыра. Он присмотрелся, но ничего там не увидел.


	3. Часть третья. Предел Андорала

**Глава 1**

  
  
Их путь, вопреки опасениям Комбефера и молчаливому страху Грантера, был легким и быстрым. Они добрались до пролеска, который миновали за час, и вышли на припорошенный снегом луг. Над линией горизонта вздымались горы, острые зубцы которых упирались прямо в темные тучи, а основание было погружено в туман. Издалека они напоминали полуразрушенные стены древней крепости.  
  
Предел Андорала стоял не на горах, а на холмах поближе. Холмы было не разглядеть из-за тумана, который сменил собой осенний снегопад. Ветра не было, и Грантеру казалось, что они шли прямо сквозь воду.  
  
В какой-то момент Грантер едва не споткнулся. Он остановился, чтобы взглянуть себе под ноги, и с изумлением увидел остатки какого-то каменного сооружения. Почти пожранная почвой, здесь некогда была стена, но теперь от нее оставалась только едва заметная каменная полоска.  
  
Он хотел было окликнуть спутников, но неожиданно ощутил магический всплеск. Над лугом засияло бледно-синее кольцо парализующей руны, а что произошло дальше, Грантер понять не успел.  
  
Раздался хлопок — землю пропахал выпущенный Анжольрасом огненный шар. Из тумана раздался вскрик, а следом за ним — отборная брань.  
— Полегче! — рявкнул невидимка.  
— Стой! — немедленно отозвался Комбефер. Грантер видел, что он придерживал за рукав Анжольраса. — Назови себя!  
— Это вообще-то мои слова, — заметил незнакомец. Он подошел ближе, и Грантер разглядел длинную робу и посох — верные признаки мага. Пришелец оказался эльфом, который разглядывал их со смесью опаски и любопытства. — Вы маги?  
— Руны у тебя поганые, — вместо ответа заметил Анжольрас. Эльф скривился.  
— Ставил их не я. Вы в Андорал? — Комбефер колебался, не решаясь выпустить локоть Анжольраса. Подождав немного ради приличия, эльф хмыкнул и махнул рукой в сторону. — Идем.  
   
И только теперь Грантер увидел смутные силуэты чего-то огромного, которые вырисовывались в тумане. Они уперлись в крепость так же неожиданно, как уперлись парой дней ранее в затерянную среди болот сторожку, только не заметить Андорал было куда сложнее. Чем ближе они подходили, тем выше становились башни, стены и колонны — огромное количество колонн, поеденных временем и невзгодами, но все таких же внушительных.  
  
Эльф провел их сквозь арку во внутренний двор, исчерченный переходными мостами и мощеными дорогами. Грантер безошибочно узнал тевинтерский стиль, его парадоксальное сочетание мощи и вычурности, где каждая деталь, даже самая нелепая на первый взгляд, добавляла крепости неприступности.  
  
Теперь он видел побитые стены и осыпавшуюся кровлю, видел, что время не пощадило даже этот монумент человеческой мощи. Но Андорал по-прежнему захватывал дух, особенно по сравнению с хлипкой крепостью Монфорского Круга. Неизвестный архитектор разместил Андоральский замок так, чтобы фасад его выходил на пустошь, а с задней части и сбоку он оказывался прикрыт холмами и непроходимым лесом Тирашан.  
   
— На особые удобства не рассчитывайте, — сказал эльф. — Тут Создатель пойми что творится — после резни в Белом Шпиле сюда стекаются маги отовсюду. Деваться-то некуда. Замок большой, но народу еще больше. А вы сами откуда?  
— Монфор, — сухо ответил Комбефер. Грантер чувствовал его тревогу. Он и сам был встревожен. Эльф странно покосился на них и замолчал.  
В груди у Грантера екнуло. До сих пор он редко вспоминал об остальных — не до того было, — и теперь испытал жгучий стыд. Ему одновременно хотелось и не хотелось их встретить: он боялся, что может не досчитаться кого-нибудь, и страстно хотел увидеть наконец знакомые лица.  
Через некоторое время эльф сообщил:  
— Я представлю вас Фионе.  
  
Он повел их внутрь крепости, и большие площади вскоре сменились помещениями, похожими на казармы. Эта часть крепости сохранилась лучше, чем полуобвалившиеся центральные залы. Здесь кипела жизнь: маги разводили огонь в каминах и костры прямо посреди комнат, тут и там были разбросаны собранные из нехитрых пожитков лежанки и навесы. Грантер почувствовал запах еды. На него вдруг навалилась усталость, разом заныли все больные места.  
  
Обитатели Андорала не обращали на прибывших внимания. У Грантера сложилось впечатление, что большинство магов держались обособленно, небольшими группами, и не питали к соседям приязни. Многие из них были ранены, больны или просто выглядели изможденными — не лучше, чем чувствовал себя сам Грантер.  
  
Когда казармы сменились импровизированным лазаретом, кто-то вдруг молча врезался в шедшего прямо за эльфом Комбефера. Грантер не сразу понял, что произошло. Сначала ему показалось, что на них напали, и с запозданием он начал плести первое пришедшее в голову защитное заклинание, — но тут нападавший ненадолго оторвался от ошеломленного Комбефера, и Грантер облегченно вздохнул. Это был Курфейрак.  
  
Комбефер осторожно похлопал его по спине и попытался высвободиться из затянувшегося объятия, но Курфейрак только засмеялся:  
— Терпи. Наслаждайся моментом. Я вот наслаждаюсь, хотя ты пахнешь, как мертвая больная лошадь.  
— Мертвая или больная? — уточнил Грантер, не сдерживая ухмылку.  
— Она долго болела, а потом умерла, — ответил Курфейрак, наконец отпустив Комбефера, и повернулся к нему. — Ты, что ли, тоже живой? Видок у тебя тот еще, сразу не… разберешь.  
   
Курфейрак разом помрачнел, как только заметил Анжольраса. Сам Анжольрас до этого счастливо улыбался, но теперь тоже нахмурился. Грантер и Комбефер переглянулись в растерянности.  
   
Неловкое молчание прервал сам Анжольрас:  
— В чем дело? Меня ты не рад видеть? — спросил он и осекся, как будто только теперь вспомнил о клейме на лбу. Курфейрак в замешательстве уставился сначала на него, потом оглянулся на Комбефера.  
— Так они и правда ваши, из Монфора? — вдруг спросил у Курфейрака эльф-проводник, все это время наблюдавший за ними. Грантер успел про него забыть. — Это тот самый Анжольрас?  
Анжольрас огрызнулся:  
— Нечего говорить так, будто меня здесь нет. И чем тебя не устраивает Монфор?  
— И он… не усмиренный? — сощурился эльф.  
   
От того, что о нем говорили в третьем лице, Анжольрас закипал — Грантеру казалось, что его гнев можно было ощутить физически. Еще пара слов, и в кое-кого полетели бы огненные шары. Не зная толком, на что рассчитывает, Грантер настойчиво сжал его руку. Анжольрас обернулся к нему и сердито вздохнул.  
   
— Похоже на то, — медленно произнес Курфейрак, глядя на них так, словно они оба отрастили по лишней голове.  
— Пусть Фиона с вами разбирается, — решил эльф.  
Прежде чем отправиться вслед за ним, Комбефер обернулся к Курфейраку и спросил, помедлив:  
— Что с остальными?  
— Живы.  
   
Грантер заметил, что Анжольрас вздрогнул и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Сам Грантер не почувствовал ничего. Он готовился услышать что-то страшное, подтвердить свои опасения, а хорошая новость застала его врасплох. Он не мог поверить в это, не увидев всех перед собой.  
  
* * *  
  
Фиона расположилась в одной из сохранившихся башен. Карабкаться туда пришлось по узкой винтовой лестнице с крошащимися ступенями, и теперь, стоя перед Великим чародеем, Грантер мог думать только о неподвластных возрасту коленных суставах, скрывающихся где-то под ее одеждой. Впрочем, для своей должности Фиона была молода. Грантер почему-то ожидал увидеть сухую, как Мириэль, каргу, но Фионе на вид было не больше пятидесяти. Двигалась она угловато, как постаревший подросток.  
   
На гостей она смотрела с подозрением, и Грантер не мог ее в этом винить.  
— Курфейрак, один из монфорских либертарианцев, поручился за них, — отчитался эльф. — Должно быть, они просто шли дольше остальных.  
Фиона рассеянно повела рукой.  
— Спасибо, Тиль, можешь идти. Позови сюда Адриан.  
— Адриан? — вскинулся Анжольрас. — Адриан из Белого Шпиля?  
Фиона отпрянула, но быстро справилась с собой. Она рассматривала Анжольраса так напряженно, как будто на лбу у него была не печать Усмирения, а нестабильная взрывная руна.  
— Всему свое время, — наконец сказала она. — Прежде всего, назовитесь.  
— Прошу прощения, — спохватился Комбефер и неловко поклонился. Ростом Фиона была ему чуть ли не по пояс. — Меня зовут Комбефер. Это Грантер и Анжольрас. Мы все бежали из Монфорского круга после восстания, и с тех пор добирались сюда.  
По лицу Фионы, и без того мрачному, пробежала тень. Она помолчала, словно принимая какое-то решение, а потом кивком указала на Анжольраса.  
— Что с вашим другом?  
— Я могу говорить за себя, — сквозь зубы проворчал Анжольрас. Он явно старался сдерживаться.  
— Хорошо, — осторожно согласилась Фиона, — говорите. Вы прошли через усмирение, верно?  
— Да, — признал Анжольрас. — Я был усмиренным.  
Фиона скрестила руки и замолчала. Когда она заговорила, Грантер удивился смене темы.  
— Что вам известно о бунте в столице?  
Анжольрас помедлил — он тоже не ожидал такого вопроса.  
— Только то, что я успел услышать от храмовников до побега. Никто ничего не знал, только что маги Белого Шпиля восстали против Церкви.  
— Храмовники восстали против Церкви, — резко оборвала его Фиона. Грантер подумал, что контролировать свой темперамент здесь приходилось не только Анжольрасу. Она продолжила уже спокойнее: — Верховная Жрица разрешила Первым Чародеям собраться для обсуждения вопроса, не терпящего отлагательств. Храмовники напали на нас, нарушив свои клятвы.  
— Мне жаль, — искренне сказал Анжольрас. Фиона горько усмехнулась. — Об этом я не знал.  
— О том, что послужило причиной для нашего собрания, вы тоже, я полагаю, не знаете.  
   
Анжольрас покачал головой. Фиона вздохнула и принялась рассказывать.  
  
Несколько лет назад Верховная Жрица поручила усмиренному, эльфу по имени Парамон, исследовать обряд. Она надеялась выяснить, возможно ли сгладить эффект, который усмирение оказывает на личность мага, сделать обряд более гуманным. Исследование проводилось в крепости Серых Стражей в Западном пределе. Когда с крепостью потеряли связь, туда отправилась экспедиция. Фиона не стала вдаваться в подробности, важно было одно: исследователю удалось обратить свое состояние, он больше не был усмирен. Об этом стало известно всем Первым Чародеям Орлея и не только, Верховной Жрице пришлось назначить совет. Однако в день собрания исследователь не появился — как позже выяснилось, его нашли убитым. Фиона с самого начала подозревала, что храмовники что-то замышляют, и затянувшееся ожидание только подтверждало эти опасения, поэтому она призвала остальных не терять времени и проголосовать за отделение Круга от Церкви. Прежде, чем голосование завершилось, храмовники напали на магов, обвинив их в измене и в убийстве исследователя.  
   
— Теперь вы понимаете, почему ваша ситуация вызывает у меня подозрения? — спросила Фиона.  
   
Анжольрас выглядел потрясенным. Грантер и Комбефер напряженно переглянулись. Грантер не знал наверняка, понимал ли Анжольрас то, как именно им удалось спасти его от одержимости. В глубине души Грантер надеялся, что этот вопрос никогда не всплывет — он совсем не горел желанием рассказывать о деталях ритуала.  
  
Молчание нарушили новые голоса: кто-то поднимался по злосчастной лестнице, отчаянно ругаясь. Всем троим и Фионе ничего не оставалась, кроме как неловко ждать, пока они доберутся до верха.  
   
— Это он? — указал на Анжольраса высокий маг, который первым появился в дверном проеме. Грантеру показалось, что он услышал, как Анжольрас скрипнул зубами.  
— Я даже не знаю, — проворчала, протискиваясь в комнату, спутница мага. Ее рыжие волосы вились вокруг головы мелким бесом, и Грантер опешил от этой неожиданной вспышки цвета в сером полумраке башни. — Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще с печатью на лбу?  
Она подошла к Анжольрасу и протянула ему руку:  
— Адриан.  
Анжольрас заторможенно ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Я извиняюсь за моего дру… за Риса, — добавила она.  
— Ты извиняешься за меня? — усмехнулся Рис. — Вот это впервые.  
Фиона закатила глаза.  
— Довольно. Анжольрас, Комбефер, Грантер — это Адриан, Первый Чародей и лидер либертарианского братства.  
— Мы знакомы, — кивнул Анжольрас и улыбнулся Адриан. Та невольно улыбнулась в ответ, хотя тут же постаралась принять серьезный вид. — Мы переписывались много лет.  
— Замечательно, — сухо отозвалась Фиона. Похоже, она начинала вспоминать, кем был Анжольрас в годы до восстания. Его пламенных писем не получали в других Кругах Орлея только те либертарианцы, которые не могли читать, даже несмотря на то, что сообщение между магами в разных башнях большую часть времени строго контролировалось. — Это Рис, глава эквиторианского братства. Рис и Адриан были в экспедиции, о которой я рассказывала. Они успели пообщаться с Парамоном и знают, как ему удалось обратить усмирение. Какой бы ни была ваша история, только они могут судить, говорите ли вы правду.  
Рис кивнул:  
— Чего мы ждем?  
   
Комбефер прокашлялся, а Грантер впервые осознал, что в Андорале почти нет мебели — крепость стояла брошенной так давно, что все либо истлело, либо было уничтожено мародерами. Он снова чувствовал слабость и продал бы душу за стул или кресло, но, похоже, слушать долгий рассказ ему предстояло на ногах. Когда Комбефер начал говорить, Грантер осторожно отошел и прислонился к стене, чтобы получить хоть какую-то опору. Он сел бы на пол, но опасался, что это привлечет к нему лишнее внимание.  
   
Комбефер начал с бунта в Монфорском круге. Анжольрас не перебивал его, только иногда вставлял комментарии, уточнял детали и даты — похоже, он надеялся соотнести события в Монфоре с тем, что происходило в других башнях. Когда Комбефер дошел до их поражения и усмирения Анжольраса, Рис вдруг спросил, глядя на последнего:  
— Каково это?  
   
Он сказал это беззаботным тоном, будто поинтересовался погодой на улице, а у Грантера замерло сердце. Ни он, ни Комбефер не решались задать Анжольрасу этот вопрос, боясь причинить ему лишнюю боль. Он с ненавистью посмотрел на Риса и хотел было предложить ему пару других мест, куда Рису следовало пойти удовлетворять свое любопытство, когда Анжольрас заговорил, неуверенно и тихо.  
— Я не смогу объяснить так, чтобы было понятно, — сказал он, но все-таки продолжил. — В детстве я иногда просыпался ночью, но не мог пошевелиться, как будто тело было отдельно от меня. Иногда я думал, что кто-то окружил меня парализующей руной во сне, но потом понимал, что нет, я просто не мог проснуться до конца. Усмирение похоже на такую ночь, только… мне не было страшно, пока я был усмиренным. Или было, но я не мог этого почувствовать.  
— А сейчас? — спросил Рис.  
— Какое твое собачье дело? — проговорил Грантер, стараясь не повышать голос. Его трясло от злости, а Анжольраса хотелось немедленно увести подальше от Риса и его живодерского допроса.  
Все удивленно уставились на него. Анжольрас растерянно нахмурился, будто увидел Грантера в первый раз.  
— Чего ты от него добиваешься? — продолжил Грантер. — Или ты просто всем раненым тычешь пальцем в швы?  
Рис неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Я спрашиваю не просто так.  
— Я… — начал Анжольрас, — да, мне страшно. Я бы скорее умер, чем снова через это прошел.  
— Ты не обязан ему отвечать, — сказал Грантер. Анжольрас снова посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я в порядке, Грантер, — наконец сказал он и отвернулся.  
— Ладно, — протянул Рис. Казалось, что ситуация его раздражала. Похоже, он не так планировал этот разговор, и теперь ему не нравилось быть палачом. — Что было потом? Как вышло, что теперь ты снова в себе?  
— После побега мы разделились, — начал Комбефер. — Анжольрас остался со мной и Грантером. В одну из ночей мы сделали привал, и место сразу показалось мне странным, как будто там истончилась завеса. Но мы не придали этому значения, а наутро в Анжольраса вселился демон. Мы думаем, он сделал это потому, что не смог заполучить кого-то из нас двоих. — Комбефер помедлил. Грантер замер, зная, почему он так осторожно подбирает слова. — Несколько лет назад я участвовал в освобождении одержимого, я знал, что делать. У нас был с собой контрабандный лириум… Для ритуала нужно больше людей, но этот демон был слаб. Мы решили попробовать изгнать его.  
Когда Комбефер заговорил про лириум, Грантер напрягся, ожидая вопросов и подозрений, но никто ничего не спросил.  
— Мы справились, но Анжольрас… Мы ожидали увидеть его усмиренным, а вместо этого он был в совсем другом состоянии.  
— В каком? — спросил Рис.  
— Я плохо помню эти дни, — сказал Анжольрас. — Было похоже на то, как бывает, если выйти на свет из темной комнаты. Как будто все ощущения обрушились на меня разом, внутри и снаружи. Со временем стало легче, но мне до сих пор бывает трудно контролировать себя.  
— По-моему, ты справляешься даже слишком хорошо, — хмыкнул Рис. — Адриан, ты видела Парамона последней. Он был весьма эмоционален, верно?  
Адриан вздрогнула от этого вопроса и посмотрела на Риса так, как будто он ударил ее поддых.  
— Парамон ждал казни, Рис. Он был бы эмоционален в любом случае. К тому же, он был почти ровесником твоей матери и пробыл усмиренным много лет. И мы не знаем, каким он был до этого. Если различия есть, они объяснимы.  
Рис помолчал, а потом обратился к Фионе:  
— Их история не противоречит тому, что я знаю. Предположить, что они где-то услышали, что произошло с Парамоном, я тоже не могу — в такие детали мы никого не посвящали. Анжольрас более сдержан, чем Парамон. Но, может, Адриан и права, не стоит судить обо всех по одному случаю. Не думаю, что у нас есть причины им не верить.  
Фиона медленно кивнула, обдумывая услышанное.  
— Анжольрас, вы сказали, что плохо контролируете себя. Что конкретно вы имели в виду? Это касается только ваших эмоций и ощущений, или и вашего дара тоже?  
— Вы спрашиваете, опасен ли я для окружающих?  
— Да.  
— Я могу представлять опасность, если потеряю контроль над собой. И я хуже контролирую магию, как если бы… раньше, до усмирения, я чувствовал границы своих возможностей. Сейчас мне приходится учиться этому заново. Я никогда не причиню вред другому магу намеренно, и сделаю все, чтобы этого не произошло по случайности, но… решать вам.  
   
Грантер уставился Анжольрасу в затылок. Что за выбор он предлагал Фионе? Она же могла казнить его или посадить под охрану после таких признаний, неужели он собирался на это пойти?  
   
Однако паника не успела им овладеть. Фиона кивнула и вынесла свой вердикт:  
— Вы трое можете остаться в замке. Анжольрас, пока я не могу судить о вашем состоянии. Если мне покажется, что вы угрожаете безопасности магов, вам придется покинуть Андорал.  
— Я понимаю, — сказал Анжольрас. — Спасибо за доверие.  
   
Грантер уже решил, что на этом разговор окончен, и с тоской подумал о предстоящем спуске по лестнице, когда вдруг Комбефер спросил:  
— Что случилось с Монфорским Кругом?  
Фиона с сожалением покачала головой:  
— Мы не знаем. Кроме тех, кто бежал одновременно с вами, никто из Монфора сюда не пришел.  
  
* * *  
  
Грантер с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения, когда Фиона их отпустила. Больше всего на свете он хотел спать; на втором месте стояло желание смыть с себя месячный слой грязи, а на третьем — выпить залпом не меньше бутыли вина. И только на выходе из башни, натолкнувшись взглядом на непроницаемый взгляд Жеанн, Грантер почувствовал укол совести.  
  
За своими стенаниями он снова совсем забыл о друзьях, которые прибыли в Предел Андорала раньше и теперь пожирали их молчаливыми взглядами у лестницы. Грантер поежился и попытался сказать что-нибудь такое, что разрядило бы обстановку, но не успел: Жеанн подлетела к нему и стиснула в объятиях такой силы, что он смог только сдавленно всхлипнуть.  
   
— Ребра! — тут же вскрикнул Анжольрас, будто ребра болели у него. Жеанн слегка ослабила хватку, и Грантер смог наконец вдохнуть.  
Она уставилась на поцарапанную щеку Грантера со смесью тревоги и растерянности.  
— Долгая история, — вяло улыбнулся он. — Прекрасно выглядишь. — Тут он покривил душой. Выглядела Жеанн кошмарно.  
— А ты — так себе, — ответила она. — И воняет от тебя как от свинарника.  
— Своими словами ты оскорбляешь свиней, — сказал Курфейрак и рассмеялся. Грантер нервно подхватил его смех и смог, наконец, оглядеть своих друзей.  
   
За спиной Жеанн стояли Жоли и Боссюэ: Жоли был бледным до синевы, с кругами под глазами настолько четкими и яркими, будто их вывели краской. Боссюэ улыбался, но в уголках его губ пролегли тяжелые морщины; он держал поклажу, которую они оставили Курфейраку, когда пошли к Фионе. Сияющий же Курфейрак опирался на посох, старательно перенося вес с левой ноги на правую, и Комбефер, судя по его мрачному виду, успел это заметить.  
   
— Анжольрас, — сказал Курфейрак. Он больше не улыбался. — Это правда ты?  
— Не припомню, чтобы я куда-то девался, — ответил Анжольрас. Курфейрак скривился.  
— Ты понял, о чем я.  
— Это правда я, — сказал он наконец. — Где Фейи?  
— В лазарете, — ответил Жоли. — Свалился с лихорадкой. Но он в порядке, ему просто нужно отдохнуть.  
— Кстати, об отдыхе, — не выдержал Грантер. Ему казалось, он стоял только потому, что с одной стороны его подпирала Жеанн. — Нам бы помыться и поспать.  
— Ах, да. — Курфейрак снова улыбнулся. — Я покажу вам купальни и принесу чистую одежду. На особую красоту рассчитывать не стоит, но ваши робы только в костер. Без обид.  
— Я всеми руками за, — не задумываясь ответил Грантер и вздрогнул, когда Анжольрас бросил на него виноватый взгляд.  
  
* * *  
  
Замок Андорал производил мрачное впечатление, несмотря на все попытки его облагородить. Провалы в стенах были залатаны коврами, сырой затхлый воздух разгоняли поддерживаемые магией костры. Огромную дыру, зиявшую над главным залом, кое-как подлатали, но под ней все равно скопилась лужица воды. И повсюду сновали люди и эльфы — они разговаривали, плели заклинания, ели и пили, смеялись и плакали. Откуда-то доносился пробирающий до костей вой, то затихающий, то набирающий силу. После недель скитаний по лесам и болотам такая толпа действовала Грантеру на нервы.  
  
— Что с ногой? — буднично поинтересовался у Курфейрака Комбефер, пока они пробирались через главный зал. Курфейрак сделал вид, что не расслышал, и тогда Комбефер схватил его за рукав робы и придержал так, чтобы теперь они шли вровень.  
— Слушай, ты тут не единственный целитель, — вяло огрызнулся Курфейрак. — Все в порядке с ногой. Получил стрелу. Ее вытащили, рану обработали, конец истории.  
— Но ты хромаешь, — заметил Комбефер. — А Фейи в лихорадке.  
Комбефер мученически вздохнул.  
— Целителей может и хватает, — подал голос Грантер, — а такая наседка у нас одна.  
— Я схожу в лазарет, а потом Курфейрак покажет мне купальню, — решил Комбефер, и тон его голоса давал понять, что возражений он не примет. Курфейрак с надеждой покосился на Анжольраса, но тот был полностью погружен в себя и, казалось, вообще их не слушал.  
— Ладно, — наконец согласился Курфейрак. — Жоли принесет вам чистую одежду, а Жеанн покажет, как пройти до купален. Уж чего-чего, а воды в этой Создателем забытой глуши хватает с лихвой.  
  
С Жоли увязался Боссюэ, который выглядел так, будто ему не терпелось услышать всю историю, но он боялся нарваться на Анжольрасов — или того хуже, Комбеферов — гнев. Пока они шли, Жеанн держала Грантера за руку, и этот простой жест немало его успокаивал.  
  
Купальни расположились внизу — из зала к ним вела винтовая лестница, чудом сохранившая остатки лепнины вдоль стен. Типичное тевинтерское искусство, сплошные обнаженные тела и эпические сюжеты. Грантер решил, что обязательно вернется, чтобы как следует их рассмотреть.  
  
И насчет воды Курфейрак не солгал: под замком бил подземный источник, прогреваемый несколькими рунами. В купальнях было тепло, разогретым был даже камень. Внешне же помещение оказалось цепью огороженных бассейнов, вода из которых стекала в стоки и вновь пополнялась бьющими из стен ручьями. От ручьев исходил пар. Судя по смеху и всплескам, несколько бассейнов были заняты, но Жеанн уверенно повела их к пустующему.  
  
— Хватит, чтобы отмыть целую армию, — сказала она. — Но насчет вас не уверена, уж больно вы грязные.  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — кисло ответил Грантер.  
— Да ладно. — Жеанн посмотрела на него с искренним сочувствием. — Мы пришли такие же грязные. Скорее возвращайтесь в строй. Я пока подгоню Жоли.  
  
Она улыбнулась, потрепала Грантера по руке и вышла. Они с Анжольрасом остались вдвоем.  
  
Их закуток представлял из себя каменную стену чуть выше макушки Грантера, которая окружала небольшой бассейн с прозрачной водой. Вдоль стен протянулась каменная скамья. Сквозь отверстие в бассейне вода выливалась в продолбленную канавку и утекала дальше, к общему для всей купальни стоку. Заполнялся бассейн из такого же отверстия в стене, над которым бледно-зеленым светилась свеженанесенная руна.  
  
Вздохнув, Грантер принялся стягивать с себя одежду, стараясь не морщиться от боли. Кое-где шерсть приходилось почти отдирать от кожи: там были раны, и сукровица намертво приклеила к ним ткань.  
   
— Давай помогу, — неуверенно сказал Анжольрас. Грантер кивнул, и он начал осторожно расстегивать многочисленные ремешки. Почему-то терпеть боль так было намного проще, хотя никогда еще снятие одежды не занимало у Грантера столько времени.  
   
Раздевшись, Грантер устало прислонился к теплой стене и только тогда заметил, как испуганно смотрел на него Анжольрас. Грантер испугался и сам — причем настолько, что не осмелился посмотреть на самого себя, опасаясь увидеть открытые раны или вываливающиеся из живота кишки.  
   
— Что? — спросил он с тревогой. Анжольрас неуверенно протянул руку и кончиками пальцев тронул его ребра с той стороны, с которой бил храмовник. Не удержавшись, Грантер проследил за его движением и вздрогнул, потому что его ребра оказались раскрашены во все оттенки фиолетового, перетекавшего в отвратительно-желтый. — Ого.  
— «Ого»? — с недоумением переспросил Анжольрас.  
— Ничего страшного, — поспешил сказать Грантер. — Уже проходит. Просто ушиб.  
— Больно? — поинтересовался Анжольрас, и Грантер чуть было не соврал, но потом решил, что во вранье смысла не было.  
— Очень, — признался он. — Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что у меня не болит.  
   
Он инстинктивно сжал пальцы правой руки, и они задрожали, сложившись в полухватку. В них Грантер не смог бы удержать даже ложку, что уж говорить о посохе или кисти, но он легко учился. Рано или поздно он сможет рисовать и левой рукой.  
   
Анжольрас продолжал на него смотреть. Выражение его лица было непроницаемым, и Грантер щелкнул пальцами у него перед носом, пытаясь привлечь внимание.  
   
— Мы вроде мыться сюда пришли, — сказал он и устало ухмыльнулся. — Я бы предложил больше, да боюсь заснуть в процессе.  
   
В ответ Анжольрас хмыкнул и начал раздеваться, невольно напомнив Грантеру о всех тех случаях, когда он, полускрытый другими магами, пялился на Анжольраса из угла Монфорской бани.  
  
Жизнь в Круге напрочь лишала магов уединения, а вместе с ним — любой стыдливости. Грантер привык видеть обнаженные тела и привык прятаться по углам, но к чему он не был готов, так это к Анжольрасу, который без всякого стеснения разделся, покосился на Грантера и спустился по короткой лестнице в бассейн, где вода оказалась ему чуть выше колен.  Грантер забыл, как дышать.  
   
— Мы же мыться пришли, — сказал Анжольрас не без издевки и опустился в воду так, что на мгновение вода накрыла его с головой. Вынырнув, он стряхнул с волос воду и привалился лопатками к влажной стенке бассейна.  
  
Он здорово похудел за время их скитаний, но то же можно было сказать о каждом из них. Грантер вообще ощущал себя набитым костями мешком, чувствуя при каждом движении, как кости трутся о кожу. Анжольраса худоба не портила. Его вообще ничего не портило, даже печать усмиренного во лбу. С удивлением Грантер понял, что так привык к ней, что перестал замечать.  
  
Грантер торопливо спустился в бассейн. Когда вода коснулась его лодыжек, он едва не поскользнулся — настолько непривычно приятным это было. По примеру Анжольраса он сел спиной к стенке и вытянул ноги, неожиданно остро ощущая каждую мышцу в теле, а потом расслабился и прикрыл глаза. Из усталой полудремы его выдернул голос Анжольраса:  
— Меня беспокоит Монфор.  
Грантер вздохнул и посмотрел на него.  
— Руку даю... — Он запнулся и исправил самого себя: — Я уверен, что Жавер просто запер всех в Круге и бегает вокруг него, как чокнутый мабари. Его попустит. Все будет в порядке.  
— Он мог объявить право уничтожения. — Анжольрас выглядел встревоженным. Бедняга совсем не умел расслабляться — ему нужно было думать, и думать постоянно, и вовлекать в свои мысли других. Будто птица, вынужденная без конца махать крыльями, чтобы не упасть.  
— Мириэль ему не позволит, — уверенно ответил Грантер. — Смешно будет, если Монфор останется последним в Орлее действующим Кругом. Вокруг восстания, маги машутся с храмовниками, а храмовники — с церковниками, и посреди всего этого стоит Монфор.  
— Да, но...  
Грантер вдохнул и ушел под воду с головой. Дыхания надолго не хватило, и когда он вынырнул, Анжольрас навис прямо над ним.  
— Расслабься хотя бы ненадолго, — сказал Грантер, глядя Анжольрасу в глаза. — Ты сам знаешь Мириэля — старик ненавидит революции, восстания и что-либо менять. Ему хочется, чтобы все всегда оставалось как раньше. Да и сидеть в Круге намного безопаснее, чем идти в Андорал.  
Анжольрас нахмурился, и Грантер окатил его водой.  
— Отдохни немного, — попросил он неожиданно серьезно. — Комбефер тебе не простит, если ты свалишься от усталости.  
— Не простит, — согласился от входа Комбефер, который тащил с собой ворох одежды. — Я вам не мешаю? Потому что это единственная свободная купальня, и мне, честно говоря, наплевать.  
Он свалил одежду на лавку и уставился на Анжольраса с Грантером взглядом, который ничего хорошего не сулил.  
— Как Фейи? — поинтересовался Грантер.  
— Фейи отравился, оттого его и лихорадит, — мрачно ответил Комбефер. — Но с ним все будет в порядке. Зато Курфейрак будет хромать до конца дней своих, и его это не особо беспокоит. — Судя по тону, Комбефера второй факт злил куда сильнее, чем первый.  
   
Решив не нарываться на неприятности, Грантер торопливо выбрался из бассейна и подошел к куче одежды, придирчиво выбирая из порядком потрепанных рубах и роб что-нибудь поприличнее.  
— Можешь не пытаться, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Комбефер. Он раздевался. — Выбирать там не из чего.  
— Тут женская рубаха.  
— На ней так и написано?  
   
Грантер фыркнул. Ему было все равно: он готов был облачиться даже в мешок из-под муки при условии, что тот был чистым и теплым. Он выдернул из кипы серо-коричневую робу с заплаткой на локте, холщовые штаны и рубаху, похожую на те, что при дворе его родителей носили конюхи.  
   
Сама мысль об этом его развеселила — он поймал себя сначала на том, что улыбается, а потом на том, что где-то глубоко внутри у него начинает разворачиваться ядовитый клубок истерики того вида, который растет из измотанности. Ему нужно было как можно скорее добраться до кровати. Или до тюфяка. Или до подстилки — он согласен был даже на коврик у двери.  
   
— Где нас разместили? — спросил он у Комбефера, который к тому моменту уже влез в воду.  
— Найди Жеанн, — ответил тот. — Она покажет. Как я понял, тут все спят где придется, кроме больных из лазарета.  
Грантер кивнул и, не оглядываясь, пошел прочь из купален.  
  
Жеанн нашлась быстро. Без лишних вопросов она отвела Грантера в небольшую комнатушку. Ему вдруг стало стыдно из-за того, как легко он отмахнулся от попыток Анжольраса поговорить о Круге. Кто мог знать, что творилось там сейчас?  
   
Ладно, решил Грантер, он поговорит с ним позже, а пока им обоим нужно было отдохнуть; оставалось надеяться, что Комбефер прогонит его из купален раньше, чем Анжольрас решит поднять восстание в Андорале. Выбрав соломенный тюфяк в углу комнаты, он свернулся на нем клубком и накрылся вытертой шкурой, в кои-то веки позволив себе расслабиться. Замок — сами стены его — действовали на Грантера успокаивающе, будто только в каменных стенах он мог почувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
Он заснул быстро, едва успев смежить веки, и не проснулся даже часом спустя, когда к нему пришел Анжольрас.

  
  
**Глава 2**

  
  
Грантер все время ловил себя на мысли, что ожидает увидеть в Андорале обеденный зал. Руины замка, занятые неорганизованными магами, мало походили на привычную башню, но все же это было большое собрание. Грантер никак не мог привыкнуть, что это не означало возвращения к распорядку Круга, который он наловчился саботировать.  
  
Вместо столовой маги собирались у костров. Либертарианцы Монфора облюбовали место недалеко от лазарета, в основном из-за больного Фейи и Жоли с Комбефером, которые присоединились к разношерстной команде лекарей. Другие маги не подходили к их костру — то ли не хотели вклиниваться в разговор, то ли сторонились по какой-то другой причине. Одно незнакомое лицо здесь, впрочем, было: смуглая девушка с сильным ривенийским акцентом, которую Боссюэ представил как Мюзикетту. Они нашли ее в одной из деревень — ривенийка мало того, что пожалела путников, приютив их в борделе, так еще и не выдала шатавшимся вокруг храмовникам. А когда патруль ушел, предложила стащить кое-каких припасов из кухни и сбежать всем вместе. Жоли был покорен, да и сам Боссюэ равнодушным не остался.  
  
Хотя Комбефер успел пересказать им детали путешествия, с Анжольрасом монфорцы поначалу разговаривали настороженно. Он явно замечал это, но вместо того, чтобы доказывать им свою искренность, вел себя как обычно. Это действовало лучше любых слов. После того, как недоверие исчезло из голоса Курфейрака, оттаяли и остальные.  
  
Комбеферу и Жоли пришлось уйти в лазарет, поэтому теперь разговаривали, в основном, Курфейрак и Анжольрас. В Монфоре они с Комбефером обычно обсуждали все планы втроем, прежде чем вовлекать в дело остальных.  
  
— Мы должны были голосовать раньше, — рассказывал Курфейрак. — Но с тех пор, как вы пришли, Фиона, похоже, тянет время. Не знаю, почему. Может, ждет, что ты повлияешь на наши шансы.  
Если бы Грантер не знал его лучше, он решил бы, что усмешка Анжольраса была самодовольной.  
— Посмотрим, — сказал он. — Каков расклад?  
— Проблема в эквиторианцах, — сказал Курфейрак. — Риса вы видели.  
   
Грантер, оторвавшись от похлебки, сообщил, чем, по его мнению, Рис занимается в свободное время и с какими животными. Политическая сторона вопроса его интересовала мало, но сам Рис после разговора в башне Фионы вызывал у него сильное раздражение.  
   
— Друг, — озадаченно протянул Курфейрак, — чем он тебе насолил, я не знаю. Может, он и правда козел — Адриан тоже от него не в восторге. Но у нас особых проблем не было. Толку от него, правда, тоже ноль. Раньше эквиторианцев представляла Винн, его мать. До Андорала она не добралась, но все о ней слышали. Насколько я знаю, он просто занял место после нее, и никто пока не понял, из чего он сделан.  
   
Грантер предположил, из чего, но никто его не поддержал. Курфейрак продолжил:  
— Непонятно, как эквиторианцы проголосуют. Адриан говорит, в Белом Шпиле они готовы были голосовать за независимость, но сейчас и ситуация другая, и времени прошло много. Даже если Рис поддержит Фиону, трудно сказать, пойдут ли они за ним.  
Анжольрас задумчиво кивнул.  
— Что насчет Адриан?  
— Адриан поддерживает Фиону. Они считают, что храмовники уже не примут капитуляцию, что они пошли против Церкви. Сейчас вопрос не в том, отделяться или нет, а в том, кто готов сражаться. Храмовники знают, где мы, и придут очень скоро.  
— А потом? — спросил Анжольрас.  
— Что потом? — не понял Курфейрак.  
— Мы сражаемся, а дальше? Что Фиона планирует делать?  
Курфейрак задумался.  
— Не уверен. Бежать, это точно.  
— Куда?  
— Ты что задумал?  
— Храмовники, — сказал Анжольрас с нажимом, — отделились от Церкви. Если я что и знаю про Фиону, так это то, что она сказала об этом не просто так.  
Курфейрак нахмурился.  
— Я расскажу, — пообещал Анжольрас. — Пойдем, мне надо найти Фиону и остальных.  
Он встал и протянул Курфейраку руку, но тот предпочел опереться на посох.  
— Я нормально хожу сам, — с вызовом сказал он.  
— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Анжольрас. Он обратился к остальным: — Я думаю, мы соберемся позже. Сначала мне нужно понять, что здесь творится.  
   
Когда они с Комбефером ушли, Жеанн покачала головой.  
— Ничего он не ходит. Нам с Фейи все мозги проел, пока добирались. А как только вы появились, сразу весь такой бодрый.  
Грантер хмыкнул. Комбефер с Анжольрасом могли взбодрить любого. Если они заставили дотащиться до Андорала его, то на Курфейрака должны были действовать как стимулятор из глубинного гриба.  
— Что он имел в виду? Анжольрас? — спросила Мюзикетта, посмотрев сначала на Боссюэ, а потом на Грантера.  
— О, нет, меня не спрашивай, — отмахнулся Грантер, сообразив, что она обращается к нему. — Я здесь для красоты.  
Жеанн раздраженно цокнула языком.  
— Не обращай внимания, Кетта, — сказала она.  
   
В отсутствие лидеров монфорцы вернулись к обычным делам — к своему удивлению, Грантер обнаружил, что у каждого из них действительно были дела. Боссюэ болтался в лазарете, снабжая лекарей водой, Жеанн отправилась помогать патрульным с рунами вместо Фейи. Грантер остался у костра вместе с Мюзикеттой, которая потеряла к нему всякий интерес.  
  
В тишине его начала одолевать тревога. Он мог прятаться от реальности пока был уставшим, раненым или голодным, но не теперь. К страху присоединилось кое-что еще, что не напоминало о себе в дороге: в основании черепа давило, мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, сила в руках то уходила совсем, то превращалась в дрожь.  
   
Он сунулся было в лазарет, заявив, что ищет себе занятие, но там не нашлось ничего подходящего, да и помогать лекарям он был не в состоянии. Измотанный Жоли взглянул на его руку и помотал головой.  
— Может быть, в лаборатории нужна помощь, — предложил он. — Нам здесь не хватает настоек.  
   
Лабораторией оказалось одно из помещений бывшей замковой кухни, где сохранились печи, полки, каменные ниши и даже несколько тяжелых кованых бочек. Идеальной для алхимии комната не была, но она была светлой, и кто-то даже соорудил здесь подобие стола.  
   
Запах веретенки щекотал ноздри. Что-то варилось в печи.  
— Опять пришли? — проворчали откуда-то сбоку.  
   
Грантер отпрянул и заозирался. Из-за печи вынырнула эльфийка-подросток с валласином на лице, но она была так же растеряна, как и Грантер. Только посмотрев туда же, куда и она, он заметил сгорбленную седую женщину, которой и принадлежал голос.  
   
— Я же говорила, чтобы не ходили до полудня, — сказала она. — Вроде лекари, должны знать, как прочистить уши. На зелье нужно три часа.  
 Грантер отступил на шаг и потер шею. Старуха его немного пугала.  
— Я не за зельем, — попытался объяснить он, — то есть, за зельем, но… Я тоже алхимик, из Монфорского Круга. Я помочь, если нужно.  
   
Старуха посмотрела на него долгим хитрым взглядом. Грантер поежился. Он представил, что она видит его насквозь, знает, чего он на самом деле хочет, что зависимость написана у него на лице.  
— «Алхимик», — хмыкнула она наконец. — Вам только и подавай красивые слова, церковным хвостам.  
Грантер остолбенел.  
— Вы не из…  
   
Старуха подняла бровь, глядя на него все так же хитро. Грантер решил, что продолжать мысль не стоило: и так было понятно, что старуха — отступница.  
   
Она махнула рукой.  
— Делай, что хочешь, кто ж тебе запретит? Вот только не знаю, из чего. Все, что было, уже варится. Здесь не люди нужны, а травы. В мешках один мусор остался...  
   
Она убралась в свой угол, продолжая что-то бормотать. Краем глаза Грантер увидел, что в углу она перетирает в пыль какие-то корни, такие же крючковатые и сухие, как ее собственные пальцы. Бессловесная эльфийка занималась варевом в одном из котлов. Он подошел к ней с вопросом, по какому рецепту они варят целебные настойки, но вместо ответа девушка протянула ему клочок бумаги. На нем крупным почерком, смахивающим на детский, были записаны ингредиенты и минуты. Рецепт был похож на самый простой из тех, каким их учили в круге, но несколько трав были заменены на другие. Это казалось Грантеру странным только до тех пор, пока он не перебрал скудные запасы лаборатории: нужных для лечения ингредиентов было настолько мало, что проще было вместо восстановления и обезболивания просто поить раненых дурманящей настойкой бледнолиста — вот его было достаточно.  
   
Грантер почувствовал облегчение; казалось, даже дрожь в руках унялась. Отточенными движениями он принялся цеплять шершавые листья на внутреннюю сторону рукава, как часто делал в Круге, когда в лаборатории работал кто-нибудь еще. Он умел это так хорошо, что мог бы украсть любой ингредиент прямо из-под носа у старших чародеев, притворяясь, что ищет что-то совершенно невинное. Нужно было только соблюдать осторожность: никогда не брать слишком много, всегда держать в голове второй рецепт помимо дурманящего и в самом деле заниматься и им тоже. Будь то целебное зелье или сложный эксперимент со взрывчатыми веществами, Грантер мог отчитаться о своей работе в любой момент. Сейчас он машинально продолжал придерживаться этих правил, хотя вряд ли отступницы остановили бы его, даже если бы он открыто взял горсть бледнолиста и принялся мешать состав прямо посреди лаборатории.  
  
Не найдя ничего полезного для целителей, Грантер принялся за ингредиенты для ядов и бомб. С ними дела обстояли немногим лучше: похоже, никто из алхимиков просто не озаботился такими вещами, пока ситуация в лазарете была критической. Впрочем, надежды Грантера сделать хотя бы бомбы быстро пошли прахом, когда он не нашел почти ничего из катализаторов. Без них любые бомбы так и остались бы пахучей пылью в склянке.  
  
Почти забыв про бледнолист в рукавах, он перебирал порошки снова и снова. Перед глазами мелькали воспоминания об осаде Монфора. Храмовники знали об Андорале, значит, рано или поздно магам придется оборонять руины. Монфор пал, имея целые стены, руны, кислоту и взрывчатку, пал под натиском горстки храмовников, так и не дождавшихся подкрепления. У тех храмовников, которые будут осаждать Андорал, нет недостатка ни в ресурсах, ни в людях, ни в военачальниках, а у Андорала нет и малой части той подготовки, которую либертарианцы обеспечили Монфору. У них нет даже взрывчатой смеси.  
  
Грантер уставился на очередной безымянный мешочек с черным порошком, мысленно перебирая сочетания с имеющимися элементами, как будто усилием воли мог сделать катализатор из пустоты. Старуха-отступница сказала что-то, но Грантер за собственным бормотанием услышал ее не сразу. Только когда она повторила свои слова еще раз, он вышел из задумчивости.  
   
— Кровь, — произнесла она в третий раз.  
Гратер обернулся к ней.  
— Что ты сказала? — переспросил он, решив, что ослышался.  
   
В комнате стало темнее, будто из углов потянулся черный дым. Грантер больше не ощущал тепла от котлов. Старуха по-прежнему сидела, сгорбившись, в дальней части лаборатории, и Грантер никак не мог ее рассмотреть. Он сделал пару шагов и замер. Рваным, неестественным движением старуха повернула к нему голову и глянула исподлобья. Туловище ее при этом осталось на месте — она сидела к Грантеру спиной.  
   
— Возьми кровь, — четко сказала старуха, дернув перекрученным горлом.  
   
Грантер не мог пошевелиться. Он слышал, как кровь в его венах движется и поет. Стоило выпустить ее на волю сквозь тонкую преграду кожи — и она подчинилась бы ему, стала бы тем, чем нужно. Смеси больше не понадобился бы катализатор, всего одна капля крови позволила бы обойтись без него — реакция состава запустится тогда, когда Грантер того пожелает, и сила взрыва увеличится в несколько раз.  
  
С трудом Грантер поднял к лицу гудящие руки и увидел, как надуваются на них вены, а потом кровь проступает сквозь них как сквозь ткань. Темнота сгустилась, почти ничего было не разглядеть, кроме темнеющей от крови кожи и бледного лица старухи где-то вдалеке.  
  
  
Грантер резко очнулся от морока. Эльфийка хлопала его по щекам и обеспокоенно заглядывала в глаза. Грантер вяло отмахнулся от нее и обнаружил, что сполз на пол, чудом не рассыпав все порошки. Старуха, живая и невредимая, стояла рядом и цокала языком, глядя на него.  
   
— Нашелся помощник, — сказала она, пока Грантер неловко поднимался на ноги. Теперь, в реальности, ее голос был живым и язвительным. — Дело твое, но, как по мне, тебе нужно к    
лекарям, а не нюхать пар от зелий.  
   
Грантер кивнул, избегая смотреть ей в лицо, и, пошатываясь, забрался в угол комнаты, где свалился на пустые мешки. От резких движений кружилась голова.  
   
Только когда старуха и эльфийка окончательно перестали обращать на него внимание и занялись своими делами, он решился взглянуть на руки. Крови на них не оказалось, и кожа была цела. Даже не сбилась наложенная в лазарете повязка. Грантер все еще был слишком напуган, чтобы почувствовать облегчение: морок оставил его слабым и оглушенным.  
  
* * *  
  
На выходе из лаборатории Грантер натолкнулся на Жеанн, которая без лишних слов схватила его за руку и повела через лабиринты Андорала к одной ей ведомой цели. Грантер позволил вести себя, не задавая вопросов не только потому, что был озадачен, но и из-за стоявшего в замке гомона.  
  
Подобно волнам прибоя, паника то накатывала на него, то отпускала. На мгновение рукав робы задрался, обнажив бледную кожу запястья, и Грантеру померещилось, будто поперек нее легли полосами кровавые раны. Он инстинктивно отдернул руку. Жеанн повернулась и уставилась на него с недоумением.  
   
— Ты... — начала она, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, но он ее перебил:  
— Куда мы идем?  
Жеанн улыбнулась. Черты ее лица — мелкие и острые, как у ласки, — слегка разгладились.  
— Туда, где потише, — ответила она и протянула руку ладонью вверх. — Мы ведь с тобой даже не поговорили толком. — Она помолчала. — Я боялась, что вы не придете.  
  
Он протянул руку в ответном жесте, и она цепко ухватила его за запястье, пальцами перекрыв то место, где минуту назад Грантер видел красные полосы. Почему-то его это успокоило.  
  
Они попетляли еще немного, Жеанн наконец вильнула вправо, в движении толкнув плечом какую-то дверь. Петли скрипнули. Перед Грантером предстала средних размеров комната, которая некогда была библиотекой или чьим-то кабинетом. Вдоль стен стояли останки высоких, до потолка, книжных шкафов; посередине были столы, заботливо подпертые камнями и подлатанные магией.  
  
Здесь было почти пусто, только пара магов сидели прямо на полу у дальней стены, склонившись над какой-то картой, да немолодая магичка дремала на стуле перед тусклым магическим костром. Жеанн подвела Грантера к одному из маленьких столов, а потом жестом фокусника извлекла из-за пазухи мутно-зеленую бутылку.  
   
— Серьезно? — спросил Грантер. — Где ты это взяла?  
— Мы тут время зря не теряли, — ответила Жеанн. Она села, и Грантер тут же расположился напротив. — Увы, без сервировки.  
Она откупорила бутылку и отпила прямо из горлышка, немедленно скривившись.  
— Жуткое пойло, — сообщила она. — Тебе понравится.  
— Жуткое пойло, — согласился Грантер после того, как сам приложился к бутылке. Жидкость обожгла глотку сильнее, чем все то варево, которое он делал в Круге. По крайней мере, он хотя бы немного заботился о вкусе. — Мне нравится.  
Они помолчали немного, передавая друг другу бутылку. Тишину прервала Жеанн:  
— Расскажи мне, а?  
   
Грантер изогнул бровь, пытаясь выглядеть удивленным, но с Жеанн это не сработало. Никогда не срабатывало.  
   
Говорить ему не хотелось, потому что мыслями он тут же переносился на заброшенный могильник, где истончилась завеса, и где демон вселился в Анжольраса. Он совершил что-то непоправимое, что-то изменившее его жизнь раз и навсегда. Его снова сковал леденящий ужас, но Жеанн поняла его нервозность по-своему.  
   
Она накрыла ладонью правую руку Грантера.  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
— Ерунда, — вяло улыбнулся Грантер, и в этот момент собственные сломанные кости действительно показались ему ерундой. Он поймал себя на том, что торопливо пересказывает события на поляне храмовников, будто этот ужас мог прогнать другой, более глубокий и сильный. Чем больше он говорил, тем шире становились и без того большие глаза Жеанн.  
— Он их... просто сжег? — переспросила она в конце, когда Грантер добрался до убийства храмовников.  
— Он в тот момент не особо себя контролировал, — признался Грантер. — Первые пару дней ему было... непросто.  
— Как у вас вообще это вышло? — спросила Жеанн, его проницательная маленькая Жеанн, и Грантер понял, что именно этот вопрос она хотела задать с самого начала. Его продрала невольная дрожь. — Изгнание демона требует большого количества энергии... Не припомню, чтобы у нас было настолько много лириума.  
— Мы... — Грантер запнулся, тщательно подбирая слова. — Мы использовали не только лириум.  
— Энтропия? — понимающе спросила Жеанн. Когда Грантер замер, не зная, что ответить, она продолжила: — Я об этом просто не подумала, из вас никто никогда не проявлял интереса к энтропии. Но это же самое очевидное. — В ее глазах блеснул знакомый Грантеру огонек. — Комбефер использовал тебя?  
— И зайцев, — мучительно пробормотал Грантер. — Мы поймали пару штук.  
— Да, энергии одних только зайцев тут точно не хватило бы. Ты наверняка чувствовал себя раздавленным. Я никогда не оказывалась под действием энтропических чар, но видела тех, из которых тянули энергию... Жуткое зрелище.  
— Жуткое, — согласился Грантер. На секунду ажиотаж Жеанн показался ему издевательски-наигранным, будто она понимала все и теперь намеренно его изводила.  
Он пресек эту мысль так резко, что она не успела толком оформиться.  
— Тебя что-то гнетет, — заметила Жеанн. — Энтропическая магия? Она безопасна, если в меру. Вы не сделали ничего плохого, даже наоборот. Многие, конечно, сравнивают ее с магией крови, но между ними нет ничего общего — ты все контролируешь и можешь вовремя пресечь. — Она протянула руку над столом и улыбнулась. — Смотри.  
   
Жеанн прочитала заклинание, и Грантер почувствовал маленькие брызги энергии — как будто на лице у него плясал солнечный зайчик. Эта магия была чистой и простой, Грантер теперь смог бы повторить ее. Но там, на болотах, все было совсем иначе.  
  
Она говорила что-то еще, видимо, стараясь его утешить, но в мыслях Грантера как птица бились слова: «можешь вовремя пресечь». Он полоснул себя ножом по венам и выпустил наружу что-то страшное. Или запустил внутрь что-то страшное. Это нельзя было контролировать. От этого нельзя было избавиться. Но хуже всего — это нельзя было обнаружить.  
  
Прямо сейчас перед ним мог сидеть демон. Демон мог сидеть в нем. Демон мог быть в Анжольрасе — в том Анжольрасе, который вернулся из усмирения, пройдя путь, неведомый доселе никому, кроме эльфа Парамона. А вдруг Парамон был просто еще одним демоном, решившим поселиться в опустевшем доме?  
  
Разве не было ничего странного в том, как легко Анжольрас, этот недосягаемый и прекрасный полубог, снизошел до такого пропащего циника как он? Слишком просто и слишком хорошо.  
  
— Грантер? — испуганно позвала его Жеанн, и он понял, что прокусил нижнюю губу почти до крови. — Тебе плохо?  
Он медленно покачал головой.  
— Просто задумался, — сказал он и поспешно добавил: — Все это... не слишком приятные воспоминания. Извини.  
— Это ты меня извини, — виновато ответила Жеанн. — Могла бы догадаться.  
— Ерунда, — блекло улыбнулся Грантер и поднялся, не зная толком, куда себя деть. — Был рад поговорить с тобой наедине.  
   
Жеанн проводила его встревоженным взглядом, а потом вдруг схватила за руку и потянула на себя.  
— Если тебе нужно о чем-нибудь поговорить, — торопливо зашептала она, будто речь шла о чем-то запретном, — если тебя гнетет что-то или еще чего, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. Сам знаешь, я не из тех, кто будет читать тебе нотации. — Она усмехнулась. — Я не из тех, кто имеет право осуждать.  
   
Грантера слегка удивила последняя фраза Жеанн — уж кто-кто, а Жеанн никогда не заходила дальше запретной литературы. Раньше. До всей этой истории с восстанием.  
   
— Спасибо, — сказал он. Жеанн разжала пальцы, и он смог, наконец, уйти — обратно к своим демонам, с которыми он привык разбираться в одиночестве.  
  
Когда он шел из библиотеки, ему показалось на мгновение, что все взгляды устремлены на него — будто на нем стояло клеймо, не на физической его оболочке, а на магической, той, что была неразрывно связана с Тенью. Не сбавляя шага, он зажмурился и едва не ударился о дверной косяк. Он обернулся. Из всех присутствующих в зале на него смотрела только Жеанн.

  
  
**Глава 3**

  
  
В центральный зал замка, заметенный снегом из-за провала в крыше, стягивались маги. Грантер не собирался присоединяться к ним, надеялся просто срезать путь, и только оказавшись внутри обратил внимание на происходящее. Обеспокоенные взгляды были устремлены в угол зала, где возле поваленных колонн ожесточенно спорили их лидеры. Анжольрас метался между Фионой и Рисом, набрасываясь с обвинениями то на одну, то на другого, но говорил при этом громко и все время обращался к залу. Грантер догадался, что происходящее сейчас — показательное выступление. На самом деле, Анжольрас давно узнал все, что хотел.  
  
Чуть поодаль стояли Адриан с Курфейраком и, казалось, не могли решить, присоединяться ли к перепалке.  
   
— Вы уходите от ответа, — заявил Анжольрас, глядя на Фиону. — Зачем? Разве маги не имеют права знать? Со дня на день мы голосуем. Вы предлагаете делать это вслепую?  
— Голосование касается отделения от Церкви и ничего больше, — ответила Фиона. — Не бегите впереди повозки, Анжольрас.  
— Я всего лишь требую от вас правды, — оскалился Анжольрас. — Правды, которой заслуживают все присутствующие здесь. Эти люди доверяют вам, Фиона, но пока вы только пользуетесь их доверием и ничего не даете в ответ. — Он вдруг резко развернулся, заступил на осколок колонны и обратился к залу: — Вы хотите знать, что вас ждет?  
Маги зашумели.  
— Еще рано о чем-либо говорить! — воскликнула Фиона. — Сначала мы должны проголосовать. Нельзя двигаться дальше, пока…  
— Это всего лишь формальность, — фыркнул Анжольрас и снова обратился к залу: — Все знают, каким будет итог.  
 Зал, в котором собрались по большей части либертарианцы, отозвался одобрительным гулом. Анжольрас продолжил, вернувшись к Фионе и Рису:  
— Вы ведете себя так, будто все еще подчиняетесь церковной бюрократии. Вы действительно верите, что сейчас для этого есть время, или делаете это нарочно? У вас ведь уже есть планы, не так ли? Вы предлагаете голосовать за отделение от Церкви, но уже ведете переговоры с посланниками Жрицы…  
Внезапно его оборвал Рис:  
— Лучше ответь мне, Анжольрас, зачем ты вносишь смуту накануне голосования? Так все было в Монфорском Круге?  
Анжольрас оступился, по его лицу пробежала тень.  
— Расскажи всем, что бывает, когда маги слушаются мальчишку-резолюциониста.  
   
Пауза после его слов была недолгой, но оттого не менее мучительной. Грантер едва понимал, что происходит, но знал, что в других обстоятельствах сам был бы на месте Риса, отвлекал бы Анжольраса жестокими словами в попытке не допустить беды. И все же Рис вызывал у него ярость, которая крепла с каждой минутой — даже если в чем-то он и мог его понять.  
   
— Доверие к Церкви уже привело нас сюда, — нашелся Анжольрас.  
— Храмовники нарушили обеты, — сказала Фиона. Теперь она тоже обращалась к собравшимся. — Мы здесь, потому что нам не оставили выбора. Голосование, которому не дали завершиться в Белом Шпиле, будет завершено здесь.  
— И когда большинство проголосует за независимость, вы примете предложение Верховной Жрицы, — подсказал Анжольрас. — Пока вы не нарушаете церковной процедуры, она готова будет прислушаться к вам.  
Фиона ответила не сразу — ей пришлось подождать, пока утихнет гомон.  
— Мы обсудим дальнейшие шаги после голосования. Когда все братства будут присутствовать здесь.  
   
Анжольрас усмехнулся. Он так и не добился прямого ответа, но сказанного, по-видимому, было достаточно для него самого. Грантер задумался, знал ли Анжольрас о планах Фионы наверняка или полагался лишь на догадки?  
   
Шум в зале вдруг возобновился. Анжольрас вскарабкался на колонну. Он снова излучал рвение и азарт, глаза его блестели  
— Вы слышали, что говорит ваш лидер — что боится сказать, — заявил он с издевкой и затем продолжил совершенно серьезно: — Впервые за долгие годы мы можем сами решать свою судьбу. Это право должно быть у каждого, но у магов столетиями отбирали его. Сейчас, когда мы обрели шанс на свободу, церковь хочет, чтобы мы снова заковали себя в цепи. Сами. Я не буду с этим мириться, и я знаю, что среди вас есть те, кто согласен со мной.  
   
Он обвел взглядом собравшихся, и Грантеру отчаянно захотелось стать невидимым. Вместо этого он посторонился, пропустив вперед высокую женщину в капюшоне, напряженно следившую за Анжольрасом.  
   
— Я выхожу из либертарианского братства, — объявил Анжольрас. — Тех из вас, кто отказывается от договоров с Церковью сейчас и когда-либо в будущем, я призываю вместе со мной выступить на голосовании как братству резолюционистов.  
  
* * *  
  
Из зала Грантеру удалось выскользнуть незамеченным. Он замер у стены в коридоре, зажмурился, вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Паника отступила. На ее место пришла тревога настолько привычная, что Грантер почти ее не заметил.  
  
С Монфора ничего не изменилось — Анжольрас все так же влезал на трибуну, чтобы нести свет, и все так же бросался в любую вербальную стычку. Андорал в этом смысле был даже лучше: слушателей стало больше, а храмовников — меньше.  
  
Сюрпризом для Грантера стало то, что все резолюционистские тезисы Анжольраса были не просто идеалистическими мечтами, а планами. Он собрался воевать с Церковью. Может, он собрался сколотить еще одно мини-восстание внутри либертарианского круга и пойти против Фионы.  
  
Грантер, торопливо вышагивающий по коридору, едва не споткнулся. Ему стало жутко. Если бы он был демоном...  
  
Демону не нужны революции и восстания, не нужны справедливость и свобода. Если бы Грантер был демоном, он внес бы сумятицу в ряды магов просто для того, чтобы сбить всех с толку.  
  
Он едва не застонал, так сильно ему захотелось себя ударить. Ерунда. Анжольрас всегда был резолюционистом, просто Грантер не воспринимал его всерьез. Никогда не воспринимал — ни разговоры о восстании, ни радикальные планы. Для Грантера все это было способом скоротать вечер, хоть как-нибудь развлечься внутри бесконечных и однообразных будней, к которым они оказались приговорены. Кто-то пил, а кто-то строчил манифесты. Кто-то украдкой пробирался в запретные секции библиотеки, а кто-то мечтал о свободной жизни.  
  
Кто-то раскрашивал стены, а кто-то планировал. И Грантер с ужасом понял, что раньше смотрел на Анжольраса как будто сквозь какое-то цветное стекло, которое только что с треском разбилось.  
  
— Грантер? — Он моргнул и поднял взгляд. На него с беспокойством смотрел Боссюэ. — Ты в порядке?  
— Нет, — ответил Грантер раньше, чем успел осмыслить вопрос. — А где остальные?  
Боссюэ хмыкнул.  
— Анжольрас сцепился с Фионой, и все разошлись. Ну, то есть, некоторые остались. Те, для которых Анжольрас в новинку. — Улыбка пропала. — На тебе лица нет. Пойдем.  
  
Грантер позволил Боссюэ взять себя за рукав и увести в одну из бесконечных крохотных комнат, двери которых выходили в коридор. Внутри стояла старая кровать, занимавшая ровно половину помещения. Сквозь дыру в стене задувал ветер.  
   
Грантер уставился на кровать.  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Я сейчас не то чтобы...  
— Что? — Боссюэ проследил за его взглядом и расхохотался. — Да ладно! Расслабься, я не настолько отчаянный, чтобы переходить дорогу Анжольрасу.  
— Что? Я не...  
— Да брось. — Боссюэ ухмыльнулся и ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Тут слепых нет.  
Он с опаской пнул кровать, а потом сел на край. Убедившись, что она не развалится, Боссюэ откинулся на спину, потянулся и покосился на Грантера.  
— Так и будешь стоять?  
Грантер хмыкнул и вытянулся рядом. От кровати ощутимо несло пылью и плесенью, но она держалась — тевинское дерево могло выдержать даже больше, чем выдерживал тевинский камень. Магистры знали толк в развлечениях.  
— Так что у тебя с нашим светлым лидером? — спросил Боссюэ буднично. Грантер замер.  
— С чего ты взял, что у меня с нашим светлым лидером что-то есть? — спросил он. Врать он умел, но пытаться юлить перед Боссюэ было бесполезным делом.  
— Ну, — начал загибать пальцы Боссюэ, — с самого приезда вы ни разу не поругались.  
— Может, это потому что у нас есть дела поважнее? — перебил его Грантер. Боссюэ вздернул бровь и загнул второй палец:  
— Вы постоянно друг на друга смотрите. Ты и раньше глаз с него не сводил, но теперь он и сам за тобой следит. Как коршун. А его взгляд, когда ты убрался с этого собрания...  
Грантер выпрямился и сел на край кровати. Боссюэ тут же сел рядом.  
— Лучше расскажи, как вы добрались до Андорала, — сказал Грантер.  
— Понял. — Боссюэ хмыкнул. — Не хочешь это обсуждать. Что ж, твое право, но я оскорблюсь в лучших чувствах, если узнаю о вашем романе не первым.  
   
Он снова откинулся на кровать, вытянув руки над головой. Прямо над ложем некогда висел канделябр, от которого теперь остался только позеленевший бронзовый штырь.  
   
— Мы добрались с меньшими приключениями, чем вы, — начал рассказывать Боссюэ. Он отличался отходчивостью и позитивным взглядом на жизнь, поэтому даже самую страшную беду после вспоминал с присущим ему юмором. — Пару раз на нас едва не наткнулись храмовники... Ты знал, что Жоли полностью сливается с пейзажем, как только чует опасность? Я нашел его только потому, что о него споткнулся.  
— Старина Жоли нас всех переживет, — сказал Грантер.  
— У Жоли свои проблемы. — Боссюэ замолчал. Лицо его помрачнело. — В какой-то момент его серьезно залихорадило, и нам пришлось остановиться в маленькой деревеньке. Храмовники оттуда уже ушли, а я натолкнулся на Мюзикетту, ну, ты знаешь эту историю. Мы рисковали, это да. — Он поморщился. — Но я боялся, что еще одна ночь в сыром лесу Жоли добьет. К тому же, ему мерещились демоны повсюду. Бедняга едва не двинулся — везде были сплошные демоны, чуть ли не из-под кровати лезли. Он швырнул в Мюзикетту вазой!  
— И Мюзикетта швырнула в него вазой в ответ, — предположил Грантер. Боссюэ рассмеялся.  
— Как-то так. В общем, демоны преследовали Жоли до самого Андорала. Причем он был уверен, что Кетта — тоже демон.  
— Но сейчас с ним все в порядке, — сказал Грантер. — Судя по всему.  
— О, это захватывающая история. Помнишь Риса? — Грантер закатил глаза, и Боссюэ ответил ему новым смешком. — Точно. Та еще паскуда. Но он предложил Жоли одно заклинание... литания Андрасте... Адраллы, ну или как-то так. Защищает от демонов. Я слабо верил в это с самого начала, я и в демона не верил. Но я же знаю Жоли, ему можно было подсунуть рецепт слабительного зелья на антиванском, которое он зачитал бы с выражением, и все его недуги как рукой сняло бы. А потом я как-то проснулся посреди ночи, чувствую, что-то не то — над Жоли как будто черная тень, а сам он забился в угол и читает с бумажки. Я там чуть концы не отдал, пока эта тварь не отстала. Хотя Жоли говорит, что тень — это я легко отделался, он видел что-то похуже.  
Грантер напрягся, но изо всех сил постарался не подать вида.  
— И что там в этой литании? — спросил он так, как обычно спрашивают о содержании сборника скабрезной поэзии.  
— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Боссюэ. — Там не на общем и не орлейском. Сам знаешь, я не очень по части языков. Рис сказал, что эта Андралла... или Адралла, или как ее там, в общем, она была из Тевинтера. Кажется, она была кем-то типа мага крови, но кто в Тевинтере не маг крови? И чтобы не стать одержимой, она создала эту литанию. Выглядит как длинная поэма. Не знаю, зачем Рису эта вещица, но не удивлюсь, если парень знает о магии крови не только в теории.  
Боссюэ ухмыльнулся.  
— Но, — добавил он, — вещичка помогла. И мне без разницы, откуда ее получил Рис. Его дело. Да и для мага крови он какой-то уж больно легкомысленный.  
— О да, — фыркнул Грантер, — ведь все маги крови — это зловещие тевинтерские магистры в черных робах.  
— Или как-то так, — согласился Боссюэ. Он вдруг прищурился. — Кстати, а у вас с Рисом есть что-то общее.  
   
В другой ситуации Грантер взвился бы или принялся оправдываться, но сейчас его слишком захватила мысль о литании. Если такое заклинание существовало, то он должен был его получить. Не от Риса, конечно; сама мысль о том, чтобы обратиться за помощью к Рису, вызывала у Грантера раздражение. Но у Жоли была копия.  
   
— Ну спасибо, — сказал он, — дорогой друг.  
— Друзей не выбирают, — откликнулся Боссюэ.  
— Вообще-то выбирают.  
— Не в нашем случае. Все, что можем сделать мы, несчастные узники Круга, — выбрать меньшее из зол.  
Грантер развернулся, схватил Боссюэ за руку и потянул на себя, вынуждая сесть.  
— Я так рад быть для тебя меньшим из зол, — с наигранным пафосом объявил Грантер и добавил уже нормальным голосом: — Кстати, а где Жоли?  
— В лазарете, наверное, — ответил Боссюэ. — Или в нашей комнате. Точнее, в нашем закутке. С комнатами тут туго. Короче, высматривай Кетту — он скорее всего околачивается с ней рядом.  
Грантер выпустил его руку и поднялся.  
— Я смотрю, после инцидента с вазой их отношения наладились.  
— О, — хмыкнул Боссюэ. — Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
  
Пробираясь позже по коридорам замка, Грантер натолкнулся на Анжольраса — точнее, заметил его издалека, потому что не заметить его было сложно. Грантер замер, стараясь слиться со стеной, но Анжольрас будто почувствовал его присутствие: он повернулся, безошибочно глядя туда, где стоял Грантер.  
   
Пару мгновений они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Грантер попятился, завернул за угол и скрылся, пытаясь не сорваться на бег. Ни один человек не обладал таким чутьем. Ни один человек не почувствовал бы его присутствие на таком расстоянии. Грантеру срочно нужна была литания — иначе он окончательно сошел бы с ума.  
  
Он изо всех сил надеялся, что Анжольрас — не демон, и чуть меньше сам хотел оказаться не одержимым.  
  
* * *  
  
Как и говорил Боссюэ, Жоли был с Мюзикеттой. Они сидели у костра в главном зале, полуприкрытые шерстяным одеялом, и смеялись. Грантер без всяких сантиментов прервал их идиллию, приземлившись напротив.  
  
— Привет, — сказал он. Мюзикетта смерила его бесстрастным взглядом, зато Жоли расплылся в улыбке.  
— Привет! — ответил он и тут же посерьезнел. — Ты так быстро ушел с собрания. Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Грантер. — Просто устал от манифестов. В Монфоре наслушался.  
— Ну, теперь-то они стали поинтереснее. — Жоли улыбнулся. — Анжольрасу хотя бы есть, с кем поспорить. Кроме тебя, конечно.  
— Монфор! — оживилась Мюзикетта. — Ваша жизнь в Круге — это так интересно. — Она говорила правильно, но делала паузы, словно вспоминая, как звучит то или иное слово. — Я раньше никогда не встречала мага. До Жоли и Боссюэ. Для меня это странно. Жить постоянно в одном месте, никуда не выходить, не видеть людей.  
— Зато теперь магов вокруг даже слишком много. — Грантер хмыкнул. Мюзикетта ему нравилась, несмотря на всю ее настороженность.  
— Я бы хотела послушать про Монфор, — сказала Кетта. — Жоли мне рассказывал кое-что. Но ты можешь рассказать больше.  
— С радостью, — ответил Грантер, — но чуть позже. Я пришел поздороваться, а теперь мне пора назад в лабораторию. — Он поднялся и подмигнул Кетте. — Спроси Боссюэ. Почти все из того, что делал я, делал и он тоже.  
  
Он пришел сюда с одной-единственной целью — убедиться, что Жоли пока не идет спать. Грантер не собирался красть литанию, просто переписать ее куда-нибудь, для чего по пути он и впрямь заглянул в лабораторию — взял там пару чистых листов бумаги и тушь с кисточкой.  
  
Старухи в лаборатории не было. Вместо нее там сновали неизвестные Грантеру маги.  
  
По темным лабиринтам замка Грантер незамеченным добрался до комнаты Жоли и Боссюэ. Помимо них тут жили и другие — некоторые отгородились от соседей самодельными ширмами, остальные спали на лежанках просто так. Единственное окно было заколочено досками; посреди комнаты потрескивал голубоватый магический огонь. Он разгонял полумрак и прогревал стылые стены.  
  
Эта комната ничем не отличалась от той, где разместились Грантер с Анжольрасом. Наверное, некогда тут спали гости той знатной семьи, которой принадлежал Андорал. А может, здесь жили и сами хозяева — какие-нибудь тевинтерские магистры или простые аристократы. Впрочем, эти времена давным давно прошли, кости хозяев сгнили в земле, а сам замок превратился в голый камень.  
  
Жеанн эта мысль наверняка показалась бы романтичной.  
  
Грантер схватил за рукав щуплую эльфийку, которая пыталась проскочить мимо него в коридор, и спросил:  
— Ты знаешь, где тут спят Жоли и Боссюэ? Один такой бледный...  
— Я знаю, кто они, — ответила эльфийка и стряхнула с себя руку Грантера. — Вон в том углу. — Она смерила его странным взглядом. — Надеюсь, ты не воришка. Очень глупо красть в месте, из которого тебе не удрать.  
— Некоторые умудряются красть даже в Круге, — подмигнул ей Грантер. Она поморщилась, развернулась и ушла.  
  
Пробравшись в закуток, Грантер без труда обезвредил простую парализующую руну, которую Боссюэ всегда ставил на свои вещи. Она была элементарной — одной из базовых, и чаще всего в нее попадался бедолага Жоли, слишком поглощенный своими мыслями, чтобы проверять ловушки. И один раз — Баорель, решивший, что среди вещей Боссюэ прятал бутылку вина.  
  
На стороне Жоли лежала простая кожаная сумка и несколько поношенных рубах. Грантеру потребовалась минута, чтобы отыскать среди одежды свернутые листы. Он сдернул с них ленту и развернул: они были исписаны строками на древнем тевине.  
  
Никто не говорил на древнем тевине — этот язык считался мертвым. Но на нем были написаны многие магические трактаты; на нем общались алхимики и целители. Неудивительно, что Жоли смог прочесть литанию, а для Боссюэ, который никогда особо не увлекался целительством, текст оказался непонятным. Грантер перебрал страницы: их было три, каждую заполняли мелкие разборчивые строки. Явно копия. Скорее всего, написанная Рисом, хотя почерк показался Грантеру слишком аккуратным, чтобы принадлежать кому-то вроде Риса.  
  
Грантер посидел пару минут, рассматривая страницы, и решил, что переписывать их вручную слишком долго. Тогда он вспомнил об одном трюке, который узнал во время обучения в Круге, простом магическом фокусе, который позволял делать шпаргалки прямо на коже. Им Грантер не пользовался уже много лет, но в свое время так наловчился со списыванием, что припомнить слова было несложно.  
  
Он быстро скинул с себя робу, оставшись в рубахе, и закатал рукава. Мелкий текст ложился на кожу от предплечья до запястьев так, чтобы полностью скрыться под рукавами. После он сможет перенести слова на бумагу, а пока — сойдет и так. Грантер снова оделся, спрятал свиток под одеждой Жоли и вернул на место парализующую руну. В комнате он снова натолкнулся на эльфийку, которая смерила его подозрительным взглядом.  
  
От подозрительных взглядов Грантера уже начинало подташнивать, но он изобразил на лице самую приветливую улыбку из всех возможных, взмахнул рукой и был таков. Мысль о том, что литания могла помочь ему справиться с кошмарами, сильно его взбодрила. Это было лучше, чем совсем ничего.

  
  
**Глава 4**

  
  
Литания Адраллы оказалась несложной, особенно для того, кто понимал мертвый тевин. Простая поэма-заклинания, написанная изящно: без рифмы, но с соблюдением обычного для тех времен ритма. Такое заклинание могло затеряться среди тысяч других в библиотеке, утратившее суть и забытое всеми, кроме тех, кто изучал магию крови или пытался ее использовать. Адралла, кем бы она ни была, даже не пыталась юлить или скрывать истинное предназначение литании под цветистыми метафорами. Тем проще для Грантера было ее запомнить.  
  
Остаток дня он бестолково шатался по замку, уединяясь временами, чтобы прочесть новую строчку. Он не зачитывал литанию вслух — скорее, просто проговаривал ее едва слышно, но для собравшихся здесь магов разговоры с самим собой не были чем-то странным. Многие маги привыкли бормотать что-то полуслышно: кто-то учил заклинания, кто-то просто успокаивал себя звучанием собственного голоса.  
  
В алхимической лаборатории ничего не изменилось. Там вновь сидела старуха с крючковатыми пальцами, которая при виде Грантера хмыкнула настолько многозначительно, словно знала о нем все.  
— Чего ты шатаешься, мальчик? — спросила она. — Шел бы к своим. Провел бы время с ними. Как знать, может, уже завтра никого из нас здесь не останется.  
— А ты позитивно настроена, — ответил ей Грантер. Она улыбнулась, отчего лицо ее стало похожим на ссохшуюся тыкву.  
— Позитивнее тебя. Я ни слова не сказала про то, что мы умрем, это ты уже додумал сам. А я, может, говорю о побеге. Побежим отсюда кто куда — в Вольную Марку, в Тевинтер, в Неварру, в Ферелден.  
— А ты б куда побежала? — спросил Грантер. Старуха развернулась к нему, вытирая пальцы о передник.  
— Я везде выживу. И всех вас, неженок да белоручек, переживу. Так что иди-иди, твоей помощи тут не надо.  
  
Ближе к ночи Грантер знал наизусть всю первую страницу. Монотонное повторение заклинания его успокаивало, пусть он и не знал, как оно работает — надо ли проговаривать его целиком? Или достаточно начать? Пока ничего не изменилось: краем глаза в толпе он видел Анжольраса, но слишком быстро уходил, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами. Сначала нужно было убедиться в том, что демон оставил его в покое.  
  
Он перехватил в общем зале пару кусков хлеба с вяленым мясом и спешно удалился в свой закуток, где старательно осмотрел руки, не переставая бормотать литанию. Шрамы на запястьях полностью исчезли — магия затянула их сама еще на поляне перед истончившейся завесой. Крови не было, хотя в неверном магическом свете строки отдавали алым.  
  
На ночь заныли ребра и переломанные пальцы. Андоральские целители сделали все, что могли, и Грантер мог даже удержать в пальцах ложку, но не больше — он уже не верил, что когда-либо снова возьмется за кисть. Почему-то его это мало тревожило. Он завернулся в шкуру и провалился в сон.  
  
* * *  
  
Посреди ночи его разбудило движение рядом. Перевернувшись, он почти уперся носом в Анжольраса. Глаза его были закрыты; рассеянный снежный свет, проникавший сквозь плохо заколоченное окно, подчеркивал печать на его лбу и распускал на щеках тени-лучики от опущенных ресниц. Он выглядел совершенно нормально — пугающе нормально и очень спокойно. Сон разгладил морщинку между его бровей и убрал гневную складку в уголках губ.  
  
Грантер аккуратно отодвинулся, и Анжольрас, не просыпаясь, тут же протянул к нему руку. Пальцы коснулись предплечья, исписанного словами литании. Грантер ожидал чего угодно — вспышки, разъяренного демонического визга, — но Анжольрас даже не поморщился, только царапнул его будто в попытке схватиться покрепче.  
  
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, Грантер поднялся, подхватил шкуру и ушел, не понимая до конца, куда и зачем. Остановился он только когда добрался до лаборатории, где в углу спала молчаливая девочка-эльф.  
  
Грантер пробрался поближе к тлевшему костру, свернулся клубком и снова заснул — на этот раз тревожно и беспокойно.  
  
* * *  
  
На счастье, ни утром, ни в обед Анжольраса Грантер не встретил. К полудню он разучил оставшиеся страницы, присоединился к выпущенному из лазарета Фейи и Жеанн за обедом (скудная похлебка, но он был рад и этому), наведался в лабораторию, где обменялся парой колкостей со старухой, а потом отправился рассматривать замок.  
  
Внутри он оказался намного больше, чем снаружи. Под землей, как рассказала ему Жеанн, была целая сеть разветвленных катакомб, но единственный вход в нее был завален рухнувшей аркой. Сейчас над завалом работали несколько магов-волонтеров — организовывали путь к бегству. Плана Андорала ни у кого не было, поэтому куда вели катакомбы, и вели ли они куда-либо, никто не знал. Грантер был невысокого мнения о тевинтерской знати и полагал, что с тех сталось бы построить гигантскую темницу с входом, но без выходов.  
  
«Может, — сказала тогда Жеанн, — там мы найдем хозяев этого замка».  
«И кучу золота, — добавил Фейи. — Вряд ли знать пустилась бы в бега, не прихватив с собой самые дорогие пожитки».  
  
Грантеру было наплевать на золото, да и встречаться с мертвецами он не желал. Распрощавшись с друзьями, он пошел по некогда резной и изящной лестнице к залам на верхних этажах, где неожиданно наткнулся на еще одну библиотеку. Здесь сохранились несколько мощных шкафов темного дерева, изукрашенных слегка опаленной резьбой. Когда-то давно эта мебель могла быть произведением искусства, но сейчас она превратилась в поблекший и истрепавшийся хлам.  
  
— Что, — вдруг донеслось до Грантера, — ищешь, что бы отреставрировать?  
Он обернулся. На него с улыбкой смотрела Жеанн.  
— Решила пойти за тобой, посмотреть, чем ты занимаешься втайне ото всех. — Она подошла к шкафу и извлекла из него полуистлевшую книгу. Томик рассыпался в ее пальцах, оставив только кожаную обложку. — In Extremo, — зачитала Жеанн. — Ну, нам остается только гадать, какой конец подразумевал автор. Наверняка бесславный.  
  
Грантер усмехнулся. Между шкафами некогда был камин, превратившийся со временем в зияющий черным провал в стене. По его краям сохранилась лепнина — два льва, агонически распахнувших пасти.  
  
— Causarum cognito, — продолжала Жеанн за его спиной. — Ой, а это я читала. Страшно скучная вещица. Автор три сотни страниц распинается о том, какой он умный, и как много понимает. И постоянно намекает, что у всех вокруг мозгов — как у нага. Fons hortorum... А это любовный роман. Причем орлейский. Похоже, владелец кабинета подбирал книги не по содержанию, а по красоте обложки. Они все темно-коричневые с золотыми буквами.  
— А In Extremo — это, наверное, продолжение, — подмигнул ей Грантер. — По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что это был за конец.  
  
С Жеанн ему стало посвободнее, будто с груди сняли тяжкий груз. Он мог делать это — подшучивать, смеяться, болтать, словно ничего не случилось, словно они по-прежнему были в Монфоре. Можно было представить даже, что они просто нашли какую-нибудь запертую комнату в Круге и обшаривают ее до того, как на них наткнулся храмовники.  
  
— Ты в последнее время сам не свой, — сказала вдруг Жеанн, мигом сведя на нет все его хорошее настроение. — Постоянно прячешься где-то.  
— Я просто устал от бесконечных споров, — ответил Грантер, даже не покривив душой. — Одно и то же постоянно.  
— А ты бы хотел вернуться в Монфор?  
— Да, — незамедлительно ответил Грантер, и тогда Жеанн спросила:  
— А ты бы хотел вернуться к родителям?  
Грантер повернулся к ней лицом и ответил после недолгой паузы:  
— Да. А кто бы не хотел?  
— Вот за это Анжольрас и пытается бороться. — Жеанн отбросила в сторону книгу. — За то, чтобы кому-то повезло больше нас. Какие-нибудь дети вернутся домой к родителям и вырастут в семье. У кого-то будет нормальная жизнь, а не золоченая клетка.  
— Анжольрас... — Грантер вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Анжольрас пытается отрезать ногу вместо того, чтобы попытаться ее исцелить.  
Жеанн ухмыльнулась.  
— Я было подумала, что совместное приключение вас сдружило. Но нет, ты все так же мило бесишься, стоит тебе только увидеть эту белокурую голову.  
  
Грантер закатил глаза и вернулся к разглядыванию комнаты.  
  
Рядом с камином когда-то давно стоял шкаф, потому что стена здесь была чуть темнее, чем в остальной комнате. Бумага, которой она была оклеена, сохранила бледный цветочный рисунок — что-то похожее на бесконечные вьющиеся друг вокруг друга лианы.  
  
Сбоку бумага чуть-чуть отошла, и Грантер подцепил ее ногтем. Полоска легко снялась.  
  
— Ого, — только и сказала Жеанн.  
  
Под бумагой на стене была картина. Они с Жеанн видели только ее часть — несколько фигур в темном, которые смотрели на что-то. Нарисована она была умело, но в неизвестном Грантеру стиле: он мало знал об искусстве Тевинтера, но понимал, что многое — если не все — Орлей заимствовал у своего беспокойного соседа.  
  
— Вот мы и нашли тебе занятие, — улыбнулась Жеанн. Грантер хмыкнул и принялся отдирать остатки бумаги, с каждой полоской обнажая сцену все сильнее.  
  
Фигур в черном становилось больше. У некоторых из них на лице был изображен ужас, у некоторых — эйфория, третьи смотрели на невидимую пока еще сцену с выражением ученых, столкнувшихся с непонятным феноменом. Над головами людей художник изобразил клыкастые своды замковой крыши, подсвеченной оранжевым огнем свечей в канделябрах.  
  
Наконец Грантеру удалось оторвать особенно широкий кусок бумаги. Под ним оказался центр композиции — то, на что смотрели десятки таинственных фигур. Приглядевшись, он вздрогнул и выронил из рук клок бумаги.  
  
На рисунке, созданном неизвестным тевинтерцем, одним из тех, кто некогда населял замок, изображался ритуал магии крови. Посреди картины (часть ее все так же скрывалась под бумагой) был обнаженный человек, растянутый за руки и за ноги между четырьмя столбами. Его запястья были вскрыты, и из них на проделанные в полу желобки вытекала кровь. Толпа обступала страдальца только с трех сторон — четвертая была бледно-зеленой, мерцающей, и Грантер с ужасом понял, что узнал ее.  
  
Сквозь полупрозрачную зелень на него смотрела неоформленная пока тень. Она шевельнулась. Грантер попятился, пока не наткнулся спиной на Жеанн.  
  
— Жутковатая картина, — сказала она, и, словно подчиняясь звуку ее голоса, притаившийся за завесой демон ухмыльнулся.  
  
Грантер развернулся и кинулся прочь, чудом не сбив с ног Жеанн.  
  
Он не знал толком, куда бежал, просто подальше от жуткого изображения, от демона и магии крови. Но ей был пропитан сам Андорал — крепость магистров, для которых малефикарство было проще и роднее, чем заклинания для освещения темной комнаты. Куда бы он ни побежал, его всюду ждали демоны: в альковах и нишах, в углах и запертых комнатах. Быть может, все вокруг были демонами, которые заманили Грантера в свою ловушку и теперь развлекались, пытаясь свести его с ума.  
  
Грантер не оборачивался, даже когда за его спиной слышались шаги. Свернув по коридору, он взлетел по узкой лесенке вверх, к одной из продуваемых всеми ветрами бывших колоколен. На ходу он бормотал слова литании, которую за последний день повторял так часто, что она въелась в самую его подкорку.  
  
Добравшись до верхушки, он бессильно сполз по стене на низкую каменную лавку. Крыша башенки была проломлена с одной стороны; серый свет просачивался внутрь сквозь дыру в кровле и узкие окошки-бойницы, болезненно напомнившие Грантеру темницу в Монфоре. Он быстро вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и принялся с самого начала бормотать литанию. Страх отхлынул. Мрачные силуэты в углах башни превратились в самые обычные сизые тени, гнетущее завывание — в свист ветра. Картина в библиотеке внизу наверняка была самым обычным рисунком — да, там были малефикары, но некогда Андорал принадлежал Тевинтеру. Чего еще можно было ожидать?  
  
Грантер откинул голову на стену, снова вдохнул и выдохнул. Нужно было идти вниз и объясняться перед Жеанн, пока она не подняла всех на уши. Можно сказать, что он испугался вида крови, решил Грантер. Или вида магии крови.  
  
Он собрался было встать, когда послышался звук шагов. В дверном проеме, к ужасу и панике Грантер, показалась фигура Анжольраса. Нет, не Анжольраса. Фигура демона, гнавшегося за ним от самого кабинета.  
  
Грантера словно пригвоздило к месту. Демон переступил порог и остановился в паре шагов. Он выглядел встревоженным, щеки его покрывал румянец — совсем как настоящий.  
— Что стряслось? — спросил он сходу. — Жеанн нашла меня и...  
   
Нельзя было верить ни единому его слову. Стоило на минуту прекратить начитывать литанию — и вот он, будто сошедший с рисунка на стене. Должно быть, это и был конец, каким представлял его демон: сначала он привел Грантера через лес к Андоралу, дал надежду, а теперь намеревался окончательно свести с ума. Слова литании забылись, и Грантер торопливо задрал рукава, где на бледной коже сверкали, точно нанесенные только что, буквы.  
   
Он взглянул на демона. Демон издевательски приподнял бровь. И тогда Грантер начал с самого начала: с первых строк и дальше, гладко и ровно, в привычном размеренном темпе. Сейчас болезненно знакомый силуэт покроется рябью и растворится в воздухе...  
   
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил демон. Он в два шага дошел до Грантера и схватил его за руку, прямо поперек текста. — Что это? — Грантер упрямо продолжал читать. — Это заклинание? Что ты делаешь? Грантер!  
   
Демон вдруг рухнул перед ним на колени и ладонями обхватил его лицо. Грантер дернул головой, пытаясь высвободиться, но тот держал крепко.  
   
— Грантер? — повторил он с наигранной мольбой в голосе. — Что происходит?  
— Пошел прочь, демон, — сквозь зубы прошипел Грантер и начал заново, с первой строчки.  
— Демон? — ответил демон. — Ты считаешь, что я — демон? Поэтому ты так странно себя ведешь? Поэтому сбежал с собрания и ушел из нашей комнаты?  
   
Он убрал руки и сел на пятки, изображая удивление такое искреннее, что Грантеру пришлось зажмуриться: тварь настолько легко использовала это лицо, что смотреть на него было просто невыносимо. Грантер говорил и говорил, громче и громче, пока не почувствовал, что его гладят по волосам.  
   
За немногим он не ударился затылком о стену — так быстро он отшатнулся. Распахнув глаза, он увидел лицо демона прямо перед собой, скопированное до мельчайшей морщинки, до всех особенностей мимики, до каждого мазка клейма-солнца.  
   
— Ты считаешь меня демоном, — уже без вопроса сказала тварь. — А может демон сделать так?  
   
Он наклонился и попытался поцеловать Грантера, который стиснул губы так плотно, что прикосновение смазалось до едва ощутимого. Литанию пришлось прервать — теперь ее надо было читать с самого начала. Грантера передернуло. Прекрасный план.  
   
— Ладно. — после паузы сказал демон. — Твое заклинание, оно должно прогнать меня, правильно?  
Грантер кивнул. Демон пожал плечами:  
— Хорошо. Тогда продолжай читать его. Проверим, настоящий я или нет.  
   
Грантеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать его совету. С полминуты демон терпеливо слушал, но потом снова встал на колени и торопливо раздвинул полы робы Грантера, добравшись до завязок на штанах. Грантер сдвинул ноги, но демон навалился на них всем корпусом, горячий даже сквозь ткань.  
— Читай, не отвлекайся, — сказал он. Грантер попытался отпихнуть его единственной целой рукой, однако силы были неравны. — Я не понимаю, — сказал демон, полностью игнорируя и литанию, и все остальное, — откуда у тебя вообще взялась эта мысль? И почему ты не пришел поговорить об этом со мной?  
— Я не буду с тобой ни о чем говорить, — ответил Грантер. Он шумно выдохнул и попытался начать заклинание заново, уже в десятый раз, но не успел, потому что демон вздохнул, расстегнул его штаны и неуклюже обхватил пальцами член.  
   
Все слова вылетели у Грантера из головы. Он сдвинулся, но демон лег локтем на его колено, не давая шевельнуться, и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Угол был неудобным, но он уверенно двигал запястьем, и как бы Грантер ни противился, у его тела было свое мнение. С каждым движением руки он ощущал наливающуюся тяжесть в паху, от которой жар волнами расходился по бедрам и животу. Он попытался вернуться к литании, и тогда демон опустил голову и взял его член в рот. И почти сразу же закашлялся и отстранился, чтобы тут же вернуться к своему занятию.  
  
Грантер вцепился в его волосы. Демон, не отрываясь, схватил его за запястье, с силой сомкнул вокруг него пальцы и взглянул вверх. И в этот момент Грантер понял, что никакого демона не было — это собственное воображение творило с ним злую шутку. Это был Анжольрас, конечно, это был именно он, такой, каким Грантер представлял его все годы в Монфоре. Правда, никогда еще фантазии Грантера не были настолько дерзкими — он видел Анжольраса обнаженным, представлял, как спит с ним, но даже вообразить не мог, что Анжольрас будет стоять перед ним на коленях, раскрасневшийся, с поблескивающими в сумеречном свете глазами, и делать то, что он делал.  
  
Анжольрас выпустил его руку, подался вперед и снова закашлялся, и тогда Грантер несильно потянул его за волосы. Он боялся говорить, почему-то думая, что его слова все разрушат. Зато у Анжольраса страха перед словами не было никогда.  
  
Он прервался, чтобы сказать:  
— Я никогда раньше этим не занимался, — так задумчиво, словно сам этому удивлялся. — Так что...  
— Я... — хрипло ответил Грантер и застонал, потому что Анжольрас снова склонил голову. Загривок у Грантера взмок; гладкая ткань рубахи неприятно липла к коже — хотелось содрать ее и поскорее приникнуть всем телом к живой горячей коже.  
   
Не зная, куда деть руку, Грантер зарылся пальцами в мягкие пряди волос Анжольраса и зашипел, когда тот улыбнулся, мазнув зубами по члену. Опыта у Анжольраса не было, но опыт был и не нужен — Грантеру еще в Монфоре хватало куда менее разнузданных фантазий. Низ живота начинал привычно неметь.  
— Я сейчас... — начал было он, но Анжольрас вцепился в него с такой яростью, будто тот мог вскочить и убежать. — Эй!  
   
Анжольрас взглянул на него так, как обычно смотрел магов, впадавших в ступор перед стихийной магией. Обхватив член Грантера ладонью, он откинул голову. Его губы были ярко-алыми, и это было самым непристойным зрелищем из всех, что Грантер видел за всю свою жизнь — при том даже, что сюжеты Монфорских фресок нередко заходили за границы возможностей человеческого тела.  
   
— То, что у меня нет опыта, — сказал Анжольрас хрипло, не прекращая работать кистью, — не значит, что я ничего не знаю.  
   
Он улыбнулся и вобрал его член так глубоко, что Грантер почувствовал, как горло сдавило головку. Закусив губу, чтобы не закричать, он кончил и бессильно откинулся на прохладную стену башни.  
   
Анжольрас откашлялся и сплюнул, после чего, пошатываясь, поднялся и вытер рукавом рот. И улыбнулся. Грантер не мог поверить, что всего десятью минутами раньше считал его демоном — это не мог быть демон, демон никогда не смог бы улыбнуться вот так. Не в силах сдерживаться, Грантер потянул его на себя, так что он почти рухнул ему на колени, и поцеловал.  
   
Поцелуй длился долго. Когда Анжольрас отстранился, дыхание его сбилось, но он выглядел почти счастливым.  
— Я все еще здесь, — сообщил он. — Если твое заклинание размером не со всю Песнь Света, на демона оно уже подействовало бы.  
Грантер рассеянно кивнул.  
— Надо возвращаться, — сказал Анжольрас и выпрямился. — Жеанн наверняка решила, что мы друг друга убили, и сейчас соберет здесь весь замок.  
   
Двигаться Грантеру не хотелось, еще меньше он хотел вниз, к распрям и спорам. Но он послушно встал, завязал штаны и расправил робу. Если она и помялась, никто не заметил бы этого за всеми заплатками и скрепляющими рунами.  
   
Он почти закончил отряхиваться, когда Анжольрас схватил его за руку и осторожно задрал рукав.  
— И все-таки, что это за заклинание? — спросил он и провел большим пальцем по въевшимся в кожу буквам. — Оно на тевине? Никогда не слышал его раньше.  
— Оно должно отгонять демонов, ты был прав, — ответил Грантер, зачарованно наблюдая за пальцем Анжольраса. — Рис дал его Жоли, а я скопировал. Это литания Адраллы.  
— Литания Адраллы! — воскликнул Анжольрас так громко, что Грантер от неожиданности вздрогнул. — Я слышал про нее, но никогда не думал, что она существует на самом деле. Это же сокровище. Заклинание от одной из известнейших исследовательниц магии крови — это больше, чем сокровище. Лучшее, что мы можем получить.  
— Исследовательниц?.. — удивленно переспросил Грантер. — Я думал, что она сама была малефикаром.  
Анжольрас засмеялся.  
— О, нет! Адралла живо интересовалась магией крови, но скорее в том смысле, как ее вовремя обуздать. Она создала бесценное заклинание. — Он вдруг нахмурился. — И я до сих пор не могу поверить, что литанию так долго и тщательно прятали. Она должна быть доступна всем. Каждому магу Тедаса.  
   
Грантер вздохнул. Пожалуй, ему никогда было не привыкнуть к тому, насколько быстро менялись настроения Анжольраса.  
   
— Ладно, я могу наделать кучу копий, если хочешь. По копии каждому магу Андорала. Или, нет, по три копии. Чтобы они могли поделиться с родными и близкими. Можно, мы теперь пойдем?  
— Нет, стой. — Грантер приподнял бровь, ожидая потока пламенных речей, но вместо этого Анжольрас порывисто обнял его и поцеловал. — А теперь пойдем.

  
   
**Глава 5**

  
  
Резолюционистов, примкнувших к Анжольрасу, оказалось больше, чем ожидал Грантер. Вместе с монфорцами братство теперь было больше тридцати участников. Некоторые из них были отступниками, как Тельме, старуха из лаборатории. Отступники не признавали порядков Церкви и не собирались начинать, поэтому из всех лидеров Андорала Анжольрас был единственным, кто мог заручиться их поддержкой. Другие пришли из лагеря либертарианцев: кто-то действительно разделял радикальные взгляды, а кого-то просто не устраивали Фиона и Адриан. Адриан теперь относилась к Анжольрасу холоднее, чем вначале, когда они только пришли в крепость. Она по-прежнему оставалась во главе либертарианцев, но по их приглушенным спорам многие предполагали, что Анжольрас пытался переубедить ее.  
  
Утром перед голосованием Анжольрас рассказал Грантеру о своих планах — точнее, заставил его выслушать, так и не дождавшись, пока он появится хоть на одном из собраний.  
  
— Мы присоединимся к Киркволльскому восстанию, — сказал он. — Я получил от них письмо, когда мы пришли в Андорал. Они заняли крепость на побережье. Я не знаю, смогли ли они удержать ее, но… Это цель.  
— Вольная Марка, — рассеянно произнес Грантер, просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь. От бледнолиста, которым он успел разжиться вчера, голова была тяжелой. Он не рассчитывал, что Анжольрас останется и захочет с ним разговаривать; обычно он уходил сразу же, как просыпался. — Как ты собираешься туда попасть? Через Неварру?  
— Нет. Я знаю, куда пойдет Фиона после голосования. — Анжольрас стянул отросшие волосы лентой. — В Ферелден. Мы обсуждали это раньше. Думаю, оттуда мы сможем добраться до Марки морем. У восстания связи с пиратами. Отсюда с ними не связаться, но я смогу это сделать, когда мы будем в порту.  
Грантер помолчал, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Как остальные относятся к тому, что ты доверяешь разрушителю Киркволла?  
— Хороший вопрос, — усмехнулся Анжольрас. — Не думаю, что это мне на руку. Но Андерс — не все восстание, даже не предводитель. Он не обязан нравиться каждому лично.  
Когда Грантер перестал отвечать, Анжольрас заглянул ему в лицо, позвал по имени. Грантер не мог заставить себя откликнуться. Он запоздало осознал, что на самом значит этот план. Недели, даже месяцы дороги через болото и горы, потом — по погруженному в хаос Ферелдену. Рискованное путешествие на корабле. И все ради того, чтобы те немногие, кто дойдет до цели, могли присоединиться к очередной безнадежной битве. Дойдет ли хоть кто-нибудь? Весь Тедас будет охотиться на них.  
  
* * *  
  
Главный зал снова был полон, но от внезапно ударившего мороза не спасали ни толпа, ни попытки согреться при помощи заклинаний. Грантер мялся, переступая с ноги на ногу; от холода ныли кости, его трясло, но он не уходил. Маги были встревожены: ночью патрульные засекли храмовничью разведку. Значит, основные силы ордена были совсем близко.  
Голосование завершилось в пользу независимости, на что Грантер, погруженный в свои тревоги, почти не обратил внимания. Объявив результат финальным, Фиона сказала несколько слов о грядущей битве, после чего покинула зал вместе с несколькими старшими магами, но остальные не спешили расходиться. К Анжольрасу, который остался на месте, обратился Рис.  
  
— Нас ждет битва, — расслышал Грантер. — Мы можем рассчитывать на поддержку резолюционистов?  
— Да, — ответил Анжольрас. Ответ был очевиден — резолюционисты уже занимались подготовкой обороны замка наравне с остальными, где-то даже с большим рвением. В этом Анжольрас на удивление охотно следовал указаниям Фионы. Он мог до хрипоты спорить с ней по другим вопросам, но к ее военному опыту, похоже, относился с большим уважением.  
— А после отступления? — спросил Рис.  
Храмовничью осаду не планировалось держать долго. Ведущие из замка подземные катакомбы удалось расчистить несколько дней назад; туннели заканчивались почти на противоположной стороне Нахашинских болот. Теперь сражение должно было стать отвлекающим маневром, чтобы у магов была возможность бежать из замка и не столкнуться с храмовниками на выходе. Если последние отступающие разрушат вход в катакомбы со стороны замка, маги получали фору, чтобы добраться до Ферелдена.  
  
— Мы будем прикрывать отступление и пойдем с вами до Морозных гор, — сказал Анжольрас. Фиона не делала заявлений, но слухи о новом конклаве уже разошлись по замку. Если верить им, Верховная жрица призывала мятежных магов и храмовников собраться для переговоров в древнем храме в горах. Должно быть, она рассчитывала, что андрастианская святыня удержит их от кровопролития.  
Анжольрас продолжил:  
— Потом мы пойдем своей дорогой.  
Грантер оставалось только гадать, насколько широко он распространялся о планах добраться до Вольной Марки. Резолюционисты, конечно, знали, куда шли — Анжольрас не допустил бы иного, — но других магов вряд ли посвящали в подробности. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь из них мог оказаться у храмовников в плену.  
Но судя по тому, как Рис покачал головой, он и другие лидеры были в курсе.  
— Ты безумен, — сказал он. Грантеру показалось, что на этих словах он забыл про зал и обращался только к Анжольрасу. — Ты ищешь новой битвы, когда у нас есть шанс добиться мира и свободы.  
— Мы по-разному видим свободу, — улыбнулся Анжольрас, — и мир.  
Рис хотел что-то сказать, но только махнул рукой. Анжольрас снова улыбнулся, почти сочувственно, как будто понимал, каково с ним приходится другим. Он сделал несколько шагов и протянул Рису ладонь.  
— Нас ждут тяжелые дни. Я уже сказал это Фионе и Адриан, но не тебе. Для меня будет честью сражаться вместе с тобой и эквиторианцами.  
Рис молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, но затем усмехнулся и ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Конечно, — сказал он. — Взаимно.  
  
* * *  
  
Остаток дня Грантер провел в лаборатории, периодически наведываясь в лазарет. Пока другие занимались подготовкой замка к осаде, целители пополняли запасы зелий, которые могли помочь во время битвы. В лазарете еще оставалось несколько пациентов: трое раненых патрульных, алхимик из Монсиммара с поврежденными легкими и Боссюэ, который умудрился наступить на свою же огненную руну, не удивив этим абсолютно никого. Жоли причитал над ним всю ночь и теперь отсыпался, а Комбефер был занят на укреплениях, поэтому, когда в лаборатории надобности в нем не было, Грантер приходил проведать пациентов вместо них. Боссюэ страшно ему радовался: в отличие от других целителей, Грантер не видел ничего дурного в том, чтобы в качестве обезболивающего выдать другу бледнолистовый порошок, а магические усилия сконцентрировать на регенерации.  
Когда он в очередной раз обошел лазарет и уже собирался назад в лабораторию, один из патрульных окликнул его. Грантер только что проверил его повязку, и у парня при этом было такое лицо, будто он хотел о чем-то спросить. Видимо, теперь решился.  
Грантер подошел к нему. Патрульный приподнялся на лежанке.  
— Слушай, ты же с этими, да? — Он стукнул по забинтованному лбу тыльной стороной кулака, а потом разжал пальцы. Грантеру потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду солнечную метку на лбу Анжольраса.  
— А-а, — протянул он. — Половина лекарей резолюционисты, ты что, не заметил их?  
— Да он только вчера сюда пропал, — сказал Боссюэ со своей лежанки, — и в замок пришел одним из последних.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Грантер. — Ну так смотри, твой сосед Боссюэ тоже из «этих». — Боссюэ похабно хмыкнул. — Спрашивай у него, у вас полно времени.  
— Нет, подожди, — не унимался патрульный. — Ты же знаешь его. Анжольраса.  
Грантер поднял глаза к потолку.  
— Можем ли мы действительно знать кого-то? — спросил он. — По-настоящему? Бывает, что знаешь человека всю свою жизнь, а потом выясняется, что он вожделеет твою козу. — Он снова взглянул на патрульного. — Это не про Анжольраса. И у меня никогда не было козы, но я о таком читал.  
Патрульный моргнул. По выражению его лица Грантер понял, что сквозь сотрясение мозга не пробиться даже самому изысканному юмору. Он вздохнул:  
— Ладно. Что тебя интересует?  
— Он… — Патрульный запнулся. — Он правда сумасшедший, как говорят?  
— О да, — искренне признал Грантер, — даже не сомневайся в этом. А что, ты хочешь примкнуть к резолюционистам?  
— Я не вернусь в Круг, — выпалил парень. — Все говорят, мы пойдем договариваться с храмовниками, Но я, после того, что они…  
Патрульный замолчал, почему-то уставившись на свои руки. Грантер оглянулся на Боссюэ, но тот только пожал плечами. Видимо, дело было в какой-то личной драме, о которой Грантер не хотел ничего знать — ему хватало своих. Он неловко покашлял, и парень встрепенулся.  
— Я бы пошел с вами. Но если он малефикар, как говорят, или…  
— Нет, — хохотнул Грантер. — Он не малефикар, это точно. Он не в этом смысле сумасшедший, он просто… — Грантер пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слова, но ничего не придумал и сдался. — Вот что. Сейчас думай о том, как поскорее встать на ноги. Потом, если мы вообще переживем осаду, приходи и послушай его сам. Он только обрадуется возможности кого-нибудь поубеждать. — Патрульный выглядел так, как будто эта идея привела его в ужас, поэтому Грантер добавил: — Или донимай Боссюэ. Он не самая шустрая птичка в стае, но должен справиться.  
— Эй! — возмутился Боссюэ и, отсмеявшись, заметил: — Грантер, это была самая проникновенная вербовка на моей памяти. Анжольрас должен поручить тебе составление манифестов, если это не слишком отвлечет тебя от…  
Гратер похлопал его по плечу, намеренно задевая обожженную часть.  
— Понял, — прошипел Боссюэ. — Валил бы ты уже.  
— Постарайся не спалить лазарет, — попросил Грантер и последовал его совету.  
  
* * *  
  
С приближением ночи относительное спокойствие Грантера улетучилось. Он вспоминал утренний разговор с Анжольрасом, и на душе у него становилось все паршивее. Возвращение в их закуток (магов в Андорале становилось все больше, поэтому они переместились подальше от перенаселенных залов) он оттягивал до последнего, надеясь застать Анжольраса спящим. Но тот не спал, а мерил комнату шагами. Стараясь не обращать внимания на это мельтешение, Грантер кивнул ему и принялся делать вид, что ищет что-то в своих вещах. Потом занялся проверкой согревающих заклинаний, которые были в полном порядке. Ему было тошно, как будто весь день тяжесть так и не разгоревшегося утреннего спора только усиливалась и теперь готова была раздавить его.  
  
— Ты не обязан, — вдруг резко сказал Анжольрас, — ты не обязан идти с нами.  
Грантер непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Что?  
— Я знаю, что ты со мной не согласен, что тебе не нужна революция. Я не жду, что ты… Если это то, что тебя беспокоит — никто не осудит тебя. Ты можешь пойти с Фионой, если захочешь.  
— Беспокоит, — бесцветно повторил Грантер. — Ты считаешь, что это меня беспокоит.  
— Я не знаю. — Анжольрас бессильно развел руками. — Ты ничего не говоришь, даже если считаешь меня демоном, ради Андрасте.  
— Да, — с нервным смешком признал Грантер. — Похоже, я оставил эту способность в монфорской темнице.  
Анжольрас хмыкнул.  
— Ладно. Какая разница? — Он повернулся, сев на циновке спиной к Грантеру. — Так проще?  
  
Грантер, помедлив, тоже подвинулся и прислонился спиной к его спине.

  
Это действительно было похоже на темницу старого замка, только без разделявшей их стены. Несколько минут он молчал, слушая завывание ветра и ночные шорохи замка, а потом заговорил.  
  
— Если ты решил, что я хочу смыться, ты ошибаешься. Я об этом даже не думал. Да, на твои идеалы мне наплевать, но я пойду с тобой. Если ты разрешишь мне, конечно.  
В ответ на последние слова Анжольрас недовольно фыркнул.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он после паузы. — Тогда в чем дело?  
Грантер закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Анжольрас ровно дышал. На минуту Грантеру удалось представить, что ему нечего бояться. Наверное, он мог бы быть безмятежен и счастлив, если бы кругом было что-то кроме войны.  
В горле встал ком.  
  
— В этот раз они тебя убьют, — сказал он. — Ты уже вернулся один раз. Второго не будет.  
— Это точно, — усмехнулся Анжольрас. — Грантер, Верховная жрица повесит меня, даже если я приползу к ней на коленях, поклянусь в верности Церкви и поставлю печать усмирения себе на задницу.  
От неожиданности Грантер закашлялся.  
— Я смотрю, у тебя все продумано, — выдавил он.  
— О да, — тихо засмеялся Анжольрас. Когда он вновь заговорил, он был уже серьезен. — Усмирение мне больше не грозит, а смерти я не боюсь, это ты знаешь.  
— Тебе и не нужно. Я боюсь за десятерых.  
— Грантер.  
Анжольрас завозился, а потом развернул его к себе лицом. В тусклом свете Грантер едва угадывал его черты. Анжольрас погладил большим пальцем загрубевший шрам на его щеке, осторожно взял поврежденную руку.  
  
— Я не боюсь того, что может случиться, — сказал он. — Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь и зачем это нужно. Но я сожалею о том, что произошло, с тобой, со мной, с другими. Мне… — Он помолчал, выбирая слова. — Многое — моя вина. Я должен с этим жить.  
Грантер замер. Он не знал, о чем именно говорил Анжольрас; он мог иметь в виду как поражение Монфора, так и Грантеровы шрамы. Что ответить, Грантер не знал, любые слова казались фальшью.  
Анжольрас либо понимал это, либо просто в них не нуждался.  
— Сегодня мы здесь, — сказал он спокойно. — И мы можем сражаться за то, где будем завтра. Для этого не нужно быть идеалистом.  
Он поднес искалеченную кисть Грантера к губам и поцеловал высовывающиеся из-под повязки пальцы. Потом прихватил губами кожу на запястье, темную от букв литании.  
— Серьезно? — прерывисто усмехнулся Грантер.  
— Тебе холодно, — уверенно сказал Анжольрас.  
— Ничего подобного, — возразил Грантер.  
Анжольрас придвинулся ближе и щекотал дыханием его шею. Он настаивал:  
— Да. Весь дрожишь.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Грантер, — тебе виднее.  
Анжольрас толкнул его на циновку, завозился с робой. Грантер постарался помочь ему и зашипел от прикосновения холодных пальцев внизу живота.  
— Прости, — пробормотал Анжольрас.  
— Я подумаю, — пообещал Грантер, притянул его к себе и поцеловал, медленно и грязно. Сейчас у него было на это время.  
Внимания у Анжольраса хватало только на что-то одно. Сразу и целоваться, и двигаться он не мог — совершенно забыл про свою руку у Грантера в паху. Грантер от нетерпения непроизвольно поскуливал ему в губы и пытался прижаться сильнее. Ему не хотелось останавливаться, но когда стало совсем невыносимо, он отстранился и пробормотал, тяжело дыша:  
— Пожалуйста, Анжольрас, я...  
  
Слова получились смазанными, неясной смесью просьбы и анжольрасова имени, но тот понял его. Он больше не был так осторожен, его рука успела согреться и теперь заскользила по члену Грантера быстро, сжимала сильнее, было даже немного больно. Грантер вцепился здоровой рукой в плечо Анжольраса, ища опоры. Приближающаяся судорога заставила его приподняться над полом, но Анжольрас вернул его обратно, прижав своим весом. Грантер дернулся под ним. Оргазм заставил его застонать в голос, и несколько секунд отдавался по телу эхом при каждом движении.  
— О, Андрасте, я надеюсь, все сейчас очень далеко отсюда и очень крепко спят, — выдохнул он, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Перед глазами плясали пятна. — Прости. Мне никогда особенно не удавалось себя сдерживать.  
— Я знаю, — рассеянно сказал Анжольрас. Грантер обнаружил, что до сих пор сжимает его плечо. Анжольрас либо не замечал этого, либо не возражал.  
— Что значит... — начал было Грантер, но тут же сбился с мысли и снова поцеловал его.  
Под прикосновениями Грантера Анжольрас замирал, а потом сам тянулся к нему, почти требовательно. «Сделай так еще раз», — Грантер вспомнил его слова в сторожке.  
Путаясь в шнуровке одежды, Грантер запоздало понял, что правая рука не слушается его, а левой он пока ничего толком не умел. Он мягко направил Анжольраса так, чтобы тот опустился на лежанку спиной. Анжольрас продолжил опираться на локти.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Грантер.  
Анжольрас невнятно пробормотал что-то утвердительное и наконец откинулся на циновку. Он протянул руку и погладил Грантера по щеке, большим пальцем надавил на губы. Грантер ухмыльнулся и приоткрыл рот, пуская его дальше, обвел палец языком. Анжольрас хрипло выдохнул и отпустил его.  
Грантер раздвинул колени Анжольраса и сквозь ткань сжал его член, а потом, справившись со шнуровкой, прикоснулся к коже. Анжольрас охнул от неожиданности. Он был горячим на ощупь; Грантер помнил, как ощущаются холодные пальцы. Когда Грантер опустился ниже, Анжольрас издал жалобный звук, который тут же попытался замаскировать кашлем.  
— Мне остановиться? — спросил Грантер. — Если ты не...  
— Нет! — воскликнул Анжольрас почти испуганно.  
— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Грантер. Отзывчивость Анжольраса его забавляла, хотя каждый его удивленный вдох как будто обжигал Грантера изнутри. — Расслабься, — сказал он, не зная точно, к кому из них двоих обращается. Анжольрас под ним чуть ли не вибрировал, как электрическая руна, и его напряжение передавалось Грантеру.  
Анжольрас фыркнул, как будто его предложение было невыполнимым и смешным. Едва Грантер дотронулся до него губами, он втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Между его пальцев полыхнули и погасли искры, на мгновение озарив комнату. Он выругался.  
— Ты точно… — начал было Грантер, но Анжольрас сразу же ответил.  
— Да. Обещаю, я не сожгу замок. Постараюсь не сжечь.  
В доказательство своих слов он свел руки над головой и обхватил свои запястья. Как это должно было помочь, Грантер не представлял, но сам от этого жеста на мгновение забыл, как дышать. Он медленно погладил Анжольраса по бедрам и животу, успокаивая то ли его, то ли собственную внезапную волну возбуждения. Он снова взял в рот его налитый кровью член. Сначала он ласкал только влажную от слюны и смазки головку: то проходился губами, то языком, то большим пальцем. Анжольрас под ним часто и отчаянно дышал, подаваясь бедрами вверх, как будто их сводило непроизвольно. Грантер взял его глубже, до глотки. Он двигался то быстрее, то медленнее, помогая себе левой рукой, и старался применить все свое мастерство, хотя пока мог только догадываться, что нравится Анжольрасу. Может быть, это была не такая уж и хорошая идея, если Анжольрас рисковал устроить пожар, но теперь он обходился без искр — только сдавленно постанывал. Про осторожность можно было забыть. По негромким, но красноречивым звукам любой идиот догадался бы, чем они заняты.  
  
Кончая, Анжольрас выгнулся дугой, а потом потянул Грантера на себя и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Они долго лежали так, пока Анжольрас вздрагивал и пытался отдышаться.  
  
Когда Анжольрас отпустил его, Грантер отстранился и взглянул на него. В полумраке он выглядел рассеянным и сонным. Грантер вспомнил, каким Анжольрас был через несколько дней после ритуала, как отрубался на ходу, но до последнего старался держать глаза открытыми.  
  
Анжольрас попытался что-то сказать, но слова его не слушались. Вместо этого он медленно, как будто с трудом поднимая руки, погладил Грантера по волосам, ткнулся губами в скулу.  
— Спи, — сказал Грантер, и ему показалось, что Анжольрас заснул раньше, чем успел его услышать.  
  
* * *  
  
Грантера разбудило неловкое покашливание. Прежде чем открыть глаза, он успел подумать, что такое начало дня немного неожиданно, но тут что-то ощутимо ударило его в челюсть, и все встало на свои места.  
  
— Прости, — тут же прошипел Анжольрас, когда Грантер обвиняюще сощурился в его направлении, потирая подбородок. Судя по всему, Анжольрас задел его плечом или локтем, когда подскочил спросонья, тоже услышав звук.  
  
В паре шагов от них на корточках сидел Курфейрак. Он кашлянул снова.  
— В чем дело? — хрипло спросил Анжольрас, тут же посерьезнев. — Они напали?  
— Нет, все тихо, — заверил Курфейрак. — Но патруль нашел новых выживших, из Дарсмуда.  
— Дарсмуд уничтожен, разве нет? — нахмурился Анжольрас.  
— Они утверждают, что им удалось спастись и вывести пару магов прежде, чем башню сожгли.  
— Им?  
— Это двое храмовников-дезертиров. Один при смерти. Они сейчас в лазарете. Мы подумали, ты захочешь…  
Анжольрас рассеянно кивнул — он уже приводил в порядок одежду. Грантер мог только позавидовать его способности мгновенно вскакивать по утрам.  
— Анжольрас, они что-то знают о Монфоре, — осторожно добавил Курфейрак, поднимаясь на ноги.  
С застывшим лицом Анжольрас посмотрел на него, а потом быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Грантер выругался и бросился натягивать сапоги.  
— Мать твою, Курфейрак, что они такого сказали? — спросил он, сквозь зубы.  
— Не знаю, я сразу пошел за ним, — встревоженно сказал Курфейрак. Он топтался у выхода, как будто не мог решить, дождаться Грантера или побежать за Анжольрасом. — Но я не думаю, что стоит рассчитывать на хорошие новости, — добавил он тихо.  
Грантер понимал это и сам. Он кое-как замотал робу и поспешил вниз.  
  
В лазарете собрались почти все монфорцы и некоторые другие маги, но большинство из них толпились у входа. Анжольрас был здесь. Целители суетились над раненым храмовником. По их молчаливой сосредоточенности и спешке Грантер понял, что дело действительно шло к концу, спасти мужчину могло только чудо — и не из тех, на какие способна магия.  
  
Через несколько минут все закончилось: храмовник перестал булькающе кашлять и затих. Жоли отошел и опустился на одну из свободных лежанок, закрыв лицо руками. Комбефер, который тоже еле стоял, тронул за плечо вторую храмовницу, которая стояла на коленях перед умершим и сжимала его руку. Грантер заметил ее только теперь, и когда она, кивнув, поднялась на ноги, с удивлением узнал в ней Антиву, напарницу Эпонины из Монфорского круга. Он так никогда и не озадачился тем, чтобы выяснить ее имя.  
Она закрыла умершему глаза и с минуту постояла над ним, прощаясь, а потом повернулась к остальным.  
  
— Все, — сказала она, обращаясь к трем людям в углу лазарета. Они тоже были новоприбывшими; наверное, те, кто пришел вместе с ней. Двое были магами — смуглая пожилая женщина и скованный ознобом парень лет пятнадцати на вид. На третьей была потрепанная роба жрицы. Ее изуродованное ожогами лицо исказилось в беззвучном рыдании, из-под одного из волдырей потекла сукровица.  
Антива принялась деловито искать что-то в сваленных у стены мешках, как будто храмовник больше ее не беспокоил. Грантера вдруг что-то ткнуло в бок. Он отшатнулся и пропустил вперед запыхавшуюся Жеанн. Было похоже, что она бежала всю дорогу, но теперь, сделав пару шагов, остановилась как будто в растерянности.  
  
— Мия, — сказала она странным деревянным голосом. Грантер заметил, что она сжимала кулаки, а лицо у нее было бледное, не хуже, чем у мертвого храмовника.  
Храмовница обернулась и скользнула по ней пустым взглядом, но ничего не ответила. Жеанн отступила назад, как будто вдруг потеряла равновесие.  
В тишине раздался голос Фионы.  
— Кто вы?  
Храмовница выудила из мешков какую-то тяжелую ткань, набросила ее на плечи рыдающей жрице и только потом заговорила.  
— Камия Таварес, старший рекрут ордена. Я служила в Монфорском круге и была перераспределена в Дарсмуд накануне восстания. Когда объявили уничтожение башни, я бежала. — Она указала на своих спутников. — Это Лючия, Вера и Эстебан, они бежали вместе со мной. Нас было больше, но многие погибли в пути.  
Чем больше Камия говорила, тем страшнее становилось Грантеру от ее тона: казалось, что пока вслух она произносит слова, ее разум уже занят чем-то другим.  
  
— Это правда, — подал голос Анжольрас, — она служила в Круге.  
Фиона кивнула.  
— Вы можете оставаться с нами, если не лояльны храмовникам, которые со дня на день нападут на крепость.  
— Вам не кажется, что моя судьба сложилась бы немного иначе, будь я лояльна ордену? — сказала Камия с неожиданной злобой, скривив губы в неприязненной ухмылке. — Я пришла, чтобы попросить помощи для Марека, — она махнула рукой в сторону мертвого храмовника, а потом указала на дарсмудцев, — и помочь им добраться до вас живыми. Больше мне ничего не нужно. Если вы не доверяете мне, я могу уйти. Или я могу остаться и драться вместе с вами.  
— Мы не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от помощи, — признала Фиона. Камия скрестила руки на груди. Похоже, после этой короткой вспышки самообладание к ней вернулось.  
Фиона продолжила:  
— Вам известно что-либо о силах храмовников? Наши разведчики сейчас не заходят далеко.  
— Мы столкнулись с одной группой на подходе к Андоралу, — сказала Камия, — два дня назад. Они раскрыли нас и ранили Марека, но перед этим нам удалось кое-что узнать. К войску присоединились силы Монфора и других Кругов, но не армия — императрица не дала официального ответа ни Церкви, ни ордену, как и Великий герцог. Планируется осада. По моим расчетам, сейчас войско в одном дне пути отсюда, скорее всего, они нападут уже утром.  
Фиона начала было говорить, но Анжольрас опередил ее:  
— Что случилось в Монфоре?  
Камия посмотрела на него с недоумением.  
— Ты не знаешь?  
Анжольрас мотнул головой. Жеанн пояснила за него:  
— Когда восстание было подавлено, нас отправили в темницу, и мы бежали. С тех пор нам не удалось ничего узнать. Больше из Монфора здесь никого нет.  
— Потому что Монфор уничтожен, — сказала Камия. — Рыцарь-командор объявил Право уничтожения. — Она посмотрела на Жеанн, а потом обвела взглядом остальных монфорцев. — Так вот как вы спаслись. Я… — Она замолчала, опустив голову, и несколько раз сглотнула, как будто что-то мешало ей говорить. Когда она наконец продолжила, ее голос звучал уже не так жестко, как прежде. — Я не ожидала увидеть здесь кого-то из вас. К нам прибился дезертир из замка, он погиб в той стычке два дня назад. Я знала его — он рассказал нам, что Жавер не пощадил никого, только детей успели увести жрицы.  
Жоли, все еще закрывавший лицо руками, глухо взвыл. Остальные молчали. Грантер заметил, как обеспокоенно Фиона смотрела на Анжольраса. Должно быть, она боялась, что сейчас он сорвется, но он только замер как вкопанный. Медленно, будто двигался в воде, Грантер подошел к нему и увидел, что Курфейрак крепко сжимает его локоть. Грантер встал по другую его руку.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказала Фиона. — Теперь нам нужно сделать, что возможно, за оставшееся время.  
Курфейрак потянул Анжольраса прочь из лазарета, и Грантер попытался ему в этом помочь, но Анжольрас сбросил их руки. Грантер заглянул ему в лицо и отпрянул: он увидел в нем ту же отстраненную сосредоточенность, которая напугала его в Камии, тот же опрокинутый внутрь взгляд.  
  
— Фиона права, — сказал Анжольрас, — у нас мало времени.

  
   
**Глава 6**

  
  
Храмовники ударили на рассвете, как и говорила Камия. Андорал был готов к атаке — маги знали о том, что на них идет войско, и изо всех сил постарались сделать так, чтобы не умереть в первые же минуты боя.  
  
Где-то внизу, у расчищенных катакомб, сигнала ждали самые слабые и беспомощные. Когда «чирикнула» первая руна-ловушка, оповестившая магов о начале наступления, Грантер сидел на одной из башен замка, глядя сквозь бойницу на непроглядную темень леса по правую сторону. Пустырь перед ними утопал в молочной туманной пелене, подкрашенной зеленью рассветного солнца. Это было красивое утро. Самое лучшее утро для начала войны.  
  
— Вот и все, — сказала старуха-алхимичка Тельме и хмыкнула. Она наотрез отказалась спускаться в катакомбы.  
  
Анжольрас поднялся, и одновременно с ним встали Фейи с Курфейраком.  
  
— Фиона оказалась права — они не сунулись в лес, — пробормотал Курфейрак. — Зассали. Хорошо, что мы не стали тратить силы на лесные ловушки.  
— Храмовники хороши в ближнем бою, — пожал плечами Фейи. — Где видимость получше. Они просто перестраховались.  
  
Все прильнули к бойницам, но пока ничего видно не было. Туман скрывал храмовников, но совсем скоро они должны были выйти на поле, а поле испещряли ловушки — причем не детские, которые оглушали, а те, которые должны были разить насмерть.  
  
Анжольрас напряженно вглядывался то в туман перед замком, то в сторону других башен. План был прост, потому что на сложные планы им не хватило времени: покрыть всю территорию перед Андоралом ловушками, а потом добивать из башен и со стен тех, кто уцелеет. И только после этого выходить сражаться, присоединившись к самым сильным стихийникам — тем, которые стерегли ворота крепости.  
  
На этот раз обошлось без баррикад. Грантер подозревал, что по одной-единственной причине: в Андорале просто не нашлось достаточно мебели.  
  
После новости об уничтожении Монфорского Круга боевой дух резолюционистов упал, но ценой невероятных усилий Анжольрасу удалось его поднять. Он был разбит, но видел это, пожалуй, только Грантер. И, быть может, Комбефер, оставшийся вместе с Жеанн «в тылу» латать и лечить раненых. Губы Анжольраса были плотно сжаты, лицо побледнело. Он походил на человека, который держался изо всех сил, чтобы не впасть в истерику. Слава Создателю, что он перестал метать огненные шары — меньше всего им нужно было, чтобы своих уничтожил свой же.  
  
— Я их вижу, — сказал Анжольрас. Грантер прищурился. Сам он видел только расплывчатые темные пятна в тумане, но мгновение спустя пелену осветила синеватая вспышка. Ветер донес до них приглушенный рокот и вскрики.  
Анжольрас дернулся, но Грантер успел схватить его за руку.  
— Мы сидим здесь, — твердо сказал он. — Мы бьем храмовников сверху, а потом идем вниз. Такой был план.  
— Такой был план, — эхом отозвалась Тельме. — Я помогала ставить эти ловушки. Они не подведут. Никогда не подводили. Выкосят заразу чище, чем серп луговые травы.  
  
Грантер осторожно разжал пальцы и сел, привалившись спиной к стене. От бесконечной белизны начинали слезиться глаза. И он замерз, потому что страх покрывал его тело испариной, которая тут же остывала на морозном воздухе и облепляла его холодным коконом.  
  
Он мучительно хотел, чтобы все закончилось побыстрее. Сегодня он решил быть трезвым и успел сотню раз об этом пожалеть, потому что на трезвую голову каждая минута тянулась как час.  
  
Краем уха он слышал далекие крики, гомон и хлопки ловушек. От каждого хлопка Анжольрас вздрагивал и теснее прижимался к бойнице, будто надеясь лучше разглядеть происходящее.  
  
— Их очень много, — сказал вдруг Фейи. Грантеру не понравился его тон, и он поднялся, чтобы посмотреть на выходящее из тумана войско.  
  
Сотня, две сотни, три сотни... Грантер не мог на глаз оценить число храмовников, но Фейи был прав: силы оказались неравны. Из тумана выходили и выходили люди, хотя сверху они напоминали каких-то крупных насекомых. Иногда кто-то из них наступал на руну, и тогда стройные ряды шли рябью, чтобы секундой спустя снова слиться воедино. Впереди на вороном коне ехал храмовник-коммандер, в руках у него развевалось знамя: замкнутый в круг меч с исходившими от него волнами, по три с каждой стороны.  
  
Ловушки работали, но их было слишком много. Сколько могли «выкосить» эти руны? Четверть? Магов в Андорале было около ста. Даже если к воротам подберется всего сотня, это уже будет поганым раскладом.  
  
Анжольрас почти вибрировал от напряжения, но им нужно было ждать сигнала с соседней башни, где находилась Фиона. Со «ждать» у Анжольраса всегда было скверно, и Грантер незаметно тронул его за руку, пытаясь сказать, что все нормально, он рядом. Анжольрас бросил на него быстрый взгляд и едва заметно кивнул.  
  
— Вот уж не думала, — подала голос Тельме, — что на закате жизни буду заниматься такой ерундой. Всю жизнь по лесам прослонялась. Кому какая помощь нужна — ни одному не отказала. Зелий наварить да горячку исцелить, это все ко мне ходили. От храмовников меня прятали, кто ж таким добром делиться будет? А потом страшно стало. Сгустились тучи. Свою шкуру бы сберечь, кто о старухе думать будет?  
— Да какие ваши годы, бабуля, — поддержал ее Курфейрак. — Еще полечите.  
— Я на них никогда обиды не держала, — сказала Тельме, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону бойниц. — Это их работа, они ее делают. Таков мир. Не будешь же обижаться на волка за то, что он у тебя курицу утащил? Все в мире находится в балансе. Но теперь баланса нет. Вот это самое страшное.  
  
— На изготовку, — окликнул их Анжольрас и вскинул посох. К нему немедленно присоединились Курфейрак, Фейи и еще пара резолюционистов из тех, что были с ними.  
  
Соседняя башня вспыхнула сигналом, и в ту же секунду Анжольрас ударил по первой линии армии храмовников. Огненный дождь обрушился им на головы и успел испепелить парочку, прежде чем остальные сориентировались и наложили рассеивание. Раздались крики — несколько храмовников отбежали и, прикрытые товарищами, достали арбалеты и луки.  
  
Бой начался.  
  
Магия слабела на расстоянии, но и у стрел была своя поражающая дистанция. Большая часть храмовников держалась на расстоянии: ближе подходили только лучники, арбалетчики и те, кто поддерживал рассеивание. Но рано или поздно магические удары добирались и до них. Несколько раз стрелы попадали в бойницы их башни, но пока ни одна не достигла цели.  
  
Предел Андорала был готов к долгой осаде, но это был старый замок. Сзади его укрывали от атаки холмы, переходившие в отвесные горы; сбоку — непроходимый лес. Попасть внутрь можно было через единственные проделанные в высокой стене ворота, которые прогнили от времени и держались только на магии. Атака на замок была лишь вопросом времени: главный храмовник, кем бы он ни был, не особенно берег своих воинов.  
  
Они дрались яростно и отчаянно, как дерутся за идею. Глядя на них, Грантеру становилось муторно и страшно, но еще страшнее ему было смотреть на Анжольраса: бледного, разъяренного, не щадящего собственных сил. Где-то в самой глубине сознания Грантер понимал, что если понадобится...  
  
Нет, думать об этом было нельзя.  
  
Храмовники нанесли еще один отчаянный удар и отступили ровно настолько, чтобы оказаться вне зоны поражения магией. Их предводитель пришпорил коня и взмахнул рукой, приказав некоторым из воинов подойти к нему. Все стихло.  
  
— Перегруппировываются, — буркнул Курфейрак. — Ишь ты.  
  
В соседней башне вспыхнул синим сигнальный огонек. Анжольрас отошел от бойницы, указал на нескольких стихийников, которые были вместе с ними, и сказал:  
— Вы — за мной. Остальные следят за храмовниками. Если что, вы знаете, что делать.  
  
Грантер не стал бы сидеть в башне вместе с остальными — он увязался за Анжольрасом. Они преодолели кусок стены, разделявший две башни, и поднялись к Фионе. Там уже были Адриан с парой своих человек и Рис. Фиона стояла, прислонившись к стене так, чтобы видеть сквозь бойницу темневших вдалеке храмовников.  
  
— Первую атаку мы отразили, — начала она, убедившись, что все в сборе. — Подсчитаем потери. Анжольрас?  
— У нас все живы. Раненых нет.  
— Адриан?  
— Пятеро. Один ранен.  
— Рис?  
— Трое раненых, один готов.  
Фиона поджала губы.  
— Это только начало, — предупредила она, беспокойно царапая ногтем древко посоха. — Ко мне в конце боя пришел посыльный: по его словам, выход из катакомб чист. Храмовники, похоже, понятия не имеют, есть ли здесь подземные ходы, а если и знают это, то не в курсе, куда они ведут.  
— Андорал долго стоял брошенным, — отметил один из магов, мужчина лет сорока.  
— Невыгодная позиция, — сказала Адриан. — Далеко от населенных пунктов. Из него получился бы неплохой Круг, но нет, рискованно. Слишком близко к Тевинтеру.  
— К чему я веду, — перебила их Фиона. Она переложила посох из одной руки в другую. — Я собираюсь дать добро на вывод магов из Андорала. Но для этого мне нужны несколько хороших стихийников, которые могли бы вести отряд и замыкать его. В частности, они должны будут обрушить катакомбы, если что-то пойдет не так. Да, в том числе с другой стороны. Если нас все-таки перехитрили.  
Повисла тишина. Рис растерянно покосился на Адриан, но голос неожиданно подал Анжольрас:  
— Курфейрак, — сказал он,  
— Ничего не забыл? — огрызнулся Курфейрак. — Меня спросить, например?  
Анжольрас дернул его за рукав, притянув к себе, и что-то зашептал на ухо. Грантер расслышал только слова «доверяю» и «нога». Больше было и не нужно: от Курфейрака при «лобовом» столкновении толку было бы немногим больше, чем от Грантера. Битва требует маневренности. Ее у Курфейрака не было.  
Наконец, он кивнул.  
— Я пойду, — сказал он Фионе, покосившись на Анжольраса.  
— И я, — добавил тот самый мужчина, который до этого говорил про Андорал.  
Фиона кивнула:  
— Прекрасно. От меня пойдет еще один. Я не могу разбрасываться людьми, иначе мы просто не справимся с осадой. Как бы то ни было... — Она развернула карту, которая до этого была заткнута за пояс ее робы. — Катакомбы довольно длинные и разветвленные. Мы не успели исследовать все тоннели, но там есть, где спрятаться. И потеряться. Хочу заметить: вход со стороны замка уже заложен рунами, так что аккуратнее, если не хотите обрушить его раньше, чем уйдут все. Вы отправляетесь сейчас. И заодно захватите раненых — пусть лекари посмотрят, можно ли поставить их на ноги. Нет — пусть идут с остальными через катакомбы. Все ясно?  
— Еще что-нибудь? — спросила у Фионы Адриан, когда маги ушли. Та покачала головой.  
— Теперь нам остается только ждать. Можете отдохнуть, но не теряйте бдительности.  
  
Кивнув, Адриан со своими магами удалилась; вслед за ней, помахивая посохом, ушел и Рис. Грантер хотел было направиться в сторону выхода, когда понял, что Анжольрас все так же стоял посреди башни. На него с недоумением уставился и Фейи.  
— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал Анжольрас. Голос его был бесцветным. — Кто ведет храмовников?  
Фиона нахмурилась.  
— Не знаю наверняка, — ответила она после паузы. — Мне известно, что храмовников должен был возглавлять искатель Ламбер, но он был убит. Не могу сказать, кто стоит во главе армии сейчас, но ставлю на другого искателя — Люциуса.  
Анжольрас молчал будто в нерешительности, и Фиона наконец над ним сжалилась:  
— Я не знаю, есть ли среди них бывший рыцарь-командор вашего Круга. Возможно, есть. Возможно, он был убит одной из ловушек. Но думаю, мы скоро об этом узнаем.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Анжольрас и развернулся, чтобы выйти. Фиона остановила его окликом.  
— Пожалуйста, — проговорила она с искренней тревогой в голосе, — Анжольрас, не делайте глупостей. Вы сами понимаете, что от ваших действий многое зависит.  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Анжольрас, не поворачиваясь к ней. Грантер видел его лицо, бледное и совершенно лишенное всяких эмоций. Тем страшнее выглядела печать усмиренного посреди его лба. — Можете на меня рассчитывать.  
  
Они покинули башню Фионы и вернулись к себе, где Тельме сидела прямо на каменном полу и раскладывала пасьянс. Боссюэ стоял в паре шагов от нее, уставившись в бойницу, и заметно нервничал.  
  
— Вам погадать? — спросила Тельме. Анжольрас молча отвернулся, и тогда взгляд старухи упал на Грантера. — Хочешь, а? Я только что твоему дружку погадала. Будет жить долго, а потом помрет, упав с табуретки.  
Грантер рассмеялся и уселся напротив нее.  
— Похоже на него. Ну, давай, почему бы и нет? Все равно делать нечего.  
Тельме перетасовала колоду. Карты были нарисованы вручную, яркими красками с огромным количеством позолоты — немного примитивно, будто работал над ними ребенок, но с поразительной тягой к детализации.  
В карточные гадания Грантер не верил, потому что знал магию как свои пять пальцев. Прорицания работали не так. Зато карты очень любили селяне, для которых магия была сродни фокусам: как вытащить из-за уха монетку или достать из пустого мешка нага. Ловкость рук, ничего больше.  
Тельме вынула из колоды карту и перевернула ее лицом вверх. На ней был нарисован пляшущий на углях лев.  
— Жизнь твоя будет тяжелой, — начала старуха. Грантер фыркнул. — Нечего рожу кривить. Будешь идти через препятствия, но достойно. Вот уж удивительно — по тебе прямо не скажешь.  
Она достала вторую карту. На ней мабари припадал на передние лапы перед условно изображенным человечком.  
Тельме подмигнула:  
— Любишь настоечку из бледнолиста, а?  
— А то ты не заметила, карга, — беззлобно ответил Грантер. Вслед за первыми двумя легла третья карта. На ней был нарисован маг в черной робе, распятый на поставленных крест-накрест досках. Из рук его текли ручейки крови. — А вот это интересно...  
Грантер даже не успел испугаться — всех их привлек крик Анжольраса.  
— На изготовку! — рявкнул он.  
  
Теперь храмовники шли сплошной волной, перестроившись так, чтобы лучников постоянно поддерживали рассеиватели. Большая часть заклинаний отражалась, не достигнув цели; первый ряд лучников, выпустив стрелы, расступался, давая дорогу следующему. На Андорал обрушился шторм из стрел, большая часть из которых загорались в полете и падали уже подожженными.  
  
Одна из стрел попала в их бойницу и, мазнув Фейи по щеке, воткнулась в соломенную подстилку у ног Тельме. Старуха даже бровью не повела, зато Грантер от страха ударил по полу изморозью. Камень покрылся льдом, а с ним — край шали Тельме.  
  
— Я в порядке, — сердито буркнул Фейи, когда к нему бросился Боссюэ. — Следи за храмовниками.  
  
Щека Фейи кровоточила, а огонь со стрелы слегка опалил его отросшие волосы. Грантер хотел сказать ему что-нибудь подбадривающее, но не успел, потому что в бойницу попала еще одна горящая стрела.  
  
Все резолюционисты, кроме Тельме, припали к стене рядом с бойницами, только Анжольрас не двигался с места: он посылал заклинание за заклинанием, от точечных огненных шаров до лавин, не щадя себя и не давая себе времени на отдых. Грантер покосился на поле; непохоже было, чтобы храмовников стало меньше. И они почти добрались до ворот.  
  
Это заметила и Фиона, потому что соседняя башня вспыхнула синим. Анжольрас мотнул головой, словно приходя в себя, и хрипло приказал всем спускаться.  
  
— Ты, — сказал он Грантеру, когда тот с готовностью двинулся к лестнице, — остаешься вместе с ней, — он указал на Тельме. — Идите к Курфейраку и остальным.  
— Чего это? — уперся Грантер.  
— А что ты собрался делать внизу? — Анжольрас сузил глаза. — Закидаешь храмовников бледнолистом? Или ты научился стихийной магии втайне ото всех?  
  
Грантер только скривился. Спорить с Анжольрасом было бестолку, да и время сейчас было не самое подходящее. Забрав стихийников, тот ушел из башни. Грантер остался с Тельме — вместе они двинулись по коридору, который вел в замок напрямую.  
  
— И что, — спросила Тельме, — правда сбежишь?  
— Нет, конечно, — ответил Грантер. — Подожду немного и пойду за ними.  
— А толку с тебя, — хмыкнула старуха, и Грантер ответил ей беззлобным ругательством. Она рассмеялась и добавила: — А та карта. Она про то, что ты собой пожертвуешь. Но все обойдется, потому что другая карта сулит тебе долгую жизнь. Вот уж что удивительно: по виду ты тот еще ссыкун.  
— И горжусь, — буркнул Грантер. Они остановились. Здесь, в темноте, неясно было, что творилось снаружи: толстый камень приглушал звуки. Грантер чувствовал беспокойство, хотя понимал, что едва ли его присутствие смогло бы что-либо изменить.  
— Иди уже, — махнула ему Тельме и пошла дальше неторопливым шагом, словно не спасалась, а прогуливалась по лесу.  
  
С минуту Грантер смотрел ей вслед, пока она не слилась с полумраком коридора, а потом развернулся и трусцой побежал к выходу.  
  
Чтобы немедленно оказаться в центре сражения.  
  
Над его головой электрическим разрядом пронеслось чье-то отраженное заклинание; он пригнулся и метнулся к ближайшему укрытию — перевернутой телеге. Оттуда ему открылся вид на весь внутренний двор замка, пока еще не захваченный храмовниками. Магов-стихийников осталось около тридцати: они столпились у ворот, то и дело посылая наружу заклинания, но видно было, что их силы подходили к концу.  
  
Вдалеке он увидел Жеанн, рядом с которой стояла ривенийка-храмовник при полном доспехе. Он заметил и Комбефера, склонившегося над каким-то свернувшимся в клубок магом.  
  
Здесь Грантеру было не место. Он не мог дать ничего, что помогло бы в битве, разве только кинуться на храмовников с оглоблей и героически (или, скорее всего, идиотски) пасть в первые же секунды. Сидя за телегой, он высматривал знакомую светлую голову, пока наконец не приметил Анжольраса во главе оборонявшего ворота отряда.  
  
Что Грантер мог сделать? Кинуться наперерез стреле? У него никогда не хватило бы на это ни скорости, ни быстроты реакции. Давным давно, еще дома, он занимался танцами и рукопашным боем, учился драться на мечах и объезжать лошадей, ходил на охоту и стрелял из лука — делал все то, что делал любой отпрыск знатной орлейской семьи. Но это было давно. Магический дар отобрал у него все, дав вместо сомнительные познания в травах и умение смешивать их в нужных пропорциях. Он был бесполезен. Это понимал и он сам, и Анжольрас.  
  
И все же Грантер вылез из-за телеги и переместился поближе, спрятавшись за бочкой. Отсюда он видел храмовников, которые шли и шли, переступая через убитых товарищей, будто доспехи скрывали не живую плоть, а безмозглых управляемых тварей. Как будто замок осаждали не люди, а демоны.  
  
Он видел и Фиону, которая стояла чуть в отдалении, не столько участвуя в битве, сколько руководя. Хотя, на взгляд Грантера, маги были слишком неорганизованными, чтобы ими можно было управлять.  
  
Он подошел еще ближе. Теперь стрел почти не было, да и храмовники слегка ослабили напор и даже вроде бы начали отступать. Краем глаза он заметил, как Фиона взмахнула посохом, видимо, призывая магов подойти к себе. Большинство немедленно откликнулись на зов, но кое-кто — и Анжольрас среди них — остались у ворот, глядя на отступающих храмовников.  
  
Перед храмовничьим отрядом на коне прогарцевал их предводитель. Знамя, слегка потрепанное, вилось за ним по воздуху, вздрагивая и исходя рябью из-за порывов ветра. Поле вокруг казалось таким же черным, как и лошадиный круп: ноги втоптали в землю выпавший ночью снег и превратили его в густую черную грязь. Кое-где она была разбавлена красным, а кое-где — топорщилась от то ли мертвых, то ли раненых тел храмовников.  
  
Грантер не понял, что произошло, но Анжольрас вдруг перехватил посох и уверенно пошел вперед, ступив на мощеную булыжником дорогу, которая вела из двора замка в бесконечное поле вокруг. Конный храмовник заметил его и остановился. Пока он был слишком далеко для атаки, но с каждой секундой Анжольрас сокращал это расстояние.  
  
Не выдержав, Грантер метнулся вперед. Он успел заметить Фиону, которая говорила что-то Адриан и Рису, и обеспокоенное лицо Жеанн вдалеке. Никто не попытался его остановить. Он замер у ворот, потому что Анжольрас остановился, с размаху впечатал в землю посох и расставил ноги, словно готовясь к какому-то мощному заклинанию. Грантер знал эту позу. Он достаточно долго общался со стихийниками.  
  
— Анжольрас! — закричал Боссюэ. Он, Фейи и еще несколько магов кинулись к нему, но остановились где-то на полпути. — Мы отступаем! Ты слышишь? Фиона велела отступать!  
  
Конный храмовник поднял руку, и вперед выбежали несколько десятков уцелевших лучников. Это было самоубийство, но и уходить было слишком поздно. От такого количества стрел не защитил бы даже самый лучший щит. Он видел, как Боссюэ, Фейи и остальные попятились к замку, и, не выдержав, бросился вперед.  
  
Храмовники и Анжольрас ударили одновременно, и заклинание — эта огненная лавина, хлынувшая вперед с мощью волны, — испепелила стрелы еще до того, как они достигли зенита. Вперед тут же выступили новые храмовники. Их было много — ряд за рядом, с луками и стрелами. Достаточно подождать, пока заклинание угаснет само собой, и все. У Анжольраса не хватило бы сил ни на щит, ни на то, чтобы создать огненную волну еще раз.  
  
Не понимая толком, что делает, Грантер метнулся к ближайшему мертвому храмовнику и схватился ладонью за лезвие его меча. Руку продрало болью. Вокруг запела кровь — Грантер еще не успел произнести заклинание, а она уже пела: внутри его вен и в черной грязи под ногами, но особенно громко — в телах раненых. Повинуясь зову, Грантер взмахнул рукой и потянул на себя угасающую силу умирающих.  
  
Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с обыкновенной магией, неповоротливой и громоздкой; не шло ни в какое сравнение с заклинаниями, которые требовали мастерства и умения. Магия крови открылась ему сама, достаточно было просто протянуть руку. Мир вокруг остановился. Замер Анжольрас, вскинувший посох, замерли стрелы, выпущенные из луков. Десятки нитей протянулись от Грантера, и он дернул за каждую из них, вбирая в себя чужую жизнь. Тело его пело в унисон с кровью — и это была эйфория, с которой не могло сравниться ничто.  
  
Там, на поляне у разлома, он был напуган. Все случилось слишком быстро. Но теперь время раскаталось под его ногами как поле. Грантер был самым сильным существом в Андорале, самым могущественным магом, тот краткий миг он был самим Создателем. Одним ударом он мог сравнять с землей всех храмовников, но вместо этого он прошептал заклятие энтропии и передал всю свою силу Анжольраса.  
  
Пламя взревело и лавиной обрушилось на храмовников. Вспышка ослепила Грантера; он зажмурился и потерял сознание.


	4. Часть четвертая. К Морозным горам

Недалеко от замка, где Грантер жил со своими родителями, было маленькое искусственное озеро. Оно носило то же имя, что и Грантер: по легенде, отец приказал выкопать его в день, когда родился его первый и единственный наследник. Прямо посреди озера сделали небольшую насыпь, с которой открывался вид на сад. Над кронами деревьев вздымались голубовато-золотистые башенки родительского замка, в погожий день почти растворявшиеся на фоне синего неба.  
  
Грантер любил сесть в лодку и поплыть к насыпи. Там он ставил мольберт, доставал краски и рисовал то, что видел вокруг: башни и кроны деревьев, менявшие цвет в зависимости от времени года; малиновку, присевшую на ветку; садовника, сгребавшего в кучу палую листву на берегу. Иногда сюжеты Грантер брал из головы — он изображал людей и драконов, рисовал фантасмагорических существ, которых встречал в книгах.  
  
Иногда он складывал мольберт, забирался в лодку и отплывал, чтобы несколько часов просто качаться на воде.  
  
Сейчас он качался на едва ощутимых волнах озера-тезки. Влево-вправо, влево-вправо. Сквозь сомкнутые веки светило солнце, и Грантер чувствовал такую негу — будто все кости вынули из тела, оставив его опустошенным и мягким, точно воск. Он попытался перевернуться...  
  
И не смог.  
  
Он дернулся еще раз. И еще. А потом разлепил глаза, и взгляд его уперся в светло-серую парусину. Грантер не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Скосив взгляд, он увидел деревянные бортики повозки и бледно-голубую парализующую руну. Поначалу он ничего не мог понять, а потом на него нахлынули воспоминания.  
  
Вот Анжольрас стоит перед поредевшим храмовничьим войском, читая заклинание, которое может его убить. Вот Грантер вспарывает себе ладонь чьим-то брошенным на поле боя мечом. Вот поет кровь... Ее навязчивая тягучая мелодия вновь заполнила уши, древняя и красивая, как сама смерть. Он зажмурился и открыл глаза. В воздухе метались золотистые всполохи-мушки.  
  
Почему он был жив? Творя магию крови, Грантер не задумывался о том, умрет он или останется в живых, но теперь удивлялся тому, что не умер. А выжил ли Анжольрас? Грантер снова дернулся, как запутавшаяся в силках птица, но парализующие руны держали крепко. Его затошнило; он сглотнул.  
  
Теперь он ощущал боль и недомогание, чувствовал слабость, которая растекалась по всему телу. Сколько крови выкачала из него магия? Где Анжольрас? Грантер зажмурился, но с закрытыми глазами песнь становилась только громче. За тьмой сидели демоны, и он слышал, как они шептались, возмущенно и зло. Подпустить так близко и захлопнуть дверь! Завесные твари не терпели такого отношения.  
  
Что случилось с Анжольрасом?  
  
Он попытался оглядеться, но в повозке, насколько хватало взгляда, было пусто. Грантеру стало страшно. Не выдержав, он начал мысленно читать литанию, не зная толком, поможет ли она, если не произносить ее вслух. Песнь крови стала тише, и Грантер, воодушевленный, начал литанию сначала.  
  
Почему он не умер? Что стало с Анжольрасом? Кто вез его в повозке? Почему рядом не было Анжольраса?  
  
— Грантер? — Он распахнул глаза и взглянул вверх. Над ним склонился Комбефер. — Не шевелись.  
  
Грантер хотел спросить, но руна ему не позволила. Комбефер взмахнул рукой и погрузил его обратно в сон.  
  
* * *  
  
Сначала он услышал голоса.  
  
— … руны! — рявкнул болезненно знакомый голос, и Грантер тут же распахнул глаза. Он по-прежнему лежал в повозке, но она больше не раскачивалась. Наверное, это была стоянка.  
  
Собеседники были где-то за пределами его видимости, справа, но Грантер никак не мог понять, где именно.  
  
— Я все понимаю, — ответил Комбефер. Грантер представил, как он поднимает руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Мне тоже не хочется держать его вот так. Но ты сам знаешь, что он сделал. Мы не можем знать наверняка, что он не одержим.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Анжольрас. Голос его был звонким и громким: он едва сдерживал злость. — Держать его скованным до конца пути?  
— Мы так не поймем, одержимый он или нет, — неожиданно согласился с ним Курфейрак. — С другой стороны, сейчас нам одержимый вообще ни к чему.  
— С одержимым в любом случае придется разбираться, — осадил его Анжольрас. — Сейчас или после. Почему бы не сделать это сейчас?  
— Ты необъективен... — начал было Курфейрак, и Грантер почти услышал тяжкий вздох Комбефера. Реакция последовала незамедлительно:  
— Никогда, — свирепо прошипел Анжольрас, — никогда объективность моих суждений не шла на поводу у каких-то личных привязанностей...  
— Потому что у тебя их не было, — едко вставил Курфейрак.  
— Так! — повысил голос Комбефер. — Драка нам сейчас точно не нужна. Он часом раньше приходил в себя. Сонные чары уже должны были развеяться, так что идем.  
  
Полог повозки сдвинулся в сторону, пропуская в телегу ослепительный солнечный свет. Краем глаза Грантер уловил снежную белизну, но забыл о ней тотчас же, потому что увидел Анжольраса.  
  
Анжольрас выглядел... целым. На его лице не было порезов или ожогов, если не считать обжигающей ярости, которой сияли его глаза. Он был в гневе. И гнев этот был направлен на Грантера.  
  
Если бы не парализующие руны, Грантер отполз бы к другому краю повозки. Но ему оставалось только лежать неподвижно и обмирать от смеси радости со страхом.  
  
— И что с ним делать? — спросил Курфейрак. На его щеке виднелась свежая ссадина; он опирался на посох, снимая вес с раненой ноги. Комбефер пожал плечами и взглянул на Анжольраса.  
— Решать не нам.  
— Можно переставить руны так, чтобы он хотя бы мог говорить, — сказал Анжольрас и, одним легким движением запрыгнув в повозку, присел у сдерживающей руны. — В конце концов, самое худшее, что он сделает — наговорит нам гадостей.  
— Грантер или демон? — Курфейрак приподнял брови.  
— Оба, — буркнул Анжольрас и принялся возиться с рунами.  
  
Грантер сглотнул. Песнь крови, почти стихшая — вспугнутая Анжольрасом, — вернулась. Она звучала где-то на грани слуха, похожая на далекое и въедливое журчание ручья. Как ни повернуться, оно раздавалось отовсюду и ниоткуда. Чтобы приглушить ее, Грантер принялся за литанию и не заметил, как начал проговаривать ее вслух.  
  
Анжольрас уставился на него со странным выражением лица — почти благодарным. Но это был короткий отблеск радости, тут же сменившийся мрачной злостью.  
  
— Видите, — бросил он Курфейраку с Комбефером. — Литания Адраллы. Он не смог бы ее читать, если бы был одержим.  
— Откуда тебе знать, что демон не коверкает слова? — возразил Комбефер. — Ты ведь не знаешь ее наизусть.  
— Жоли знает. — Анжольрас устало потер лицо ладонью. — У Жоли есть копия. Можем сверить.  
— Я не одержим, — хрипло сказал Грантер, и Анжольрас посмотрел на него так, будто увидел говорящую статую, а потом спрыгнул с повозки и удалился.  
— Я бы тоже говорил, что не одержим, если бы был одержим, — заметил Курфейрак, и Грантер фыркнул.  
— Мне хотя бы воды принесут?  
  
* * *  
  
Воды ему принесли. Руны поменяли с парализующих на ограничивающие, так что теперь Грантер мог передвигаться по повозке — несколько шагов влево, несколько шагов вправо. Чуть позже к нему заглянул Жоли, который — под наблюдением Комбефера — выслушал литанию и подтвердил, что это действительно была она. Особо убежденным Комбефер не выглядел, но нервозность, столь непривычная на его лице, немного сгладилась.  
  
Анжольрас больше не приходил, хотя пару раз Грантер замечал сквозь приоткрывшуюся парусину его силуэт. Мельком он видел всех беглецов из Монфора, кроме раненого Боссюэ, и успел десяток раз возблагодарить Создателя за то, что они спаслись.   
  
Чуть позже к нему запрыгнула Жеанн. Лагерь снялся со стоянки и пошел куда-то (Грантер не понимал, куда, потому что и Комбефер, и Курфейрак старательно уходили от ответа). Жеанн пару мгновений смотрела на него, чуть прищурившись, а потом вдруг расплылась в улыбке.  
  
Грантер приподнял бровь.  
— И что, — спросил он, — даже не поинтересуешься, не одержимый ли я?  
— Зачем? — пожала плечами Жеанн. — Я знаю, что ты не одержимый. Хотя переполоху ты навел знатного.  
— Расскажи мне все, — попросил Грантер, и Жеанн рассказала.  
  
Тогда, у входа в замок, они все могли только стоять и молча смотреть — на то, как Анжольрас выбежал к храмовникам, как за ним следом метнулся Грантер, как вскинулась огненная лавина, а потом раздулась до немыслимых размеров. Часть пламени храмовники погасили, но удар все равно был такой силы, что некоторых убило сразу, а большая часть выживших бросилась врассыпную. Выжил и их предводитель, который безуспешно носился по полю, пытаясь собрать свое войско.  
  
Фиона, пользуясь сумятицей, начала призывать магов. Грантера подобрал Анжольрас, и только потом ему рассказали, что он на самом деле сделал.  
  
— Анжольрас был в бешенстве, — сообщила Жеанн. — И страшно напуган. Когда сообщили... про Монфор, — она сделала паузу, — он просто злился. И был расстроен. А тут... Я его таким не видела никогда.  
— У меня не было выбора, — пробормотал Грантер, оправдываясь скорее перед собой, а не перед Жеанн.  
— Я знаю, — вдруг твердо ответила она. — Я знаю. Я бы обняла тебя, если бы могла, так что просто представь, что я тебя обнимаю. Ты сделал хорошую вещь, Грантер, единственно правильную вещь. Ты всех нас спас.  
  
Об этом Грантер даже не думал. Он понимал, что спасал Анжольраса, и понимал, что был наказан совершенно заслуженно, просто в тот самый момент он не размышлял настолько далеко.  
  
— И я видела, — продолжила Жеанн, — что ты сделал. Не знаю, как у тебя так получилось. Может, вместо алхимии тебе стоило заняться энтропией. — Она усмехнулась. — Без магии крови, конечно.  
— Не то чтобы я хотел заниматься магией крови, — заметил Грантер. Ему снова стало тошно, как бывает, когда наутро после бурной пьянки вспомнишь про настойку. Магия крови опустошила его, высосала полностью, лишила всяких сил и желаний. Впервые в жизни Грантеру было жаль, что он выжил. — Он меня не простит, — вдруг сказал он.  
— Простит, — убежденно ответила Жеанн. — Все напуганы. Но это нормально. Тут большинство про магию крови знают только по сплетням и слухам. Не подумай, я ее не одобряю, но... Ты же — ты. Не одержимый. И благодаря тебе все смогли бежать.  
  
Грантер задумчиво щелкнул языком. Он не ощущал себя героем и спасителем, но и о собственном поступке нисколько не жалел — он сделал бы то же самое еще раз, если бы так сложились обстоятельства. Анжольрас не мог этого не понимать.  
  
Ему вдруг стало страшно. Он согласен был умереть тогда, на поле, но не сейчас. Его казнят? Вряд ли Анжольрас согласится на усмирение.  
  
— Все — это сколько? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Это восемьдесят шесть человек и эльфов, — ответила Жеанн. — Маги и... — Она запнулась. — И Камия.  
— И Камия, — повторил за ней Грантер. Против воли уголки его губ расползлись в ухмылке. — Вот уж чего никто не ожидал от малышки Жеанн. И я ранен в лучших чувствах. Уж от тебя-то я точно ничего никогда не скрывал.  
— Потому что о том, что ты с ума сходишь по Анжольрасу, знал даже Ламарк, — огрызнулась Жеанн. Лицо ее скривилось. — Да и нечего рассказывать. Камия меня ненавидит.  
— Как так?  
— Вот так. — Жеанн пожала плечами. — Это из-за меня ее перевели в Дарсмуд. Когда стало ясно, что в Монфоре вот-вот случится восстание, я ее подставила. Нас подставила. О наших отношениях узнали, ей сделали выговор и перевели подальше. Это единственное, что я могла сделать, чтобы уберечь ее и сохранить восстание в тайне. — Она помолчала, задумчиво накручивая на палец прядь волос. — Или не лучшее. Но единственное, что пришло мне в голову.  
  
Грантер ощутил острое сочувствие, смешанное с удивлением. Значит, все это время Жеанн одна справлялась с горем. Ему даже в голову не пришло расспросить ее — он был так занят своими бедами, что напрочь забыл о бедах друзей.  
  
— Она тебя простит? — спросил он. Жеанн вновь пожала плечами.  
— С Камией этого не понять. Может, простит. А может, нет. Она думает, что я ей не доверяла. Что я решила, будто она сдаст нас Жаверу. Не знаю, как бы я себя чувствовала в ее ситуации. Наверное, так же.  
  
Жеанн глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и улыбнулась.  
  
— Но это неважно. Она жива — вот что важно. И она на нашей стороне. Я боялась, что больше никогда ее не увижу.  
  
Они замолчали. Повозку тряхнуло — колесо наехало на камень, — а потом тряхнуло еще раз, и еще. Похоже, они выехали на каменистую тропу.  
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Грантер.  
— Морозные горы, — ответила Жеанн. — Там разделимся — мы пойдем своей дорогой, а Фиона с либертарианцами — своей. На конклав. Анжольрас целыми днями бегает по лагерю и пытается переманить на свою сторону побольше магов. Но большинство боится.  
— Чего теперь-то бояться, — пробормотал Грантер.  
— Тебе — точно нечего. — Она хмыкнула и вдруг посерьезнела. — Грантер, все будет хорошо.  
  
Он кивнул и улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла фальшивой и ненастоящей. Жеанн потянулась было к нему, точно забыв про руны, но вовремя отдернула руку. Ограничивающие всегда работали в обе стороны для всех, кроме тех, кто их ставил. К Грантеру было не подобраться — он оказался в клетке с невидимыми прутьями, которые лишили бы его сознания быстрее, чем он успел бы добежать бы до выхода из повозки.  
  
— Следующая стоянка через пару часов, — сказала Жеанн, разглядывая его с неприкрытым сочувствием. — У нас много раненых, поэтому мы постоянно делаем привалы. Но все равно идем так быстро, как только можно. Комбефер и Жоли уже из сил выбились. Особенно Жоли. Он места себе не находит из-за Боссюэ.  
— Он... — начал было Грантер, но Жеанн его перебила:  
— Он в порядке, его слегка потрепало в бою. Но ты же знаешь Жоли.  
— Как так вышло-то? — спросил вдруг Грантер. Этот вопрос не должен был прозвучать вслух — он задал его себе самому. Но Жеанн, казалось, поняла: она не стала уточнять и переспрашивать, просто вздохнула и выпрыгнула из повозки.  
  
Парусиновый край хлопнул на ветру и приподнялся, пропуская внутрь вихрь снежинок. Грантер натянул на кончики пальцев рукава робы и притянул к груди колени, пытаясь удержать тепло. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся за литанию, напевая ее на манер колыбельной.  
  
За день к нему заходили еще пару раз, принесли еду и воду. Курфейрак и Комбефер подчеркнуто его игнорировали, Жоли выглядел испуганным, зато пришедшая с ним Мюзикетта поглядывала на него с откровенным любопытством.  
  
— А что не так с этой магией крови? — спросила она у Жоли. Грантер вымученно вздохнул: ему смертельно надоело то, что все начали считать его каким-то предметом мебели.  
— Это опасно, — ответил он, не дав Жоли собраться с мыслями. — Маги общаются с завесой, оттуда они черпают силу. А еще там сидят полчища демонов и ждут, когда ты просчитаешься. Одна мизерная ошибка — и тебе придется делить свое бренное тело с другим постояльцем.  
  
Мюзикетта распахнула глаза.  
  
— А магия крови... — Грантер задумчиво почесал заросшую щетиной щеку. — Это как если бы ты распахнул двери и устлал порог мягким ковриком. Заходите, располагайтесь, мне как раз было скучно одному.  
— И почему тогда кому-то приходит в голову ей пользоваться? — поинтересовалась Мюзикетта.  
— Потому что она дает силу, которую не даст ни одно зелье, — ответил Грантер.  
— Кетта, — позвал ее Жоли, старательно пряча глаза от Грантера. — Пойдем.  
  
Она с сожалением посмотрела на Грантера. Он надеялся, что она останется, но нет: они ушли вместе с Жоли, оставив Грантера наедине с самим собой.  
  
* * *  
  
Теперь, когда лагерь оторвался от храмовников и маги могли позволить себе более долгие стоянки, Грантер больше не спал в повозке. На время ночного привала для него ставили палатку-навес, окруженную кольцом рун. В эту ночь Грантеру не повезло: его "клетка" оказалась совсем рядом с палатками либертарианцев, и он мог слышать разгоревшийся спор так явственно, как если бы Анжольрас сцепился с Адриан прямо перед ним.   
  
Грантер сидел на циновке и раскачивался, обхватив колени. Оставленное Комбефером согревающее заклинание испарилось по неясной причине около часа назад, и теперь Грантер замерзал. Из-за рассеивающих и блокирующих рун, которыми его окружили, он не мог наколдовать даже искру. Близость же чужой палатки только дразнила, но не согревала, точно так же, как звук голоса Анжольраса не помогал ему успокоиться.  
  
Ради эксперимента Грантер попробовал притянуть немного тепла из палатки с помощью энтропии, но добился только недовольного гудения рун. Пришлось остановиться, пока кто-нибудь его не засек. Грантер вздохнул и свернулся в клубок.  
  
 — Это преступление! — настаивал Анжольрас.  
  
Голос Фионы звучал тише, чем остальные, но он все равно смог разобрать слова.  
  
— Вы же не относите себя к либертарианцам. Какая вам разница, кого они принимают в свои ряды?  
— Мы все еще принадлежим к сообществу, — возразил Анжольрас.  
  
Речь шла о примкнувшей к либертарианцам группе отступников, которые в последней стычке с храмовниками прибегли к запрещенной магии. Грантер о столкновении знал только по слухам, а вот Анжольрас, похоже, видел все своими глазами.   
  
В разговор снова включилась Адриан.  
  
— Это не дает тебе право говорить за чужое братство! — воскликнула она. — Мы не лезем в дела резолюционистов. Видит Андрасте, мы не даем вам советов, что делать с вашими магами крови, а вы не решаете, что нам делать с нашими.  
— Адриан, но это безумие, — сказал Анжольрас чуть тише. — Вы не можете принимать всех подряд.  
— Что, по-твоему, лучше? — спросила Адриан. — Атаковать их на подходе к лагерю?  
Фиона вторила ей:  
— Идет война, Анжольрас. Если эти маги не пойдут с нами, они останутся на растерзание храмовникам. Те из них, кто обратился к магии крови, скорее всего сделали это в безвыходной ситуации, как… Вы же это понимаете. Жизнь сложнее, чем церковные доктрины.  
 — При чем тут это? — удивился Анжольрас.  
 — Магия — всего лишь инструмент, чему бы нас ни учила Церковь, — сказала Фиона.  
 — К чему  вы клоните?  
— Любая магия, — пояснила Фиона, сделав упор на первом слове. — Я прожила на свете достаточно и достаточно видела в этой должности, чтобы знать наверняка.  
Они ненадолго затихли.  
— Даже Тевинтерцы, — начал Анжольрас, — не позволяют себе таких допущений.  
— Тевинтерцы, — Фиона усмехнулась, — могут себе позволить немного фарса. На них не охотятся, как на зверей.  
— Я не понимаю вас. То вы стелетесь перед Верховной жрицей, то оправдываете Тевинтер. Что из этого ваши настоящие убеждения?  
— Выживание — мое единственное убеждение, — резко сказала Фиона. — Мое и тех, кого я веду за собой. Не вам меня осуждать.  
  
В палатке вдруг погас свет, и факел у входа потух тоже. Никто ничего не говорил, пока Фиона не произнесла отчетливо:  
— Держите себя в руках.  
  
Они помолчали еще с минуту, а потом едва узнаваемым, деревянным голосом Анжольрас спросил, обращаясь, по-видимому, к Адриан:  
— Ты это поддерживаешь?  
Адриан отвечала уже не так уверенно, как раньше.  
— У всех должен быть шанс дойти до конклава. Я не буду отказывать тем, кто добрался до нас, и я не буду спрашивать, как им это удалось.  
  
В палатке снова зажглись огни, как раз когда Анжольрас гневно вылетел оттуда. Он остановился недалеко от входа и сердито дышал; из-под навеса Грантер видел его, и видел облачка пара, вырывавшиеся у него изо рта.  
  
— Анжольрас! — позвал он, ни на что особенно не надеясь, но Анжольрас вздрогнул и обернулся в его сторону, а потом подошел поближе. — Не хочу злоупотреблять милосердием, — сказал Грантер, удивившись тому, как сильно стучит зубами, — но если я умру от обморожения, будет обидно, тебе не кажется?  
  
Анжольрас молча присел на корточки, рассматривая руны. Чтобы кто-то из них мог наколдовать согревающее заклинание внутри “клетки”, хотя бы несколько из них нужно было снять.  
— Я разбужу Комбефера, — наконец решил он.  
— Ты и правда думаешь, что я убегу? — спросил Грантер.   
  
Анжольрас нахмурился и провел пальцами над ограничивающей руной, как будто раздумывал над чем-то. На Грантера он не смотрел, и тот был ему за это благодарен — так Анжольрас не видел гримасу, исказившую его лицо. Грантер подобрался к самому краю клетки, но руны не пускали его слишком далеко.  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь просто начертить круг на снегу, — сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы озноб не было слышно по голосу, —  и я буду в нем сидеть.  
  
Анжольрас вскочил и ушел куда-то, почти бегом. Грантер остался сидеть на коленях рядом с тем местом, где он только что был, и проклинать себя. Он хотел согреться, хотел освободиться от унизительного кольца рун, хотел, чтобы последний год оказался страшным сном, но еще больше ему хотелось, чтобы Анжольрас пробыл с ним подольше, даже если бы они снова изводили друг друга молчанием и злостью.  
  
Из оцепенения его вывел заспанный Комбефер, который наконец поставил согревающее заклинание и снова замкнул кольцо.  
  
— Не нравится мне, что с ним творится, — зачем-то сказал Комбефер. Грантер грел онемевшие пальцы.  
— Пусть выпустит меня из этой сраной клетки, — предложил он. — Уверен, ему сразу полегчает. Прощение очищает душу.  
— Ты призвал кровь у всех на глазах, Грантер, — сказал Комбефер, глядя себе под ноги. — Не думаю, что дело в прощении.  
— О? — Грантер вдруг разозлился. — А в чем? Мне стоило призывать кровь без лишних свидетелей, как тогда, в лесу?  
  
Комбефер взглянул на него обвиняюще, как будто Грантер был ребенком, непристойно пошутившим за семейным столом.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так, — окончательно взбесился Грантер. — Если бы не ты, я бы в жизни не притронулся к крови — я бы просто не знал, как. Я бы не слышал ее.  
— И Анжольрас был бы мертв, — вдруг сказал Комбефер.  
— Или остался бы усмиренным, — добавил Грантер, успокоившись. В голосе Комбефера осуждения не было — только растерянность. За это Грантер не мог на него злиться.  
— Мы выступаем с рассветом, — пробормотал Комбефер.  
— Выше в горы? — спросил Грантер.  
— Выше в горы.  
  
Горы завораживали Грантера. Он помнил блестящие залы Вал Руайо, помнил звучание живой музыки, помнил фрески Монфора, но горы поражали его совсем другой, неизвестной ему до этого красотой. Ни уродство лагеря беглецов, ни его собственное унизительное положение не мешали Грантеру испытывать восторг при виде ломаных вершин, когда их обволакивал свет огромной окруженной гало луны. Что-то похожее он чувствовал только глядя на Анжольраса, но Анжольрас был смертен, а горам предстояло пережить их обоих. Мысль о том, что он умрет здесь по-прежнему сковывала его ужасом, но в немом и вечном великолепии его собственная жизнь таяла, как песчинка, и тогда больше всего он жалел о том, что уже никогда не сможет ничего нарисовать. Он почти понимал, каким мир должен был представляться Анжольрасу, если тяга к свободе поглощала его так же сильно.   
  
* * *  
  
Во время следующей ночной стоянки, когда Грантер мочился на камни за границей клетки (по какой-то причине это совершенно не тревожило руны), за спиной у него раздался странный шорох. Обернувшись, он рассмотрел между повозками тень.   
  
— Странные у тебя предпочтения, — сказал Грантер, поправляя робу, — но кто я такой, чтобы осуждать. Если надо, могу повернуться лицом к свету.  
  
В горле у него стоял комок. Анжольрас не отвечал, и Грантер был готов говорить что угодно, лишь бы нарушить молчание.  
  
— Раз тебя так интересует быт заключенного, приходи почаще. Тут есть на что посмотреть.  
— Думаешь, мне легко? — вдруг вспылил Анжольрас. — Думаешь, мне нравится держать тебя в клетке?  
— Не знаю, — честно сказал Грантер. От этого выпада он растерялся. — Наверное, нет.  
— «Наверное», — со злостью в голосе передразнил Анжольрас. Он пнул небольшой сугроб, и снег рассыпался по протоптанной за день тропинке. — Я делаю то, что должен.  
  
Грантеру нечего было возразить. С клеткой он согласен не был, но даже без клетки находился бы в лагере на правах преступника. Ему хотелось бы считать это несправедливостью и оправдывать себя, но он не мог. Он знал, что совершил. Сейчас перед ним стоял разъяренный, но живой Анжольрас, и это имело свою цену, которую Грантер был готов заплатить еще когда схватился ладонью за лезвие во время битвы. Думал ли он тогда, что все так затянется? Грантер не мог вспомнить.  
  
Не скоро вынырнув из размышлений, Грантер обнаружил, что Анжольрас не ушел. Он сидел на деревянном ящике, закрыв лицо руками, и молчал. Его плечи и волосы были усыпаны хлопьями снега. Ни окликами, ни даже заступанием за руны, которые начинали выть, как потревоженное пчелиное гнездо, Грантеру не удалось добиться от него никакой реакции — Анжольрас крепко спал.  
  
С тех пор он приходил почти каждую ночь, которую лагерь проводил не в пути.  
  
Вскоре потерявшие было боевой дух маги воспряли: они приближались к Убежищу, а значит и храм Священного Праха, где должен был состояться конклав, был недалеко.   
  
* * *  
  
Резолюционисты намеревались дойти с остальными хотя бы до деревни, чтобы пополнить припасы, а потом отправиться вниз.   
  
Вечером одного из тех дней к клетке Грантера впервые подошла Тельме. Гантер обрадовался ей, но старуха, похоже, не была настроена на болтовню. Она решительно приблизилась к рунам и протянула руку к одной из них, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. Грантер с ужасом понял, что руны не гудят.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — спросил он.  
— Выпускаю тебя, — сказала Тельме.  
— Нет! — крикнул Грантер и растопырил пальцы в неловком жесте, как будто мог защитить руны. Он постарался говорить мягко, опасаясь, что резким движением она нарушит их: — Не надо, Тельме. Я все равно останусь здесь.   
  
Тельме отшатнулась и посмотрела на него, как на больного.  
  
— Дурак, — выплюнула она. — Никто этого не стоит, никто и ничто. Ни дом, ни дети, ни тот, с кем ты спишь.  
— Каждому свое, — примирительно сказал Грантер и улыбнулся.  
  
Тельме замоталась в свой потрепанный платок и сердито поспешила прочь.  
  
Анжольрас едве не столкнулся с ней, но вовремя уступил дорогу.  
— Все время говорит, что я ей не нравлюсь, — задумчиво сказал он, глядя Тельме вслед.  
Грантер хмыкнул.  
— А ты что?  
Анжольрас тряхнул головой.  
— Я и не должен.  
— Конечно, — рассмеялся Грантер.  
  
В последние дни Анжольрас вел себя спокойнее, хотя первым еще не заговаривал. Грантеру казалось, что он принял какое-то решение, но гадать о нем не хотелось. Он не ждал ничего, кроме казни, и устал постоянно думать о ней, ища намеки в словах окружающих. Он злился. Ему казалось, что Анжольрас и остальные ждут его согласия или прощения, ждут, что он облегчит им задачу. Он не собирался этого делать.  
  
— Я много думал, — начал Анжольрас, — о том, что с тобой делать. С тобой и с другими магами крови, которые захотят примкнуть к нам.  
  
Грантер постарался собраться, выпрямить спину. Как и обычно в начале их ночных встреч на Анжольраса он смотрел снизу-вверх, сидя под навесом в центре круга.   
  
Анжольрас надолго замолчал. Грантер подождал несколько минут, ненавидя его всей душой, но потом все же не выдержал:  
— Хватит, не тяни. Если вы решили меня казнить, сделай все быстро. Если изгнать — тебе все равно придется меня казнить. Я никуда не пойду.  
  
Анжольрас, вынырнув из своих размышлений, растерянно посмотрел на него.  
— Я собирался тебя отпустить.  
— Я же сказал, что никуда не пойду.  
— Нет, Грантер, я имею в виду — выпустить.  
  
Грантер непонимающе уставился на него, и тогда Анжольрас придвинул к кругу один из ящиков и уселся на него, стряхнув снег. Теперь их глаза были почти вровень.  
  
— Я предлагаю тебе выбор, — серьезно сказал он. — Ты можешь поклясться, что обратился к магии крови в безвыходном положении, и что теперь, присоединившись к резолюционистам, больше никогда не прибегнешь к ней.  
  
Грантер помолчал, переваривая услышанное. Анжольрас терпеливо ждал.  
  
— А если я не дам клятву? — спросил Грантер.  
— Тогда ты не пойдешь с нами дальше. Можешь присоединиться к остальным братствам на конклаве или идти куда захочешь, но резолюционисты не примут тебя.  
— Я не раскаиваюсь в том, что сделал, Анжольрас.  
— Я и не требую от тебя раскаяния, — отрезал Анжольрас. Было заметно, что он начинает раздражаться.  
— И что, ты предложишь такую клятву всем магам крови, которые заявятся к тебе?  
— Да. И всем остальным магам тоже. Что бы ни сделал маг по пути к нам, спасаясь от храмовников, вся вина ложится на Церковь. Нельзя судить того, у кого не было выбора.   
— И ты дашь им выбор?  
— Да. Амнистию и выбор.   
— Ты собираешься просто поверить на слово каждому, кто пообещает больше так не делать?    
— Один раз. Если ты прибегнешь к магии крови снова, то будешь изгнан. Если навредишь кому-то из нас — казнен.  
— Это маги крови, Анжольрас. Церковные запреты и целый рыцарский орден не смогли ее истребить, а ты будешь полагаться на клятву?  
— На выбор, Грантер! Церковь навязывала нам правила. Эти мы определяем сами. — Он соскочил с ящика и принялся ходить взад-вперед, а потом резко обернулся к Грантеру. — Ты что, хочешь изгнания или казни?  
Когда Грантер не ответил, он боком опустился на ящик, как будто вспышка обессилила его.  
— Я знаю, почему ты это сделал, — буркнул он через некоторое время, разглядывая свои колени. — Я знаю, что делал я.   
  
За все это время они ни разу не разговаривали о битве, и Грантер мог только догадываться о том, что двигало Анжольрасом в тот день. Впрочем, он был почти уверен, что его догадки верны.  
  
— Ты сделал это специально, — сказал он. — Ты собирался там погибнуть.  
  
Анжольрас медленно кивнул.  
— Я не собирался, но знал, что это возможно. Я не контролирую магию так, как раньше. Раньше я не смог бы сделать что-то такой силы — были границы, и они остановили бы меня, не дали бы себя уничтожить. Я больше не чувствую этих границ, поэтому могу больше. Я знал, на что иду.  
  
Грантера вдруг поразила мысль, которой он поспешил поделиться:  
— Для всех остальных магов это означало бы прибегнуть к магии крови. — Он возбужденно взмахнул руками и случайно обсыпал себя снегом с навеса. — Принесение в жертву своей собственной жизни ради силы. Анжольрас, ты не малефикар только благодаря тому, что с тобой сделало усмирение.  
— Я бы не… — начал было Анжольрас, но потом сдался и опустил плечи. — Ты прав.  
Грантер, все еще потрясенный своим открытием, замер в растерянности.   
— Тогда ты тоже должен поклясться, — сказал он.  
  
Грантер ждал, что Анжольрас будет спорить оправдываться, но он не делал этого. Он сидел, ссутулившись, как будто сравнение с малефикаром раздавило его.  
  
— Да, — сказал он, бросив на Грантера неуверенный взгляд исподлобья.  
— Значит, ты просто выпустишь меня, если я дам клятву? — спросил Грантер, просто чтобы сменить тему. Анжольрас тихо выдохнул, и в его словах Грантеру послышалась благодарность.  
— Я отпущу тебя в любом случае.  
— Что, даже снимешь руны? — хмыкнул Грантер. — А вдруг я все-таки одержим?  
Анжольрас закатил глаза.  
— Ты не одержим. Я сомневаюсь, что ты вообще можешь стать одержимым.  
Грантер рассмеялся и уселся поудобнее, поближе к краю клетки.  
— Я уверен, что пережил Испытания только потому, что мне попался демон Гордыни. Тварь несколько часов гоняла меня меня по детским воспоминаниям, но не нашла, за что зацепиться. А я только молился, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось, я тем вечером собирался напиться с Жеанн.   
Анжольрас недоверчиво усмехнулся, глядя на него.  
— Ты в курсе, что это один из самых сильных демонов?  
Грантер пожал плечами.  
— Любому другому достаточно было бы пальцем поманить. — Он задумался. — Когтем? Щупальцем?   
— Я боялся, что мне попадется Гордыня. Мне всегда говорили, что у меня есть к этому… склонность. Я и сам это понимаю.   
Грантер не стал с ним спорить.  
— Кто же тебе попался? — спросил он вместо этого.  
— Отчаяние. Это было легко — я научился бороться с ним в разговорах с тобой.  
— Как лестно, — хохотнул Грантер. — Для отчаяния я мог бы рисовать зазывные афиши.  
  
Улыбка Анжольраса на этих словах погасла. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на правую руку Грантера и тут же снова уставился в снег, но от Грантера это не ускользнуло.  
  
— Мог бы, — сказал он. — Тогда. Кто знает, может, я научусь рисовать левой рукой. У меня на нее большие надежды — в этой клетке бывает очень одиноко, знаешь ли.  
Анжольрас фыркнул и рассмеялся.  
 — Рад, что ты не теряешь времени зря.  
  
Грантер хотел сказать что-то еще, но его остановило гудение рун. Кто-то из них двоих задел границу клетки. Кто именно, понять было невозможно: Грантер обнаружил, что оба они подобрались к ней вплотную, пока разговаривали, каждый со своей стороны.   
  
Он взглянул на Анжольраса, который был на расстоянии вытянутой руки и смотрел на него в ответ.   
— Вот и новая темница, — сказал Грантер.  
Анжольрас помотал головой.  
— Темниц больше не будет.  
Они просидели так еще несколько минут, а потом Анжольрас поднялся, отряхивая снег с колен.  
— Утром я объявлю об амнистии остальным и вернусь к тебе, — сказал он. — У тебя есть время подумать. Либо ты примешь клятву, либо пойдешь своей дорогой.  
  
Грантер кивнул. Когда Анжольрас ушел, он растянулся под навесом и принялся ждать рассвета.


	5. Эпилог. Вольный Город

Тельме смеялась над ним — заливисто, заразительно и звонко, совсем как девчонка. Грантер пытался хмуриться поначалу, но не выдержал и улыбнулся сам.  
  
— Дурак ты, — сказала она, утерев слезу в уголке глаза. — Глупый совсем. А если б я сказала волчьей ягоды туда кинуть, ты б кинул?  
— Кинул бы, — не стал отпираться Грантер. Тельме снова расхохоталась.  
  
Лабораторию отдали Тельме, и она тут же распорядилась ею по-своему. Теперь небольшая комната походила на лачугу с расставленными на полках склянками и баночками. Грантер долго силился понять, по какому же принципу старуха раскладывала запасы, но в конце концов смирился и махнул рукой: принципа здесь не было вовсе. Оставалось только запоминать.  
  
Грантер не сказал бы этого вслух, но Тельме он уважал безмерно. Она никогда не держала в руках книги по алхимии и почти не умела писать, однако дар её был неоспорим — из скудных остатков она способна была сварить зелье, которое Грантеру не удалось бы и с лучшими ингредиентами. Но он быстро учился, и Тельме это знала.  
  
Помимо них двоих в лаборатории была немая девочка-эльф, которую старуха называла не иначе как Звёздочкой. Её настоящего имени не знал никто: Тельме взяла её в помощницы так же, как много лет назад, когда даже родителей Грантера не было на свете, саму Тельме взяла в помощницы колдунья-отступница из Неварры. Из поколения в поколение они передавали магию, которой не учили в Кругах. И не стали бы учить — она балансировала на грани дозволенности, не пересекая её, но и не отходя далеко.  
  
— Алхимия — это не просто взял вот это и сыпанул вот то, — сказала Тельме, отсмеявшись. — Надо понимать, что каждое насыпанное даст зелью. Знать внутреннее устройство. Знать, как оно изменится, если смешать его с чем-нибудь.  
— Как с красками, — предположил Грантер. — Если смешать жёлтый и синий, получится зелёный.  
— Эка ты всё упрощаешь, — хмыкнула Тельме и вручила ему глиняный горшок, в котором шипело и потрескивало едкое варево. — Твои книжки ничего тебе не дадут. Можно запомнить сто тысяч рецептов, а потом попасть впросак, когда у тебя не будет чего-то под рукой.  
Грантер вздохнул и перенёс горшок на стол. Он поймал на себе бесцветный взгляд Звёздочки, брошенный из тёмного угла, и ухмыльнулся. Девочка недоумевающе подняла брови и вернулась к общипыванию веточки.  
  
Так они и жили теперь — разномастный сброд за стенами города, который не принадлежал ни одной стране. Несколько месяцев назад, когда они только пришли сюда, здесь оставалась кучка магов, изо всех сил пытавшаяся держать оборону. На них наседали и храмовники, и Старкхейвен — и не на них даже, как подумал тогда Грантер, а на знаменитого Андерса, который учинил погром в Киркволле.  
  
Грантер ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но никак не высокого худощавого мужчину с рыжими волосами и многодневной щетиной, уж слишком невзрачным оказался этот тип. Быть может, Андерс тоже ждал что-то иное, но даже если всё было так, виду он не подал. Монфорские резолюционисты и Андоральские отступники примкнули к городу (который так и назывался теперь — Город), и храмовники отступили. Беглецы получили передышку. Передышка продлилась около месяца.  
  
Что было потом? Если бы у Грантера спросили, он бы ответил: его жизнь превратилась в те несчастные несколько дней после смерти Ламарка, когда они пытались отбить замок, не зная толком, что делать и как. Только крепость стала больше, а ещё к ним шли и шли другие — эльфы и люди, отступники и беглецы, пытавшиеся спастись из объятого пламенем Тедаса. К ним приходили и обычные люди из городов по соседству: в обмен на магическую помощь они приносили еду и одежду.  
  
Спрашивать, что будет потом, Грантер не стал. Он знал, что ничего хорошего не услышит.  
  
Щёлкнув пальцами, Грантер объял горшок с варевом синеватым магическим пламенем, потом взял щепотку перетёртого эльфийского корня и бросил его в жижу. С лёгким хлопком она переменилась, став прозрачной и жидкой, как родниковая вода.  
  
— Вот видишь, — подала голос Тельме. — Такого в книжках не напишут. Нет ни запаха, ни вкуса, а раны от неё заживают лучше, чем от самой едкой дряни. Но я это зелье никогда и никому не делала. Знаешь, почему?  
— Почему? — послушно спросил Грантер.  
— Потому что им подавай что повонючее и померзее, — захохотала Тельме. — Те, кто в магии ни бум-бум, думают, что ты им врёшь. Водички нацедила и пытаешься впарить как снадобье. Могут и на вилы поднять.  
  
Грантер хмыкнул. Достав с полки плоскую склянку, он собрался было перелить туда зелье, как вдруг распахнулась дверь. На пороге стояла запыхавшаяся Жеанн, которая махнула ему рукой и была такова.  
  
У Грантера ком встал поперёк горла. Он молча отложил склянку и бросился следом.  
  
Анжольрас был во внутреннем дворе крепости. С одной стороны его пытались придержать Фейи с Жеанн, но Анжольрас отмахивался, попутно раздавая указания. Из его плеча торчало древко стрелы, вокруг которого размывалось тёмно-бордовое пятно, почти незаметное на красной ткани куртки.  
  
Фейи упрямо хватал его за локоть, Анжольрас так же упрямо выдёргивал локоть из его рук. Заметив Грантера, Фейи посторонился.  
  
Грантер остановился и уставился на Анжольраса, который ответил ему сердитым взглядом.  
— Это просто стрела, — сказал он, глядя Грантеру в глаза. — Я как раз шёл в лазарет.  
— Я, пожалуй, тебя провожу, — мрачно ответил Грантер и, взяв его под локоть, потянул в сторону крепости. К его удивлению, Анжольрас не стал упираться.  
— Там небольшой отряд лучников, — пояснил он. — Разведчики донесли. Я поехал посмотреть, они атаковали. Сейчас там Боссюэ и несколько стихийников. Не думаю, что лучники пройдут рунное поле, но всё равно лучше перестраховаться.  
— Почему ты не поставил щит? — поинтересовался Грантер. Анжольрас удивлённо распахнул глаза.  
— Я... — начал было он, но вдруг замолк. Его повело, и если бы не Грантер, он упал бы на землю.  
Грантер оттащил его к бочке, посадил и, обхватив ладонями лицо, заглянул ему в глаза. Зрачки уже начинали затягиваться характерной розоватой мутью. «Погибель магов». Просто и эффективно.  
— Стрела отравлена, — сказал он и крикнул Фейи, который мялся в нерешительности чуть поодаль. — Отведи его в лазарет.  
Грантер бросился обратно в лабораторию, где начал переворачивать полки в поисках противоядия. С десяток колбочек из тонкого стекла нашлись через пару минут, и всё это время Тельме наблюдала за ним, но — хвала Андрасте — не говорила ни слова.  
  
«Погибель» была не самым сильным ядом, она даже убить не могла, вопреки своему названию, но выводила магов из строя очень быстро и легко. Грантер никогда не попадал под её воздействие в бою, но видел, как она действовала на других — хуже, чем иная скверная настойка, выпитая без меры.  
  
А ещё «погибель» повергала в бред, поэтому в малых количествах некоторые маги употребляли её добровольно. Грантер, впрочем, предпочитал более традиционные вещи.  
  
— Это «погибель магов», — сходу заявил Андерс, стоило Грантеру переступить порог лазарета. — Нужна лириумная пыль...  
  
Грантер бросил на стол мешочек с противоядием и опустился на колени рядом с Анжольрасом, который сидел на скамье, привалившись к стене. Его лицо, до этого бледное, уже покрылось нездоровым румянцем, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Он хотел что-то сказать, открыл было рот, но озадаченно нахмурился и взглянул на Грантера так, словно забыл, как он тут оказался.  
  
— Я был бы признателен, если бы ты ушёл, — вдруг сказал Андерс. Он скинул робу, оставшись в нижней рубашке и брюках, закатал рукава и теперь шёл к Анжольрасу.  
— Я был бы признателен, если бы ты не говорил мне, что я должен делать, — огрызнулся Грантер.  
  
Андерс ему не нравился, и он даже не пытался этого скрывать. Особенно сильно Андерс ему не нравился, когда сферы их деятельности пересекались. Или когда дело касалось Анжольраса.  
  
Анжольрас мог сколько угодно начитывать манифесты, разливаться перед публикой или призывать к восстаниям, но он был отвратительным пациентом и становился ещё хуже, если рядом оказывался Андерс. Поэтому Грантер испытал почти мстительное удовольствие, когда Андерс протянул к Анжольрасу руки, а Анжольрас отшатнулся от него, словно от порождения тьмы.  
  
— Где Комбефер? — спросил он.  
— Комбефер занят, — ответил Андерс. — Нужно вытащить стрелу и...  
— Я могу подождать, — упёрся Анжольрас. Ему было некомфортно, Грантер это видел. Он мог упоительно ругаться с Андерсом о политике, но, похоже, находиться в положении слабого ему было невыносимо.  
— Анжольрас, — позвал его Грантер. — Нужно вытащить стрелу и обработать рану. Она смазана «погибелью». Станет хуже.  
— Но мне не плохо. — В голосе Анжольраса зазвучали странные истерические нотки. Он моргнул, моргнул ещё раз, зажмурился и поморщился. Яд действовал как по нотам.  
— Ага, — не стал спорить Грантер. Он поднялся и сел рядом с Анжольрасом на лавку, обхватив его свободной рукой за плечи так, чтобы не задеть стрелу. Она попала высоко, ещё чуть-чуть — и угодила бы в ключицу.  
Анжольрас бросил на него странный взгляд.  
— Но стрелу надо вытащить, — добавил он и кивнул Андерсу, благо, тот понимал с полуслова.  
  
Анжольрас попытался вырваться, но Грантер обхватил его второй рукой и закинул ноги ему на колени. В другой ситуации Анжольрас легко бы его сбросил, но он был ослаблен ядом, и Грантер этим воспользовался.  
  
— Всё нормально, — сказал Грантер, не ослабляя хватки. Он пытался звучать успокаивающе, но получалось не очень. Анжольрас молчал, только тяжело дышал и смотрел на Грантера так, словно он своими руками выпустил в него стрелу.  
  
Андерс привычным движением отломал оперение стрелы и расстегнул Анжольрасу куртку вместе с рубахой, обнажив плечо. Выглядела рана скверно — на взгляд Грантера, — но за те несколько месяцев, что они стояли в Городе, он видал и похуже.  
  
Кончиками пальцев Андерс тронул место, где стрела вошла в кожу. Анжольрас дёрнулся, но быстро расслабился.  
  
— Чтобы не было так больно, — пояснил Андерс и рванул обломок стрелы на себя. Грантер по инерции вцепился в Анжольраса так, что заболели пальцы, но тот даже не шелохнулся, только продолжал с недоумением смотреть то на Грантера, то на Андерса. — Вот и всё.  
  
Рана засияла бледно-синим так, где Андерс — почти незаметно для глаза — наложил на неё сращивающее заклинание. Грантер разжал хватку, собираясь пересесть рядом, и едва успел увернуться от оплеухи. Он отшатнулся и наткнулся на изумлённый взгляд Анжольраса.  
  
— Ого, — сказал Грантер.  
— О, Создатель, — пробормотал в ответ Анжольрас, удивлённо глядя на свою руку. — Я не хотел.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Грантер  
  
Андерс вернулся от стола, куда относил стрелу, и протянул Анжольрасу пузырёк с противоядием.  
  
— Теперь только спать, — сказал он. — И ждать, пока заживёт.  
  
* * *  
  
Здесь, в Городе, у Грантера впервые за долгие годы появилась своя комната. Она была маленькая (три шага в длину, три шага в ширину), вмещала только кровать и шкаф, зато в ней было окно — под потолком, совсем как темнице Монфора. Только теперь оно смотрело в небо, а не на крепостную стену.  
  
Эту комнату он делил с Анжольрасом, но тот так редко здесь ночевал, что Грантер по праву считал её своей собственной.  
  
Он помог Анжольрасу сесть на край постели. Тот сразу же ойкнул — Грантер и забыл, что ещё утром швырнул на кровать пучок засушенного эльфийского корня.  
— Что это? — мрачно поинтересовался Анжольрас.  
— Если б ты спал здесь чаще, может, знал бы, — ответил Грантер. Он скинул траву на пол под неодобрительным взглядом Анжольраса. — Ложись, спи. Никуда Город без тебя не денется. Точнее, — тут же исправился он, — денется, именно поэтому тебе нужно лечь и поспать.  
— Я не собирался спорить, — ответил Анжольрас. Противоядие начинало действовать: лихорадка уходила с его лица, сменяясь измождённостью.  
  
Он вдруг показался Грантеру совсем юным. Он и был совсем юным, мысленно исправил себя Грантер, просто все так привыкли видеть его во главе магов, стоящим на башне, выкрикивающим лозунги, что возраст стёрся из его черт. Когда-нибудь Анжольрас станет одним из лиц с картин, одним из мраморных бюстов, одной из глав в исторических книгах, и никто не вспомнит, что некогда он был человеком — одним из них.  
  
От одной этой мысли у Грантера затянуло в груди. Он опустился на колени и стянул с ног Анжольраса сапоги, а потом помог ему лечь в постель. Но отойти, чтобы убрать, обувь, ему не дали: Анжольрас схватил его за рукав робы и притянул к себе.  
— Ты же не уйдёшь? — сонно спросил он, и Грантер улыбнулся.  
— Не уйду.  
  
Он скинул свои сапоги и забрался под одеяло к Анжольрасу, обхватив его за спины и зарывшись носом в отросшие волосы на затылке. Они лежали совсем без движения долго, пока Грантер не почувствовал, как расслабилось тело рядом с ним. Анжольрас начал дышать ровно и спокойно — как глубоко спящий человек.  
  
Полежав ещё немного, Грантер аккуратно выбрался из кровати и хотел было уйти, но в последний момент наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Анжольраса в лоб, как раз в то место, где на бледной коже расплывалась печать-солнце.


End file.
